Un Año Diferente
by TomoeUchiha
Summary: Sasuke un joven irresistible para toda chica, apuesto, frio y arrogante, acostumbrado a tener a quien quiere, pero que pasa cuando una chica le demuestra lo que es ser rechazado?....Sasusaku,Naruhina leve Itasakusasu. Espero lo disfruten.
1. Una nueva alumna y un encuentro

Era un día tranquilo. Los rayos del sol penetraban por la ventana de una confortable habitación donde en una amplia y cómoda cama dormía placidamente una bella chica de cabellos rosados, pero los rayos del sol llegaron a sacarla de sus placenteros sueños pegándole de lleno en el rostro. Perezosamente se movió y se tallo los ojos, abriéndolos con pesadez, mostrando uno hermosos ojos verde jade, volteo a ver el despertador aun con pereza.

"Las seis de la mañana…..que pereza…tener que alistar todo para irme al instituto"-penso la chica con gran aburrimiento, de pronto de escucha una voz femenina.

-Sakura, querida, ya es hora de despertar-alguien toca la puerta ligeramente.

-No te preocupes mamá ya estoy despierta, enseguida bajo.

Después de unos momentos alistándose ella y alistando sus maletas bajo tranquilamente por la escalera yendo hasta el comedor donde se encontraba sentado un hombre vestido formalmente leyendo el periódico con su desayuno al frente y una taza de café al lado, toda la mesa lucia esplendida.

-Bueno días papá – Dijo la pelirosa acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla para después sentarse a su lado izq., comenzando a tomar su desayuno.

-Buenos días pequeña, que tal te sientes con la idea de tu primer día en el instituto konoha?

-Bastante bien –Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo, cuando se ve salir de la cocina a una bella mujer con mandil, sentándose a la derecha de su esposo.

-Mi pequeña hoy se va por largo tiempo – la joven señora toma una servilleta secándose las lagrimas en las comisuras de los ojos.

-Madre es solo hasta vacaciones, además les llamare todos los fines de semana.

-Tienes que prometerme que lo harás, no podría vivir sin saber de mi pequeña floresita.

-Claro que lo are madre- contesta la pelirosa con una pequeña gota detrás de su cabeza al igual que su padre, en ese justo momento se escucha un claxon,- Mi taxi llego debo irme ya – se levanta yendo por sus maletas a la entrada de la casa.

-Te ayudo con tus maletas hija – le dice su padre levantándose y tomado un par de maletas, la madre los sigue hasta las afueras de su casa, mirando como suben las maletas a la cajuela del taxi, cerrándola después de acomodarlas todas.

Sakura se acerca a sus padres y los ve grabando sus rostros en su mente para recordarles por todo el tiempo que esta estará fuera de su hogar.

-Bueno, nos veremos luego – se acerca a ellos abrazándoles y dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno como señal de despedida –

-Mi pequeña se me va – Solloza al ver como la ojijade se dirige al taxi.

-Tranquila cariño ella volverá en vacaciones, además ese instituto será muy bueno para ella, la formara bien es de los mejores institutos – Abraza a la afligida madre.

-Adiós mamá, Adiós papá. Nos veremos en navidad –Se despide con la mano de sus padres ya estando arriba del taxi.

-Adiós pequeña – Los padres ven como se aleja el taxi llevando en el a su pequeña y única hija, después de unos momento entran a la casa sintiendo la falta de ella – Bien ahora ella regresara en navidad, sabes que estará bien, es muy seguro ese instituto es de los mejores que hay y le darán una buena preparación para su futuro, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Si, tal vez tienes razón querido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en la habitación de los dormitorios de damas del instituto konoha, también conocidos como el dormitorio de la luna (N/A: Es así por que la luna es femenina, y si ya se esto no tiene nada que ver con naruto pero acaso una vida "normal" de adolescente si tiene mucho que ver? ), estaba Sakura terminando de organizar su ropa en el armario, después de organizar todo y guardar las maletas se tira exhausta en la cama mirando hacia el techo.

"Un nuevo año…nueva escuela…nuevos compañeros…nuevos amigos…no…solo nuevos compañeros" –voltea a la cama de alado aun vacía –"Me pregunto…Quien será mi compañera de cuarto?...en fin, mejor iré a recorrer el instituto un rato, prefiero conocerlo hoy a perderme mañana en mi primer día de clases"

Sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta, va hasta los jardines mirando lo hermosos que son, dirigiéndose hasta el edificio donde se encuentran las aulas y la dirección, yendo hasta esta ultima para entregar unos últimos papeles faltantes antes de comenzar su tour por el instituto. Al llegar a la dirección entra y ve a una joven secretaria de cabello y ojos oscuros de un lado a otro moviendo papeles como histérica.

-Bueno…Días….- dice la ojijade dirigiéndose a la joven secretaria, haciendo que esta levante fugazmente el rostro para ver de quien se trataba.

-Bueno días, por favor dame solo unos segundo y enseguida te atiendo, toma asiento por favor –seguía como histérica revoloteando papeles.

-Ah….Claro – Se sienta mirando detenidamente la recepción, mientras esperaba por que la atendieran, en lo que se escucha un estruendoso grito desde los adentros de la oficina principal.

-¡¡¡SHIZUNEEEE!!!

-Enseguida voy Tsunade-sama – La pelinegra sale corriendo hacia la oficina principal cerrando la puerta detrás de ella dejando a una confundida Sakura sentada aun en la recepción esperando por ser atendida.

Mientras Sakura esperaba el la recepción por ser aburrida se escucha abrir la puerta de esta y se ve entrar a un rubio ojiazul gritando alegremente.

-Shizune-san…esta la vieja Tsunade? – El alegre rubio se percata que no esta Shizune en la recepción sino que solamente esta sentada una hermosa pelirosa la cual se nota algo sorprendida por es estruendoso entrar del rubio, a la cual ve embelezado.

-Gomene…- Se disculpa el rubio, saliendo de su trance por ver a la pelirosa – Oye no haz visto a Shizune-san?..es una mujer algo nerviosa de cabello y ojos oscuros.

-Si, acaba de entrar a la oficina de la directora después de un espantoso grito peor que el tuyo.

- Jeje, gomene… debes ser nueva aquí nunca te havia visto aquí….o si dattebayo? – Pregunta interesado el ojizaul

- No, es que apenas es mi primer año en este instituto.

-OH ya veo, Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto es un placer – Sonríe ampliamente el rubio extendiéndole la mano como señal de saludo.

-Haruno…Sakura Haruno un placer - Toma la mano del rubio contestando el saludo y sonriéndole levemente.

- Ne Sakura-chan y en que salón vas?.

- Pues según se voy en el III K.

-Enserio?...Que bien, iras conmigo y el dobe – contesta alegremente el rubio.

-En ese momento sale Shizune de la oficina, y ve a Sakura - Ahora si que es lo que necesitabas?.

-Se pone de pie y va hasta donde Shizune- Yo , venia a entregas estos papeles, recoger mi horario y a presentarme con la directora.

-Muy bien pasa por favor – en ese momento se percata de que Naruto estaba allí.

-Naruto…que haces aquí?

-Venia buscando a la vieja Tsunade pero ya no importa dattebayo, nos vemos luego Shizune, hasta luego Sakura-chan – Al Decir esto sale cerrando la puerta detrás de el dejando tanto a Sakura como a Shizune muy confusas.

-Bu…Bueno…ahora pasa

-Si – Sakura asiente pasando a la oficina de la directora cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.- Buenos días Directora.

-Buenos días, siéntate por favor. – La rubia ojimiel le ofrece asiento con la mano – Tu debes ser Sakura Haruno, la nueva alumna si no me equivoco.

-Así es directora.

-Bien, dile a Shizune que te entregue tu horario y tus libros, las clases inician mañana, ya sabes los horarios en que salón vas, y las reglas del plantel, ya debes tener el uniforme.

-Si Tsunade-sama.

-Muy bien, pues Bienvenida al Instituto Konoha Sakura. –le dice sonriendo.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama –se levanta – si no le importa me retiro, con su permiso – hace una reverencia.

-Adelante Sakura – le hace un ademán con la mano para que se vaya. - "Sakura Haruno..esa chica tiene potencial…y algo…especial…"

Sakura sale, recoge todo lo necesario con Shizune y sale de la recepción con una enorme pila de libros en sus manos, tapándole la vista al frente mientras se dirigía a su habitación a dejar todo los libros. En ese momento choca con alguien que venia de frente a ella pero que por lógicas razones ella no pudo ver, haciendo que sus libros se regaran por el sueño y que ella cayera de sentón.

- Pero quien fue el idiota que no se fijo – Levanta la vista topándose con unos profundos y penetrantes ojos azabaches que la miraban con frialdad.

-La pelirosa ve atónita esos ojos que parecen hipnóticos, y luego ve al chico portador de ellos quedando embobada en el, en esa piel blanca y tersa, su cabello negro como la misma noche su cuerpo bien formado y esos hipnóticos ojos que alguien se podría perder en ellos- _**Inner: Shannarooooo pero si esta buenísimo este tipo**_. "Cállate" – La pelirosa se levanta mirando al culpable de su accidente – Deberías fijarte por donde vas imbecil – le reclama molesta.

-La que se debería fijar es otra – Le contesta con frió todo de voz.

-Pues por si no lo notaste yo no podía ver al frente así que debiste ser tu el que se fijara –

-Hmp…+rápidamente le toma la muñeca a Sakura y la pone contra la pared sosteniéndola de esta y el cuello + Tu no eres nadie para decirme que haces…pequeña molestia – le dice peligrosamente cerca de su rostro haciendo que se le sonrojen las mejillas combinándolas con su cabello….

* * *

Bueno eh aqui mi primer fic...bueno almenos de Naruto, aver que les parece espero les guste, nos vemos dejen reviews hasta luego saludos. aver que les parece.


	2. La desgracia de volverte a ver

Hola, Bueno eh aqui una actulizacion de este fic, espero sea de su agrado y se que no havia dicho esto antesse me olvido pero aqui va.

Pensamientos : "Kyaaa Violare a Sasuke"

Dialogo: -Kyaaa Violare a Sasuke.

Accion: - Kyaaa Violare a Sasuke-

Inner: _**Kyaaa Violare a Sasuke**_

Suenos: _Kyaaa Violare a Sasuke_

_Ni Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes de esta serie me perteneces solo esta historia que esta hecha con fines de entretenimiento._

_Bueno espero sea de su agrado y les dejo leyendo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hmp… - rápidamente le toma la muñeca a Sakura y la pone contra la pared sosteniéndola de esta y el cuello - Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer…pequeña molestia – le dice peligrosamente cerca de su rostro haciendo que se le sonrojen las mejillas combinándolas con su cabello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura perpleja mira a su opresor aun con las mejillas sonrosadas tenuemente – _**Inner: kyyyaaaa esto debe ser un sueño, no me despierten**_ – Gritaba efusivamente su otra conciencia, y gracias a esos gritos es que Sakura logra reaccionar y darle un certero rodillazo en la entrepierna a su captor, haciendo que este la suelte instantáneamente y se doble del dolor con las manos entre las piernas.

Al soltarse del agarre recoge sus libros y ve al pelinegro retorcerse del dolor – Que eso te enseñe a no meterte conmigo idiota – Al decir esto se va dejando a un adolorido y molesto chico en los pasillos del instituto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de ese molesto encuentro con el pelinegro Sakura llega hasta los dormitorios subiendo hasta el tercer piso - Por que tenia que estar en el tercer piso? No podían darme mi dormitorio en el primero? _**Inner: No Reniegues, que le hará bien a nuestras piernas**_ "Cállate, mis piernas están bien así" _**Inner: Claro pero no les haría mal mantenerlas firmes.**_ "Ya deja de molestarme"- Deja de lado a su inner al darse cuenta que ya esta frente a la puerta de su dormitorio; a como puede la abre y entra cerrando la puerta detrás de si y poniendo sus libros sobre su buró, cansada se deja caer en la cama y ve la otra mitad de la habitación percatándose de que ya se havia instalado su compañera de dormitorio, se sienta en la cama mirando las cosas de su compañera – Me pregunto que clase de chica será? – murmura casi inaudible, en ese momento alguien sale del baño dejando a la pelirosa con un gran asombro al ver de quien se trataba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un molesto moreno abre la puerta de su dormitorio entrando y cerrándola detrás de si sin prestar atención a su rubio compañero de habitación. Se tira en la cama mirando al techo y bufando de la misma rabia que tiene.

- Que pasa teme? Traes una cara…peor que la de costumbre. – le pregunta el alegre rubio.

- …Nada Uzuratonkachi – bufo el pelinegro molesto.

-Que humor teme ya buscate a alguien que te de – Le dice burlescamente el ojiazul.

- Cállate dobe – le contesta bastante molesto el moreno.

-Bueno ya…tranquilo…por cierto, hoy conocí a una chica muy bonita que ira con nosotros en el salón teme – le cuenta ilusionado el alegre rubio.

-Hmp…- Es todo lo que esboza el moreno.

-Deberías verla, es tan hermosa, tiene una sonrisa tan dulce – le cuenta ilusionadamente.

-Hmp… - contesta sin interés a la plática de su molesto amigo.

-Que no puedes contestar algo mas que no sea un "Hmp"? – Le cuestiona molesto.

-Cállate Uzuratonkachi…

- Maldito…teme...hijo de…. – Comienza a decir a regañadientes yéndose a tirar a su cama molesto por la poca atención de su amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura estaba en un cierto tipo de shock al ver quien seria su compañera de cuarto, la cual se encontraba en el mismo estado de asombro que su pelirrosa compañera (N/A: No gentes no es por su cabello)

- Co…como es posible…..que haces aquí…tu….Ino-cerda.?? – le cuestiona asombrada la ojijade.

- La pregunta es que hace alguien como tu aquí frontuda?...Pense que solo gente de categoría dejaban entrar. – Le dice burlesca la rubia a su compañera.

- Lo que me faltaba, primero el idiota que me tira al suelo y me acosa y ahora comparto habitación con Ino-cerda – murmura con pesadez.

- Que dijiste Frontuda? – Pregunta la ojiazul mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el tocador.

-Nada cerda...nada…yo mejor me voy a dormir.

-Bueno…sueñas conmigo frontudita.

-No gracias, no quiero morir de un infarto – le contesta burlescamente mientras buscaba su pijama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura estaba fuera del salón esperando que el profesor le dijera que entrara para presentarla a sus nuevos compañeros.

- Bueno jóvenes (N/A: No por favor jóvenes noooooo aaaa +se balancea en posición fetal +lo siento traumas escolares XD) por favor den una cordial Bienvenida a u nueva compañera – voltea a la puerta haciéndole un ademán para que pase, lo cual esta obedece entrando al salón dejando a todos los chicos, menos a cierto moreno con la boca abierta y babeando por ella – Ella es la Srita. Haruno Sakura y de ahora en adelante será su nueva compañera así que por favor sean amables con ella.

- Sakura Haruno un placer – al decir esto hace una reverencia.

- Bueno Haruno, siéntate por favor entre Uzumaki y Uchiha. – Sakura ve al profesor con una gotita detrás de la cabeza y con cara de duda al no saber los nombres de sus compañeros, aun a pesar de que le dijo ayer su nombre (XD a quien no le a pasado? Por que la neta a mi me paso con mi mejor amigo . ¡) - Junto al rubio que saluda efusivamente. – le dice el profesor con resignación. Sakura asiente y se sienta entre Naruto y Sasuke. El primero le sonríe alegremente mientras que el otro quiere fulminarla con la mirada, para después desviarla al frente – Bueno ahora si, iniciemos la clase, por favor abran su libro en el pagina 77…

- Nee Sakura-chan, ya tienes con quien almorzar? – le pregunta casi inaudible.

- No aun no, por que Naruto-kun? – le contesta de la misma manera.

-Quieres almorzar con unos amigos y contigo dattebayo?

-Claro Naruto-kun.

- Que bien!! – grita efusivo el rubio haciendo que toda la clase se le quede viendo incluyendo al profesor.

- Podrías dejarme continuar con mi clase por favor Uzumaki?

- Gomene sensei – le dice apenado el ojiazul.

Continúo la clase tranquilamente hasta que sonó el timbre anunciando el fin de la primera clase.

-Nee Sakura-chan deja te presento a los chicos – la jala levantándola y llevándola al medio del salón – Ella es Hinata-chan – dice presentándole a una chica de cabello negro y ojos perla, que la saluda con una tímida reverencia y un sonrojo en el rostro.

- Mu...mucho gusto…Sa…Sakura-san.

-El placer es mío – contesta la reverencia - pero no me digas Sakura-san, solo llámame por mi nombre.

-Ha…Hai.- contesta la tímida chica sonriéndole.

- Ella es Ten Ten – Le dice mostrándole a una chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos molotes (N/A: Moños, chongos lo que sea, como les conozcan) y ojos marrones.

-Mucho gusto Sakura-chan – Le saluda sonriéndole alegremente.

-Un placer Ten Ten - contesta la reverencia.

- El es…- antes de que Naruto pueda terminar un extraño chico de enormes cejar, cabello extraño, enormes cejar, vestido de verde, y enormes cejar, se arrodilla frente a ella, con esas enormes cejas – (N/A: si su cejar me traumaron).

-Oh mi hermosa flor de cerezo por favor concedeme el honor de salir conmigo – Todos lo ven con una gotita detrás de la cabeza, entonces Ten Ten lo aparta jalándolo de la camisa mientras el llora.

- Y el es Rock Lee….es un poco…extraño pero te acostumbras.

- Jeje…si – contesta algo apenada Sakura.

- El es Kankuro – Le muestra a un chico de cabello y ojos castaños que le saluda con una sonrisa en el rostro - el es Kiba – le muestra a un extraño chico de cabello castaño y algo alborotado que le sonríe saludándole amablemente tratando de mantener a su perro dentro de su mochila, a lo que ella les contesta el saludo a ambos. Así se fueron uno por uno hasta llegar al joven Uchiha. - a si y el es el Teme – Mostrándole al Moreno. A lo que Sakura le vio con un gesto de desaprobación.

- Hmp…- Fue lo único que esbozo el joven. - Naruto les veía como casi se mataban con las miradas. - Molestia…- dijo simplemente el chico de los ojos azabache.

- Imbecil – le contesta Sakura.

-Es que acaso ya conocías al teme Sakura-chan? –pregunta intrigado el rubio.

- Lamentablemente ayer lo conocí.

- Hmp… eres bastante molesta sabias?

- Veremos quien es la molestia Uchiha…

Justo cuando la situación se ponía sumamente tensa llega el profesor de la siguiente clase, un hombre de cabello grisáceo semi-corto, ojos gris oscuro, la mirada algo adormecida, con libro en la mano y extrañamente con el rostro tapado de la nariz para abajo…Pero como de costumbre tarde. (N/A: creo que esta demás decir quien es XD)

-A sus lugares muchachos, comenzaremos la clase - todos regresaron a sus lugares agradeciendo que llegara el profesor, o al menos la mayoría pensaba eso – Bien, ahora como sabrán la reforma educativa a cambiado y ahora no trabajaremos individualmente sino que todo este semestre y los que vienen trabajaremos en equipos – todos comenzaron a idear alegremente con quien harían equipo – Pero para su desgracia seré yo quien forme los equipos – Un "haaa" se escucha al unísono en el salón.- Bien, empecemos, Hyuuga, Inuzuka y Aburame ustedes son un equipo, Yamanaka, Akimichi y Nara, ustedes son el otro equipo.

- QUE!! ESO NO PUEDE SER, profesor Hatake, yo no puedo ir con ellos dos, de seguro hay un error – decía irritada la ojiazul.

-No hay ningún error Yamanaka así que será mejor que te sientes de una vez por todas y me dejes continuar si no quieres doble trabajo – Esta se sienta furiosa – Bien continuando – Así continuo nombrando a casi todo el salón – Haruno tu iras con Uzumaki y Uchiha.

-"Genial…me tenia que tocar con el idiota acosador" - le mira de reojo como queriendo que le diera un infarto fulminante allí mismo-Pensaba furiosa la pelirrosa. (N/A: Pero como no estamos en Death Note nimodo no se puede)

- "Que bien, me toco con Ascua-chan dattebayo…y también me toco con el teme no esta tan mal….espero y esos dos no se maten antes de terminar semestre" – Trago saliva pesadamente al recordar como es que esos dos no pueden ni verse.

"Hmp…tenia que tocarme con la molestia rosada, y el rubio hiperactivo…bueno es mejor estar con de dobe que con Ino" – Pensaba en moreno mirando aun al frente.

- Bien ya que están todos los equipos les explicare de que es lo que trata…el trabajo se trata de supervivencia…durante un día entero saldremos de esta institución a un bosque, en el cual se separaran los equipos y tendrán que sobrevivir sin sus comodidades, maquillajes, o dinero, así que…vayan preparándose para vivir y dormir con sus compañeros…a si y salimos en tres días - al decir esto sonó el tiempo tomo sus cosas y se fue.

- "Dormir con Naruto y Sasuke?" _**Inner: kyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa dormiré con ese bombón"**_…

* * *

Y bien que les parecio?

Les gusto? espero que si, por favor den su opinion con reviews para saber si lo continuo o no gracias.

Agradesco por sus comentarios a :

setsuna17 y Jul13ttA

Gracias hasta luego.


	3. Tenia que llegar temprano?

**Bueno aqui estoy una vez mas, perdon por la tardanza pero espero les guste el nuevo episodio, ustedes saben inspiracion va y viene, espero sea de su agrado y actualizare mas pronto..espero, en fin nos veremos luego cuidense saludos y gracias por su apoyo, y si ven errores fue word.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pensamientos : "Kyaaa Violare a Sasuke"

Dialogo: -Kyaaa Violare a Sasuke.

Accion: - Kyaaa Violare a Sasuke-

Inner: _**Kyaaa Violare a Sasuke**_

Suenos: _Kyaaa Violare a Sasuke_

_Ni Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes de esta serie me perteneces solo esta historia que esta hecha con fines de entretenimiento._

_Bueno espero sea de su agrado y les dejo leyendo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el capitulo anterior:

- Bien ya que están todos los equipos les explicare de que es lo que trata…el trabajo se trata de supervivencia…durante un día entero saldremos de esta institución a un bosque, en el cual se separaran los equipos y tendrán que sobrevivir sin sus comodidades, maquillajes, o dinero, así que…vayan preparándose para vivir y dormir con sus compañeros…a si y salimos en tres días - al decir esto sonó el tiempo tomo sus cosas y se fue.

- "Dormir con Naruto y Sasuke?" _**Inner: kyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa dormiré con ese bombón"**_…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

-"Callate no ayudan en nada sabias?" _**Inner: Como si tu no te hubieses fijado en el cuerazo que es, tan solo mira esos brazos bien formados, ese cabello azabache semi-desordenado, esos fríos, profundos y fuertes ojos negros que derriten a cualquiera**_ – Sakura por un momento olvida su ira contra Sasuke y se queda mirándole embelezada para reaccionar momentos después – "Pero que idioteces dices?...Solo…solo es un perfecto imbecil" – _**Inner: si, por eso casi lo violas con la mirada?**_ – le decía con un toco pícaro – "Cállate de una buena vez" – En ese momento Sakura fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una voz algo familiar.

-Sakura-chan….Sakura-chan hazme caso – Le replicaba el rubio.

- Ah?...Perdón decías algo Naruto? – preguntaba regresando a la realidad.

-Sakura-chan ya es hora del almuerzo, vamos a comer dattebayo - le dice alegremente.

-Ah...si vamos Naruto – le sonríe la pelirrosa, levantándose para ir con el y sus nuevos compañeros al comedor. Entraron al comedor y fueron por sus respectivos almuerzos para después irse a sentar en una mesa.

Al estar todos tranquilamente comiendo entre charlas, pasa cerca de allí una Rubia ojiazul deteniéndose unos momentos.- Valla, así que la Frontudita esta ahora con los raritos…Pero claro, si son perfectos jajaja – Comento burlesca.

-Y tu Cerda? Vienes por que en tu mesa de muñequitos plásticos ya se percataron de lo cerda que estas y no encajas con ellos? – Le contesta la pelirrosa burlescamente sin siquiera quitar la mirada de su plato, para continuar comiendo tranquilamente.

Todo el lugar se queda callado ante el comentario de Sakura hacia Ino.

- Uuuuyy eso dolió no Ino? – Le pregunta Kankuro.

- Tu cállate rarito – Le contesta furica para después irse.

-Así se hace Sakura, nunca nadie se havia atrevido anteriormente a contestarle así a Ino. – Le felicita Tenten.

- Pues mas vale que se vaya acostumbrando la princesita – dice Sakura tranquilamente.

El almuerzo continúo tranquilamente y todos regresaron a sus clases, las que de igual manera continuaron tranquilas, llego la hora de salida y Sakura se fue caminando hacia los dormitorios de dama acompañada de Tenten y Hinata, con una a cada lado platicando y conociéndose.

-Y con quien comparten habitación? – Pregunta la ojijade.

- Pu...Pues…vamos en el mis...mismo dormitorio – contesta la tímida pelinegra.

-Enserio? Que bien, imagino que se llevan bastante bien – decía la pelirrosa.

-Así es, Hinata-chan y yo nos hemos tomado mucho cariño en este tiempo juntas – sonreía Tenten mientras le explicaba – oye Sakura y tu con quien compartes dormitorio?.

-Desgraciadamente con la cerda.

-QUEEEE???!!!! COMPARTES HABITACION CON INO???!!!- Pregunto le castaña exaltada por la respuesta.

-Para mi desgracia así es – ve que ya llegaron hasta la puerta de su dormitorio – Bueno yo aquí me quedo nos veremos mañana.

-Si – dijeron la castaña y la pelinegra al unísono.

-Sa…Sakura-chan…

-Si Hinata?

-Recuerda ir preparando todo para el viaje…Kakashi-sensei nos dijo que tuviésemos todo listo – le dice la chica de los ojos perlados.

-Claro Hinata-chan…Hasta luego – se despidió de sus amigas entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si. – "Dormir una noche con el imbesil ese y con Naruto-kun…" – suspira pesadamente – "Definitivamente este no es mi día" _**Inner: Como que no es tu día? Te acaban de decir que pasaras todo un día y una noche al lado de ese cuerazo que es Sasuke**_ "Por que no te calles de una vez y te largas un rato?" - Su Inner se siente ofendida ante tal comentario por lo que se va dejando a Sakura sola en su habitación, va hasta su cama y se tira boca arriba mirando el techo – Un día y una noche durmiendo con esos dos... – Las palabras de su Inner de pronto resuenan en su mente "_Inner: Como si tu no te hubieses fijado en el cuerazo que es, tan solo mira esos brazos bien formados, ese cabello azabache semi-desordenado, esos fríos, profundos y fuertes ojos negros que derriten a cualquiera"_ - Sus ojos…Sasuke… - susurra levemente recordando la impresión que le causaron sus ojos cuando lo vio por primera vez. Justo en ese momento entra Ino escandalosamente sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Así que ya regresaste a la habitación, frentuda – le dice sarcástica mientras se sienta frente al tocador.

Al ver que Ino entra Sakura se sienta precipitada en la cama.

- Que te pasa frentuda?

-Nada cerda, es que el solo mirarte me espanto.

-Pues se nota que no te haz visto en un espejo.

-Si lo haz hecho tu – Toma unas toallas y abre la puerta del baño – me daré una ducha no me molestes – le dice en un tono algo seco para después entrar y cerrar la puerta con llave.

-Pero que humor…ahora que traerá? Se supone que yo soy la molesta por el equipo en el que me toco…maldito Hatake-sensei, yo debería de estar en el equipo con Sasuke y no esa frentuda – comenta furiosa para si misma la rubia mientras cepilla su cabello frente al espejo del tocador.

- "Sus ojos…" – pensaba la pelirosa mientras el agua tibia caía en su rostro y cabello resbalando por su bien formado cuerpo desnudo. – Maldita Inner solo logras meterme cosas en la cabeza sobre ese idiota de Sasuke – Recuerdos invaden la mente de la Haruno, la mirada de Sasuke se hace presente en estos provocándole un leve rubor. Mueve la cabeza en forma de negación – Esa maldita Inner, me vengare de las idioteces que me hace recordar, solo logra molestarme – comenta molesta para consigo, continuando con su ducha. Después de unos minutos sale de la lucha envuelta en una toalla rosada que le llega un poco mas arriba de medio muslo, y una toalla pequeña rosada, con la que envuelve su cabello húmedo. Voltea a la cama de Ino y esta ya esta placidamente dormida, sonríe levemente – Buenas noches cerda – Se cambia poniéndose su pijama, y se sienta frente al tocador cepillandose el cabello – tres días – Suspira dejado el cepillo en el tocador – Mañana preparare las cosas…ahora solo quiero dormir – Se levanta del banco del tocador dirigiéndose a su cama, acostándose de lado hacia la pared y cerrando los ojos para momentos después caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Se escucha sonar el molesto despertador.

-Maldito despertador – le apaga y se incorpora perezosamente mirando la hora – 5:00am…- bosteza y ve la cama de Ino, esta aun se encuentra dormida. Va hasta el baño y se cepilla los dientes para después regresar al cuarto a ponerse su uniforme y cepillarse el cabello, arregla la cama, y toma sus cosas, ve el despertador de nuevo – 6:00 am…mejor me voy no tarda en despertar la cerda y no pienso iniciar mi día peleando con ella – sale de la habitación y se dirige hacia su salón correspondiente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el dormitorio del sol(También conocido como el dormitorio de los chicos) iba saliendo de su habitación un pelinegro con cara de pocos amigos, al voltear al suelo se encuentra con unas cajas de chocolates y muñecos de peluche los cuales tenían pequeñas tarjetas con su nombre, un corazón y algunos con inscripciones como 'Por favor acepta este detalle como si fuese mi propio corazón' El solo los miro sin mucho interés y los pateo para continuar con su camino. Al llegar al primer piso (Pues ellos también se encontraban en el 3ro) se encuentra con una figura bastante familiar.

-Que haces tan temprano por estos lugares? – le preguntaba un moreno de coleta.

-Hmp...Cállate no tengo humor para discutir hoy contigo Itachi.

-Jmjmjm Que pasa hermanito te levantaste de malas? – le decía burlesco.

-Deja de molestar – Al decir esto sale del edificio molesto dejando muy divertido al moreno de coleta por la reacción tomada por parte del pelinegro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminando tranquilamente hacia su salón la ojijade ve el reloj – Aun faltan 40 minutos…pensé que havia logrado matar mas tiempo – suspiraba resignada – en fin – abre la puerta del salón y se toma con esta casi totalmente vació a excepción de un pelinegro sentado en su lugar que voltea a ver quien llego sin tomarle mucha importancia. La pelirosa lo ve y rueda los ojos en señal de fastidio, entra cerrando la puerta tras de si y murmurando quedamente – De todas las personas del salón tenia que estar precisamente este idiota…creo que este tampoco será mi día – Decía resignada para si misma mientras se sentaba en su banca a un lado de Sasuke, este nada mas volteo a verle de reojo y volvió su vista a un libro que tenia en la mesa. Sakura simplemente saca una libreta y un lápiz para comenzar a dibujar "_**Inner: Nee, por que no le hablas al bombón de Sasuke?**_" "No pienso hablarle, no me molestes" "_**Inner: No crees que deberías dejar de lado tu molestia por lo que paso cuando recién se encontraron**_" "mmm" "_** Inner: Vamos, y así quieres pasar la prueba con Kakashi-sensei?**_" "Es verdad, demonios, ya havia olvidad que tendré que pasar todo un día con ese idiota y con Naruto" "_**Inner: Lo vez, por lo menos haz las pases por ese trabajo**_" "mmm…si no me queda mas" – Le comenta molesta la ojijade a su Inner, ve su dibujo y sin siquiera quitar la vista de este – Sasuke… Sasuke… - Pero el pelinegro al parecer no se molestaba en contestarle, por lo que alejo la vista de su dibujo y volteo a verle, mientras el se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo su libro – Sasuke……Sasuke….. – Pero este seguía sin responderle por lo que se levanto furiosa de su asiento y se posa frente al pelinegro – Con un demonio que no piensas contestar? Te estoy hablando. – Le dice furiosa.

-Mmm? – Es lo único que esboza el pelinegro sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-GRRR!! –con ambas manos abiertas pega en la mesa del pelinegro haciendo gran estruendo – Acaso no puedes contestar algo mas que eso? – le contesta furiosa.

Sasuke voltea a verle sin mucho interés – Molesta…- para volver la vista a su libro.

-VOLTEA A VERME CUANDO TE HABLO UCHIHA – Le dice furiosa.

Voltea a verle sin mucho interés – Que es lo que quieres? Molestia – le pregunta con su típico todo frío.

- Como inicio deja de llamarme molestia…y como continuación lo que quiero es saber como nos organizaremos para ver lo del viaje.

-Hmp…eso era todo lo que querías preguntar?...o simplemente querías un pretexto para hablarme – le comenta arrogante el Uchiha.

- Por el amor de dios, no te des tanto aires quieres? El que un grupo de idiotas de la escuela derrape por ti y tiren a sus pies solamente por una mirada tuya no significa que toda chica lo hago, pon los pies en el suelo Uchiha, no eres mas que un simple idiota. – le explica la pelirosa mientras va hasta el escritorio del profesor sentándose en este mientras le mira retadoramente.

- Hmp...- El pelinegro se levanta tranquilamente yendo hasta donde esta ella – Buena estrategia Haruno.

- Estrategia?...por favor, entiende algo principito de porquería, si hay algo que tienes que aprender es que NO ME IN-TE-RE-SAS…Lo entendiste bien o te lo deletreo para que lo captes – le dice ofuscada.

El Uchiha sonríe de medio lado y rápidamente le toma de las muñecas recostándole sobre el escritorio y acercándose a ella – Nunca nadie ah rechazado a un Uchiha.

-Pues vete acostumbrando – le contesta retadora.

Le aprieta las muñecas molesto por la respuesta que esta le dio.

-Suéltame imbecil, me estas lastimando. – le reprocha la ojijade.

- Por que habría de hacerlo?...ahora eres mi presa Haruno…

- En tus sueños Uchiha.

-En los tuyos Haruno – Sonríe acercándose un poco mas a ella cuando escuchan pasos cerca del salón, lo cual hace que rápidamente la suelte y regrese a su escritorio volviendo la mirada a su libro tranquilamente.

Sakura se levanta y se soba las muñecas las cuales le quedaron rojas de la presión que el Uchiha propicio en estas. Entonces se abre la puerta y entra una chica de ojos aperlados, ve al Uchiha que se encontraba leyendo y ve a Sakura.

-O…Ohayou – esboza la pelinegra.

- Hmp…- Es la única respuesta del Uchiha.

-Ohayou Hinata-chan – le contesta la pelirosa.

La pelinegra deja su mochila en la butaca correspondiente y se acerca a Sakura la cual ya se encuentra en su lugar – Lle...Llegaste muy temprano Sakura-chan.

-Hai Hinata-chan, tu también llegas temprano, pero imagino que siempre lo haces no es así? – le pregunta la pelirosa.

-Ha…hai – en ese momento ve las muñecas de la ojijade – Sa…Sakura-chan…tus muñecas...están rojas…que te paso? – le pregunta preocupada la tímida chica.

-Nada importante Hinata-chan…de seguro que algo me irrito – dijo echandole una fugaz mirada asesina al Uchiha regresando con la Hyuuga a sonreírle. – No te preocupes.

-Pe...Pero…espera – La chica de los ojos perlados va hasta su mesa banco y saca algo acercándose a la pelirosa, le toma con cuidado las manos y abre un pequeño frasco en el que trae un ungüento el cual se lo pone cuidadosamente en las muñecas a Sakura, para después cerrar el franquito y sonreírle – con eso bastara.

-Arigato Hinata-chan – le sonríe la pelirosa

En eso Hinata se percata del dibujo empezado que tenia Sakura en su butaca – Ki…Kirei…Sakura-chan, tu lo estas haciendo?

-Hai – le contesta mientras le sonríe – te gusta?

-Es…Es precioso.

-Entonces en cuanto lo termine es tuyo.

-Pe…Pero..No, no puedo Sakura-chan.

-Claro que puedes, además yo quiero obsequiártelo.

-A..Arigato, eres muy amable.

-También tu lo haz sido Hita-chan.

Mientras las chicas continuaban hablando los alumnos llegaban poco a poco. Ya estando a unos pocos minutos de entrar alguien abre estruendosamente la puerta.

-OHAYOOOOUUU!!! – grita alegremente un rubio, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de si dirigiéndose hasta su butaca, deja su mochila y luego se dirige a las chicas de alado – Ohayou Sakura-chan, Ohayou Hinata-chan.

-Ohayou Naruto-kun – le contesta sonriéndole la pelirosa.

-O...Ohayou Na…Naruto-kun – contesta sonrojada la pelinegra, lo cual no paso desapercibido para la ojijade.

En eso se acerca una castaña hasta ellos. – Nee Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun, ya hicieron los preparativos para el viaje de la materia con Kakashi-sensei.

-Iie – contesta desanimada la Haruno.

-Yo…yo estoy haciendo la lista de lo que ocupo para empacarlo hoy – contesta le pelinegra.

-Tu siempre muy precavida Hinata-chan – Le dice la castaña.- Tu Naruto-kun?

- Jejej…ni me acordaba de ello – contesta despistado el ojiazul.

Todos caen (muy al estilo anime) por la respuesta del rubio.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo Naruto-kun – contesta la castaña negando con la cabeza.

- Y tu Tenten-chan… ya empacaste? – Le pregunta Sakura.

– Pues no, pero ya se que es lo que llevare.

-Oigan y solo ira Kakashi-sensei como supervisor? O creen que vaya alguien mas? –pregunta el rubio.

- Pues yo escuche que llevaría a alguien mas como apoyo, pero aun no se sabe a quien o si es cierto eso.

En eso llega la primera profesora del día, una profesora de cabello castaño rojizo, corto, poco más arriba de los hombros, con el peinado muy al estilo de la madre de Jimmy Neutron, y unos picos de garza (son unas pinzas puntiagudas) en cada lado del cabello agarrandole solo un cuarto de este, en la parte de arriba saliendo como 5 cm. de la cabeza, de ojos verdes, y piel blanca, bastante alta, y vestida con un pescador negro, sandalias de pulsera, altas, y una blusa verde(ya se plebes es un trauma..Eso va para los de mi salón XD) – Bueno jóvenes a sus lugares por favor. – Todos obedecieron inmediatamente. – Bien Jóvenes pues yo les voy a dar física, muchos de ustedes ya me conocen, pero primero tomaremos lista – Akira.

-Aquí.

-Azure.

-Aquí.

–Así fue poco a poco subiendo cada vez más la voz.-

-Haruno – Dijo casi gritándolo.

-Aquí.

-Bueno ya jóvenes…Uno no puede ni tomar lista por que se agarran platicando, que les pasa jóvenes?...no, no , no están rematados…a ver si ahora si puedo tomar lista – Continua tomando lista y ya que termina comienza la clase, mientras ella daba unas ideas de la clase unos murmullos se empiezan a escuchar, a lo que ella grita - MERCADOOOOOO!!!!...De veras jóvenes, que les pasa? Parece mercado, tengo que gritas mas yo que ustedes para poder que me escuche…que bárbaros, se pasan jóvenes…les voy a dejar más tarea por eso. – La clase continuo y cuando suena el timbre – Bueno jóvenes nos vemos mañana. – Saliendo del salón.

- Hasta mañana – Contesta todo el salón al unísono.

-Gracias a Dios termino, pensé que me quedaría dormido – comenta el rubio.

-Dormido? Con los gritos de esa profesora? – pregunta burlesca la pelirosa.

-Si y eso sin mencionar su "Joven, Joven, Joven, Joven, Joven," aaaaa ya me tenia mareada.

-Jajaja a todos Tenten-chan – Ríe divertida la pelirosa.

–Y espera a ver al profesor de Probabilidad y Estadística compleja.

-Jaja peor que Villicaña-sensei, no creo – comenta la pelirosa.

-Bueno hasta cierto punto es cierto.- le contesta la castaña.

-Oigan y quien nos toca? – pregunta el ojiazul.

-To…Toca…Kakashi-sensei – contesta sonrojada la pelinegra, a lo cual Sakura y Tenten voltean a verse con malicia.

-Oigan chicos y que dicen si salimos mañana? – pregunta la pelirosa.

-Pe...Pero mañana hay clases…no nos dejaran Salir Sakura-chan – le contesta la ojiperla.

-Después de clases Hinata-chan, además no tardaremos – le dice la castaña.

-No…No creo que sea buena idea.

-Vamos Hinata-chan – se suplicaba la ojijade.

-Si, así le damos la bienvenida a Sakura-chan – comenta Tenten.

- Si y así vamos y comemos Ramen en el ichiraku – comenta Naruto alegremente.

- Si, anda Hinata-chan –suplica la castaña.

-E…Esta bien. – Sonríe la pelinegra.

-Que bien – Celebra alegre el rubio.

- Yo les aviso a los demas – dice Tenten.

- Ey Teme, vamos a ir a comer Ramen mañana con los chicos, vienes? – le comenta el rubio al Uchiha.

-Hmp…- Es lo único que le contesta el chico de cabello azabache.

-Contéstame Teme – le replica molesto.

-No gracias dobe. – le contesta sin interés.

-Eres un amargado.

En eso es que llega Kakashi-sensei con su típico libro de dudosa calidad moral en mano, va hasta el escritorio y se sienta, a lo que todos reaccionan de igual manera (claro que cada quien en su butaca).

-Bien respecto al trabajo de pasado mañana, les informo que tendré algunas personas como refuerzo para cualquier cosa que ocurra… al parecer vendrán el profesor Iruka, la directora Tsunade-sama, como ayuda en cuestiones medicas, y algunos alumnos como Temari, Neji, Kankuro y Gaara . Así que espero que se vayan preparando, ahora les explicare que es lo que tendrán que hacer estando allá.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien lamento la tardanza pero aquí esta el siguiente episodio espero les sea de su agrado y si es así dejen reviews para saber si continuo con el .

Gracias por el apoyo.

Gracias por los lindos reviews a:

Anerol

Setsuna17

Pulga

Zithaa

Gothic-Sweet angel

Namine1993

Gracias enserio y me alegra les gustara. Hasta el próximo episodio .


	4. Sorpresas, sueños y canciones

En el capitulo anterior

En eso es que llega Kakashi-sensei con su típico libro de dudosa calidad moral en mano, va hasta el escritorio y se sienta, a lo que todos reaccionan de igual manera (claro que cada quien en su butaca).

-Bien respecto al trabajo de pasado mañana, les informo que tendré algunas personas como refuerzo para cualquier cosa que ocurra… al parecer vendrán el profesor Iruka, la directora Tsunade-sama, como ayuda en cuestiones medicas, y algunos alumnos como Temari, Neji, Kankuro y Gaara . Así que espero que se vayan preparando, ahora les explicare que es lo que tendrán que hacer estando allá.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Nee Hinata-chan…que no Neji es tu primo? – le pregunta la castaña inclinándose un poco hacia la butaca de la ojiperla.

-Ha...Hai…me parece un poco extraño que venga.

-De seguro es por que quiere cuidar de su primita –Le comenta la castaña guiñándole un ojo.

-Bien ahora, el viaje se hará par lo siguiente – explicaba el profesor poniéndose frente al salón – Todos serán distribuidos por distintas partes del bosque con algún tutor cerca por cualquier emergencia, se les da un mapa con la localización de cada uno para que puedan encontrarnos si es necesario pero solamente si es extremadamente necesario si no sufrirán el castigo – dijo recalcando esta ultima palabra y usando su mirada ruda atemorizando a todo el salón – Tendrán que lograr ciertos retos que se les dará a conocer en una carta en el momento de dejarles en su ubicación, y no intenten hacer trampa – se les dejara a las 10:00 am y se les recogerá a las 2pm del día siguiente en el mismo lugar donde se les dejo entendido? No quiero que se separen y se vayan a peder, tengan cuidados pues hay varios acantilados allí cerca y no quiero que ninguno que ustedes muera. En las siguientes copias viene lo que necesitaran para este viaje, no lleven mucho equipaje pues les será complicado moverse con el – Mientras hablaba les iba entregando las copias antes mencionadas, al terminar de entregarlas regreso donde se encontraba anteriormente – Bien alguna duda? – Todos parecían haber entendido pero el peligris se percato de una mano alzada, cuando vio de quien era solo rodó los ojos disimuladamente sabiendo que no le esperaba algo muy bueno o coherente – Si Yamanaka?

-Profesor, quisiera saber si podemos cambiar de equipo?, pues es claro que hubo un error al dejarme con Nara y Akimichi, de seguro quiso decir Uchiha por que… -Antes de que pudiera terminar.

-Lo siento Yamanaka pero no es posible, no pueden cambiar de equipo y no hubo ningún error, se lo que quise decir y lo dije, tu vas con Nara y Akimichi, Uchiha va con Uzumaki y Haruno, así que por favor compréndelo.

-Pero Kakashi-sensei... – Intento alegar la rubia poniendo se pie.

-No hay ningún pero que valga Yamanaka, y no pienso discutir mas el tema, así que toma asiento y déjame continuar con mi clase por favor – Sin opción la rubia tomo asiento furiosa, después de esto el peliplateado continuo – Bien ahora si, alguna duda respecto a al viaje?, necesito que hablen ahora mismo – En eso alguien mas levanto la mano – Si Haruno?

-Que tutor estará con cada equipo?

-Pues bien…El profesor Asuma Sarutobi se encajara del equipo de Yamanaka, Nara y Akimichi – Al querer proseguir.

-Que el profesor de Natación? – pregunto la rubia, a lo que el peligris solo suspiro.

-Si Yamanaka el profesor de natación, bien...Ahora…Hyuuga, Inuzuka y Aburame, ustedes estarán a cargo de Kurenai Yûhi…- Así continuo con todos los equipos – Tenten, Rock Lee y….por que hace falta un alumno en su grupo?

- Jeje lo que pasa es que nos quedamos al ultimo y dijo que como faltaba un alumno luego buscaría a alguno que pudiera entrar con nosotros – Le explico la castaña.

-Cierto…Bueno en vista de que les falta un alumno con ustedes entrara Neji Hyuuga.

-Aun a pesar de ser un año mayo profesor?.

-Si, aunque el vaya un año mas adelante que ustedes entrara en ese equipo, ademas el vendría como ayudante al fin y al cabo, y su supervisor será Gai-sensei…bueno y por ultimo el equipo de Haruno, Uzumaki y Uchiha, ustedes tres estarán a mi cargo – dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada, cosa muy común en el, pero los tres alumnos quedaron bastante extrañados de que el se encargara de ellos – Vaya que tienen suerte chicos.

-"No se si pueda llamarle suerte a ello, dattebayo" – pensaba el rubio.

-"No se si quisiera estar a cargo de un profesor que oculta la mitad de su rostro y suele traer un libro en mano de muy dudosa calidad moral"- pensaba la ojijade – Profesor…no dijo que habría mas personas a cargo?

-Es verdad con respecto a Temari, Gaara y Kankuro, a ellos se les darán distintas áreas a patrullar para que ver que todo este en orden, y que sigan las indicación…esta demás decir que no les avisaran de su presencia, simplemente llegaran les echaran un vistazo y se irán, ustedes ni siquiera sabrán que estuvieron allí. – ante el comentario del profesor todo el salón sintió una gran gota detrás de su cabeza. En ese momento suena la campana – Bien por el momento eso será todo, nos veremos mañana.

-Hasta mañana –contesta el salón al unísono.

- Hermano te compadezco – le dice Kiba acercándose hasta donde estaba Naruto y poniéndole una mano en el hombro – Mira que tener de tutor en este viaje a Kakashi-sensei.

-Me lo dice, alguien que tiene de tutora al viaje a la extraña maestra de teatro.

-No es extraña solo...Algo…diferente…raro el profesor de deportes.

-Raro dices Kiba? – hablaba un chico de coleta alta acercándose a el castaño y el rubio – Ese tipo es el mas raro y problemático que puedas conocer…que adulto en su sano juicio se viste con mayas verdes, se deja ese extraño corte de cabello hecho con bacinica y habla todo el tiempo sobre la juventud y cosas así?

-O que adolescente? –preguntaba una castaña acercándose al grupo de chicos y señalando hacia atrás donde se encontraba Rock Lee, a lo que todos rompen en carcajadas.

-Muy cierto Tenten-chan – le comenta el castaño.

-Oigan no me digan que hay un profesor vestido igual que Rock Lee? – pregunta la ojijade.

-No, hay un Rock Lee vestido igual a un profesor - Le contesta la castaña.

-Eso si que debe ser de dar miedo.

-No, de miedo verlos a los dos hablando sobre 'La flor de la juventud' – comenta el castaño de coleta imitando sus poses y gestos mientras decía la frase haciendo que todos rompieran en carcajadas.

-Ey Shino únete – le decía el rubio a un chico de gafas sentado casi al final del salón.

-Gracias pero prefiero mantenerme aquí Naruto. – le decía serio.

-Vamos, ven acá no te amargues como el teme – Ante el comentario Sasuke solo volteo de ojo a ver mal a Naruto.

-Prefiero mantenerme en las sombras – contesta el chico de gafas.

-Vamos no seas aburrido y ven acá – le dice la castaña agarrandolo del brazo, obligándolo a levantarse e ir a donde los demás lo que provoco un muy leve sonrojo imperceptible para todos.

Todos continuaron hablando hasta que llego la siguiente profesora y tuvieron que tomas sus respectivos asientos. La clase transcurrió normal hasta sonar el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo.

-Hasta mañana jóvenes. – Decía la profesora recogiendo sus cosas.

-Hasta mañana – contesto el salón al unísono.

-Que bien hora del almuerzo por fin, muero de hambre, dattebayo – comenta alegremente el ojiazul.

-Tú siempre mueres de hambre dobe – le contestaba el moreno con su típico sarcasmo.

-Pues por lo menos no soy un maldito amargado que ni siquiera sale con sus amigos dattebayo- le contesta molesto.

-Ya Naruto, mejor vamos a almorzar de una vez – le dice la pelirosa.

Todos salieron del salón rumbo a las escaleras y ya estando frente a ellas.

-Oh…se me olvido algo en el salón, iré por el vayan adelantándose. – les comenta la ojijade.

-Te…te podemos esperar Sakura-chan – le dice la ojiperla.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan no tardo, vayan adelantándose yo les alcanzo pronto.

-Muy bien – le contesta la tímida chica, yéndose todos mientras la pelirosa se devolvía a su salón.

Al llegar al salón va hasta su lugar y toma una mochila más pequeña que llevaba en compañía de la otra.

-Olvidaba que después de esto nos tocara deportes, y sinceramente no pienso llegar tarde a la clase por venir por mis cosas – se comentaba a si misma la Haruno mientras salía y cerraba la puerta, retomando su camino hacia la cafetería sin prestar mucha atención en este pues iba buscando unas cosas dentro de su pequeña mochila, con lo que ella no contaba es que otra persona vendría también sin prestar mucha atención al camino, lo cual provoco que ambos chocaran y le hiciera perder el equilibrio haciéndola caer, y cerrar los ojos por inercia esperando sentir el golpe de la caída, mas nunca lo sintió, por lo que abrió los ojos topándose con unos profundos ojos negros frente a ella.

-Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto el portador de esos ojos azabaches mientras le sostenía rodeándole la espalda con sus fuertes brazos.

-…S-i…si, gracias….- Sakura estaba un tanto embelezada con esos ojos azabaches, su cabello del mismo color, y esas facciones delgadas y estilizadas "_**Inner: kyyyyaaa pero que cuero**_" Gritaba efusivamente su Inner con corazones en los ojos.

-Disculpa mi descuido – le dijo el chico soltándola y levantado la pequeña mochila que se le havia caído por el impacto y entregándosela gentilmente con una leve sonrisa en sus labios que derretiría a cualquiera.

-Gra…gracias – Tomando la mochila sin perderle de vista - ..eh..?

-Itachi –le sonríe, haciendo que la ojijade se sonroje levemente – y tu nombre es?

-Sa…Sakura...Haruno Sakura – dice haciendo una reverencia. Entonces es que se da cuenta de la hora. – Muchísimas gracias Itachi-sama, con permiso – hace otra reverencia y sale corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-Ve con cuidado – le grita el moreno de coleta mientras ella se va.

-Haaaaiiii- le grita ella alegremente y doblando hacia las escaleras.

-Haruno Sakura eh?...- el moreno voltea al piso y se percata que había una pequeña toallita tirada, la levanta y ve que en una esquina tiene bordado con verde "Sakura Haruno" con unos pétalos de Sakura rosas, lo huele llenándose del aroma a Sakuras que despedía, formándose una sonrisa en el.

-Aléjate de ella – se escucha una voz detrás del moreno de coleta, lo que hace que este se voltee y se tope con otro moreno – Mas te vale que te alejes de ella Itachi…ella es mi presa.

-Tu presa eh? Jaja….eso ya lo veremos hermanito –le dice sarcásticamente, yéndose mientras se guardaba la toallita de Sakura en la bolsa del pantalón, dejando a un furioso Sasuke.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura iba llegando a la cafetería, compro su comida, y buscaba en donde estaban sus amigos.

-Ey Sakura, por aquí. – le gritaba alegremente el rubio mientras agitaba una mano en el aire para que le divisara, cosa que fue muy sencilla. Fue hasta con ellos y se sentó en el lugar libre a un lado de Hinata.

-Sakura-chan, tardaste mucho, dattebayo – le comenta el ojiazul.

-Eh…si un poco – contestaba algo nerviosa.

- Y Por que fue que tardaste tanto Sakura-chan? – le pregunta la castaña, lo que provoca un leve rubor en la pelirosa, haciéndola agacharse y mover su comida con el cubierto.

-No…por nada…importante – Le contesta con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, logrando que Hinata y Tenten voltearan a verse y luego siguieran con su almuerzo – "Esos ojos…Es como si…como si ya los hubiese visto con anterioridad…tan profundos, tan fuertes, tan negros.

El almuerzo continuo tranquilo sin problema alguno, al terminar todos fueron a los vestidores correspondientes a ponerse el uniforme de deportes y dirigiéndose al salón donde el profesor ya les esperaba. Un hombre alto, fornido, vestido en mayas verdes con una playera de manga larga pegada en el mismo verde que las mayas, un chaleco en verde militar, calcetones naranjas, un peinado que parecía hecho con bacinica , y para rematarle unas ENORMES, negras y pobladas CEJAS.

"Dios mío…Es como ver el futuro de Rock Lee" – Pensaba la ojijade con una gran gota detrás de su cabeza.

-Lo se Sakura, lo se – Le decía la castaña poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Que?..Pero…lo dije en voz alta? –Pregunta preocupada.

-No, pero no es necesario, todos pensamos lo mismo cuando vemos a Gai-sensei…es como ver una copia de Rock Lee, o su futuro.

-Vaya si lo es.

-Y espera a que inicie con sus pláticas sobre la flor de la juventud y todo eso…el único ilusionado será Rock Lee que estará a su lado ayudándole, asintiendo a lo que diga, y haciendo las mismas poses.

-Que pena.

-Lo se.

Entonces se escucha un grito unísono de parte de las chicas del salón, lo cual hace que Tenten, Sakura y Hinata voltearan a ver que era lo que pasaba, el por que de ese grito, fue cuando vieron el culpable de aquel bullicio, y quien mas podría provocar tal cosa, sino el Uchiha que iba entrando al salón vestido con su uniforme de deportes el cual le sentaba bastante bien, dejando ver sus piernas al llevar un short negro poco arriba de las rodillas con una camisa tipo polo blanca con una dos listas negras en las mangas y el cuello, y el sello de la escuela en el pecho, con unos tenis negros y calcetas haciendo juego con estos, una banda negra en la frente y unas muñequeras haciendo juego con esta, haciéndole ver bastante apuesto y varonil, lo cual hacia gritar a las jovencitas del salón derritiéndose por el, entre las cuales se encontraba Ino Yamanaka como principal de ese barullo. El sin tomarle mucha importancia, puesto que ya estaba acostumbrado a todo ese escándalo que se formaba cuando aparecía, fue a sentarse en una de las bancas del gimnasio, mirando al frente con su aire frió de siempre. Después de unos momentos, ya habiéndose calmado todo el alboroto.

-"Sigo sin comprender por que tanto alboroto por ese tipo" – Pensaba la ojijade "_**Inner: Por que tanto alboroto dices? Tan solo míralo esta hecho un cuero**_" – Gritaba efusivamente su Inner con corazones en los ojos – "En verdad que estas ciega" "_**Inner: Ciega tu que no ves el bombón que tienes ante tus ojos**_" "Por que no te largas de una buena vez" "_**Inner: Que tu no aceptes que tienes un cuero frente a ti no es culpa mía**_" "Un cuero esa cosa? Por favor, un cuero el chico que vimos esta mañana cuando regresamos por el uniforme el si que lo era con esos ojos tan profundos" "_**Inner: Tan negros**_" "Su mirada tan firme" "_**Inner: Tan sensual**_" "Su cabello tan negro" "_**Inner: Tan sedoso**_" "Y esos labios" "T_**a**_n…_**T**_a_**n**_…Itachi/_**Sasuke**_" – Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo – "Que demonios, hablabas de Sasuke?" "_**Inner: Si? Pues de quien crees que hablaba?**_" "Pues de Itachi, de quien mas? es su descripción" "_**Inner: Claro que no, es la de Sasuke, tan solo míralo**_" – Al decir esto la pelirosa volteo a verlo percatándose que en verdad Itachi se parecía mucho a Sasuke, mas de lo que debería, lo cual incluso llegaba a molestarle. – Solo esto me faltaba – Bufo la chica.

-Dijiste algo Sakura –pregunta la castaña.

-Eh?..No, nada Tenten…solo…pensaba en voz alta – decía sin apartar la vista del Uchiha, lo cual provoco que este volteara hacia donde ella, haciendo que ella volviera la vista al frente y el sonriera de medio lado.

-"Hmp…estas cayendo Sakura" – Pensó disfrutando el Uchiha como sentía su victoria acercándose.

- Bien mis jóvenes pupilos, por ser la primer clase del semestre no pondré a prueba su desarrollo y sus habilidades físicas, hoy por volverles a ver por primera vez en el año les daré una emotiva platica sobre la primavera de su vida – Alardeaba el extraño profesor los brillos en los ojos, y poniendo su pose de chico bueno, mientras tenia a un lado a Lee mirándole ilusionado. Todos los veían con una gran gota detrás de la cabeza pero como siempre ellos sin percatarse continuaron alegremente – Ahora que ustedes están en la primavera de su vida, son la flor de la juventud en todo su esplendor por lo tanto…- El continua alardeando con sus poses algo extrañas, acompañado por Lee que posaba igual que el con lagrimas en los ojos y un emotivo fondo.

-Oye Sakura – Le susurraba Tenten.

-Nani? –Le pregunto.

-Ya haz pensado en que tomaras como extracurricular?

-Extracurricular?

-Si, aparte de las clases que solemos tener, es normal que ocupemos cierto tiempo en clases extras.

-Ah! Y que clases hay?

-Pues…no recuerdo bien…las recuerdas tu Hinata-chan?,

-Ha…hai…Te...tenemos el equipo de porristas, fútbol, soccer, tenis, música, pintura, teatro, karate, danza, jazz, y básquetbol.

-Suenan bien…ustedes a cuales irán? - preguntaba la pelirosa.

-Pues yo pensaba entrar a Tenis y pensar en alguna otra. Y tu Hinata-chan? –Pregunta la castaña.

-Pu…pues yo…yo pensaba entrar a...a música.-contesta sonrojada – y tu Sakura-chan?

-Pues me agrada teatro, música y pintura…y juro que seria capaz de meterme de porrista solo por molestar un poco a la cerda – comentaba divertida la pelirosa – Que dicen chicas nos metemos juntas a porristas?.

-Claro, seria divertido ver la cara de Ino jajaja, que dices Hinata-chan? –pregunta la castaña.

-Yo...no…no se chicas. – pensaba la tímida chica.

-Vamos Hinata-chan- le decía Tenten.

-Anda…lo harás por mi Hinata-chan –le mira suplicante la ojijade.

-De a...de acuerdo.

-Que bien –gritaron la pelirosa y la castaña al unísono, y abrazaron a la ojiperla al mismo tiempo la cual también las abrazo.

-Bien y ahora…cuando nos inscribimos? –preguntaba la Haruno.

-Po...podemos ir después de clases.

-Bien entonces esta decidido, después de clases iremos a inscribirnos – Entonces voltearon a ver al profesor que continuaba con su "Alentadora" platica sobre la primavera de sus vidas y que eran la flor de la juventud con todas sus cosas y sus poses acompañado de Lee, claro que ninguno de los dos notaba el poco interés de los alumnos en sus palabras y la pena ajena que sentían ante verles de tal manera – No puedo creer que esos dos sigan con lo mismo.

-Por que no los conoces – Decía Tenten negando con la cabeza. En ese momento sonó la campana anunciando el final de la tediosa y bastante extraña clase del…digamos extravagante profesor de deportes pero el continuaba con su platica hasta que alguien alzo la mano.

-Si mi pupila?...tienes alguna duda sobe nuestra platica?

-No profesor…es solo que…la clase ya termino.

-Ah…entonces nos veremos la próxima clase y recuerdes aprovechar la primavera de sus vidas –dijo con su pose de chico bueno finalizando la clase, mientras todos los alumnos, menos Lee, iban hacia los vestidores.

-Sensei –Decía Lee con lagrimas en los ojos – Es la mejor clase que eh tenido.

-Es solo lo que necesitan saber mi pequeño pupilo – Le dice sonriente.

-Bua….Sensei – repitió mientras se abrazaron, mientras los demás ya estaban en los vestidores, algunos terminando pues digamos que tardaron un tiempo llorando.

-Sakura, ya estas lista? –preguntaba la castaña.

-Jah…como si alguna vez pudiera estarlo…hazle un favor a la humanidad y quédate allí si Frentuda – le dice sarcástica la Yamanaka.

-Pues por lo menos yo puedo entrar y salir, me sorprende que no te atoraras en el vestidor, o es que derrumbaste la pared de uno para poder entrar? Cerda – Le contesta la ojijade haciendo enojar a la rubia y yéndose del lugar.

-Jajaja Eso fue genial Sakura, ya quiero ver como será cuando nos vea en el equipo de porristas – le dice Tenten.

-Sa..Sakura-chan..Tenten-chan, debemos irnos ya – comentaba la tímida chica.

-Es verdad, ya estas lista Sakura?

-No, pero vayan yéndose chicas yo las alcanzo en el salón, no tardo mucho.

-Es…estas segura?

-Claro Hinata-chan.

-De...De acuerdo, n…nos iremos yendo Sakura.

-Muy bien chicas. –Sakura continua arreglando su uniforme y guardando su ropa de deportes pero noto algo extraño en su ropa – Que extraño…yo traía mi toalla para el rostro…Me pregunto si se habrá caído – decía mientras la buscaba por el piso cuando un recuerdo vino a su mente.

_**INICIA FLAS BACK:**_

La Haruno caminaba desde el salón hacia la cafetería algo distraiga buscando entre las cosas de su pequeña mochila sin prestar mucha atención al camino, sintiendo un repentino choque con alguien haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer soltando su mochila, y logrando que por inercia cerrara los ojos esperando el golpe de la caída el cual nunca llego, lo cual hizo que la chica abriera los ojos topando sus verdes esmeraldas con unos profundos ojos negros frente a ella dejándola sorprendida y atónita.

-Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto el dueño de aquellos ojos.

- -…S-i…si, gracias….-Contesto la ojijade aun algo pasmada, y siendo rodeada por los fuertes brazos del chico, pero estaba demasiado ocupada mirándole, embelezada con sus finos rasgos faciales, su piel blanca, sus labios perfectos, sus ojos negros y profundos, su cabello azabache recogido en un coleta baja dejando unos cuantos mechones en su rostro dándole un sensual énfasis, que ni siquiera noto que este la tenia sujeta, e ignoraba a su inner gritando efusiva.

-Disculpa mi descuido –Le dijo el chico soltándola y levantado la pequeña mochila que se le havia caído por el impacto, lo cual la ojijade ni siquiera havia notado, pero tampoco se percato que de su mochila se havia salido una pequeña toalla para el rostro con su nombre bordado en verde claro y pétalos de Sakuras. El apuesto chico le entrego la mochila gentilmente con una leve sonrisa en sus labios que derretiría a cualquiera, y vaya si con ella lo hizo, en un segundo la volvió adicta a esa sonrisa.

-Gra…gracias –Le contesto tomando la mochila sin perderle de vista- ..Eh?...

-Itachi –Le contesta este sonriéndole haciéndola ruborizarse – Y tu nombre es?

-Sa…Sakura…Haruno Sakura – Contesta la chica haciendo una reverencia, percatándose poco después de la hora que era– Muchísimas gracias Itachi-sama, con permiso – hace otra reverencia y sale corriendo hacia las escaleras.

_**FIN DEL FLAS BACK.**_

Al recordar eso un leve rubor tiño las mejillas de la pelirosa.

-La habrá tomado el? – Al pensar en la posibilidad de ello el rubor de sus mejillas se intensifico por lo cual sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza – Pero que demonios estoy pensando –Termino de guardar sus cosas y fue a los lockers del vestidor percatándose que ya no havia nadie en ellos, saco sus zapatos y se los estaba poniendo cuando escucho que alguien entraba a lo que no le tomo mucha atención y continuo en lo suyo hasta que al levantarse se topo frente a frente con quien menos querría toparse en ese momento y sola, claro que no pensaba admitirlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La clase ya estaba a punto de iniciar y dos preocupadas chicas se percataban de que Sakura aun no regresaba.

-Tente-chan….No te parece que Sakura-chan ya ah tardado mucho tiempo? – preguntaba la tímida pelinegra.

-Tienes razón Hinata…me pregunto que le habrá hecho tardarse tanto.

-Pero…no es la única que hace falta.

-Ahora que lo mencionas…es verdad hacen falta dos personas….

-Crees que…?

-No lo se Hinata-chan pero mas vale ir a ver.

-Ha...Hai.

Las dos chicas salieron preocupadas del salón en el que se encontraban dirigiéndose hacia el de deportes para averiguar que es lo que havia pasado con su amiga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el vestidor de las damas se encontraba una pasmada Sakura.

-Que…Que demonios estas haciendo aquí? – Le pregunto a la persona que le acompañaba, lo cual provoco una sonrisa algo extraña en esta, y comenzara a acercarse a la pelirosa, cuando menos lo pensó, ya estaba aprisionada contra los lockers – Que demonios haces? –Preguntaba algo consternada la pelirosa.

-Tu que crees? Haruno – Le sonrió de medio lado su opresor, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, y dejando una rodilla entre las piernas de la ojijade, mientras le sujetaba las muñecas al nivel de sus verdes ojos – Te dije que eras mi presa…Absolutamente nadie, rechaza a Sasuke Uchiha – Le explicaba con una sonrisa algo retorcida que le causaba escalofríos a la pelirosa.

-Estas enfermo Uchiha, suéltame de una buenas vez – Le reprocha molesta, tratando en vano de safarse del agarre del moreno.

-Y por que habría de hacerlo? –Le pregunta divertido.

-Suéltame o comenzare a gritar, si te encuentran aquí te expulsaran –Le amenazaba esta.

-No pueden expulsarme, soy un Uchiha – Le contesta con arrogancia.

-No por que seas un Uchiha eres intocable, no podrás comprar a la directora Tsunade-sama.

-En dado caso de que así sea, que te hace pensar que hay alguien cerca que pueda venir a salvarte? –Comento sonriente por su 'victoria'.

-"Demonios…debe haber alguien aquí cerca, no puedo dejar que este idiota me haga….no se que cosa". – Suéltame Sasuke – La ojijade seguía forcejeando mas solo lograba lastimarse las muñecas – Te lo advertí…¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!...¡¡¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!!! – Gritaba la chica con la esperanza de que alguien pudiera escucharla y venir a ayudarla, pero nadie se presentaba.

-Es inútil Haruno –Le comentaba divertido.

-¡¡¡AUXILIOOO!!! –Seguía gritando en espera de algún salvador, cosa que el moreno disfrutaba enormemente al verla tan indefensa y suplicando ayuda, mas con lo que no contaba este es que alguien iba llegando temprano a su clase de deporte y logro escuchar los gritos de la chica dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de donde provenían y entrando en el vestidor de damas sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara de su presencia, mirando la escena desarrollada, haciendo que la sangre de las venas le hirviera, y fuese hasta donde el Uchiha dándole un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo caer a unos dos metros de distancia de donde se encontraba. Tanto el moreno como la pelirosa se quedaron asombrados al percatarse de quien se trataba.

-Sabia que era vil, pero nunca pensé que tanto – Esbozo el salvador de la ojijade, haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara con rencor y se limpiara la sangre que se salía por la comisura de la boca con el dorso de la mano y se levantara a mirarle.

-Esto no es algo que te incumba Itachi…te dije que no te metieras en esto, ella es MI presa.

-A ella no la metas en tus estupidos juegos con mujeres, si estas tan urgido de acostarte con alguien por que no vas con Karin que se muere por que 'le des' – Le contestaba molesto el moreno de coleta. (Para los que no entendieron la frase 'le des' es una forma para referirse cuando alguien quiere sexo con otra persona).- Mas te vale que no te vuelva a ver intentando algo con Sakura.

-O si no que? –le pregunto retador el Uchiha menor.

-Si no, atente a MIS consecuencias estupido hermanito – Diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y vio a Sakura – Te encuentras bien?.

-Hai…gracias Itachi-sama – le contesto la chica haciéndole una reverencia.

-Ven, vamonos de aquí – le dijo tomando la mochila de la Haruno y poniéndole una mano en la espalda dirigiéndola a la salida de los vestidores dejando a un furioso Sasuke en ellos. Una vez que ya estaban fuera de los vestidores, voltea a ver a la ojijade – Te alcanzo a hacer algo? –Le preguntaba preocupado el Uchiha mayor.

-No – Negó con la cabeza – Gracias a que llegaste –le comenta con un leve sonrojo.

-Me alegra que estés bien –Le sonrió aumentando su sonrojo. En ese justo momento es que llegan Tenten y Hinata.

-Sakura-chan –Grito la castaña, deteniéndose y mirando la escena.

-Creo…creo que interrumpimos algo –Le susurra la pelinegra a su castaña amiga.

-Creo que si pero ya no nos queda de otra Hinata-chan –Le contesta también en susurro y acercándose a donde Sakura e Itachi – Sakura-chan estas bien?

-Hai – Les contesta la pelirosa mirando extrañada a sus amigas.

-Te..Te haz tardado mucho Sakura-chan –le comenta la tímida chica.

-Lo siento chicas no quería preocuparlas, tuve un…pequeño percance...pero no paso a mas gracias a Itachi-sama –dijo sonriendo.

-Chi…chicas…La clase ya debe haber iniciado –comento la tímida pelinegra.

-OH por dios es verdad debemos darnos prisa o terminaremos castigadas –Comento la castaña.

-Gracias por todo Itachi-sama –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-No seas tan formal conmigo, solo llámame Itachi –le dijo entregándole sus cosas y besándole la mejilla, cosa que la sonrojo bastante.

-Arigato Itachi –Sonrió sonrojada y salio corriendo del salón de deportes acompañada de sus amigas, dirigiéndose las tres hacia el salón de clases correspondiente y mientras iban hacia allá.

-Nee…Sakura-chan aun nos debes una explicación eh? –comentaba la castaña, por lo que la pelirosa volteo a verla y se sonrojo volviendo su vista al frente.

-Hai – fue lo único que dijo, y continuaron yendo hacia su salón, pero cuando llegaron el profesor ya estaba dentro, tocaron a la puerta y la abrieron. –Podemos pasar?

-Si, pero como castigo se quedaran al final de las clases a limpiar el salón.

-Hai – contestaron las tres chicas entrando y tomando sus respectivos asientos y dejando que la clase continuara.

Las clases siguientes continuaron como si nada hasta finalizar la última clase saliendo todos del salón, solo quedándose Hinata, Tenten y Sakura, para cumplir con su castigo por llegar tarde. No tardaron en poner todo en orden y ya que habían terminado se sentaron a descansar unos momentos.

-Oye Sakura-chan.

-Que pasa Tenten?

-Que fue lo que te hizo tardarte tanto en venir?...y por que Itachi-sempai beso tu mejilla eh? –Pregunto la castaña logrando que la pelirosa se sonrojada y volteara hacia otro lado.

-Yo…Pues…- Respiro hondo y vio a sus dos amigas – Se los diré pero deben guardar silencio, nadie mas puede enterarse de ello de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – contestaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Pues cuando yo salí de vestirme todos ya se habían ido, fui tranquilamente por mis zapatos al locker y mientras me los ponía escuche que alguien entraba a los vestidores, no le tome mucha importancia como suelo hacerlo, sin embargo cuando me disponía a irme, y levanto la mirada enderezándome me percato de quien entro a los vestidores no era ni mas ni menos que….Sasuke Uchiha.

-QUEEEE??? – Esbozaron sorprendidas tanto la pelinegra como la castaña.

-Es el Sasuke Uchiha que todos conocemos? –pregunta Tenten, a lo que Sakura simplemente asiente.

-Pe…Pero que hacia en el los vestidores de dama –Pregunto tímida la pelinegra.

-Pues cuando le pregunte eso mismo Hinata-chan, me aprisiono entre los locker y su cuerpo sin dejar moverme – dijo sonrojándose.

-Y por que hizo tal cosa? –preguntaba la castaña.

-Solamente dijo que era su presa, como eh sido la única que le ah rechazado creo que herí su ego.

-Co…como que lo…lo rechazaste Sakura-chan? A...Acaso no fue la…la primera vez que se vieron e..el día que entraste a clases.- Preguntaba la ojiperla.

-Claro que fue el primer día, pero no el de clases sino el que entre en el instituto, me tope con el, y tuvimos un mal inicio.

-A que le llamas mal inicio?- Pregunta la castaña.

-Pues…digamos que cuando iba hacia mi habitación con una torre de libros que no me dejaba ver tropecé con el, nos insultamos y pues trato de hacerla de galán, pero digamos que termino un poco adolorido y con una oportunidad menos de poder tener descendencia – comenta divertida la pelirosa, haciendo que Tenten riera.

-Sa...Sakura-chan, n…no me digas que le golpeaste…

-A si es Hinata-chan, y pues desde entonces no hemos tenido muy buena relación.

-Y que mas paso en los vestidores? –preguntaba la castaña.

-Pues…me mantenía aprisionada mientras yo trataba de safarme pero no lograba nada por como me tenía presa, le advertí que me dejara ir o gritaría, sonrió algo malicioso, y me dijo que no importaba que gritara que nadie me escucharía y aunque me escucharan la directora no podría hacer nada en su contra – Las dos chicas escuchaban atentas la historia – le dije que la directora no se prestaría a sus caprichos, y me contesto que aun así nadie podría escucharme, y comenzó a acercarse mas a mi, fue entonces que comencé a pedir ayuda a gritos, mas nadie llegaba, y al parecer el disfrutaba verme pedir ayuda, sin embargo de repente sentí que alguien me quitaba a Sasuke de enzima y le tiraba lejos, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que alguien havia entrado y me lo quito de enzima cuando ambos volteamos nos percatamos de que era Itachi – Al decir esto la chica se sonrojo un poco – tuvieron una pequeña discusión y después salimos de los vestidores, y justo cuando le agradecía fue que llegaron ustedes.

-Ese Uchiha Sasuke es un patán, como se atrevió a hacerte tal cosa? – preguntaba molesta la castaña.

-Po…Por lo menos I-Itachi-sempai llego a tiempo y tu…tuvo la caballerosidad de ayudarte Sakura-chan – Le comentaba la pleinegra.

-Hai –dijo la ojijade mirando al piso con un leve rubor y una sonrisa, reaccionando volteo a ver a sus amigas y se paro - pero bueno, como ya terminamos con nuestra labor que dicen si vamos a ver que pasara con las clases extracurriculares?...Es verdad recordé que hoy tenemos la salida con los chicos.

-Y mas nos vale que nos apresuremos o si no, no encontraremos a nadie – comentaba la castaña.

-Hai – contestaron al mismo tiempo las otras dos chicas.

Las tres chicas fueron a dejar las cosas que usaron para limpiar el salón dejándolos en el cuarto de intendencia, para después ir al gimnasio donde se reunirían esa tarde las porristas, entraron y vieron como se encontraban a mitad de un ensayo. Las tres chicas se quedaron viendo el ensayo hasta que terminaron esa rutina.

-Nee…chicas…no…no se si esto sea una buena idea – susurraba la pelinegra.

-Vamos Hinata-chan no te nos eches para atrás –le dice la castaña.

-Si Hinata-chan, no nos abandones – le decía la pelirosa, en ese momento una chica rubia de ojos verde turquesa, con un cuerpo espectacular y peinada con 4 coletas, se acerca a las tres chicas que habían entrado al gimnasio.

-Si? –les dijo la rubia. Nadie se había atrevido a hablar, solamente veían a la hermosa rubia.

-Buenas tardes –dijo la pelirosa haciendo una reverencia – Disculpe quisiéramos hablar con la capitana del grupo de porristas.

-Soy yo, mi nombre es Temari. – contesta la rubia con una leve gesto similar a una sonrisa.

-Un placer Temari-san, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, y ellas son Hinata y Tenten –digo señalándoles respectivamente a lo que las chicas hicieron una reverencia y Temari solo respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Tu eres la prima del amigo de mi hermano no es así?...de Neji Hyuuga –le comenta a la morena, a lo que esta se sonroja.

-Ha…Hai. –contesta agachada.

-Si, tienes los mismos ojos…solo portados por los Hyuuga…Bueno y que les trae por aquí?

-Lo que pasa es que quisiéramos entrar al equipo de porristas y veníamos a ver que es lo que necesitamos para entrar – comenta la ojijade.

-Pues como inicio deben venir a las pruebas que se van a realizar el miércoles de la próxima semana, deben venir con ropa cómoda para realizar una rutina que aquí se les pondrán, si son lo suficientemente buenas al ejecutarla podrán quedarse, si no quedaran fuera. Las pruebas serán a las 5:00pm aquí mismo en el gimnasio, claro que antes debes apuntarse. – les explicaba la rubia.

-Claro, donde debemos apuntarnos? –pregunta segura la pelirosa.

-Karin, dame la hoja de inscripción – le mando la rubia a una pelirroja, a lo que esta sin dudar se la llevo, mirando a las tres chicas, y viendo de arriba abajo a Sakura. Temari tomo las hojas, y ve a Karin – ya puedes regresarte a tu lugar. – Le dice la rubia haciendo que la pelirroja se regresara de mala gana al lugar en el que se encontraba con las demás porristas – Bien, solo tienen que poner aquí sus nombres – le dice dándoles la hoja y una pluma. Sakura las toma y pone el nombre de las tres y le regresa la cosas a Temari, esta las toma y le sonríe – Bien ahora solo necesitaran presentarse a la prueba si logran convencerme entraran.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias por todo, hasta luego –comenta la pelirosa haciendo una reverencia, la cual sus amigas le siguen despidiéndose también y saliendo del gimnasio mientras Temari continua mirándolas mientras salen – "Haruno Sakura eh?...ese chica parece tener potencial" Bien, se repite la rutina – Les dice a sus compañeras regresando a lo suyo.

Fuera del gimnasio las chicas caminaban.

-Bien, que dicen si vamos ahora al salón de música? –pregunta la pelirosa.

-Ha...Hai – dice Hinata sonriendo – Es…esta por acá – dice guiándolas hasta el salón. Ya estando frente a el tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante – Se escucha que les contestan desde adentro del salón, a lo que las chicas obedecieron entrando y topándose con un joven de cabello gris, sujeto detrás en una coleta baja, pegada a la nuca y con unos lentes redondos; este termina de acomodar unas cosas y voltea a ver a las chicas, mirándolas una por una, primero a la castaña, una chica femenina, con un leve estilo chino, pasando de allí a la pelirosa, una chica de buen cuerpo, lindos ojos y un cabello algo exótico , pero le hacia ver linda; de allí paso a la pelinegra, una tímida chica de tes blanca, labios rosados, cabello largo y negro, con el uniforme bien arreglado, pestañas espesas y negras, sus mejillas rosadas, o ruborizadas, a decir verdad no estaba seguro de que pero se veía hermosa, y claro esos extraño pero hermosos ojos perla que al instante le cautivaron dejándolo boquiabierto y ruborizado, mirándola como si nada mas existiese en ese momento, hasta que una voz le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Em...disculpe – le decía la pelirosa sonriendo algo apenada por sacarle de sus pensamientos.

-Ah, perdón, díganme, que se les ofrece? – Pregunto el chico amablemente.

-Veníamos a buscar información con el profesor de música…es usted? –pregunto algo dudosa pues el chico se veía muy joven.

-Ah, no, yo solo soy Kabuto el alumno que le ayuda, enseguida le hablo – vio fugazmente de nuevo a la pelinegra yendo hacia una puerta allí mismo en el salón, tocando, y entrando después, cerrando la puerta detrás de el, y minutos después regresa con alguien detrás de el, y dirigiéndose a las chicas que le esperaban – El es el profesor de música, Orochimaru-sama – dijo mostrándoles a un profesor alto de tes sumamente blanca, casi grisácea, ojos afilados en ámbar, y la pupila extrañamente delgada que le daba un cierto tipo de ojo felino, su cabello era sumamente largo, lacio y negro como la misma noche, y un arete en forma de una nota negra (nota musical) en la oreja izquierda.

-Buenas tardes Señoritas – Dice el pelinegro mirando a las tres chicas – en que puedo ayudarlas?.

-Buenas tardes sensei…queríamos sabes que es lo que debemos hacer para venir a las clases de música y sabes cuando y a que horas se realizan – preguntaba la ojijade mirando al pelinegro de ojos ámbar "_**Inner: …shannaro este tipo me pone algo nerviosa**_" "Aun sigues viva?...pensé que ya te habías ido" al escuchar esto la inner de la ojijade se retira ofendida.

-Señorita….señorita –Le llamaba el pelinegro, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Ah perdone, que me decía? –le contesta apenada.

-Le decía que si querían las clases serian los días lunes de 4pm a 6pm, aquí mismo en el salón, la prueba de aptitudes será el siguiente lunes, si quieren venir solamente tienen que dejarme sus nombres aquí – Le explico el pelinegro mostrándole unas hojas, a lo que Sakura escribió los nombres de las tres en esta – Bien, veamos – tomo la hoja checandolo – Sakura, Tenten y Hinata …Muy bien entonces las espero este lunes señoritas – dijo con su muy típica sonrisa causando un escalofríos por la espalda de las tres chicas.

-Eh..si gracias por todo profesor. – dijo la pelirosa algo nerviosa y acercándose a sus amigas.

-Gracias – dijeron las tres haciendo una reverencia – voltearon hacia donde Kabuto – Arigato Kabuto-san lo cual provoco un sonrojo al ver a la pelinegra agradeciéndole y haciendo la reverencia, las chicas salieron mientras este se queda sonrojado mirando la puerta, cosa que no pasa desapercibido para Orochimaru pero este solo sonríe.

-Regresare a mi oficina Kabuto – diciendo esto se dirige hacia la puerta de donde anteriormente havia salido.

-Hai…Orochimaru-sama.

Mientras tanto las chicas iban caminando por el pasillo.

-Soy la única que le causo escalofríos la sonrisa de ese maestro? – Preguntaba la castaña, a lo que la morena solo negó con la cabeza.

-Creeme que no Tenten…a mi también me los causo – le contesta la ojijade – Pero en fin que dicen si ahora vamos al salón de teatro?.

-Hai – contestan sonriendo las dos chicas que le acompañaban, dirigiéndose así las tres hacia el salón de teatro, hasta llegar al salón, tocaron y desde adentro de escucha una voz femenina gritar.

-Adelante – A lo que las tres chicas pasaron.

-Con permiso – dicen las tres pasando y viendo volar algo muy cerca de sus rostros lo cual hace que las tres chicas peguen un pequeño brinco.

-¡Maldita sea como se supone que puedo trabajar con esto, es imposible, soy buena pero a veces abusan con todo esto que hace! – Gritaba alguien histeria – saliendo de un pequeño cuarto y yendo hacia las chicas – Si?...en que les puedo ayudar.

-Pues…no...Nosotras – hablaba la pelirosa algo impresionada por la actitud de la mujer – quisiéramos saber quien es el profesor de teatro.

-Soy yo – contesta la mujer – Mi nombre es Kurenai - Sakura ve a la mujer, percatándose que se ve bastante joven, su cabello largo, cortado en capas, castaño, de piel blanca y ojos rojizos, a decir verdad era muy bella – En que puedo ayudarte?

- Pues…nosotras queríamos saber que necesitamos para entrar al club de teatro y cuando son las clases y a que hora – preguntaba la pelirosa.

-Pues las clases son todos los sábados de 10am a 2pm, aquí mismo, y para entrar solo necesitan venir aquí les pondré unos ejercicio de improvisación….y las quiero puntuales.

-Ha...hai –contesta la pelirosa algo asustada por la profesora – Aquí nos tendrá a las tres.

-Bien ahora solo díganme sus nombres y les apuntare – dijo yendo hacia un escritorio y tomando papel y una pluma.

-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura – Contesta la pelirosa.

-Solamente con el nombre…Sakura –escribiendo.

-Ellas son Tenten y Hinata.

-Muy bien, apuntadas, entonces las quiero puntuales aquí el sábado.

-Aquí nos tendrá profesora, con su permiso –Contesta la pelirosa sonriendo y saliendo las tres del salón dejando a la ocupada profesora en sus asuntos.

-Nee suena algo temperamental Kurenai-sensei – comenta la castaña.

-Hai...pero parece buena maestra…tu que dices Hinata-chan?-le pregunta la pelirosa.

-Ha...hai –contesta la tímida chica sonriéndoles.

-Bueno ahora solo nos falta el de pintura – En ese momento se escucha sonar un celular, el cual contesta la ojiperla.

-Mo...Moshi moshi?( Para los que no saben así se contesta el teléfono en Japón)…Etto…Ha...Hai...Go...gomen…vo...voy para allá Neji-kun, Gomen – Hablaba apenada la pelinegra haciendo reverencias aun a pesar de estar hablando por teléfono. Después de esa 'amena' conversación colgó y volteo con sus amigas haciendo una reverencia – Go…gomen Sakura-chan, Tente-chan, de...Debo irme, olvide que hoy es cuando nos habla mi padre, de…debo ir co…con Neji-kun – Explicaba la tímida chica.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, esta bien, yo puedo ver lo de pintura, ustedes váyanse.

-De..demo….

-Tranquila esta bien, Tenten-chan acompáñala si? Creo que olvidar eso la puso muy nerviosa.

-Claro Sakura-chan.

-Bien ustedes váyanse y yo checo esto y las apunto que dicen?

-Ha...Hai…a…Arigato Sakura-chan- Contesta la pelinegra haciendo una reverencia – Matta Ashita – contestaron la castaña y la pelinegra yéndose del lugar.

-Matta Ashita – Contesto la pelirosa dirigiéndose hacia el salón de Pintura.

Llegando ya al salón de pintura, toca a la puerta pero nadie contesta, vuelve a tocar y al no recibir respuesta abra cuidadosamente y entra.

-Buenas tardes…hay alguien aquí? –entra y cierra la puerta detrás de ella, camina por el salón, mirando los cuatros que havia ya terminados, todos muy hermosos, pero ninguno de estos tenia nombre, esta continuo caminando y cuando menos lo espero, choco con alguien haciéndola trastabillar hacia atrás y que la otra persona cayera al suelo con todas las cosas que cargaba, dejando en el piso regados, tubos de pintura, pinceles, y algunos lápices de dibujo, la ojijade apenada se disculpa– Lo…lo siento en verdad no era mi intención pero me entretuve con las pinturas y no me di cuenta de por donde caminaba ..Lo lamento – en eso la chica se percata de la persona con la que se ah topado, un chico de tes blanca, cabello negro, no muy largo pero tampoco muy corto, con ojos azabaches como su cabello y vestido con el uniforme de la escuela, cosa que le lucia bastante bien, pues el negro del uniforme le hace ver aun mas blanca la piel y que su cabello contrastara con este, provocando que la pelirosa se quedara ida mirándole con un leve rubor en las mejillas-

El chico que se encontraba tirado en el piso voltea a ver a la causante de su caída, mirando a una chica de unos hermosos ojos verde jade, la piel blanca y tersa, unos labios rosados y carnosos, las mejillas levemente rosadas que le daba un toque angelical, sus espesas pestañas, y su sedoso cabello de ese exótico color rosado, nunca antes había visto tal belleza en alguna persona, cosa que le dejo embriagado mirándole por unos momentos, pero logrando reaccionar momentos después contestándole a la chica que tenia frente a el - No te preocupes, yo tampoco me había fijado – Contesta el chico incorporándose y comenzando a levantar las cosas que se le habían caído.

-Lo lamento….-dijo nuevamente la chica encuclillándose y ayudándole al chico a levantar las cosas – Provoque un verdadero desastre, no era mi intención…que pena – comentaba la chica levantando las cosas quedando solamente un lápiz de grafito tirado, pero al quererlo levantarlo su mano se topo con otra queriendo levantar el mismo lápiz, lo cual hizo que la pelirosa levantara la vista topándose con aquellos ojos negros que no hace mucho había visto, lo cual provoco que la ojijade se volviese a sonrojarse y que las mejillas del pelinegro sufrieran un rubor imperceptible. Después de unos momentos mirándole la pelirosa quita la mano algo apenada y se levanta – Lo siento.

-No te preocupes – Dice el pelinegro tomando el lápiz y levantándose, para dirigirse hacia el escritorio donde dejo todo, a lo que la pelirosa le siguió y le entrego lo ella había levantado – En que puedo servirte? – Pregunto el ojinegro mientras acomodaba las cosas.

-Qui…quisiera ver al profesor de pintura –Le comenta la pelirosa a lo que el chico voltea a verle.

-Soy yo – Le contesta el pelinegro mirando a la sorprendida chica.

-Tu?...pero no eres estudiante? – Pregunta desconcertada.

-Si, así es, pero al ser el mejor capacitado para el puesto y con mejores aptitudes que los profesores contratados con anterioridad, fue decidido que si me podía encargar de esta clase lo haría, y así fue… y que es lo que se te ofrece?

-Pues ..Quería saber cuando son las clases de pintura y que necesitaría para poder entra. – le comenta la pelirosa.

-Son los días lunes y sábado, los lunes son de 6:30pm a 8:00pm y los sábados es de 3:00pm a 5:00pm, aquí mismo en el salón y solo necesito que te apuntes aquí – le dice sacando una carpeta con unas hojas y dándole una pluma – Solamente pon allí tu nombre y preséntate aquí mismo el sábado, aquí te proporcionaremos los materiales necesarios – le explico el moreno mientras la chica se apuntaba junto con sus dos amigas.

-Ya esta, también apunte a dos amigas que vendrán conmigo, pero que en estos momentos no pudieron acompañarme no hay problema con ello? – le pregunta la ojijade mientras le regresaba la pluma.

-No, solamente que vengan también el sábado.

-Así será –le contesta la chica sonriéndole, logrando que el ojinegro se ruborizara un poco – Ahora me retiro, con permiso...Eh...

-Sai….

-Hasta luego Sai-sempai – contesta la pelirosa sonriéndole y saliendo del salón, dejando a un ruborizado profesor en el salón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura entro a su habitación rogando por que su molesta compañera no se encontrara en ella, y al parecer dios había escuchado sus suplicas, pues al entrar se percato de que esta no se encontraba allí lo cual hizo que suspirara aliviada por ello, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo.

-"Creo que necesito ducharme" – Pensaba la peligrosa mientras tomaba un par de toallas y se desvestía para entrar al baño dejando la ropa que se había quitado donde la ropa sucia y entrando al baño solamente en ropa interior, cerrando la puerta y abriendo la llave del agua, se termino de desvestir dejando su ropa interior en un canasto que tenían dentro del baño para la ropa sucia, y metiéndose a la regadera, dejando que el agua cayera en su rostro y su cabello mojándolos y deslizándose por todo su cuerpo, relajándola y haciéndola sentir mejor – "Es como si se llevara todos mis problemas " – pensaba la ojijade mientras se duchaba. Minutos después la pelirosa sale del baño con una pequeña toalla enredada en su cuerpo tapando lo necesario simplemente y con una toalla enrollando su rosado cabello. Se dirige hacia el closet sacando de uno de los cajones unas panties negras y un top del mismo color, ambos con unos cuantos detalles rojos poniéndoselos y dejando descendida la toalla húmeda en la silla que tenían frente al tocador, revisa en uno de los cajones de su closet y saca una pijama de un short corto en negro con una blusa de tirantes delgados también en negro con detalles en rojo sangre, poniéndosela. Se quita la toalla que traía enrollada en la cabeza y la deja destendida sobre la silla del que se encuentra frente al tocador, tomando un cepillo y desenredándose el cabello frente al espejo, sentada en la silla. Una vez desenredado su cabello se mira al espejo, y se levanta tomando las toallas destendiéndolas en el baño y cerrando la puerta de este para luego recostarse en su cama mirando el techo unos momentos, cerrando los ojos poco a poco, hasta que estos estuvieron completamente cerrados, dándole tranquilidad, cosa que se ve esfumada al aparecer una imagen del Uchiha menos en su mente haciéndola abrir los ojos de golpe y reincorporarse en la cama bruscamente – Que demonios..?...creo que me estoy volviendo loca...en fin – toma su celular y busca en el buró que tenia a lado unos audífonos, los conecta al celular, se coloca los audífonos y se recuesta de nuevo en la cama poniendo música en el teléfono y cerrando los ojos disfrutando de esta.

Muy entretenida se encontraba la Haruno en su música que ni siquiera noto el momento en el que se quedo dormida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con un tanto de pereza la Haruno abrió los ojos sintiendo un poco de luz que se filtraba por la ventana e iluminaba su rostro, miro el reloj que marcaba las 5:30am, miro que aun lado del reloj se encontraba su celular y los audífonos, miro la cama de su compañera la cual aun se encontraba placidamente dormida, por lo cual la Haruno se levanto y se cambio poniéndose el uniforme y saliendo de la habitación hacia el edifico donde se encontraba su salón. Al llegar al edificio camina con rumbo a su salón cuando se encontró con dos figuras familiares, las cuales voltearon a verla.

-Bueno días Sakura-chan – Le saludaba sonriente una castaña.

-Bu...Bueno días Sakura-chan - Le saludaba de igual forma la pelinegra.

-Buenos días chicas – Sonrió la pelirosa saludándoles y tomando el mismo rumbo las tres, de pronto esta ve todo muy oscuro, y cuando recupero la visibilidad de todo, sus amigas ya no estaban cosa que le parece bastante extraño, ve para todos lados sin encontrar rastro de ellas, pero en eso ve algo que le intriga mucho, el cielo comienza a oscurecerse, pero se ennegrecía de una manera muy extraña en tonos negros y rojos, cuando esta quito la vista de la ventana miro algo que le desconcertó bastante; en vez de mirar el techo del edificio en su lugar había unos extraños e hipnotizantes ojos en rojo sangre, con una extraña pupila negra que comenzaba a dar vueltas, cosa que atemoriza un tanto a la Haruno haciéndola correr en posición opuesta de donde se encontraban esos extraños ojos. Sin querer saber sobre esa extraña mirada corre intentando alejarse de ella, hasta que logra ver que el cielo ya se ha despejado, mostrando de nuevo su placido azul celeste con sus nubes blancas, lo cual le da la tranquilidad para detenerse y tomar un respiro, voltea hacia a tras esperanzada de que esos ojos ya no en allí, y efectivamente ya no se encontraban allí, pero ahora havia una figura en el pasillo, una figura caminado hacia a ella, solamente distinguía algo que traía en la mano, parecía ser una pequeña toallita, muy familiar para ella, al estar lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguir que era lo que traía en mano, se percato del hecho que efectivamente era una toallita, y mas que ello, era SU toallita. Cuando esta alzó la vista para percatarse de quien la tenia, se topo con la noticia no tan sorprendente de que el nuevo portador era ni mas ni menos que Uchiha Itachi.

-Que solitaria camina mi dulce flor de cerezo…Es que acaso puedo acompañarla? – Preguntaba sonriéndole, lo cual hizo que esta se sonrojara levemente.

-Será un placer – Contesta la ojijade sonriéndole al moreno, a lo que ambos comenzaron a conversar – Nee Itachi, entonces tu tenias mi toalla facial?

-Así es, el día que nos conocimos se te callo, y ya te habías ido cuando me percate de ella – le comentaba el moreno mientras caminaban tranquilamente – Espero no te haya molesto que yo la tuviese.

-En lo absoluto, Itachi-sama.

-Volvemos a lo de sama?

.Jeje etto….gomen Itachi.

-Así esta mejor – Le contesta el more sonriendo. Ambos continúan caminando en silencio durante unos momentos y cuando la ojijade se dispone a hablarle, voltea a verle pero ya no ve al moreno que le acompañaba, sino que se topa con alguien muy similar a el, por lo menos en aspecto.

-Sasuke? – Susurra para si la pelirosa dando unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose un poco del pelinegro, cosa que este impide tomándole de la mano para detenerle, cosa que intenta impedir la ojijade pero su cuerpo no le responde, solamente se queda mirándole a los ojos, perdiéndose en esa profunda y negra miranda del Uchiha, mientras este acerca una mano a su rostro acariciándole gentilmente lo cual provoca que la Haruno cierre los ojos, disfrutando de esa dulce y amable caricia propiciada por el Uchiha menor, pero momentos después aprieta los ojos y sacude la cabeza – "Que demonios te pasa Sakura"- Al momento en que vuelve a abrir los ojos a quien tiene frente a ella no es mas que el Uchiha mayor que le acariciaba el rostro – "Pero …no puede ser…" – Cierra los ojos y sacude nuevamente la cabeza intentando despejarse y al abrir los ojos ya no encuentra a nadie frente a ella – "Acaso lo abre alucinando?" – Se preguntaba mentalmente la Haruno mientras continuaba caminando, sin embargo alguien le detiene poniendo una mano en su hombro derecho, lo cual provoca que la pelirosa se voltea a ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con el moreno de coleta.

-A quien escoges Sakura? – Le pregunta este extendiéndole su mano izquierda. De pronto de en medio de las sombras sale una figura que se aclara conforme se acerca quedando al lado derecho del moreno de coleta.

-A quien escoges Sakura? – Le pregunta el Uchiha menos extendiéndole la mano derecha, mas cuando ella intenta acercarse hacia donde se encuentran ambos chicos, estos se deshacen en niebla perdiéndoseles de vista, mas ambas voces resuenan al unísono en los oídos de la Haruno.

-A quien escoges Sakura?...A quien escoges Sakura?….Sakura….

En ese preciso momento es que la Haruno despierta incorporándose de golpe de la cama, con un leve sudor en el cuerpo y la respiración agitada debido al sueño, voltea y ve la cama de su compañera, esta se encuentra placidamente dormida, ve el reloj que marca las 5:15am, se talla los ojos y se levanta aun pensando en ese sueño y dirigiéndose a la ducha. Después de haberse duchado y cambiado, sale del dormitorio dirigiéndose hacia el edificio donde tomaría sus clases, sin embargo su atención seguía en aquel extraño sueño, miro el edificio y checo su reloj – "6:10am…Aun es demasiado temprano", - miro de nuevo el edificio y el recuerdo del sueño regreso a su mente, cosa que le hizo sentir un cierto escalofrío acompañado de un leve sonrojo- "Mejor iré a perder un poco de tiempo" – pensaba la ojijade alejándose del edificio al que anteriormente se dirigía y tomando un nuevo camino hacia uno de los jardines del instituto que mas que un jardín parecía ser todo un bosque, esta se fue adentrando poco a poco, hasta mirar una pequeña vereda la cual siguió adentrándose tanto en el jardín que al voltear hacia atrás ya no alcanzaba a ver por donde havia entrado, ni los edificios del instituto, solo veía la vereda por la que se adentro y árboles; árboles y mas árboles, se volvió retomando su camino llegando hasta un claro en el que havia una hermosa fuente de piedra, mas sin embargo estaba seca, volvió su vista a un lado encontrándose cerca de la fuente una cripta, hecha de piedra al igual que la fuente, con puertas de madera, en las cuales se encontraba tallado un extraño símbolo de un triangulo equilátero dentro de un circulo, el cual abarcaba el centro de las dos puertas, mas estas se encontraban cerradas con candado, y las ventanas estaba sucias y con enredaderas cubriendo la perspectiva hacia adentro, así que decidió alejarse de ella, miro a su alrededor, todo lleno de césped, algunas flores y árboles, todo se veía tan tranquilo, tan pacifico, le relajaba y le hacia olvidar sus problemas, se acerco a un árbol y se sentó bajo la sombra de este recargando su espalda en el tronco, cerrando los ojos y escuchando el sonido del viento relajándose tanto, que poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormida sin siquiera notarlo, momentos después, entre el sueño y la realidad podía escuchar una canción, cantada por una hermosa voz masculina, mas no reconocía esa voz, aun así esta le embriagaba, con esa hermosa canción.

Kagayaita masshiro na T shatsu  
mizu shibuki ni ukabu niji  
bonyari to mitsumeteru sora o  
ikutsu mono kaze ga asobu  
nannimonai koto ga futari dake no shiawase datta

Una brillante, pura camiseta  
un arco iris flotando en un pequeñas gotas de agua  
mirando fija y pensativamente el cielo  
el viento juega con cosas incontables  
La nada era sólo nuestra felicidad

Dare yori mo fukaku kokoro made oborete  
ima mo kono basho de kimi dake o mitsumete  
nido to modoranai yume naraba kowashite  
wasurarenakute mou ichido aitai

Más profundo que nadie más, incluso te doy mi corazón  
Incluso ahora justo aquí, solo te estoy mirando atentamente  
Si es un sueño al que no puedo volver una vez más, lo destruiré  
Eres inolvidable, quiero verte otra vez más

Poco a poco, la pelirosa fue regresando de sus sueños para percatarse de que la canción no estaba solamente en sus sueños, sino que también la escuchaba despierta, cosa que le sorprendió bastante, mira a su alrededor buscando al portador de tan hermosa voz, mas no le encontraba; se paro y camino hacia el lugar de donde provenía esta, llegando hasta un pequeño claro no muy lejano de donde ella se encontraba, se recargo en un árbol, mirando de espaldas al portador de la voz que le havia embriagado desde lo mas profundo de sus sueños, lo miro unos momentos embelezada, hasta que el chico se movió, dando a conocer la identidad del portador de tan hermosa voz, que entonaba aquella bella melodía; esa identidad que la ojijade no espera ver, a quien menos se imaginaba encontrar allí y cantando algo tan bello.

-"Sa-su-ke?! – Se pregunto mentalmente la Haruno atónita al verle allí, sin embargo ni siquiera se movió, escuchándole como seguía cantando.

Shikirou kasanete  
kimi no kage, hiroiatsume

Los espejismos se acumulan  
tus sombras, las colecciono

tokei no hari o tometa mama de machitsuzukeru

Sigo esperándote aunque las manecillas de mi reloj se hayan parado

Nemurenai yoru mo, tameiki no asa mo  
kimi no daisuki na tsuki no uta o

En noches en vela, y mañanas en las que tienes que suspirar  
ahí está tu querida canción de la luna

Itsu kara ka tooku, karada made hanarete  
ima wa kono basho ni boku dake o nokoshite  
zutto kawaranai futari da to shinjita  
ano koro no you ni mou ichido, aishita

Algún tiempo lejano, cuando incluso nuestros cuerpos son dejados atrás  
Justo aquí justo ahora, sólo yo permanezco  
yo creía que siempre estaríamos juntos invariables  
una vez más, como hice en aquel tiempo, te quiero

Sin darse cuenta de lo embelezada que estaba la Haruno dio un mal paso, haciendo crujir una rama seca al pisarla, captando la atención del Uchiha menor, volteando a verla, quedándose ambos durante unos momentos atónitos, y algo sonrojados mirándose a los ojos, mas cuando el intento decirle algo, y estirando el brazo hacia ella, esta salio corriendo sin decir nada, hacia el claro donde se encontraba y tomando de regreso la vereda por donde havia llegado, mas el Uchiha al verla correr momentos después fue tras de ella, corriendo ambos hacia el salón el cual les correspondía sin parar un solo segundo, mas cuando este logro alcanzarle y tomarle del brazo, la Haruno iba llegando hasta la puerta del salón, cuando sintió el agarre del Uchiha menor, volteo a verle, ambos estaban algo sonrojados y con la respiración algo agitada por lo que habían corrido, sin embargo lo primero que logro hacer la Haruno fue abrir la puerta del salón, en el cual ya se encontraba el profesor, este volteo a verle junto con todo el alumnado que se encontraba allí, lo cual hizo que momentos después el pelinegro soltara a la ojijade.

-Kakashi-sensei…podemos pasar? – Preguntaba la pelirosa tranquilizando su respiración lo más que podía, a lo que este les miro algo intrigado al igual que más de uno en ese salón, exceptuando claro esta al rubio ojiazul mas despistado de la institución.

-Pasen, pero estarán castigados después de clases – Les explico el profesor, a lo que estos pasaron y tomaron sus asientos, no sin que todo el salón les siguiera con la mirada, y las chicas quisieran matar a Sakura por su extraña llegada tarde acompañada del ojinegro por el cual morían – Bien, continuando en lo que estábamos, ellos son los alumnos que nos acompañaran al viaje, de mañana, - Explicaba el peliplateado – Ellos son Temari – decía dejando ver a una rubia de ojos turquesa y con un peinado de 4 coletas – el es Gaara – decía mostrando a un chico pelirrojo de espesas pestañas negras, con las cejas imperceptibles, y un pequeño tatuaje al lado izquierdo de su frente, el cual era el kanji del amor, - El es Kankuro – dijo mostrando a un joven de cabello corto, y castaño, con un peinado algo alborotado, el cual se veía mayor que los otros dos – ellos tres serán los alumnos que patrullaran la zona para asegurarnos de que todos ustedes cumplan con el régimen que se les exigen en esta prueba – al ver que solo presento a los demás como ayudantes, un ojiperla de cabello largo recogido solo de la parte de abajo se disponía a hablar cuando – mientras tanto Neji, tu tendras que ir en el equipo de Tenten y Rock Lee, en vista de que falto un integrante. – Esto dejo a Neji un tanto confuso y a Tenten un poco sonrojada. – Bien ya sabes que cuando se les deje en el lugar correspondiente se les dará en una carta las actividades que tengan que realizar, ya saben que profesores se encargaran de ustedes, y saben que cuando se les entregue la carta con ella se les entregara un mapa del lugar, con su ubicación, y la de los profesores, saben que no deben llevar mucho equipaje y…- Así continuo el profesor explicándoles hasta que su clase se termino – Bien alguna duda ….esta bien, entonces nos veremos mañana aquí en la entrada de la escuela a las 7:00am.

-Nos veremos mañana – decía el profesor con su típica sonrisa despreocupada y saliendo del salón.

-Hasta mañana – Contesto el salón al unísono.

-Nee Sakura-chan, ya mañana es el trabajo del profesor, por lo tanto hoy iremos comer Ramen al ichiraku no es así? Dattebayo – preguntaba esperanzado el rubio ojiazul.

-Así es Naruto-kun, todos quedamos de vernos a las 4 en la entrada del instituto para ir al ichiraku. – Le contesta la pelirosa, sonriente.

-Que bien Dattebayo, muero por comer ese ramen – comentaba alegre el rubio, en lo que entro la siguiente profesora. La clase trascurrió tranquilamente hasta el momento en el que llego la hora del almuerzo yendo todos hacia la cafetería, y sentándose en la misma mesa; a la cual momentos después llegaron Neji y Gaara, el primero llego acariciándole el cabello de su prima, lo cual sorprendió a la ojiperla y la sonrojo como de costumbre.

-Ne…Neji-kun…- exclamo sorprendida- Que..que haces aquí?.

-Que quieres que me vaya? O acaso es que no puedo almorzar con mi prima? – preguntaba con su típico tono un tanto serio.

-N…no, no m...me refería a...a eso…Neji-kun. – Contesta la pelinegra algo apenada, lo cual provoco una leve sonrisa en el ojiperla, mientras el pelirrojo solamente veía algo sonrojado a la tímida chica que le intentaba explicar a su primo su entendió en las palabras.

-Tranquila Hinata-chan – sonríe el ojiperla acercándose a darle un beso en el cabello a la pelinegra haciendo que esta se agache apenada pegando la punta de sus dedos índices, con lo que no contaba es que un rubio hiperactivo al lado de su primera se levantaría sin tomar en cuenta que el se encontraba atrás, haciéndole tirar la charola de la comida, y por hacer que no ensuciara a su querida prima, terminaran los dos chicos llenos de comida – Eres un imbecil – replicaba el castaño molesto.

-Nee…pero si tu eras el que estaba detrás de mi dattebayo – le contesta el rubio de la misma manera, volteándose para quedar frente a frente.

- Por ello el que se debía haber fijado eras tu idiota.

-No me llames idiota teme.

-Ne…Neji-kun…Na…Naruto-kun – balbuceaba algo asustada la pelinegra. Al ver como se ponía la situación el pelirrojo le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo, el cual solo volteo a verle.

-Olvídalo Neji… no vale la pena.- Comenta el pelirrojo, haciendo enfurecer al rubio.

-Teme….Aquí el que no vale la pena eres tu baka – le responde furioso el ojiazul molestando al pelirrojo.

-Deberías aprender a cerrar tu boca cuando alguien te defiende y te salva de una paliza baka – le comenta el castaño.

-La paliza es la que te daré yo a ti – le contesta retador.

-Por que no lo intentas? – le pregunta burles el castaño.

-Teme…te arrepentirás de tus palabras – contesto entre dientes el rubio, dejando ir un certero golpe hacia el ojiperla el cual fue parado por la persona menos esperada; un chico de enorme y pobladas cejas.

-Detente Naruto – le decía seriamente, cosa algo extraño para todos.

-Pero…

-No es la manera de arreglarlo, es mejor que luego organicen algo un poco mas diplomático, o en algún torneo de artes marciales, pero por el momento es mejor que te detengas o solo lograras que ambos terminen en problemas graves con la directora Tsunade-sama, además…pronto será el trabajo de Kakashi-sensei y los necesitamos en el – Explicaba seria y tranquilamente el chico, lo cual hizo que el rubio se calmara y bajara el puño.

-Esta bien…mas esto no se quedara así.

-Tenlo por seguro kyuubi. – le dice el castaño de una manera algo hiriente, y con un sonrisa burlesca, para despedirse de su prima con un beso en el cabello e irse acompañado del pelirrojo, mofándose ambos del apodo implementado al rubio, el cual se encontraba agachado en esos momentos y con las manos en apuñadas a los costados, mientras los demás le miraban con algo de pena, a excepción de Sakura puesto que ella no comprendía ese apodo.

-Na..Naruto…kun – pronuncio casi inaudible la pelinegra mientras este seguía con las manos apuñadas y la cabeza gacha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno por fin, eh aquí el 4to cap.

Perdonen la tardanza es que no eh tenido mucho tiempo, a veces sin ánimos, y muchas veces sin imaginación, ustedes saben las musas se ponen en posición de divas, pero bueno aquí tienen ya el episodio, algo largo diría yo ¡ Espero y sea de su agrado, me dicen que les pareció, y prometo actualizar mas seguido.

Muchas gracias todos los lectores, a todas las lectoras por apoyarme, y por leer el fic en verdad gracias.

Les agradezco mucho que pasen y que dejen reviews.

Gracias a:

Namine1993: Gracias por haber pasado y dejado review. Que bueno que te gustaran esas escenas, y si ya falta poco el siguiente capitulo se van, a ver que te parece el viaje. Gracias por tus deseos y espero te gustara este capitulo.

setsuna17: pues efectivamente aun no se llevan muy bien que digamos, pero por delante hay muchas sorpresas. Gracias por pasar, por tu review y por tus ánimos .

Link-kun: Oniichan, Gracias especialmente a ti por que lees el fic, por que me dejas review, por que me apoyas, me ayudas y eres un amor conmigo en vdd que gracias te adoro. Después de tanto prometértelo aquí esta espero te guste como quedo. Oye no digas eso de Sasuke ¬¬. See es raro ver a Sakura así XD, un amigo dijo que es muy similar a mi carácter . agresiva y rompe cascarones XD pero le falta mucho para que sea como yo, aunque por algo dijo solo similar pero pues bueno. Seee quien aguantaría a una inner, y mas como la de Sakura, la vdd que no ayuda en nada XD pero pues bueno de eso se trata para eso son las inners ;D…jajajaj bueno gracias oniichan, y aquí ta el cap wiiii.

Zelda Sheik: Que bueno que te agradara (que pruebe su propia medicina). Muchas gracias , aquí ya la tienes tarde pero segura. En este eh tratado de meter un poco mas a Hinata pero como es algo tímida es un poco complicado, pero ya veras que tendrá mas acción Muchas gracias por tu review y tu apoyo .

Hikaru-hyuuga: Que bueno que te gustara, que bueno que te gusten ambas parejas por que aquí será uno de los tantos triángulos amorosos , que mas que triángulos algunos parecen dodecágonos XD pero pues bueno. Gracias por pasar, leer, por tu review, y por tu apoyo .

ZoeUchiha: Creo que todas querríamos eso Zoe-chan ¬. See es que tu sabes la weba XD, te compadezco. Que bueno que te gustara y pues aquí te tengo ya el cap . Gracias por pasar, y por tu review, gracias por tu apoyo, espero seguirte viendo, y seguir leyendo tus fics 0 y ya sabes que aquí tienes a alguien con información sobre ángeles y demonios dispuesta a ayudarte .

Hoshitayou: Pues ya vez Mary-chan que bueno que te gustara y aquí tienes un episodio mas, espero y sea de tu agrado Gracias por tu apoyo, por tu review y por todo Mary-chan.

Dorizka: Que bueno que ya tengas un momento para descansar, me alegra, y que bueno que te pasaras me alegra mucho gracias por hacerlo. Muchas gracias Dori-chan(espero no te moleste te apode así) me alegra que te gustara .

Si es un tanto agresivo pero creo que hacia falta un Sasuke así, que pusiera un poco mas de acción, o apoco no se te antojaría que Sasuke hiciera contigo algo como lo que hizo con Sakura?

Si esta basada en mi profesora de física, maquetas, temas de física y autocad XD, Dímelo a mi, eso te trauma de por vida o.O, pero apoco si era tan histérica? XD no creí que existiera otra villicaña.

Pues aquí tienes ya el cuarto episodio, lamento la tardanza pero espero te guste y prometo actualizar mas rápido.

Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, por tus halagos, y por dejar review, Saludos hasta luego.

Por cierto ya te agregue a mi MSN espero me hayas aceptado. Nos vemos.

Inuko92: Muchas gracias Andrea que bueno que te gustara . Claro que lo seguiré y muchas gracias por pasar y dejar review, y aquí tienes ya el nuevo capitulo. Prometo volver a actualizar pronto. Gracias por todo.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, todos y cada uno los contestare personalmente en cada episodio.

Espero les guste este nuevo episodio y pues sin mas que decir solamente me queda desearles UN MUY FELIZ SAN VALENTIN que la pasen muy bien y muchos besos a todos, mis mejores deseos.

Hasta luego nos veremos pronto.

"La luna que brilla en el oscuro firmamento."


	5. El incio del viaje o mi pesadilla

Cabe aclarar que este es un fic de mi autoría y que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, que no se hace con fines lucrativo

Cabe aclarar que este es un fic de mi autoría y que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, que no se hace con fines lucrativos, sino por simple y sana diversión. (N/A: En este caso en vez de que sean Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, serán Uzumaki Minato y Namikaze Kushina, para no tener que mover el nombre de Naruto y dejarlo tal y como todos lo conocemos y amamos….bueno …como todos lo conocemos)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el capitulo anterior:

-No es la manera de arreglarlo, es mejor que luego organicen algo un poco mas diplomático, o en algún torneo de artes marciales, pero por el momento es mejor que te detengas o solo lograras que ambos terminen en problemas graves con la directora Tsunade-sama, además…pronto será el trabajo de Kakashi-sensei y los necesitamos en el – Explicaba seria y tranquilamente el chico, lo cual hizo que el rubio se calmara y bajara el puño.

-Esta bien…mas esto no se quedara así.

-Tenlo por seguro kyuubi. – le dice el castaño de una manera algo hiriente, y con un sonrisa burlesca, para despedirse de su prima con un beso en el cabello e irse acompañado del pelirrojo, mofándose ambos del apodo implementado al rubio, el cual se encontraba agachado en esos momentos y con las manos en apuñadas a los costados, mientras los demás le miraban con algo de pena, a excepción de Sakura puesto que ella no comprendía ese apodo.

-Na...Naruto…kun – pronuncio casi inaudible la pelinegra mientras este seguía con las manos apuñadas y la cabeza gacha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Na...Naruto…kun – pronuncio casi inaudible la pelinegra mientras este seguía con las manos apuñadas y la cabeza gacha.

-Será mejor que vaya a limpiarme – Comenta el ojiazul aun con la cabeza gacha y la vista sombría, mientras sus manos se mantenían apuñadas. Al pronunciar estas palabras el joven de cabellos dorados salio del comedor perdiéndose de la vista de sus amigos.

-Naruto…- pronuncio algo acongojada la pelirosa mirando en dirección hacia donde fue su rubio amigo para luego voltear a ver a sus demás amigos, sentados con una expresión un tanto similar a la que ella tenía después de haber visto semejante escena. Justo en el momento en el que ella abría la boca para hablar, fue interrumpida antes de siquiera articular una palabra.

- Es por un pasado muy doloroso Sakura-san. – Contestaba el excéntrico chico dueño de las más extravagantes cejas que alguien haya visto, exceptuando claro esta al profesor de deportes. Tomo unos segundos de silencio, mirando a la pelirosa atónita al ver como es que le contesto su pregunta sin siquiera haber sido articulada – Era eso lo que querías preguntas no es así? – A lo que la pelirosa solamente asintió, sentándose de nuevo en su lugar mirando aun al chico – El pasado de Naruto es algo muy doloroso y que muy pocos conocen en realidad… es algo que todos creen conocer, mas no es así, y los pocos que lo conocen creen comprenderle, mas solo hay una persona que en verdad puede comprenderlo…- Tomo unos momentos en silencio, para proseguir- Imagino que tu aun no conoces ese pasado pues eres nueva en esta ciudad – A lo que la chica solo aserto a asentir – Pues bien el pasado de Naruto inicia cuando el estaba por lo menos de unos tres años …..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras sus amigos se encontraban aun en el comedor un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, bañado en comida, caminaba por el pasillo desierto de la escuela, con su cabeza gacha y su mirada sombría, mientras su mente se atiborraba de pensamientos y recuerdos dolorosos que hacia mucho tiempo no le perturbaban…pensamientos que hacia mucho no pensaba.(N/A: Favor de poner a reproducir "Sadness And Sorrow" y dejarle repitiendo hasta que les avise por favor, para que tengan el énfasis que debe)

En los pensamientos de Naruto.

"Kyuubi….Kyuubi…No tienen derecho a pronunciar esa palabra…nadie sabe lo que realmente significa, nadie sabe lo que realmente vale…no tienen derecho a pronunciarla… a ensuciar con ella el nombre de mis padres…todo por esa noche…esa noche que aun no se va de mi mente… muy a pensar de que ya han pasado 14 años desde entonces, no eh conseguido olvidarlo…aquel extraño lugar oscuro que parecía algo como una bodega abandonada, llena de aquellas enormes cajas, tambos, metales…todo era un tanto caótico en ese tiempo. Recuerdo perfectamente como corría mi madre conmigo en brazos buscando algo o alguien desesperadamente; yo no lograba comprender el por que mi madre se encontraba tan abatida…yo solo miraba el lugar y la miraba a ella desconcertado sin entender nada; hasta que llegamos a un punto donde por fin encontró lo que tanto buscaba. Escondidos ambos tras varios tambos de metal viejo y oxidado, me dejo sentado en el piso mirándome fijamente intentando mantenerse tranquila, mas sus ojos desbordaban su preocupación; recuerdo muy bien sus palabras, pronunciadas con la preocupación y el amor que solo una madre puede tener 'Naruto… quiero que te quedes aquí escondido, no importa lo que pase, lo que escuches o lo que veas, por nada del mundo salgas, hasta que esos hombres malos ya no estén aquí entendiste?' …Entonces no comprendía sus palabras, el por que me las decía, y solo acerté a asentir…me dio un beso en la frente, me miro como si fuese la ultima vez que me vería, saliendo cuidadosa del escondite en donde nos encontrábamos, yendo hacia el frente…con unas pistolas en mano, y la decisión que solo ella podía tener…no comprendía que era lo que pasaba o por que ella tenia que hacer tal cosa….hasta que logre ver al frente que era lo que pasaba, varios tipos enormes y con cara de pocos amigos se encontraban rodeando a mi padre el cual se encontraba golpeado ensangrentado…quería poder decir algo, pero las palabras de mi madre volvieron a mi mente dejándome callado y sentado en el piso mirando la escena…mirando a mi madre enfrentarse a esos tipos, dejando fuera de combate a unos, pero siendo herida por otros…mi padre intentaba ayudarle pero no podía hacer mucho por el estado en el que se encontraba, yo no podía hacer nada, me encontraba en un estado de shock, con los ojos abiertos de par en par , llenos de lagrima…tiempo después del inicio de esa batalla, ya que todos aquellos tipos contra los que se enfrentaban habían sido derrotados, ya que todos y cada uno se encontraba tirado, fuera de combate salí del escondite donde mi madre me había dejado, yendo hacia donde mis padres, los cuales se encontraban tirados en el suelo, ensangrentados…yo aun no entendía bien que era lo que pasaba, me acerque hasta ellos y mire a mamá tendida al lado de papá, voltearon a verme con una leve sonrisa…y con su ultimo suspiro pronuncio esas palabras que aun retumban en mi mente…recuerdo tan bien esas palabras de mi madre, que fueron casi como un susurro, 'Naruto…mi pequeño…Mama, y Papá tendrán que irse pero…tu debes seguir adelante, estudiar, y volverte un gran hombre así como papá.' En ese momento no sabia que hacer, solamente le escuchaba, les veía a uno y otro, con mis…mis ojos bañados en lagrimas las cuales comenzaban a derramarse por mis mejillas, mientras ella continuo diciendo, "Ahora tendrás que hacerle caso a tu tío Jiraiya…el cuidara de ti de ahora en adelante si?..." Sus palabras eran tan lacerantes muy a pesar de que no entendía bien, y cada vez que las recuerdo lo son mas, cada vez que regresan a mi mente, esas palabras hieren mas a fondo…eso sin siquiera mencionar las palabras de mi padre, continuando…o mejor dicho terminando lo que había dicho mi madre, como olvidar esas palabras, "Ahora tu crecerás y pondrás en alto el apellido Uzumaki, mas alto de lo que tu padre lo ah hecho" Esas palabras pronunciadas por mi padre…aun no consigo que dejen de dolor, y claro al no ser suficiente con tal cosa, parecía querer rematar ese momento diciéndome"Tus padres seguirán cuidándote y amándote no importa desde donde…por ello….Sigue adelante mi pequeño Kyuubi"... Despidiéndose con esas palabras y dejando en mis manos su placa….devastándome y dejándome allí…solo…solo y sin entender bien, simplemente llorando al ver que mis padres ya no respondían…sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, y yo no sabia que hacer…después de eso…no recuerdo mucho, hasta el sepelio…ese sepelio en donde estuvo todo el tiempo cerca mío Jiraiya compartiendo mi dolor, así como también estuvo allí Tsunade-oba-chan compartiendo ese dolor, y muchas otras personas mas que según ellos ''compartian '' el dolor, lo ''Entendian '', o al menos eso decían…o tal vez eso creían o querían decir que se yo…todo para quedar bien dentro de la sociedad….una sociedad, cruda, fría, vacía, a la cual me toco pertenecer sin siquiera quererlo, sin siquiera poder elegirlo, todo por la posición de mis padres, los cuales en esos momentos estaban tendidos sin vida en sus respectivos féretros, en medio de una habitación que lleno de personas sin interés por lo que pasaba allí, solamente interesados en lo que era lo mejor según el régimen social…todos iguales, todos vacíos como maniquís…o casi todos…las únicas personas que podrían decir que realmente sentían algo de tristeza por la perdida de ellos, eran Tsunade-oba-chan y Jiraiya…mas no lo comprendían…creí que nadie podía comprenderlo…hasta el momento en el que me tope con lo que menos espere….una mirada tan triste y sola como la que yo tenia en esos momentos…y esa sola mira podía decir que el si comprendía lo que pasaba, lo que yo pasaba en esos momentos, y lo que me dolía lo que vivía…mas no sabia de quien era esa mirada, claro…no tarde mucho en conocerle y sabes que pertenecía a …" (N/A: perdón por cortar la inspiración pero de aquí en adelante quiten Sandez And Sorrow y pongas por favor Michi To You All, hasta que les diga por favor)– En ese preciso momento el rubio fue sacado de su mente y sus dolorosos recuerdos al sentir como algo se le estampaba en la cara cegándole, la quita de su rostro y le mira…una toalla, mas quien podría haberla aventado se preguntaba, alzo su mirada para toparse con un pelinegro a unos metros de el – Sasuke…- Fue lo único que el rubio pronuncio mirándole.

-Teme…sigues siendo el mismo chiquillo de hace 14 años, llorón y asustadizo – Pronuncia con un tono un poco burlesco mas no hiriente, mirando a su amigo con la toalla en las manos – Y así quieres llegar a ser el nuevo Kyuubi…no llegas ni a chihuahua (N/A: Para los que no lo saben los zorros son de la familia canina)

-Dobe…- Miraba el ojiazul a su amigo, y recordando a lado de la imagen del actual Sasuke, aquel pequeño de tres años, con su misma triste y desolada mirada que se encontró en el sepelio y que no tardo en convertirse en su amigo…o mas bien…su hermano " Sigues siendo el mismo desde entonces" pensaba el rubio –

-Que, piensas ser un buffet andante todo día o que?...- le sonríe burlescamente y se acerca tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pues, sin darse cuenta había llegado al jardín de la escuela y se encontraba tirado en el césped, en un lugar que solo Sasuke y el solían visitar.

Al ver la mano de su amigo, solamente sonríe y la toma levantándose con ayuda del moreno – Chihuahua?...dobe, mas bien el que aquí parece chihuahua eres tu dattebayo…solo espera a que renazca el Kyuubi en mi y te demostrare lo bueno que soy – Alardeaba el rubio recuperando su cotidiana alegría y energía de siempre –

-Lo que digas teme…pero como inicio tendrás que poder ganarme en básquet – Sonreía el moreno ya con su típica sonrisa de medio lado y algo sarcástica que solo el podía hacer, yendo hacia el edificio de los dormitorios.

-QUEEEE?? – Gritaba el ojiazul por la ofensa de su amigo y corriendo detrás de el hacia los dormitorio como ya era un tanto típico de el, o deberíamos decir de esa amistad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería ya apunto de terminar el almuerzo.

-Ese fue el pasado de Naruto…un pasado bastante doloroso, e incomprendido, sin embargo muy pocos conocen la verdad…muy pocos saben que su padre lucho por su pequeño hijo y por su amada esposa hasta que ya no pudo mas; todos creen que cometió un error estupido en su misión, sin siquiera saber que ese en realidad no fue un error sino un sacrificio, uno muy grande y valioso por proteger la vida de los que amaba, e incluso de la ciudad entera, sin embargo…no fue suficiente en el punto en el que se encontraba la situación por lo que intervino también su amada esposa, perdiendo también la vida, uniéndose ambas para salvar la de su pequeño y amado hijo; Naruto…Lamentablemente no cualquiera conoce la verdad de esa historia, por ello es que no lo ven como el héroe que es, como el héroe Kyuubi, sino como el idiota y cobarde o lo que es lo mismo, 'El Kyuubi', mas…muy a pesar de que nosotros conocemos la verdad, apoyamos y entendemos un poco a Naruto…No podemos entenderlo como Sasuke…el ah sido el único que realmente puede comprenderle .-Terminaba de contar el excéntrico chico con una seriedad que muy pocas veces alguien había visto en el, mientras todos sus amigos alrededor se encontraban algo cabizbajos mirando su charola del almuerzo pensando en la historia anteriormente relatada. La única que miraba intrigada y con tristeza a Rock Lee era Sakura, la cual apenas se enteraba de la historia, mas…justamente cuando se atrevería a romper el silencio, al preguntarle algo, suena la campana anunciando el fin del almuerzo recordándoles que tenían que regresar a su actividades. Lo cual todos encontraron algo fastidioso después de lo que había pasado en la cafetería y esa triste historia. Todos recogieron sus bandejas y las dejaron en el lugar de siempre, yendo hacia sus clases. Al parecer todos se encontraban ya en sus salones, prestando atención a sus clases, incluso Naruto ya se encontraba allí de nuevo, ya con ropa limpia, y con el humor alegre que caracteriza al rubio. Todos parecían estar muy atentos a la clase, todos menos Sakura, la cual tenia la mirada algo perdida en la ventana, y su atención en sus propios pensamientos, en sus propias ideas, sus intrigas, sus preguntas, no deja de darle vueltas a las palabras de Rock Lee, y de preguntarse por que es que solo Sasuke podía entender bien el pasado de Naruto.

- "Por que?...por que es que solo Sasuke puede comprender el pasado de Naruto?, que es lo que le hace comprenderle tan bien, que es eso que une su amistad… son tan distintos…Naruto es un chico hiperactivo, distraído y algo tonto pero muy dulce y lindo, un buen amigo podría decir yo sin temor a equivocarme, apenas cociéndole, pero Sasuke…Sasuke es todo lo contrario a el, es arrogante, déspota, caprichoso, agresivo…aunque no puedo negar que tiene unos hermosos ojos negros ….no, no, no, no, n, no, no, que demonios estas pensando Sakura? Que estupido pensamiento se te ah venido a la mente? Seguro que fue por mi Inner….**"Hey a mi no me metas en tus problemas, fuiste tu misma quien pensó tal cosa…además, como negar que Sasuke es todo un bombón y que tiene unos ojos hermosísimos"** Inner, deja de decir estupideces, Sasuke solo es un imbecil, bueno para nada que se cree que por ser un poco apuesto puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana….** "Un poco dices? Pero si es un cuero, es una bendición de dios para cualquier mujer que le mira"**…Eres imposible, mejor deja de decir estupideces y vete de una buena vez. – De pronto algo saco a Sakura de sus pensamientos, era un codazo que alguien le había propiciado.

-Sakura-chan- La pelirosa apenas regresando a la realidad volteo a ver que es lo que se le ofrecía a su amigo.

-Que pasa Naruto?

-Etto…la profesora llevaba varios minutos llamándote – le explica el rubio mirando una molesta profesora frente a ellos, la cual volteo a ver la Haruno, para agacharse poco después,

-Lo lamento mucho profesora, no se que fue lo que me paso- a lo que la profesora solamente negó con la cabeza.

-Esta bien Haruno, lo pasare por alto esta vez pero que no vuelva a pasar….bueno, regresando a lo que estábamos, les decía que …- en ese justo momento que la profesora se disponía a regresar a su clase la campana le interrumpe anunciando el fin de las clases del día – Bueno creo que será todo por ahora, nos veremos en un par de días, que tengan un buen viaje muchachos, nos veremos.- Todos los muchachos se pararon en lo que la profesora se iba y comenzaron a organizar todas sus cosas para por fin retirarse-

-Acaso ya terminamos las clases de hoy?- preguntaba la ojijade.

-Hai, era de dos hrs. La clase, aunque me parecieron 8 dattebayo – se quejaba el rubio.

-Pues creo que a mi me pasaron muy rápido…Pero bueno.

-Sakura-chan – hablaba una castaña a la pelirosa, haciéndola volverse hacia esta.

- Que pasa Tenten?

-Hinata y yo vamos a los dormitorios para arreglarnos para ir al Ichiraku, vienes con nosotras?

-Adelántense, yo enseguida las alcanzo, solo arreglo mis cosas.

-Muy bien Sakura – dijo saliendo del salón acompañada de la tímida pelinegra, mientras la Haruno guardaba sus cosas escuchando las incoherencias que el rubio hablaba con sus demás compañeros, y de vez en cuando peleaba con el pelinegro, el cual también arreglaba sus cosas para retirarse del aula. La pelirosa termino de acodar sus cosas, volteando a ver a su hiperactivo amigo ojiazul.

-Naruto, ya sabes, a las 5:30 en la entrada del instituto.

-Hai Sakura-chan, allí estaré Dattebayo – respondía el rubio con su típica alegría que le caracterizaba, a lo que la pelirosa sonrío y se limito a retirarse del salón tranquilamente dejando a unos cuantos de sus compañeros en el.

Caminaba tranquilamente con la mente un poco pérdida mirando el cielo sin mirar, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo (para los que no sepan "Pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo" es una frase usada para decir que estas demasiado perdida pensando en algo que te agobia y los demás no saben de que se trata) sin percatarse que su suave caminata seria interrumpida al chocar con alguien frente a ella, haciéndola trastabillar pero mantenerse en pie gracias a que esa misma persona le detuvo.

-Lo siento yo…- sus palabras fueron cortadas por la impresión al ver de quien se trataba.

-Siempre nos topamos del mismo modo no es así? – Preguntaba un chico de ojos azabaches con una leve sonrisa.

-Itachi-sama – Dice la pelirosa algo sorprendida por su nuevo encuentro con el pelinegro.

-De nuevo sama eh?...no aviamos quedado en algo ya con eso? – comenta el ojinegro mirando a la pelirosa con esos ojos típicos de los Uchiha que podrían intimidar a cualquier persona y hacer que cualquier chica que perdiera en aquel profundo y misterioso manto nocturno que eran sus ojos.

-Yo…lo lamento Itachi-sempai – decía la pelirosa levemente sonrojada y haciendo una reverencia.

-Solo llámame Itachi esta bien? – comenta el moreno de coleta con una leve sonrisa, haciendo que el rubor de la Haruno aumentara un poco más.

-Hai, pero…Itachi…me parece muy atrevido aun…podría llamarle Itachi-kun – comenta mirando al moreno algo ruborizada, a lo que este solamente ríe un poco.

-Por supuesto – le contesta sonriéndole – Y podría preguntar a donde es que te dirigías?

-Iba al dormitorio de la luna.

-Ya veo, y te molesta si te acompaño hasta allá? –pregunta el moreno mirándole a los ojos provocando que la ojijade tenga que desviar lo suyos levemente.

-No, por supuesto que no me molesta Itachi-sem…Itachi-kun – Le contesta algo apenada, a lo que el moreno le sonríe.

-Me permitirías tus cosas? – le pregunta extendiendo su mano para tomarlas, a lo que le Haruno voltea a verle.

-Itachi-kun, traes demasiadas cosas como para cargar aparte con las mías.

-Las cosas que una dama nunca son demasiadas para un caballero – le comenta tomando las cosas de la pelirosa, quitándolas suavemente de sus manos y sonriéndole, haciendo que el rubor de esta se volviese notorio.

Ambos continuaron caminando y conversando hasta llegar a la entrada del dormitorio de la luna y deteniéndose frente a frente.

-Bueno creo que yo me retiro aquí- comenta el moreno.

-Hai, nos veremos luego Itachi-kun.

-Hasta luego pequeña Sakura- dice el moreno despidiéndose con un tierno beso en su frente y tomando su rumbo mientras una apenada Sakura entraba a los dormitorios de la luna dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Al llegar a su dormitorio correspondiente, saco la llave para abrir la puerta, rogando que la escandalosa de su compañera no se encontrara en el. No es que Ino fuese tan fastidiosa, solamente que a veces era un poco escandalosa, molesta e imprudente, pero eso no le quitase que cuando quería podía ser una buena amiga. Abrió la puerta suplicando que sus palabras fuesen escuchadas, y por suerte así fue, su dormitorio de encontraba completamente desierto. Entro cerrando la puerta, dejo sus libros acomodados en la repisa correspondiente, se afloja el moño del uniforme, y se desabotona los primeros dos botones de la blusa, mientras se quita los zapatos dejándolos a un lado de su cama, airándose en esta, mirando al techo y pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día.

Sin percatarse del tiempo transcurrido voltea a ver el reloj que se encontraba sobre su buró, percatándose que ya se le había pasado media hora tirada en su cama, suspirando por la pereza de tener que levantarse y pensándolo mas de una vez, se levanta de su cama y saca dos toallas dirigiéndose al baño, entra a este cerrando la puerta y despojándose de su ropa, dejándola bien acomodada en el canasto de la ropa sucia.

Se dirige a la regadera y abre el cancel, entrando y cerrándolo detrás de ella, abre la llave del agua, dejando de esta salga y moje su rostro, sus rosados cabellos, bajando por sus hombros, y recorriendo todo su delicado cuerpo, haciéndola desprenderse de todos los problemas y malos momentos vividos ese día, dejando su mente en blanco, haciendo que solo fuese ella disfrutando de la suavidad y delicadeza del agua, que la recorría y purificaba poco a poco.

Pasados unos minutos, y con ello terminando de ducharse, sale la pelirosa del baño con una toalla en un verde muy suave, enredada en el cuerpo, y una pequeña toalla del mismo verde envolviendo sus rosados cabellos. Se dirige a su ropero (o closet como gusten llamarle) abriendo los cajones inferiores sacando un juego de ropa intima en negro, poniéndosela y dejando la toalla que traía en el cuerpo, destendida en el baño, regresando a su ropero y mirando su ropa, tomando al final una falda negra de patoles, la cual le llegaba a medio muslo, combinándola con una blusa de hombros caídos, negra con detalles de pétalos de sakuras blancos y algunos rosas a través de la blusa, toma unos zapatos negros de pulsera y tacón puente (muy al estilo de muñeca), poniéndoselos y con esto cerrando su ropero para dirigirse hacia el tocador, quitarse la toalla que tenia en la cual tenia enredado el cabello, dejándola destendida sobre el respaldo de la silla en la que se sienta. Toma un cepillo desenredándose el cabello poco a poco, al terminar deja el cepillo de nuevo en el tocador, para maquillarse muy discretamente y poniéndose un poco de gloss en los labios para acentuarlos. Ya estando casi lista, abre una pequeña caja donde tenia una cadena con pequeño dije de brillante, poniéndoselo y dirigiéndose a su cama donde tenia ya un bolso con las cosas necesarias, (su teléfono celular, su monedero etc.…) la toma y voltea a ver el reloj despertador que se encontraba sobre su buró el cual marcaba ya las 5:15pm.

-"5:15…me quedan solo unos minutos, mas vale que me apresure" – Tomo sus cosas y salio de su habitación dirigiéndose a la entrada de los dormitorios de la luna, donde con anterioridad había quedado con Hinata y Tenten de verse para de allí irse a la entrada del instituto, donde verían a los demás.

Al llegar a la entrada logro divisar dos figuras inconfundibles para ella, una de una chica de cabello largo y negro, la cual iba vestida con un pescador de mezclilla, y una blusa azul cielo acompañada de un suéter en degradados de azul, con unas sandalias azules, y a lado de la pelinegra se encontraba la castaña, con un traje estilo oriental de pescador y blusa en colores beige y rosas, con unas sandalias de madera haciendo juego.

Al ver a sus amigas allí les sonrió, y se acerco hasta ellas.

-Disculpen chicas, las hice esperar?.

-N-no Sakura-chan, nosotras ta-también acabamos de llegar.

-Que bien-contesta la pelirosa aliviada.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa para llegar a la entrada con los chicos – comenta la castaña, a lo que la pelinegra y la Haruno solamente asienten con la cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia su destino; la entrada del instituto.

Al llegar a la entrada del instituto lograron ver una silueta masculina vestida de un verde algo escandaloso que charlaba con otro chico de cabello castaño algo alborotado y un chico de cabello castaño con lentes oscuros que solo movía la cabeza en forma de negación al parecer por la platica de los otros dos.

Se acercan hasta los chicos, haciendo que estés volteen a verles, a lo que ellas sonríen y les saludan al unísono.

-Buenas tardes – Dicen las tres chicas sonriendo.

-Buenas tardes – contesta alegre un castaño con unas marcas algo extrañas en el rostro.

-Buenas tardes- les contesta serio el castaño de lentes oscuros.

-Mi flor de cerezooo- grita en forma de "saludo" el pelinegro de enormes cejas, acercándose hasta la pelirosa y arrodillándose frente a ella – justamente cuando creo que tu belleza no puede ser mas grande floreces aun mas como una flor en plena primavera de su juventud, mi hermosa Sakura – Decía efusivo el cejotas a lo que los demás solo le ven sintiendo una gran gota detrás de su cabeza, mas esta escena es interrumpida por los gritos de un rubio que llego histérico gritándole al pelinegro.

-Hey cejotas, deja a Sakura-chan que ella es mía, dattebayo – decía el rubio recién llegado tomando su típica pose con una rodilla semi-flexionada y un puño frente a su rostro, pero este es interrumpido por un certero golpe en su cabeza sacándolo de toda concentración y llevándose las manos hasta el lugar donde recibió el golpe sovandoce y volteando a buscar al culpable de su dolor, mirando a una furiosa pelirosa.

-Deja de decir esas tonterías Naruto…- le decía molesta la pelirosa.

-Nee…chi...chicos….-trataba de hablar una tímida y algo asustada Hinata.

-Ya será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que Naruto diga alguna otra tontería y Sakura lo asesine no creen? – comenta Tenten, haciendo que todos voltearan hacia ella y asintieran, tomando su camino hacia el ichiraku.

En el camino todos iban platicando, bromeando y riendo de las cosas que hablaban, mientras que Naruto y Rock Lee peleaban de vez en cuando por ideas en las que diferían o por quien se quedaría con Sakura, cosa por la cual la Haruno golpeaba al rubio al adjudicarse la "propiedad" de la pelirosa, haciéndola enfurecer.

Al llegar al Ichiraku, Naruto saludo al dueño el cual alegre le contesto el saludo como si se conocieran desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Cada quien pidió su plato de ramen, comiéndolo entre platicas y bromas, claro que en Naruto fueron dos platos grandes de Ramen, por lo cual después de comer ni siquiera podía moverse.

Al terminar de comer ya todos satisfechos y divertidos retomaron su camino hacia la institución.

Al llegar ya al jardín de la institución los chicos como buenos caballeros acompañaron a las tres chicas hasta la entrada del dormitorio de la luna, dejándolas allí, y dirigiéndose ellos hacia el dormitorio del sol una vez que ellas ya habían entrado.

Al llegar al tercer piso Sakura toma camino hacia su dormitorio despidiéndose de sus amigas mientras estas siguen hacia el dormitorio de ellas.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, la pelirosa la había pasado tan bien que hasta se había olvidado de la molesta de su compañera de cuarto y de cómo le molestaría al llegar.

Al entrar al dormitorio, la rubia se encontraba cepillandoce el cabello frente al espejo, y volteando a ver a la ojijade por el espejo cuando esta entraba y cerraba la puerta dirigiéndose hacia su cama.

-Vaya, miren que llego, la frente caminante…vaya frentona, deberías de aprovechar para dormir bien ahora para ver si así se corrige tu rostro para mañana.-comentaba sarcástica la ojiazul.

-Pues al menos a mi se me corrige durmiendo pero no creo que con ello a ti se te quiten esas lonjas cerda – le contesta la ojijade de la misma manera, mientras se quitaba la ropa que traía dejándola en el canasto de la ropa sucia y poniéndose su pijama.

-Pues al menos yo no tengo una frente más grande que yo – contesta la ojiazul ante el insulto de la Haruno.

-Pero si unas arrugas que harías ver restirado a un sharpier –le contesta la pelirosa riendo mientras se metía entre las sabanas preparándose para dormir.

-Eres odiosa frentuda – le decía la rubia, apagando las luces y metiéndose a su respectiva cama.

-No más que tu cerda – le contesta tranquila puesto que se la había pasado bastante bien como para amargarse con insultos sin sentido de su molesta compañera de cuarto.

-Duerme bien frente, y sueñas conmigo.

-No gracias, no quiero morir por una pesadilla.

-Muy graciosa.

-Si verdad?...Buenas noches cerda – Le dice la pelirosa como ultimas palabras, para después caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, exactamente a las 5:30am un molesto ruido de una molesta alarma de despertador, interrumpiendo el sueño de la pelirosa, sacando solamente un brazo de debajo de la sabana para apagarlo, quedándose unos momentos sin siquiera moverse, para después levantar la cabeza mirando la hr que era, se da vuelta quedando boca arriba, mirando al techo, pensando que ese día seria el peor día de su vida, tener que quedarse en un bosque extraño, con su amigo Naruto, y Sasuke Uchiha, no era que le molestara la idea de tener que hacer esa tarea, tampoco que fuese a ser en un bosque desierto a kilómetros de la civilización, incluso ni le molestaba tanto que la persona a cargo de su equipo fuese un extraño profesor que solía traer la mitad del rostro tapada todo el tiempo, llegase tarde a todas sus clases poniendo excusas estupidas, y trayendo siempre en sus manos un pequeño libro de dudosa calidad moral, nada de eso podía ser tan molesto como el hecho de que tuviese que convivir todo el día, que soportar incluso depender de Sasuke Uchiha…No, no llegaría a tanto, no podría caer tan bajo como para depender de un idiota como Sasuke, y claro como si eso no fuese suficiente, tendría que dormir a lado de ese maldito Uchiha que tantos problemas le había ocasionado. Suspira con pesadez ante tales pensamientos y sin remedio alguno, se incorpora saliendo de su cama y verificando que el reloj marca ya las 5:45, si 15 minutos perdidos pensando en todo eso, queriendo despejarse de todo eso y para no querer amargarse el día tan pronto, ya que tendría todo el resto del día para que Uchiha lo hiciera. Dejando todos estos problemas de lado prefirió meterse ala ducha para darse un buen baño que le quitarse sus problemas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

5:30am marcaba el reloj, mientras una molesta alarma sonaba persistentemente, interrumpiendo los sueños de un apuesto moreno, que al escuchar tan molesto ruido, saca una mano de entre el edredón apagándolo y volteando a ver la hora que era con enfado y apatía. Su humor por las mañanas no era muy bueno, y el hecho de pensar en el trabajo que le tocaría este día, le ponía de peor humor, el solo hecho de tener que sacar adelante a su equipo, por que no haría otra cosa a su parecer, puesto que le havia tocado con el torpe de Naruto, que claro era su mejor amigo, pero eso no le quitaba que fuese un torpe que arruinara cada cosa que intentaba hacer, y el hecho de que le tocara con una chica nueva de aspecto frágil pero que con anterioridad lo havia golpeado con bastante fuerza para su debilucho cuerpo, sabia que el era el único que podría sacar adelante ese equipo, y el tener que llevarlos a ambos para poder sacar su trabajo le molestaba bastante. Lo único bueno de todo este viaje absurdo que se le había ocurrido a ese extraño profesor, era que tendría mas tiempo y oportunidades para hacer caer a la Haruno, la única chica que le había causado tantos problemas, y se había resistido a un Uchiha, y mas importante a Sasuke Uchiha, eso claro sin mencionar que su hermano la estaba rondando y por su propio orgullo no dejaría que Itachi le quitara su presa; aunque si lo pensaba bien, la chica no estaba tan mal, tenia un buen cuerpo, su rostro no estaba mal, y su extraño color de cabello combinaba bien con sus ojos esmeralda. Al notar sus pensamientos el moreno simplemente negó con la cabeza, y volteo a ver de nuevo el reloj de su despertador el cual ya marcaba las 5:45, 15 minutos se le habían ido en estar pensando lo que haría en ese día, volteo a ver a su compañero de dormitorio, el cual se encontraba aun profundamente dormido, y bastante desalineado a su parecer, pues se encontraba extendido por toda la cama, con una pierna bajando de la cama, medio tapado y con la boca abierta. Ya era algo bastante cotidiano para el moreno despertar y ver en esa condición a su compañero pero eso no decía que dejara de molestarle lo desalineado que era, pero bueno, eso lo dejaba de lado pues eso no quitaba que fuese su mejor amigo, aunque hasta cierto punto le molestara que así fuese, pero no dejaba de ser un buen amigo por muy estupido que fuese.

-Hmp…-fue lo único pronunciado por el moreno antes de incorporarse y salir de la cama, con solo unos boxers negros dejando ver su bien torneado cuerpo gracias a los deportes practicados desde muy pequeño y en los que claro había destacado sin problema alguno.

Se dije al baño, tomando solo una toalla dejándola colgada en el toallero, cerrando la puerta, y deshaciéndose de su única prenda para meterse a bañar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El agua recorría su bien formado cuerpo, delineando cada una de sus marcadas curvas, deslizándose por su sedoso cabello, bajando por su suave y blanca piel. Parecía como si todos sus problemas, todas sus molestias se fuesen con el agua, como si fuesen lodo que el agua se llevase, y ya nada importara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su bien formado cuerpo era cubierto por el agua, refrescándole y haciéndole sentir tranquilo, siendo uno de los pocos momentos del día en el que se sentía bien, en un lugar tranquilo y silencioso, sin ser acechado por niñas estupidas que muriesen por el, o sin tener que estar escuchando los gritos de su hiperactivo amigo, que claro, no dejaba de ser su mejor amigo por ello, y eso era lo que mas le molestaba aun, sin embargo en ese momento no importaba, el agua le hacia sentir bien, la refrescante sensación del suave tacto del agua cayendo en su marcado cuerpo, gracias a los deportes que ha practicado desde pequeño, una sensación que le hacia olvidarse de todo problema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al terminar de bañarse, toma las toallas que havia dejado colgadas, y envuelve en una de ellas su delicado cuerpo, mientras en la otra envuelve su rosado cabello, deja su ropa interior en el canasto de la ropa sucia y sale con su pijama doblada en manos. Cierra la puerta del baño tras ella, volteando a ver a su compañera, la cual aun se encontraba inmersa en sus profundos sueños, luego voltea a ver su reloj 6:00am.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

6:00am marcaba el reloj, cuando los ojos del moreno salía de bañarse, con solo una toalla enredada en la cintura y con algunas gotas de agua aun en sus pectorales gracias a su azabache cabello aun mojado, el cual dejaba caer unas cuantas gotas a trabes de su pecho y su espalda. Después de haber visto al desalineado de su compañero aun dormido en su respectiva cama, y de ver la hora que era se dirige a su ropero para sacar la ropa de ese dia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un Short negro de licra a medio muslo, el cual delineaba perfectamente sus caderas y muslos al quedarle pegado, con una falda roja a un cuarto de muslo sobre el short, con un pequeño cinto en beige del cual colgaba una pequeña bolsa (como la que usa para guardar Shuriukens y Kunais en la serie) Lo acompaña con una blusa roja, de manga larga, y encampanada a partir del codo, llegándole hasta los nudillos, teniendo en la orilla de manga unos 5cm en blanco, con el frente de la blusa cruzada, (al estilo kimono) sostenido con un par de broches también en rojo, quedando un escote al nivel del inicio del esternón, dejando una parte doblada hacia fuera, (como las gabardinas de cuello cuadrado), subiendo, teniendo un pequeño cuello estilo cura, dejando descubierto ¼ de cuello en la parte frontal, y como toque final de la blusa un peto simulando un obi, de color negro, iniciando en la terminación del busto y terminando al final de la cintura, dejándose ver unos cuantos cm. de la blanca piel de la Haruno, acompañando todo este atuendo con unas botas negras a media pierna, de punta redonda y plataforma de unos 5cm, dejando ver de la parte superior de la bota cuantos cm. de unas calcetas rojas. Ese fue el atuendo elegido por la pelirosa para ese día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra sin manga de cuello alto y ancho (el típico cuello de la camisa Uchiha), acompañando el atuendo de unas muñequeras negras y unos tenis en negro. Fue el atuendo elegido por el Uchiha para la prueba de ese día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de haber quitado la toalla de su rosado cabello y dejarle destendida en el baño junto con la otra toalla, se acerca al tocador tomando un cepillo destramándose el cabello, dejando el cepillo en el tocador y tomando una valerina(para los que no saben que es, es una tiara) en el mismo rojo de su blusa y colocándosela , dejando fuera unos cuantos mechones de cabello, para después ponerse un maquillaje muy ligero y un poco de gloss resaltando sus ya rosados labios, quedando así finalizado su arreglo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de acomodarse el cabello con solo un poco de gel (que creían? Que el peinado era mágico? Pues noooo) voltea a ver de nuevo el reloj 6:13, toma su mochila con sus cosas, solo lo necesario para la prueba de ese día, se la cuelga en un solo hombro y toma un cierto tipo de funda colgándola en su cinturón y tapándola luego con su camisa. Voltea a ver a su compañero aun dormido, se dirige a la puerta abriéndola y saliendo, voltea a ver el reloj por ultima vez antes de irse, 6:15am marcaba este cuando el moreno cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas y comenzaba a sonar de nuevo una molesta alarma despertando así a su compañero escuchándose un estruendoso grito detrás de la puerta.

-SEIS Y CUARTOOO, ME QUEDE DORMIDOOOO, DATTEBAYOOOO

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al terminar de arreglarse, toma su mochila colgándosela en un hombro y saliendo de su habitación, volteando a ver el reloj por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta. 6:15am marcaba cuando la pelirosa cerraba la puerta y comenzaba a sonar de nuevo el despertador anunciándole a su compañera la hr que era.

Sin prestar más atención a aquel molesto ruido de alarma, toma su camino a la salida de los dormitorios de la luna, mirando que en realidad aun no hay nadie fuera de sus dormitorios.

-"Tal vez aun es muy temprano, mas aun por el hecho de que es Kakashi-sensei quien nos llevara"- Pensaba la pelirosa, yendo hacia la cafetería la cual se veía completamente desierta, entra en esta yendo hasta la barra y toma unas cuantas frutas, para después pasar a pagarlas y salir en dirección hacia la salida del instituto, lugar de reunión del grupo y los profesores para poder ir en camino al bosque.

Al acercarse al lugar de reunión se percata de que aun no ha llegado nadie, ve la hr en un pequeño reloj de anillo que traía en el dedo medio de la mano izquierda , 6:35am marcaba este – "Aun es muy temprano…creo que me queda un poco tiempo para ir al jardín que vi el otro día" – Pensaba la pelirosa mientras cambiaba su dirección yendo hacia la vereda que le conducía a aquel precioso lugar que parecía estar en un mundo distinto, pues era tan solitario y tranquilo, con aquella hermosa y antigua fuente de piedra, la pequeña banca de cemento que estaba cerca de esta, los rosales que se encontraban sembraos rodeando todo el lugar haciendo que se volviese místicamente hermoso, era un lugar tan fascinante, y el pensar que lo había solo por coincidencia le hacia sentir afortunada, pero claro, el lugar era muy hermoso y tranquilo, pero si había algo que le llamase la atención de ese sitio es aquella extraña capilla la cual parecía muy antigua, hecha de piedra y con unas enormes puertas de madera la cual ya se notaba algo antigua y en algunos pedazos carcomida por el tiempo, pero no le quitaba su majestuosidad, lo que le parecía bastante extraño era que estuviese cerrada con candado, tal vez seria por que no se había usado en muchos años, pero sin duda lo que mas llamaba su atención de aquella capilla o cripta, fuese lo que fuese, es que tenia un extraño símbolo tallado en la puerta, era un triangulo equilátero de cabeza encerrado en un circulo, era un símbolo desconocido para la Haruno y le causaba curiosidad de que era pero hasta el momento nunca se había adentrado a esa…lo que sea, y en esos momentos en verdad era lo que menos le importaba. La pelirosa se limito a llegar, dejar su mochilla un tanto pesada, en la banca y sentarse en la fuente admirando la belleza de los rosales que tenia alrededor, acompañados de la grandeza y boscosidad de los arboles que la rodeaban, todo tan pacifico, tan tranquilo, tan hermoso, pareciera como si el tiempo fuese mas lento, como si no importase lo demás, todo era tan tranquilo y relajante.

La Haruno miraba cada fragmento del lugar, extasiada por la belleza de este, mas al colocar su vista en un justo punto del sitio un recuerdo regreso a su mente.

_**INICIA FLASH BACK:**_

Bajo la sombra de un árbol una bella pelisora se encontraba adormecida, con los ojos cerrados, completamente relajada, disfrutando de aquel hermoso y solitario lugar en el que se encontraba, todo era tan tranquilo que la sumergía en un mar de tranquilidad, como si nada mas existiría en esos momentos. Fue en esos precisos momentos cuando en su mente comenzó a llegar una hermosa melodía ejecutada por una bella voz masculina, la canción era tan hermosa por si sola, pero esa voz…esa voz la volvía extasiante, sus leves notas, con esa grave voz le hacían sentir tan bien, pero como podía venir a su mente una canción que nunca había escuchado, y mas aun por el hecho de que ni siquiera escuchaba música, solamente era esa voz cantando tan hermosa letra.

Kagayaita masshiro na T shatsu  
mizu shibuki ni ukabu niji  
bonyari to mitsumeteru sora o  
ikutsu mono kaze ga asobu  
nannimonaio koto ga futari dake no shiawase datta

Una brillante, pura camiseta  
un arco iris flotando en un pequeñas gotas de agua  
mirando fija y pensativamente el cielo  
el viento juega con cosas incontables  
La nada era sólo nuestra felicidad

Dare yori mo fukaku kokoro made oborete  
ima mo kono basho de kimi dake o mitsumete  
nido to modoranai yume naraba kowashite  
wasurarenakute mou ichido aitai

Más profundo que nadie más, incluso te doy mi corazón  
Incluso ahora justo aquí, solo te estoy mirando atentamente  
Si es un sueño al que no puedo volver una vez más, lo destruiré  
Eres inolvidable, quiero verte otra vez más

Ante esas intrigas sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco, regresándola lentamente ala realidad, para percatarse de que esa canción no solo estaba en su mente, sino que estaba presente en esa misma realidad, sorprendiéndola aun mas. Intrigada buscaba de donde provenía esa voz, hasta encontrar la dirección de la cual venia. Al no poder con la curiosidad se levanta de su sitio de descanso, abandonándolo y yendo hacia el sitio del cual provenía esa melodía. No tenia duda de que iba por el lugar indicado, ya que cada vez que avanzaba podía escucharla mas y mas cerca de ella, y no pensaba detenerse hasta poder ver al portador de tan hermosa voz, mas lo que menos se imaginaba ver fue lo que encontró la pelirosa en aquellos momentos, dejándola atónita detrás de un árbol que la mantenía semiescondida.

-"Sa-su-ke?! – Se pregunto mentalmente la Haruno atónita al verle allí, sin embargo ni siquiera se movió, escuchándole como seguía cantando

Shikirou kasanete  
kimi no kage, hiroiatsume

Los espejismos se acumulan  
tus sombras, las colecciono

tokei no hari o tometa mama de machitsuzukeru

Sigo esperándote aunque las manecillas de mi reloj se hayan parado

Nemurenai yoru mo, tameiki no asa mo  
kimi no daisuki na tsuki no uta o

En noches en vela, y mañanas en las que tienes que suspirar  
ahí está tu querida canción de la luna

Itsu kara ka tooku, karada made hanarete  
ima wa kono basho ni boku dake o nokoshite  
zutto kawaranai futari da to shinjita  
ano koro no you ni mou ichido, aishita

Algún tiempo lejano, cuando incluso nuestros cuerpos son dejados atrás  
Justo aquí justo ahora, sólo yo permanezco  
yo creía que siempre estaríamos juntos invariables  
una vez más, como hice en aquel tiempo, te quiero

Sin siquiera percatarse de lo que hacia en esos momentos al encontrarse tan asombrada por lo visto en esos momentos la ojijade dio un paso hacia atrás pisando una rama seca que para su mala suerte hizo un sonido al romperse que logro captar la atención del Uchiha menos, haciendo que este se volviera a verle, quedando ambos atónitos e inertes por unos segundo sin saber como reacción, simplemente mirándose a los ojos algo sonrojados por la vergüenza.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

La pelirosa sacudió su cabeza para quitar esos recuerdos de su mente.

-"Que estupideces recuerdas Sakura" – Se decía a si misma – para después voltear a ver el reloj de anillo que cargaba en su dedo medio de la mano izquierda, percatándose que ya eran las 6:59am, que el tiempo se le había pasado volando y solamente le quedaba un minuto para la hora estipulada de llegada, y si había algo que no quería hacer era llegar tarde, así que tomo sus cosas y emprendió rápidamente su camino de regreso al punto de reunión. Para cuando llego apenas se le habían ido dos minutos, pero al estar ya cumplido el tiempo estipulado, ya casi todos se encontraban allí, tanto alumnos como maestros. La pelirosa llega casi corriendo hasta donde se encontraban sus amigas las cuales le miraron algo intrigadas por la prisa y la dirección por la que llego la ojijade.

-Sa-Sakura-chan…t-te encuentras bien? – Preguntaba angustiada la pelinegra.

-Hai, Hinata-chan – Le contesta esta intentando calamar su agitada respiración.

-Nee Sakura-chan, por que tanta prisa? Y de donde venias? – Le pregunta algo intrigada la castaña.

-Ha….lo que pasa es que no quería que se me hiciera tarde y …"Piensa Sakura, no les puedes decir donde y que estabas haciendo" …Venia de la cafetería pues fui por un par de frutas para el camino – Contesta la pelirosa tratando de no ponerse nerviosa.

-Ya veo, bueno al fin y al cabo no creo que importe mucho el que se te haga tarde o no para esta clase, al fin y al cabo el que nos da la clase es Kakashi-sensei y ya sabes que el siempre llega tarde.

-Hai, y hablando de, aun no ah llegado?

-N-no, Sakura-chan – le contesta la ojiperla.

-Solamente el y Naruto nos hacen falta para poder abordar los autobuses e irnos, incluso la directora Tsunade-sama ya esta aquí – Comenta la castaña.

-Me pregunto cuanto mas tardaran?...Bueno creo que al fin y al cabo no queda mas que esperar – cometa la pelirosa.

Tiempo después de estar esperando…para ser precisos 15min, se ve llegar corriendo un exasperado rubio llegando bastante fatigado. Para que 10 minutos después llegara tranquilamente con su ya típico libro en mano el profesor encargado, caminando con suma tranquilidad llegando a donde todos se encontraban, cerrando su libro y levantando su mano como ya era típico (y es típico en la serie) en señal de saludo.

-Buenos días – decía con su típica voz un tanto perezosa pero no por ello falta de masculinidad.

-Llegas tarde como siempre Kakashi, que crees que nos puedes mantener a todos esperando hasta que a ti se te sobre llegar o que? – Le regañaba una exasperada Tsunade por la hr en la que el peliplateado había llegado, a lo que este simplemente dedicaba una de sus típicas sonrisas, que solo se notaban por lo marcado en sus ojos cerrados.

-Vale, Vale, …-decía el peliplateado intentando calmarla. Para después dirigirse a sus alumnos – Bien, ya estamos todos?

-HAAAIII – Respondieron todo enérgicamente al unísono.

-Bueno, ahora suban todos al autobús – Todos obedientemente siguieron las ordenes de su sensei, tomando sus cosas y subiendo al autobús o mejor dicho los autobuses que estaban en la puerta de la institución para transportarle.

Después de 5 hrs. de camino que en todos variaba siendo un tanto aburrido, tedioso, divertido, cansado o interesante, llegaron al lugar indicado en un bosque cerca de las montañas, el cual se encontraba lejos de cualquier lugar civilizado puesto que lo mas cercano era una posada que se encontraba a 1 hr de camino.

Al llegar todos bajaron de los autobuses tomando sus cosas y mirando el lugar mientras Kakashi-sensei les reiteraba a los chóferes cuando debían volver por ellos. Terminando con los chóferes y dirigiéndose ahora a su grupo miro a todos y llamo su atención para notificarles unas cuantas cosas.

-Bien, pues ahora que ya estamos aquí se les van a entregar unos sobres con las tareas que deberán cumplir, y un mapa con el que se podrán guiar, ya se les notifico los estudiantes encargados de vigilancia por el sector y el maestro encargado de su grupo que será el mas cercano al sitio en el que cual se les asignara y que solo podrán acudir a el en caso de una emergencia, y me refiero a una verdadera emergencia entendido? – pregunta este dedicándoles una mirada que a cualquiera atemorizaría, haciendo que todos asintieran con la cabeza. – Bien, pues allí en esa carta viene todo lo que necesitan saber, tienen hasta mañana a las 2 de la tarde para terminar con sus labores y regresar acá, cualquier incidente que les provocase algún daño diríjanse al punto indicado donde se encontrara la directora Tsunade-sama que es quien se encargara de atenderles en caso de algún accidente. Alguna duda? – Preguntaba mientras miraba a todos. – Bueno pues ahora si se les pasara a entregar los sobres.

Entre varios profesores se encargaron de dejar un sobre en manos de cada equipo. Dejando en las manos del Uzumaki el sobre del equipo 7.

Al abrirlo y ver el lugar de localización del equipo los tres se percataron que les había tocado la localización mas apartada del lugar.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

GOMENEEEE…..Lamento mucho todo este tiempo sin actualizar pero les juro que me había quedado sin vida alguna, les ofrezco mil disculpas para tods ls lectores/as, perdonen la tardanza, pero pues mi vida no ah sido nada fácil en estos últimos meses, eh hecho lo que eh podido espero puedan perdonarme y sigan leyendo este fic que les ofrezco y continué dentro de sus gustos.

Bueno sin más no les quito más tiempo y ahora solo paso dejar unos agradecimientos a tods aquells que han leído mi fic.

**lore-chan xD:** Me alegra que te haya gustado. Y si fue muy lindo cuando Sakura encontró a Sasuke cantando, aunque al principio no estaba muy segura de ponerlo al final me decidí a arriesgarme y me alegra que te gustara y lo mencionaras , espero y te siga agradando el fic en este nuevo capitulo.

**Link-kun:** Jaja Gracias oniichan, siii gracias por tu apoyo y tus consejos, es genial y espero este nuevo episodio te agrade pues ya sabes como eh batallado todo este tiempo con el y mi vida para poder ponerlo.

**Namine1993**: Que bueno que te agradara Itachi y su papel de Héroe, y con el traje de gimnasia de Sasuke que bueno que te gustara además imaginar a Sasuke así, creo que a todas sus fans nos agrada no?. Pues si era largo el episodio y aunque este esta mas cortito espero les agrade y espero poder escribir mas para el próximo y así también espero seguirte viendo por aquí .

**Inuko92**: Jaja muchas gracias por tus reviews, y como crees que me van a molestar? Son un verdadero halago y placer par a mí recibirlos, en verdad muchas gracias. Y que bueno que te guste la actitud de Sasuke, es el lado un tanto pervertido de el que todas sabemos que alberga dentro de si y que alguna vez hemos querido ver no creen? Jaja. Si Sakura esta algo solicitada XD a veces pasa.

**princess-odi**: Me alegra que te haya agradado, y si eh escuchado L'arcenciel, si tiene letras bonitas, aunque para ser sincera Hyde me da miedo XD, pero gracias por la recomendación.

**Rosybeth**: Muchas gracias por tus halagos Rosy, me alegra que te gustase el fic y no es que Sasuke sea malo, simplemente tiene un lado algo soberbio que a veces se apodera de el, pero ya llegara su tiempo de mostrar lo lindo que puede ser y en cuanto a lo del lemon o el yaoi, como inicio no soy de las personas que escriba yaoi, no estoy en desaprobación de pero tampoco me agrada para escribirlo puedes estar tranquila, y del lemon no creo meterlo o tal vez uno que este muy bien cuidado y tierno hay maneras para poner las cosas y no arruinen la historia, pero eso aun tengo que pensarlo pues falta tiempo, pero gracias por tu opinión. Y gracias por tu apoyo.

**Patinokun**: ARcher después de tanto tiempo aquí tienes el Cáp. 5 que tanto prometí y con el que tanto me peleé, gracias por tu ayuda, y tu apoyo, espero te agrade.

**Dorizka:** Dori-chan me alegra mucho que te gustase amiga, y pues bien ya después de tanto tiempo que te había dicho aquí esta el 5° capitulo. Jaja no te preocupes por lo de los reviews a todos nos pasa mis hermanas también son así. No, claro que no lo tomaría a mal, al contrario muchas gracias por esa observación, a veces creo que ando muy despistada y se me van las cosas, pero muchas gracias pondré atención a eso la próxima vez , muchas gracias por tus cumplidos y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado en verdad que me haz sacado una sonrisa tu review, Con lo de Sasuke bueno creo que a todos nos parece un tanto extraño el verlo cantar pero crei que seria un buen cambio, y si se pone muy drástico y agresivo a veces. Jaja lo se yo también lo hubiese golpeado y Sakura también (dicen que en este fic se parece a mi por agresiva XD) pero hay agarres de los que por mas que quieres no te puedes safar y me consta…em…mejor luego te explico bien eso por mail n.n¡… Si, me agrada mucho ese lado maduro de Lee y creo que para la situación quedo bien, y que bueno que te agradase.

Pues bien aquí les dejo ya este 5° Cáp. Se que les dije que este ya se irían de viaje y así fue, ya llegaron al lugar y ya inicio el viaje, pero yo no les dije hasta donde llegarían en este…lamento ser tan cruel XD, pero ya para el siguiente les prometo mas aventura en este viaje, espero no se molesten y les agrade y espero poder actualizar mas pronto, creo que ya tendré un poco mas de tiempo y tengo ya un tanto de ideas bien planteadas para este viaje. Bueno sin mas que decir les dejo de quitar tiempo, nos veremos pronto y muchas gracias a todos.

"Una luna brillando en el firmamento apocalíptico para alumbrar aquellos oscuros caminos de los viajeros perdidos…pero…quien puede estar mas perdido el viajero o la luna?..."


	6. Disculpas

Cabe aclarar que este es un fic de mi autoría y que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, que no se hace con fines lucrativo

Cabe aclarar que este es un fic de mi autoría y que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, que no se hace con fines lucrativos, sino por simple y sana diversión

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el capitulo anterior:

Al llegar todos bajaron de los autobuses tomando sus cosas y mirando el lugar mientras Kakashi-sensei les reiteraba a los chóferes cuando debían volver por ellos. Terminando con los chóferes y dirigiéndose ahora a su grupo miro a todos y llamo su atención para notificarles unas cuantas cosas.

-Bien, pues ahora que ya estamos aquí se les van a entregar unos sobres con las tareas que deberán cumplir, y un mapa con el que se podrán guiar, ya se les notifico los estudiantes encargados de vigilancia por el sector y el maestro encargado de su grupo que será el mas cercano al sitio en el que cual se les asignara y que solo podrán acudir a el en caso de una emergencia, y me refiero a una verdadera emergencia entendido? – pregunta este dedicándoles una mirada que a cualquiera atemorizaría, haciendo que todos asintieran con la cabeza. – Bien, pues allí en esa carta viene todo lo que necesitan saber, tienen hasta mañana a las 2 de la tarde para terminar con sus labores y regresar acá, cualquier incidente que les provocase algún daño diríjanse al punto indicado donde se encontrara la directora Tsunade-sama que es quien se encargara de atenderles en caso de algún accidente. Alguna duda? – Preguntaba mientras miraba a todos. – Bueno pues ahora si se les pasara a entregar los sobres.

Entre varios profesores se encargaron de dejar un sobre en manos de cada equipo. Dejando en las manos del Uzumaki el sobre del equipo 7.

Al abrirlo y ver el lugar de localización del equipo los tres se percataron que les había tocado la localización mas apartada del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al percatarse de lo lejos que era su posición para ese trabajo, lo primero que llegaron a pensar es que las coordinas asignadas o las medidas se encontraban mal.

-"Que demonios?...este mapa debe estar mal" – Pasa por la mente de la pelirosa.

-"Pero que…?"-Fue lo único que llego a la mente del Uchiha menor.

-"QUEEEEEEEEEEE?? , que es eso?, Kakashi-sensei debe estar loco al haber puesto esto dattebayo".

-De seguro que Kakashi-sensei cometió algún error en este mapa; deberíamos ir a decirle algo.

- Si, bien pensado Sakura-chan, que inteligente eres, dattebayo – Le halagaba entusiasmado el rubio, mas para este momento la pelirosa ya había tomado el mapa y tomado su rumbo hacia su profesor, ignorando al ojiazul por completo lo cual provoco un asombro en este al percatarse, yendo detrás se sus compañeros de equipo prácticamente corriendo, alcanzándolos justo cuando iban llegando con el ojigris.

-Sumimasen Kakashi-sensei – Llama su atención la pelirosa haciéndole voltear.

-Si Sakura?- Le pregunta mientras voltea hacia sus alumnos.

-Kakashi-sensei, estábamos viendo el mapa que nos fue entregado hace unos momentos y al parecer tiene un error.

-Un error dice?-pregunta intrigado.

-Así es, al parecer hay un error en las coordenadas.

-Déjame ver – profiere mientras toma con su mano izquierda el mapa, para mirarlo detenidamente por unos minutos, manteniendo su mano derecha en su barbilla, quedando su dedo índice exactamente en dirección de sus labios(típico ademán del peliplateado). Después de unos minutos de observar detenidamente el mapa reacciona al haber encontrado algo mal en el, por lo que aleja su mano derecha de su antigua posición para con ella sacar una pluma del bolsillo derecho de su chaleco (Si, muy al típico atuendo de Kakashi en la serie) para hacer algunas correcciones en el mapa, lo cual hace que los tres integrantes del equipo 7 esbocen una sonrisa de alivio y satisfacción al percatarse que no estaban errados en su deducción. Después de haber hecho las correcciones, guarda su bolígrafo en el bolsillo del cual lo saco para mostrarles de frente el mapa y la corrección a sus alumnos sonriéndoles tan despreocupado como siempre- Aquí estaba el error, le faltaban 10km de distancia-Dice tranquilamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo que sus alumnos se quedaran helados al instante.

-"Este tipo en verdad debe estar loco, dattebayo"

-Pe…pero Kakashi-sensei, nos tomara todo el día tan solo llegar hasta allí- le comenta la pelirosa.

-Si, tienes razón, les tomaría todo un día, si tuviesen que ir caminando, pero agradezcan que soy el encargado de su equipo, pues seré yo quien los lleve.

-¡¡Usted!!- Fue la reacción unísona del rubio y la peligrosa.

-Que? – fue lo que alcanzo a articular el moreno, mientras el rubio dejaba bolar su imaginación, viendo en su mente la ilusoria imagen del peliplateado cargándoles a los tres integrantes de su equipo, junto con sus equipajes y el de el mismo, corriendo ágilmente en dirección al lugar donde el equipo 7 desarrollaría sus actividades para el trabajo a realizar(muy al estilo Gai-sensei) claro que como ya bien conocido es en el rubio, mientras su imaginación volaba libremente, su rostro no dejaba de hacer gesto a la par que por su imaginación pasaban las imágenes, siendo muy notorio para los otros dos integrantes del equipo y el sensei a cargo, por lo cual la pelirosa decidió sacarlo de sus extrañas imágenes mentales con un sonado golpe en la cabeza haciéndole volver de inmediato a la realidad, soltando un alarido por el dolor causado, y logrando que este se sostuviese con ambas manos la cabeza tratando de apaciguar su dolor.

-AAAAYYYY!!, Por que haz hecho eso Sakura-chan?- Preguntaba el rubio, aun con las manos en la cabeza.

-Eso es para que dejes de imaginarte cosas absurdas Naruto – le responde con un todo semi-molesto.

-Pero…pero, Kakashi-sensei, dijo que el mismo nos llevaría dattebayo.

-Y así será Naruto, pero no de la manera que hayas imaginado, los llevare en esto- Comenta el peliplateado haciéndose a un lado, dejando ver un jeep todo terreno, descapotado haciendo que los 3 alumnos quedaran algo asombrados.

-De donde saco esa cosa?- Pronuncio el moreno para si mismo.

-Por ello fue que no vine con ustedes en el autobús, o acaso no lo notaron?.

-Es verdad, así que ustedes vino preparado con ese todo terreno para llevarnos – Comentaba la pelirosa.

-Así es Sakura-chan – Le responde con una de sus típicas y despreocupadas sonrisas –Bien, ahora suban sus cosas que pronto nos iremos.

-Hai- Responden los tres al unísono comenzando a subir y acomodar las cosas en el carro en el cual se irían, mientras su sensei a cargo se diría hacia los demás profesores ya reunidos en un solo lugar, ya para afinar los últimos detalles, mientras los demás alumnos charlaban entre si, esperando dar inicio a la actividad.

Mientras cerca de allí.

-Por que la escuela tiene que ser tan problemática – Replicaba molesto y perezoso, caminando pesadamente con las manos en la cabeza, un castaño de coleta.

-Deja ya de quejarte tanto Shikamaru, no haz hecho otra cosa desde que llegamos – Le replicaba una rubia de ojos azules.

-"Por si no fuera suficiente con la escuela tenia que tocarme con Ino….No podría ser mas problemático" – Pensaba el castaño suspirando con pesadez.

-Papas fritas, pay de queso con chocolate, barras de chocolate, caramelos, panecillo con doble crema…si, esta todo- Decía un robusto chico mientras metía todo lo antes mencionado en su mochila.

-Pero que…? Que demonios es todo eso Choji? Fue lo único que trajiste para el viaje? –Preguntaba la rubia con su típico tono de molestia.

-No, Traigo mas en la mochila –Contesta el chico con una alegre sonrisa.

-Pero es que acaso no piensas en otra cosa que no sea comida?, No te pusiste a pensar en lo que necesitarías para el viaje o que? – Le replicaba histérica la ojiazul, llamando un poco la atención de unos cuantos alumnos que se encontraban cerca de ellos tres, y logrando que el castaño de coleta suspirara pesadamente una vez mas retomando su camino con su típico paso perezoso con las manos en los bolsillos hacia un árbol relativamente cerca de sus compañeros de equipo para no tener que soportar los histéricos gritos de su compañera.

Mientras en un sitio un poco distante de allí se encontraba recargada en el tronco de un árbol una tímida pelinegra, con la cabeza gacha, hundida en sus propios pensamientos, los cuales surcaban libremente como un puro rió de ideas sin temor alguno de ser interrumpidos por los demás gracias a que el árbol en el que se encontraba tapaba completamente su figura, mas aquellos pensamientos que no creían llegar a ser interrumpidos, una sorpresa se llevarían por aquel ser por el cual existían en esos momentos.

-Hinata...Hinata…

Una voz masculina interrumpía los pensamientos de la pelinegra haciéndola volver a la realidad y levantando el rostro para que sus aperlados ojos se topasen a unos escasos centímetros de otros ojos perlas, sorprendiéndole y haciéndole sonrojar ya que solo había otra persona allí con aquellos ojos aperlados, aquella persona que parecía haber sido invocada por sus pensamientos para aparecer a escasos centímetros de su rostro y no sabia ni por que había sido así.

-Ne…Neji-kun….Q…que, pasa? – Tartamudeaba la pelinegra aun con el rostro del ojiperla a unos escasos centímetros.

-No pasa nada Hinata – Dice para después colocar su mano derecha detrás de la cabeza de la pelinegra y besarle la frente con ternura haciéndola sonrojar aun mas- Ya me tenias preocupado, te llame varias veces y no me respondías.

-Go…gomen, es que…yo…yo esta-ba…

-Pensando en el idiota de Naruto –Menciona el ojiperla con un rostro mas serio y un tono de voz que mostraba un poco de molestia, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.

-No, yo…yo estaba – trataba de arreglar las cosas.

-Esta bien Hinata...-Decía el ojiperla, mas fue interrumpido antes de poder terminarla.

-Estaba pensando en ti – menciona la pelinegra mientras le toma la mano con ambas manos sin siquiera pensarlo, sorprendió bastante al Hyuuga, mas cuando esta se percato de lo que había hecho lleva rápidamente sus manos a su boca tapándola por la pena de lo que había dicho, sonrojándose a un nivel que ni ella misma conocía. Logrando que las mejillas del ojiperla se tiñeran de un leve carmín, dejándolo bastante sorprendido ante las palabras su adorada prima, mas al ver lo sonrojada que se encontraba, le sonrió tiernamente como solo sonría para ella, tomándole del rostro con una mano y acercándose a ella, haciéndole sorprender y sonrojarse mas cosa que nadie podría creer posible si le viesen, mas su beso se desvió un poco llegando a su frente, para verle a los ojos.

-Gracias Hinata, ahora, vayamos donde los demás o nos van a dejar- le dice sonriendo levemente y tomando su rumbo hacia donde se encontraban todos los demás, mientras la tímida pelinegra se quedo unos momentos mas en el mismo lugar hundida en sus pensamientos.

-"Que habrá sido eso?...acaso…no…yo…"- los pensamientos de la pelinegra no se ordenaban, pasando uno tras otro, casi perturbantes, mas sus labios solo alcanzaron a susurrar casi inaudible-Ne-ji...kun – En el justo momento que el Hyuuga voltea hacia donde se encontraba aun su prima.

-Hinata, vienes? – dice este mientras le estila la mano hacia ella para que vaya con el, a lo que ella lo mira algo sorprendida.

-Ha…hai – dice esta yendo hacia su primo, mas al estar a punto de llegar donde el sus pies se tropiezan con algo en el camino haciéndola trastabillar y estar apunto de caer mas logro ser sostenida por el Hyuuga, alzando el rostro para verle.

-Estas bien? – Le pregunta este.

-Hai….a…arigato Neji-kun.

-Vamos – menciona este tomando el rumbo hacia donde sus demás compañeros aun tomado de la mano de su prima sin siquiera percatarse de que aun lo hacia. Justo cuando iban llegando donde los demás compañeros se escucho la voz del profesor a cargo del trabajo.

-Bien muchachos, al parecer ya están todos, y todo esta organizado así que ahora tomen sus cosas y dirrúyanse con sus respectivos profesores hacia la ubicación que se les asigno; y a los vigilantes, pueden iniciar por donde gusten, ya saben el método, entendido? –explicaba el peliplateado.

-HAI!! – Respondieron todos al unísono, tomando sus cosas, y yendo con sus profesores, para tomar su camino hacia la ubicación que a cada uno les fue asignada. Mientras el equipo 7 esperaba en el auto a su profesor encargado, el cual llego varios minutos después con su típica tranquilidad.

-Bien, ya están listos para irnos.

-Hai – Contestaron los tres al unísono, a lo que el peliplateado subió al auto y lo prendió tomando su camino rumbo a su ubicación, mas lo que los chicos no esperaban era la forma tan atrevida y veloz de manejar por parte del peliplateado, el cual casi les hace salir del automóvil, y digo casi por que alcanzaron a sostenerse, pues si lo hubiesen logrado los tres hubiesen terminado regados por el camino como papas saliendo de un costal roto. 1 hora después de ese tortuoso viaje, patrocinado por su profesor encargado, llegaron hasta una vereda donde se detuvo por fin, a lo cual los tres jóvenes se sentían aliviados al pensar que por fin havia terminado la tortura y ahora solo tendrían que hacen un par de sencillas actividades, mas cuando estos se bajaron se toparon con una gran sorpresa de parte del peliplateado.

-Bien, hasta aquí es hasta donde yo los puedo llevar, ahora sigan esa vereda unos 3 kilómetros mas y llegaran a su ubicación – Menciona el ojigris con sus típicas sonrisas despreocupadas.

-QUEEEE? – Fue la respuesta de los tres.

-Pasa algo? – pregunta este con un aire de ingenuidad.

-Que si pasa algo?, Kakashi-Sensei, como es posible que aun tengamos que caminar 3 kilómetros para llegar? – le comenta la ojijade.

-Bueno, yo los llevaría con gusto, pero ya no logra entrar el carro para allá.

-Queee?...este no es un buen día, dattebayo. – Comentaba con desanimo el rubio.

-Tks debería matar a este tipo – decía el moreno para si mismo.

Al ver la reacción de sus alumnos, solo suspira pesadamente.

-Bien, ya basta de charlas, pónganse en camino o jamás llegaran y tendrán que recuperar la materia conmigo de nuevo – Al decir esto los 3 alumnos quedaron completamente helados para después tomar sus cosas y emprender su camino.

Después de 2horas de caminar, renegar y lamentarse, llegando hasta un claro el cual seria un punto de parida para el trabajo.

Después de al menos 1 hora de preparar todo se dispusieron a ver la lista de actividades a ejecutar.

-Sakura-chan, me prestas la lista de actividades dattebayo?

-Tu la traías Naruto- Al decir esto el rubio se queda petrificado.

-A…si?- Dice este algo temeroso.

-Naruto…Perdiste la lista? – Pregunta la pelirosa con un tono algo molesto.

-Yo…No, no la perdí Sakura-chan, solo es que no recuerdo donde la puse dattebayo – Contesta este con una gota detrás de su cabeza.

-¡¡Baka!!- Le dice la ojijade propinándole tremendo golpe en la cabeza haciendo que este automáticamente se llevase las manos ala cabeza sosteniéndola y tratando de apaciguar el dolor.

-Por que haces eso Sakura-chan?- Pregunta este aun con las manos en la cabeza.

-Y lo preguntas baka?, haz perdido nuestra lista de actividades, ahora tendremos que regresar con Kakashi-sensei por otra o tendremos que repetir la materia.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, no esta aquí para supervisarnos, solo diremos que hicimos las actividades y ya.

-Baka, olvidas a los alumnos vigilantes? – le comenta molesta.

-Tienes razón dattebayo – comenta el ojiazul algo desanimado.

-Ni hablar, tendremos que regresar por otra lista – Comenta de igual forma que el ojiazul.

-"Dijo, tendremos?...ella y yo solos en el bosque?..Que bien, es mi oportunidad dattebayo" – Pensaba este con una sonrisa algo pervertida, cosa que no paso por alto a la pelirosa propinándole tamaño coscorrón al rubio haciéndole volver a la realidad.

Agujas

-AAAYYY- Expreso este por el dolor, y tomándose de nuevo la cabeza con ambas manos (Si ya se voy a dejar a Naruto mas tonto, pero es que yo lo golpearía)

-Deja de imaginarte cosas Naruto – Le reclama molesta la Haruno – Bueno si no queda mas, vayamos por la lista.

-Te refieres a esta lista – Menciona el moreno acercándose y mostrándoles un sobre.

-Que haces tu con la lista? – pregunta la ojijade.

-El dobe la dejo caer de camino a acá, así que decidí guardarla –explica con su típico tono arrogante.

-Bien, me permites? – le dice la Haruno extendiendo su mano hacia el moreno para que le entregase el sobre, por lo que el moreno solo se remitió a entregárselo.

Al tomarlo la pelirosa saco de el la lista leyendo las actividades a ejecutar.

-Bien, Naruto, será mejor que tú te encargues de la recolección de leña.

-Lo are, confía en mi Sakura-chan – Decía sonriente el rubio.

-Sasuke, deberás encargarte de la pesca, mientras tanto yo me encargare de la recolección de plantas medicinales.

-Y Por que se supone que deba seguir tus órdenes- Pregunta el moreno con su típico tono de arrogancia.

-Por que da la casualidad que la tarea más a fin para Naruto es la recolección de leña, y al tener ciertos conocimientos de medicina soy la mas indicada para recolectar las plantas medicinales, no quiero tener que atenderles aparte por que se toparon con plantas venenosas.

-Hmp – Fue lo único que articulo molesto el moreno mientras se daba media vuelta yendo al lago.

-"Que batalla"-Pensaba la pelirosa- Bueno, vayámonos.

-Haaaiiii- Asintió el rubio alegremente tomando su rumbo mientras sus otros dos compañeros tomaban cada uno el suyo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un lugar algo alejado en el bosque, un equipo terminaba de ordenar todas sus cosas para pasar la noche en aquel alejado lugar.

Una chica castaña de dos moños veía embelesada a un castaño ojiperla terminar de arreglar todo lo necesario.

-Es increíble lo rápido que es Neji-kun verdad? – Pregunta acercándose un chico de cabello negro y enormes cejas.

-He?...si...Digo…-Tartamudeaba la castaña intentando disculparse.

-Jaja, tanta pena te da el hablar de Neji Tenten? –Preguntaba el pelinegro.

-No yo, mejor iniciemos las actividades –Dice esta parándose y yendo donde el castaño, siendo seguida por el moreno – Neji, iniciaremos de una vez las actividades? – Le preguntaba ya casi llegando hasta el, mas este no le respondió - …Neji –kun?– Al hablarle por segunda vez el castaño volteo.

-Que pasa Tenten? – Le pregunta este con su típico tono serio.

-Te preguntaba si ya iniciábamos con las actividades, pero creo que estabas muy concentrado en lo que hacías – Le comenta esta, mientras el pelinegro solo observaba.

-Pueden ir iniciándolas ustedes yo debo ir a checar algo, enseguida volveré a hacer las mías – Dice este alejándose por una vereda.

-Que es lo que pasa a Neji? – Pregunta la castaña para si misma, mas no se percato de que el pelinegro estaba a su lado.

-No lo se, pero debemos iniciar ahora mismo las actividades, seremos el mejor equipo, no lo defraudare Gai-sensei. – Pronunciaba efusivo el pelinegro con brillo en los ojos mientras la castaña le veía con una enorme gota detrás de su cabeza, como ya era muy común.

-"Y yo que pensé que eso ya le había pasado" – Pensaba la castaña.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del bosque un equipo apenas iniciaba a acomodar sus cosas mientras eran aturdidos por los gritos de una rubia excéntrica.

-Como es posible que ni siquiera hayan acomodado eso, son un par de inútiles, apenas vamos llegando, son uno perezosos, de seguro que esto es un error, a mi me debió tocar con Sasuke y no con ustedes – Renegaba la ojiazul.

-"Ya van 3 horas iguales"-Pensaba un castaño de coleta mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

-Chojiiii, por que no dejas de comer de una vez y comienzas a ayudar a instalarnos- Replicaba la rubia.

-Que?..Mejor después si Ino –Decía el robusto chico mientras comía unas patatas fritas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un lugar un tanto alejado del equipo anteriormente mencionado se encontraba ya instalado y a punto de iniciar sus actividades.

-Quedo toco claro Hinata? –Preguntaba un chico de cabello castaño y algo despeinado.

-Ha…Hai- Contesta tímidamente la pelinegra.

-Bien entonces hay que comenzar- Comenta el castaño.

-Será mejor darnos prisa que no debe tardar en anochecer y los insectos se los podrían comer – Comenta un extraño chico con lentes oscuros que les acompañaba.

-Co..Como?- Pregunta la ojiperla.

-No le hagas caso Hinata, Shino lo único que quiere es molestar.

-Si eso es lo que tú quieres pensar, esta bien.

-Ya deja de molestar Shino y vayámonos ya.

-Hai – Contesta la ojiperla.

-Como quieras- Contesta el extraño chico de los lentes oscuros, tomando cada uno de ellos su camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un lugar un tanto distante, otro equipo se organizaba,

-Bien, entonces Kankuro, tu iras por este lado, Gaara tu iras por este y yo me encargare de este – Les explicaba una rubia de 4 coletas a sus dos compañeros de equipo – Deberán rondar por todos los equipos lo mas rápido posible para verificar que estén cumpliendo con sus objetivos, tienen sus listas verdad?

-Si – Contesta bruscamente como siempre el pelirrojo.

-Por aquí debe de andar – Comentaba el castaño buscando en varios bolsillos.

-Kankuro, no me digas que perdiste tu lista de equipos – Comenta algo molesta la rubia.

-Como siempre arruinando todo Kankuro.

-Por aquí debe estar – Dice este hurgando en sus bolsillos hasta al fin lograr encontrarle en uno de ellos y mostrárselas a sus hermanos – Aquí esta.

-Por que no me extraña de ti? – Comenta molesta la rubia.

-Debería degollarte por ellos – Le dice furioso el pelirrojo.

-Tranquilo Gaara, será mejor que nos vayamos de una buena vez.

- Si- Contesta este al tiempo que lo dijo el castaño, yendo cada uno de los tres por su lado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un lugar un tanto lejano de allí ya instalado y mirando al cielo estaba un peliplateado despreocupado.

-Ya esta por anochecer, me pregunto si esos tres ya habrán hecho algo de servir – Comentaba para si mismo el ojigris – Bueno eso solo lo sabré hasta la próxima clase – continuaba diciendo mientras tomaba un rumbo un tanto distinto al de sus alumnos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminando un tanto alejado de allí se encontraba un rubio algo perdido mirando a los lados.

-"Donde estaré?...si me tardo demasiado Sakura-chan me matara"-pensaba el rubio sin prestar mucha atención a su camino si con lo que toparía al frente o quien se toparía al frente, hasta que por despiste de ambas partes se percataron de la presencia del otro una vez que era demasiado tarde para reaccionar, chocando con tal fuerza que ambos cayeron al suelo, quedando el rubio sobre aquella persona con la que había chocado – Que fue eso, Dattebayo? – Se preguntaba a si mismo el rubio abriendo los ojos para percatarse de que la persona con la que había chocado no era mas que la mas tímida chica que todo la escuela, la cual se encontraba sumamente sonrojada por la proximidad del rubio.

-Na..Naruto-kun – Fue lo único que pronuncia la pelinegra sumamente apenada.

-Hinata-chan que haces por aquí? – preguntaba el ojiazul.

-Yo…yo…- intentaba articular palabras la pelinegra mas imposible le era por la pena provocada por la proximidad con el Uzumaki.

-Nee, Hinata-chan tu rostro esta muy rojo que es lo que le pasa? – Pregunta ingenuo el rubio acercando su rostro un poco mas al de ella para ver lo rojo de su rostro, mas nunca esperaron con lo que se iban a topar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Preparando tranquilamente sus cosas estaba una castaña de ojos rojizos, mas al escuchar un leve crujido a su espaldas de uno de sus bolsillos saco lo que al parecer era una navaja muy afilada, dándose vuelta y dejándola contra el cuello de quien se atrevía a espiarle, topándose con un ojigris que no esperaba.

-Kakashi?- Pregunta algo sorprendida la castaña.

-Esperabas a alguien mas Kurenai? – Le cuestiona el ojigris con suma calma muy a pesar de tener en su cuello aquella navaja.

-No te lo creo, y aunque lo estuviese haciendo eso no es algo que te importarse a ti – Le contesta molesta.

-Yo lo diría que si Kurenai – le dice tomándole de las muñecas, para recargarle contra el tronco de árbol haciéndole tirar la navaja y mirándole a los ojos – no lo crees?

-No, no lo creo Kakashi – Le contesta molesta.

-Si es así por que tus ojos me dicen otra cosa – Le pregunta este mientras le sostiene las muñecas con una mano contra el tronco del árbol, sobre la cabeza de si misma, mientras con la otra se quitaba el tapabocas que cotidianamente solía traer, acercando su rostro un poco al de ella – Por que Kurenai?

-Ellos no dicen nada…ya debes saber que estoy saliendo con Azuma.

-No piensas que me voy a tragar esos cuentos que los alumnos creen verdad?...te conozco Kurenai, te conozco como tu me conoces a mi, y conozco que tu corazón no puede alujar a alguien mas que no sea yo.

-No deberías ser tan egocéntrico Hatake – Le contesta algo molesta- No deberías creerte tan inolvidable.

-No, no es eso, mejor dicho es el hecho de saber que tu corazón no puede alojar a nadie que no sea yo, por que siente igual que el mío, que no puede alojar a nadie mas que no seas tu…y lo sabes bien – al decir esto la castaña solo acierta a agachar su rostro.

-Por que sigues haciendo esto Kakashi?, por que sigues haciéndolo? – Le pregunta con la voz algo quebrada.

-No es obvio acaso?, no es obvio que lo hago por lo que siento por ti? – Dice mientras con su mano libre le toma de la barbilla levantándole el rostro dejando ver su rostro un tanto molesto intentando disimular sus ojos llorosos – No me tortures mas Kurenai, no me niegues algo que tu también quieres, ambos sabemos que queremos esto, entonces por que nos lo niegas.

-Por que esto no debería….-Trataba de explicar la castaña mas no logro terminar al ser callada por los labios del ojigris, fundiéndose con los suyos en un beso que ambos deseaban pero reprimían desde hace mucho tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras un poco lejos de allí se encontraba una pelirosa buscando la lista de plantas medicinales encargada por su sensei, mas una presencia la descontrolo un poco, haciéndola incorporarse y mirando hacia los dados para saber de quien o que es que se trataba.

-"Debe ser alguno de los alumnos vigilantes…si de seguro eso debe ser" – Pensaba la pelirosa intentando tranquilizarse- Deja de pensar tonterías Sakura, solo fue tu imaginación – Se dice a si misma regresando a lo que hacia, mas no logro hacerlo puesto que fue interrumpida por una voz muy familiar.

-No creo que yo sea tu imaginación Sakura – Pronuncia una voz masculina haciéndola volverse hacia el lugar de donde vino.

-Que haces aquí?- Pregunta la pelirosa completamente a la defensiva.

-Es un bosque libre no? – Pronuncia algo irónico.

-Deja de molestar quiere Uchiha? – Le dice molesta.

-No, no lo haré hasta que tu aceptes lo que ambos sabemos. – Le contesta este con el mismo tono.

-A si?- le responde sarcástica- Y que es eso que se supone que debo aceptar?

-Acepta de una vez que me deseas Sakura.

-Ni en tus sueños Uchiha. – Le contesta esta irónica.

-No, en los tuyos Haruno. – le responde este de la misma manera, acercándose a la ojijade haciendo a esta retroceder conforme el Uchiha se acercaba, hasta pegar contra un tronco de un árbol siendo acorralada por el Uchiha – Aquí no abra quien interrumpa – Le dice este con su tono arrogante, a lo que la Haruno solo acierta a darle tremendo codazo en el estomago haciéndolo alejarse un poco y bajando la guarda para ella correr en contra de la dirección del Uchiha mirando hacia atrás para ver si le seguía. Mala fue su suerte al ver que poco después el Uchiha se incorporo para seguirle a través del bosque.

Después de unos minutos de estar corriendo por el bosque, siendo perseguida por el Uchiha su cuerpo ya se encontraba algo cansado, sentía que ya le hacían falta fuerzas y cada vez estaba mas cerca el Uchiha, y prefería caer por un barrando antes de ser alcanzada por el.

Al estar tan preocupada mirando que tan lejos se encontraba el Uchiha no llego a percatarse de la enorme raíz de un árbol que salía por la tierra dificultándole el camino y haciéndola caer, mas eso no la iba a detener, poniéndose de pie lo mas pronto posible, mas cual fue su sorpresa? Al percatarse de que su pie derecho no le ayudaba en lo absoluto a caminar, pues un agudo dolor le impedía seguir, sin darse cuenta cuando se tropezó su tobillo se había lastimado, no sabia cuanto, pero no quería ser alcanzada por el maldito pervertido del Uchiha menor, así que intento seguir caminando muy a pesar de aquel dolor, avanzando muy poco para toparse con la materialización de su deseo mal planteado, frente a ella había un enorme precipicio, no sabia si saldría viva si seguía adelante, pero al volverse ver al Uchiha a unos pocos metros de ella le erizaba la piel.

-Se acabo la persecución Sakura, no seas tan molesta. – Le dice este arrogante como siempre acercándose cada vez mas, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella queriendo tomarle de la muñeca a lo que esta se intenta safar pegándole para apartarle mas su enorme sorpresa fue que en vez de mover al pelinegro la que se movió fue ella perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo al enorme vació que estaba a su espalda, sintiendo como el tiempo parecía mas lento.

-Sakura – Al ver como la ojijade se precipitaba al vació el moreno intento sostenerle a toda costa, mas su sorpresa fue enorme al darse cuenta de que no lograría regresarla al piso firme, sino que el también iba directamente al vació junto con ella, por lo cual solo acertó a abrazar a la pelirrosa precipitándose ambos a lo que parecía su mas oscuro y alejado final.

**CONTINUARA**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gomen, pero ya les explique con anterioridad que tuve problemas con mi maquina y hasta ahora eh podido subir este capitulo, espero sea de su agrado y también espero pronto volver a actualizar.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido leyéndolo, en verdad muchísimas gracias.

Bueno sin más que decir aquí van los agradecimientos para los que han dejado reviews

XxXyuleXuchihaXxX Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y pues bien aquí esta la continuación espero te agrade y continúes leyendo, gracias por tu tiempo .

Link-kun: Gracias Niisan, es que la ducha es una de las cosas que mas me relaja y además que mejor regalo para las que somos fans de Sasuke que imaginarlo en la ducha no? Espero este cap tmb te agrade, arigato por todo y saludos.

ale1593: Que bueno que te gustara espero y sigas leyéndolo y bueno aquí ya hubo un poco mas de romance espero y sea de tu agrado pero lo que falta para el siguiente.

always mssb: Creo que lo mismo se preguntaban ellos y todos nosotros XD, pero pobres chicos ahora ya supieron. Espero te agrade el como continuo y muchas gracias por tu tiempo.

Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews en verdad muchas gracias espero y sigan dejando mas, nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo.

"La luna no es un astro mas en el cielo nocturno, es el espejo de las lagrimas del des amor"


	7. Heridas, Sorpesas y¿Celos?

Cabe aclarar que este es un fic de mi autoría y que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, que no se hace con fines lucrativo

Cabe aclarar que este es un fic de mi autoría y que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, que no se hace con fines lucrativos, sino por simple y sana diversión

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el capitulo anterior:

-Se acabo la persecución Sakura, no seas tan molesta. – Le dice este arrogante como siempre acercándose cada vez mas, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella queriendo tomarle de la muñeca a lo que esta se intenta safar pegándole para apartarle mas su enorme sorpresa fue que en vez de mover al pelinegro la que se movió fue ella perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo al enorme vació que estaba a su espalda, sintiendo como el tiempo parecía mas lento.

-Sakura – Al ver como la ojijade se precipitaba al vació el moreno intento sostenerle a toda costa, mas su sorpresa fue enorme al darse cuenta de que no lograría regresarla al piso firme, sino que el también iba directamente al vació junto con ella, por lo cual solo acertó a abrazar a la pelirrosa precipitándose ambos a lo que parecía su mas oscuro y alejado final.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Na…Naruto – Fue lo único que acertó a decir la tímida pelinegra poniendo sus manos débilmente apuñadas como un gesto de timidez entre sus labios y los del rubio, apenas teniendo espacio pasa sus delgadas manos por lo cerca que se encontraban uno del otro.

-Que crees que haces maldito Kyuubi?? – Fue lo que alcanzo a oír el rubio mientras era levantado en peso como si de una pluma se hubiese tratado para ser tirado al piso de un gran puñetazo, cosa que no alcanzo a entender del todo por lo rápido que había sucedido.

-Ne...Neji-kun – Fueron las palabras de la pelinegra al ver a su primo aparecer de la nada y agredir al Uzumaki con gran furia.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa? Por que haces eso dattebayo? – Preguntaba el rubio aun tirado en el suelo son la mano en la mejilla que le había golpeado el Hyuuga, dejándola roja y algo hinchada muy a pesar del poco tiempo transcurrido.

-Por que no pienso dejar que abuses de Hinata, no quiero que ni siquiera te acerques a ella. – Le comentaba furioso el ojiperla.

-Pe...Pero…-Intentaba decir Hinata bastante apenada ante la escena.

-Abusar de Hinata-chan, pero yo no…-Intentaba explicarse el ojiazul.

-No quieras mentir…te matare maldito Kyuubi. – Pronuncio furioso el ojiperla lanzándose de nuevo contra el Uzumaki dispuesto a partirle por completo la cara, haciendo una maraña de golpes, uno tras otro, ya ni siquiera se sabía quien estaba peor, simplemente por tatos rodaban por el suelo y otros tantos se incorporaban continuando su lucha de pie.

-Neji…Naruto – Fue lo único pronunciado por la pelinegra mientras los dos chicos peleaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kakashi, detente – Decía suplicante la castaña mientras el ojigris le besaba el cuello haciéndola sonrojar.

-No me pidas eso Kurenai, no lo hagas por que no lo haré – Abogaba el peliplateado para tomarla firmemente de la cintura con una mano mientras la otra la ponía en la nuca de la castaña volviéndole a besar el cuello con una dulce pasión.

-Kakashi…No…- Intentaba detener al peliplateado y detenerse a si misma, afirmando que no quería, mas su mente, cuerpo y su corazón sabían bien que si lo quería y eran mas fuertes ellos que su razón.

-No me rechaces mas Kurenai – Decía el peliplateado dejando de besarle unos momentos para tomarle el rostro delicadamente con una mano mientras le veía a los ojos – No niegues mas algo que ambos deseamos desde hace mucho – Le decía suplicante el ojigris a lo que la castaña intento decir algo, negarle una vez mas, pero sus palabras no salían, su cuerpo no le ayudaba, se resistían a negar algo que toda ella deseaba a lo que el ojigris solo acertó a besar tiernamente a la castaña, a lo cual ya no pudo resistir mas sucumbiendo a aquel dulce beso, correspondiéndole con suma dulzura mientras poco a poco paso sus brazos por la nuca del peliplateado mientras este le tomaba de la cintura con una mano, mientras con la otra le acariciaba el rostro, fundiéndose entre besos en aquel atardecer que caía con rapidez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo estaba negro, su cuerpo dolía bastante, más que nada su brazo izquierdo y su espalda, y a su vez sentía un extraño peso sobre su cuerpo.

Con Gran pesadez abrió lentamente los ojos, topándose con la oscuridad de la noche, una enorme bóveda de enormes árboles entrelazados, preguntándose en donde es que se encontraba, y que eso que le hacia sentir aquel peso sobre su cuerpo.

Volvió su vista hacia su pecho topándose con un sedoso cabello rosado, mirando sobre el a la pelirosa sin conciencia.

-Así que al menos seguimos con vida – Dice este en voz baja intentando incorporarse con suma dificultad y provocándole un agudo dolor – hug….vaya molestias que me haz causado – Al incorporarse movió delicadamente a la pelirosa como pudo gracias a su dolor, dejándole sobre el pasto, quedándose sentado a su lado mirándole con la blusa rota dejando ver el top negro que cubría su sostén , y aquel short de licra negro que delineaba las curvas de sus caderas y sus muslos con tanta delicadeza haciéndole parecer una diosa, una delicada diosa completamente inconsciente, a su merced, durante toda aquella noche – Hmp…– Fue lo único que articulo el Uchiha, pues bien sabia que no era tan vil como para aprovecharse de ella estando inconsciente, claro, no podía negar que se veía como una diosa inconsciente, no podía negar que se veía hermosa, sus pensamientos lo decían – "Que idiotez…" – Fue lo único que pensé el moreno, cerrando los ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de varios golpes, caídas, y una que otra herida, el rubio ya se encontraba bastante agotado, cosa que le dificultaba mas de lo normal el seguir el ritmo del Hyuuga, y no es que el ojiperla no se hubiese cansado, pero su ritmo era mucho mas rápido y se mantenía mas, cosa que al Rubio no le ayudaba.

-"Demonios, no creo lograr aguantar mucho mas, dattebayo" – Pensaba el ojiazul agotado.

-Veras tu fin Uzumaki – Pronuncio el ojiperla abalanzándose sobre el ojiazul con gran ira dispuesto a terminar esa pelea y salir victorioso de ella, mas una sensación extraña le detuvo, alguien le abrazaba desde la espalda – Pero que..? – Claro, esas delicadas y calidas manos, jamás las confundiría, las conocía demasiado bien, las conocía de toda su vida. Eran las manos de su querida y delicada Hinata. – Hinata… - Dijo este, volteando un poco el rostro de lado para verle, mientras esta abrazándole hundía la cabeza en su espalda.

-Por favor…detente Neji-kun – Dijo esta con una voz algo triste y sin siquiera tartamudear, cosa bastante rara en la pelinegra – Te lo pido Neji-kun…detente – Le suplicaba la pelinegra a lo que su primo accedió bajando los puños sin siquiera una palabra en contra, solo para complacerle a su quería prima – Arigato Neji-kun. – Dijo esta un poco mas tranquila y soltándose de su primo.

-Mejor vayámonos de aquí….que quede claro Kyuubi, que esto lo hago por mi prima. – Le dice este volteándose. Y tomando lentamente el camino opuesto al rubio.

-Na…Naruto-kun -dijo la pelinegra muy bajo acercándose a el rubio llamando su atención, a lo que esta algo sonrojada solo acertó a dejarle un pequeño frasco café en las manos y salir corriendo donde su primo, dejando a un confundido Uzumaki, tirado en el piso del cansancio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Demonios, ¿que estará haciendo la maldita frentona? – Se preguntaba una rubia – De seguro que debe estar embobada por estar en compañía de Sasuke….arrrrg, yo debería ser quien estuviese en ese equipo y no la frentona.- Renegaba la ojiazul sin percatarse de que lo hacia en voz alta llamando la atención de un castaño de coleta.

-¿Ya esta hablando sola?,. Que problemático, de seguro que ya se esta volviendo loca – Decía este muy bajo, mas a pesar de ellos la rubia logro escucharle.

-Que haz dicho Shikamaru? – Pregunto molesta.

-No nada- Responde este poniéndose de pie con las manos en los bolsillos y caminando pesadamente hacia el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba la rubia, alejándose de esta – "Será mejor que me largue antes de que quiera matarme…vaya que las chicas son problemáticas" – pensaba este mientras se alejaba, dejando a su histérica compañera hablando consigo misma y a su robusto compañero un tanto alejado de ella pero demasiado interesado en su comida como para prestarle atención.

Después de un rato de caminar se tiro en el césped a mirar el cielo perezosamente como solía hacerlo cotidianamente, mas grande fue su sorpresa cuando alguien que pasaba por allí algo distraído tropezó con el al no percatarse de su presencia cayéndole encima y al momento sacando un abanico que al desplegarlo mostraba una punta afilada, la cual la dejo muy cerca del cuello del castaño.

-Ha…eres tu – Dijo la chica cerrando su abanico e incorporándose, deberías tener mayor cuidado de donde te recuestas.

-Más problemas – pronuncio el castaño al ver la reacción de la rubia ojiverde con la que se topo.

-¿Que dices? – Pregunta esta molesta.

-No, nada.

-Y que haces aquí, se supone que deberías estar con tu equipo – Le reclama esta.

-Son demasiado problemáticos – Le contesta el castaño con muy poco interés.

-No importa si son problemáticos o no, deberías estar con ellos- Le indica la rubia.

-Y debo hacerte caso ¿Por qué…? – comenta el castaño.

-Por que soy encargada de vigilar esta sección – le responde la ojiverde.

-Eso explica tu carácter.

-¿Que dices?

-No, nada.

-En fin… ¿quienes son tus compañeros? - Pregunta esta.

-Yamanaka Ino y Akimichi Choji – Contesta con pereza.

-Eso explica el por que huyes de tu equipo.

-Al parecer les conoces.

-Ino es mi subordinada en el equipo de porristas.

-Vaya, eres porrista eh?

-Soy la capitana del equipo.

Y así entre pláticas con enlaces entre una y otra se fue pasando el tiempo, quedándose el perezoso castaño y la atractiva ojiverde platicando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Kakashi…-Mencionaba la castaña mientras este le besaba el cuello bajándole un poco el hombro de la blusa con una mano a lo que la castaña reacciono empujándole – No…esto esta yendo demasiado lejos – Le explica incorporándose y subiendo la manga de su blusa.

-Por que lo niegas Kurenai? – Decía serio el ojigris.

-Sabes que esto no tiene el por que ser, además estamos trabajando, tenemos alumnos cerca.

-No intentes negarte mas, los alumnos no están cerca de nosotros…además sabes que no puedes negar lo que sientes – Le dice este acercándose a ella y tomándole con una mano del mentón – Intenta negarme lo que siente – Le decía mirándole a los ojos, haciendo que los de la castaña se humedecieran.

-…Sabes que no puedo hacerlo – Le contesta esta con una voz un poco cortada.

-Entonces deja de resistirte y negarte, y deja de torturarme…mucho lo haz hecho por todos estos años – Le dice el ojigris volviéndola a besar, logrando que esta cediera por completo.

Entrelazando un beso con otro a través de la noche, mientras las manos del ojigris comenzaban a acariciar tiernamente el cuerpo de la castaña, mientras ella se dejaba llevar por el momento y por el, quitándole el chaleco verde que llevaba consigo dejándole que el le despojase poco a poco de sus prendas…dejando el momento les llevase, disfrutando de aquel amor que hace mucho se negaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de una buena pelea con el Uzumaki, el Hyuuga caminaba acompañado su querida prima, rumbo a la ubicación del equipo de esta. Todo estaba sumamente silencioso, el se remitía a solo caminar para no ir regañando a su prima o diciendo maldiciones del Uzumaki, del vago que era, o que no era bueno que se acercara a el, y ella se remitía a ir caminando con la cabeza gacha.

Después de unos minutos de caminar en un silencio un tanto molesto la pelinegra ase atrevió a levantar un poco el rostro mirándole, percatándose de que tanto en el rostro como en los brazos o las manos traía una leves heridas, algunas de ellas aun sangrando. Se quedo mirando unos momentos las heridas del ojiperla para después tomarle de la muñeca derecha con ambas manos, deteniéndole, a lo que este se detuvo y se volvió a verle.

-Que pasa Hinata.

-Ne…Neji-kun yo…yo…permíteme curarte las heridas por favor – Le dijo esta con su muy típico rubor por la timidez de la chica y su cabeza gacha a lo que el ojiperla sonrió.

-No te preocupes Hinata, no son nada.- Le respondió este tranquilamente.

-Onegai, Neji-kun…esa pelea fue por mi culpa, al menos permíteme curarte las heridas…onegai – Le decía suplicante la pelinegra, alzando su rostro hasta ver el de el. Durante unos segundos el Hyuuga no reacciono, simplemente se quedo mirándole para despues dedicarle una de sus cariñosas sonrisas que solo le obsequiaba a su prima.

-Esta bien – Fue lo que expreso el ojiperla, a lo que la pelinegra sonrió levemente y despues de un pequeña búsqueda de donde curarle termino sentado en un claro del bosque bajo un árbol no muy denso, siendo iluminado solo por la luz de la luna llena de aquella noche, con su prima sentada a un lado revisando sus heridas una por una y curándolas con extrema delicadeza.

Mientras revisaba y curaba el rostro del castaño este se remitía a mirar el rostro de su querida prima, el sabia por demás que era hermosa, claro, las mujeres de su familia siempre lo han sido, pero Hinata destacaba entre ellas, aquel cabello negro, lacio, sedoso, y largo, muy característico de las chicas Hyuuga, aquellos enormes, expresivos y hermosos ojos aperlados, sus espesas pestañas negras a fin con sus delgadas y bien delineadas cejas, su piel lisa y blanca como la una muñeca de porcelana, y que decir de su cuerpo, en verdad tenia un bello cuerpo, eso no havia quien lo negase, con una bien torneada figura, muy a pesar de que le diera algo de pena y tratase de ocultarlo tras una ropa un tanto holgada. Nadie dudaba de la belleza de Hinata, pero el no se remitía solo a ver su físico, no, el veía aquella belleza que se escondía tras su timidez, cosa que ni su mismo padre veía, Hinata tenia aquella dulce delicadeza que las temas no, tenia aquella ternura y timidez que las demás chicas del clan no. No le cabía duda, Hinata era la mas bella chica de su clan y ¿a quien le cabria una duda?

La mente del castaño seguía divagando entre sus pensamientos sobre su prima, tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que sin percatarse de lo que hacia había puesto delicadamente su mano en el rostro de la pelinegra mirándole a los ojos, mientras ella sorprendida y algo ruborizada le miraba.

-Ne-ji-kun…

Lentamente el ojiperla se fue acercando a la pelinegra hasta depositar un tierno beso en su frente, para despues sonreírle.

-Gracias por curar mis heridas Hinata – Le dijo tan dulcemente como solo a su prima le hablaba, incrementando el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Yo...No es nada – Le dijo sonriéndole. Ya en pie, con un poco de ungüento del que Hinata solía preparar en las heridas y un venda en el brazo izquierdo, le ofrecía la mano derecha para ayudarla a parase, cosa que la ojiperla acepto sonriente.

-Vamos, te dejo con tu equipo. – Le dijo este tomando rumbo hacia la ubicación del equipo de Hinata.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despues de la pelea con el Hyuuga, cosa que el Uzumaki aun no lograba comprender el por que, regreso rumbo a su campamento despues de ponerse un poco del ungüento que Hinata le había proporcionado antes de irse, y claro si de por si el rubio tenia una buena encarnación con ese ungüento las heridas estarían cerradas para mañana.

Al llegar al lugar de su campamento vio que sus compañeros aun no habían regresado.

-Que raro… ¿donde estarán Sakura-chan y el dobe?, dattebayo – Se preguntaba mientras veía su ubicación, cuando de pronto algo le vino a la mente. – La leña, Sakura-chan me va a matar si me ve sin ella – Dijo este mientras regresaba a internarse en el bosque por la leña que su compañera le había encargado con anterioridad, mas lo que el rubio no sabia es que la pelirosa no estaría allí para golpearle por si no traía la leña, y ni siquiera se sabia si estaría allí para algo mas, en alguna otra ocasión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despues de un par de horas de pensar como es que regresarían a su ubicación el pelinegro no encontraba otra salida que regresar rodeando aquel risco por el que cayeron. No había más opción. Volteo a ver a la Haruno la cual aun se encontraba inconsciente, acerco su mano a ella para tomarle el pulso y reiterar de que siguiera con vida; a pesar de que este fuese algo débil, aun tenia pulso y con ello era suficiente, mas de lo que se percato en aquel momento es que el cuerpo de la Haruno estaba sumamente frió y con justa razón , la noche era fría mas en aquel lugar, y el cuerpo inconsciente de la Haruno se preocupaba mas por mantener el pulso activo que por mantener cierto nivel de calor. Al percatarse de ello el Uchiha se quito la camisa negra que llevaba puesta, para colocársela a la Haruno.

Con un poco de complicación el moreno se puso de pie y fue una búsqueda de un poco de leña para hacer una fogata y mantenerles en calor, al menos en lo que se ponían en camino hacia la ubicación de su campamento.

Despues de un rato de un rato de buscar y recolectar un poco de madera seca regreso al lugar donde se encontraba la Haruno, coloco las maderas en la posición idónea para la fogata y sin problema alguno la prendió frotando dos varas de maderas, ocasionando así la combustión e iniciando la fogata, para sentarse de nuevo junto a la pelirosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despues de unos minutos más de caminar habían llegado a la ubicación del equipo de la pelinegra. Sus compañeros al verla regresar se sintieron aliviados de saber que se encontraba con quien, y el primero en acercarse fue el extrovertido castaño.

-Hey Hinata, ¿que paso contigo?, ya nos habías preocupado.

-Lo…lo siento. – Dijo esta con la cabeza un poco gacha. Entonces fue que el chico se percato de que el Hyuuga acompañaba a su compañera de equipo.

-¿He?...y que haces tu por aquí Neji – Pregunta el castaño extrovertido.

-Eso no es algo que te interese…lo único que te diré, es que quiero que cuiden bien de Hinata ¿entendido? – Les explica el ojiperla al castaño y el extraño chico que aun llevaba puestos lentes oscuros muy a pesar de ser de noche y estar casi completamente a oscuras de no ser por la fogata.

-Tranquilo Hyuuga, los insectos no se la van a comer – Le comenta algo irónico el extraño chico de gafas mas justo cuando se disponía a contestarle.

-Voy a estar bien Neji-nii-san, gracias – Fue lo único que dijo la pelinegra parando así otra segura batalla, a lo que este solo le sonrió poniéndole una mano en el cabello.

-Esta bien – Le respondió dándole un beso en la frente y tomando tranquilamente su rumbo hacia su campamento, cuando al pasar por entre los compañeros de la chica – Mas les vale cuidarle bien – Les dijo antes de irse.

-Vaya, Neji si que te cuida bien Hinata – Comento el castaño a lo que la pelinegra solo asintió con la cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de haber pasado un rato mas recolectando madera para la fogata y pelearse como por 1 hora con ella para hacerle prender, el Uzumaki se había quedado completamente dormido, tirado en el piso al estar esperando a sus compañeros los cuales no llegaron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despues de varias horas de esperar y ver que la Haruno no despertaba, el Uchiha decidió ponerse en marcha hacia su campamento, ya varias horas habían pasado desde que habían caído de aquel risco, y el sabia bien que el era el culpable de ello pero su orgullo no le permitía admitirlo abiertamente.

Seguramente no faltaba mucho tiempo para que comenzara a amanecer, y en aquel lugar no conseguiría nada simplemente sentado, así que después de apagar la poca manera encendida que quedaba de la fogata, y después de ponerle su playera a la Haruno, la cargo en su espalda tomando un rumbo que ni el mismo sabia hacia donde le llevaría, simplemente confiando en su intuición y su buena suerte para que le condujese a la localización que Kakashi-sensei les había otorgado.

Todo se encontraba oscuro, su cuerpo lo sentía pesado y un poco adolorido, sentía que no podía siquiera abrir los ojos, incluso los parpados le pesaban.

Todo el lugar olía algo diferente, era un aroma muy familiar pero no era natural, era el dulce aroma de una loción, ese dulce aroma masculino; era delicioso, pero si se encontraba en el bosque ¿como es que el lugar olía así?; no lo sabia, pero lo que si sabia es que ese aroma le embriagaba.

Con gran pesadez abrió poco a poco los ojos entre algunos leves quejidos, recuperando poco a poco la claridad de su visión, topándose con una vista algo extraña; veía el piso moverse pero ella no sentía que estuviese caminando. Al voltear hacia su derecha su gran sorpresa fue toparse con el Uchiha, su mente no lo concebir lo que veía, ¿Acaso el Uchiha le estaba cargando en sus espalda? Pero… ¿Por qué razón? Aun sin lograr reaccionar el Uchiha sintió que se había movido y volteo su rostro hacia su izquierda para verle. Efectivamente ya se encontraba despierta y con un gesto algo aturdido, mas no le tomo mucha importancia a esto ultimo.

-Vaya, ya despertaste. – Menciona el moreno deteniéndose cerca de un árbol y bajando cuidadosamente a la Haruno, dejándola sentada al pie del árbol.

-¿Que fue lo que paso? – Pregunta esta algo aturdida.

-Nada de importancia.

-Pero…- Intenta cuestionarle la pelirosa mientras se pone de pie para dirigirse donde el moreno, mas al intentar hacerlo un lacerante dolor en su pie derecho le impide moverse, haciéndola caer, mas antes de que esta lograra caer el pelinegro interviene sosteniéndola, con un brazo mientras ella por inercia se sostiene del otro brazo del moreno a lo que este hace un pequeño gesto de dolor - …Gracias …-dice esta algo aturdida, mirando al pelinegro, para después ver su brazo, percatándose de una herida que tenia en este, la cual se encontraba sangrando, y al parecer desde hace mucho. – Tu brazo….

-No es nada – Dice el moreno con su típico tono frió sentando de nuevo a la pelirosa.

-Déjame curarlo – Le indica la pelirosa.

-Ya te dije que no es nada, déjalo así – Le contesta este algo molesto, a lo que la pelirosa le tienta la herida con el dedo índice y medio haciéndole moverse un poco hacia el lado contrario con un gesto de dolor.

-Deja de portante como un niño y déjame limpiar curarte el brazo – Le reclama la pelirosa ya con un tono molesto a lo que el moreno accede de mala gana, sentándose junto a la pelirosa , mientras esta saca de la pequeña bolsa que traía colgando de la falda (que de milagro seguía allí) un par de vendas, un ungüento, un poco de algodón y un frasco pequeño de alcohol, con lo que comienza a limpiarle delicadamente la herida al moreno mientras este solo miraba al frente con su típica frialdad – Sasuke, dime que fue lo que paso – le pide la pelirosa mientras este solo resopla.

-Después de que me empujaste en la punta del risco la que se movió fuste tu, cayendo al vació, y cuando trate de sostenerte termine cayendo contigo, caímos algunos menos ocasionando algunos golpes y raspones.

-Pero eso no explica el por que te hayas herido así.

-Eso es por que mi cuerpo te cubrió y recibió la heridas – le dijo este volteándose hacia un lado para no verle pues ahora quien tenia la mas grande herida era su orgullo, a lo que la pelirosa obtuvo un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas al escuchar lo que dijo el moreno. Durante unos minutos el silencio fue absoluto mientras la pelirosa se dedicaba a terminar de limpiar la herida del moreno para ponerle un poco del ungüento que había sacado y vendarle el brazo.

-Gracias.

-Hu?

-Gracias por salvarme la vida – le dice la pelirosa terminando de vendarle el brazo, a lo que el moreno solo se voltea.

-Hmp…como sea – le dice este con su típico tono frívolo. El Uchiha espero que la Haruno guardara todas sus cosas y cuanto la ojijade estaba por ponerse de pie, este se encuclilla de espaldas hacia ella. – Sube –le dice este con su gruesa y fría voz.

-Pero…-intenta intervenir ella.

-No llegaremos a ningún lugar con tu pie lastimado, súbete y deja de molestar – Le dice el moreno a lo que la ojijade solamente accede para ser cargada por el Uchiha, retomando el camino.

Durante el camino todo fue un silencio absoluto, ninguno de los se atrevía o quería hablar. La pelirosa simplemente se remitía a sus pensamientos, preguntándose ¿por que el moreno le había salvado la vida?, una y otra vez esa pregunta dio vueltas en su mente, hasta que fue distraía de esta cuando se percato de que el moreno no traía su playera.

-"Pero…la traía cuando estábamos en el risco..."-pensaba la pelirosa, cuando esta se percato de quien traía la playera del Uchiha era ella – "¿Cómo?...pero… ¿Por qué?"- Se preguntaba mentalmente, hasta que se decidió a salir de dudas – Sasuke…

-¿Mm?

-¿Por que es que traigo tu playera? – Le pregunta la Haruno algo intrigada.

-Hmp…Después de la caída cuando desperté y tu seguías inconsciente, pero tu blusa se había destrozado, tal vez con algunas ramas, así que te puse mi playera – Le comenta este tan frió como siempre, mas las mejillas de la pelirosa cobraron de nuevo un leve tono rosado, y agachando la cara dejándola hundida en la espalda del Uchiha.

-Gracias- Le dice esta, dejando su rostro escondido en la espalda de Uchiha, sintiendo aquel ahora en su piel.

-Hmp – Fue lo único que se digno a decir el Uchiha mientras continuaba caminando con la Haruno en la espalda, buscando el camino para regresar a su ubicación ya con los primeros rayos del sol asomándose e iluminándoles.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los primeros rayos de luz golpeaban en su rostro arrancándole de los brazos de Morfeo, y obligándole a abrir los ojos perezosamente, después de ver unos momentos el cielo se incorporo quedándose sentado, teniendo una sabana de la cintura para abajo, voltio su mirada hacia su lado derecho para mirar que su acompañante aun se encontraba dormida, con una sonrisa que pocas veces había expresado se acerco a la castaña besándole la mejilla delicadamente y acariciándole el cabello de la misma forma, haciendo que la castaña despertara y se volviese a ver al responsable de ello, el cual le saludos con una dulce sonrisa.

-Kakashi….- Fue lo único que pronuncio la castaña.

-Buenos días Kurenai – Le contesta este con la misma sonrisa.

-Buenos…días…espera… ¿ya es de día?

-Si, creo que se nos fue rápido la noche.

-Mucho – Le contesto esta incorporándose, sosteniendo la sabana con una mano al nivel de su pecho, dejando ver su espalda desnuda, provocando que el peliplateado se acercara a besarle el hombro y acariciarle la espalda – Detente Kakashi.

-¿Por que habría de hacerlo?...no piensas negarte después de esta maravillosa noche ¿verdad? –Le comenta este para volver a besarle.

-Pues si lo haré, estamos trabajando y debes ir por tus alumnos así como yo debo ir por los míos – Le explica esta bajándole los ánimos al peliplateado, haciéndole suspirar pesadamente.

-Esta bien….pero de ahora en adelante, ya no te libras de mi con tal facilidad – le explica el ojigris depositando un beso en los labios de la castaña.

Después de unos cuantos minutos ambos estaban completamente vestidos y las cosas habían sido recogidas y acomodadas, y ambos estaban por partir de aquel lugar.

-Bien, nos reuniremos con los demás profesores en el punto de partida – Decía la castaña.

-Así es, cualquier percance comuníquense conmigo o Tsunade. – Le explicaba el ojigris.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos después.

-Si – Le responde dándole un beso en los labios y yéndose con su típica pereza mientras la castaña se iba hacia donde se encontraba su equipo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de un rato caminando el peliplateado llego en su ubicación para ver que todas sus cosas seguían instaladas, y pensando con gran pereza que tendría que levantarlas. Con resignación y pereza se puso a recoger sus cosas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de un rato de haber terminado de recoger todas sus cosas, al ver que su profesor a cargo aun no llegaban el Hyuuga se dedico a entrenar un poco sus movimientos de artes marciales, y mientras este lo hacia era observado por sus dos compañeros.

-Vaya, Neji es bastante bueno – Comenta el pelinegro.

-Si – Contesta embelezada la castaña.

-Por algo es que es el mejor del grupo de artes marciales del instituto.

-Oye Lee…

-Que pasa Tenten?

-¿Que crees que le haya pasado anoche a Neji?

-Te refieres a... –Decía el pelinegro cuando fue interrumpido por la castaña.

-Si, se fue muy bien y regreso un tanto molesto y herido.

-De seguro tubo algo que ver con Hinata – Menciona el pelinegro sorprendiendo a la castaña.

-¿Como sabes eso? – Le pregunta intrigada.

-Conozco bien la forma en que Hinata suele curar a Neji, es inconfundible, y ese tipo de curación que trae Neji y es de los que suele hacer Hinata – Le comenta tranquilamente.

-Ya veo…Me pregunto que habrá pasado – Dice la castaña mirando como es que entrena el Hyuuga. En ese momento llego entusiasta como siempre el profesor más excéntrico del instituto.

-Rock Lee, Tenten, que pasa con ustedes, acaso no les da vergüenza ver que Neji este entrenando tan temprano y ustedes estén sentados solo mirándole – Les menciona con su típico tono demasiado entusiasta, al que la castaña solo siente un poco de pena ajena mientras el pelinegro se ponía en posición de firmes haciendo el típico saludo militar.

-Si, Gai-sensei, para reivindicar mi falta correré 15km – Menciona el pelinegro al momento que sale corriendo como un total demente, dejando algo confundida a la castaña y orgulloso a su sensei, mientras el Hyuuga les ignoraba por completo.

-Espera Lee…Gai-sensei, ¿no debería detener a Lee? – Le pregunta la castaña.

-No, será un buen entrenamiento para el – Comenta el sensei haciendo que la castaña sintiera una gran gota detrás de su cabeza, mientras el Hyuuga continuaba ignorándoles y entrenando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de haber levantado y subido todas sus cosas al auto para después ir hacia donde se encontraban o donde se deberían encontrar sus alumnos.

Un tiempo después de haber estado caminando llego hasta donde había ubicado a sus alumnos, topándose con todo el campamento aun sin en pie y al rubio tirado en el piso dormido muy desparpajado como era costumbre de el, a lo que el peliplateado solo negó con la cabeza en señal de pena ajena, para acercarse hasta su desalineado alumno, encuclillándose a un lado de el y moviéndole para despertarle.

-Naruto….Naruto…. – Pero el rubio seguía profundamente dormido a lo que peliplateado se levanto mirándole y pensando una ingeniosa manera de despertarle – Naruto, Sakura te preparo Ramen – Al decir esto el rubio se levanto de un salto, mirando hacia los lados.

-¿Donde?... ¿Donde esta el ramen? – Preguntaba emocionado, para tomarse con la decepción de solo toparse con su extraño maestro del medio rostro cubierto.

-¿Naruto, donde están Sakura y Sasuke? – Le pregunta el ojigris, a lo que el rubio se queda pensando con sus típicos gestos.

-Mmmm….No lo se, anoche cuando llegue con mis cosas no estaban ni Sakura ni el teme.

-¿Y llegaron después de que llegaste?

-Mmm, no, bueno, yo me quede dormido y no llegaron – Al decir esto la expresión del ojigris cambio a una seria y comenzó a recorrer el campamento de los chicos para ver si había rastros de que hubiesen estado allí, pero no encontró rastro alguno.

-Naruto, ve levantando todo, yo volveré en unos momentos – Le dice en un tono bastante serio el ojigris yéndose de allí dejando a un confundido Uzumaki.

Luego de un rato de estar caminando y buscando algún rastro de sus alumnos, llego a la orilla de un risco donde encontró tiradas algunas de las plantas medicinales que había pedido en la lista de actividades. Inmediatamente regreso donde Naruto el cual ya estaba terminando de levantar sus cosas entre quejidos de que no era justo o de que tenia hambre, los cuales fueron interrumpidos por las palabras del ojigris.

-Naruto, vamonos - Le ordena serio.

-¿Que?...Pero ¿y Sakura y el teme? – Pregunta intrigado mientras el peliplateado ya llevaba varias cosas cargando y rumbo a donde se encontraba el automóvil.

-Precisamente es a quienes vamos a buscar – Le dice este con la misma seriedad.

-¿Pero que? – Fue lo único que dijo el rubio, para terminar de tomar las cosas e ir con el peliplateado – "¿A que se refería Kakashi-sensei con eso?... ¿Les habrá pasado algo a Sakura-chan y el teme?" – Se preguntaba el rubio mientras intentaba mantener el paso del peliplateado.

Luego de caminar durante un rato llegaron hasta el automóvil subiendo todo y subiéndose a el tomando su camino rumbo a el lugar de reencuentro.

Cuando llegaron ya se encontraban allí todos los equipos a lo que Kakashi llamo a los profesores encargados más confiables en un punto para hablar lejos de los estudiantes, mientras estos simplemente hablaban tranquilamente.

-Para que nos reuniste aquí Kakashi – Preguntaba un moreno de barba mientras fumaba tranquilamente.

-Al parecer tenemos dos estudiantes desaparecidos – Menciona este muy serio.

-¡¡ ¿QUE?! – Fue la reacción de todos los senseis.

-¿Quienes son? – Pregunta una rubia de ojos miel.

-Son…Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke – Menciona este.

-¿Y no tienen rastro de donde es que puedan estar? – Pregunta el excéntrico sensei de deportes con un extraño tono de seriedad.

-La única pista que tengo de ellos fueron unas cuantas de las plantas medicinales que se pidieron en la lista. – Les comenta el ojigris.

-¿Y donde las encontraste Kakashi? – Pregunta la castaña de ojos rojizos, a lo que el ojigris tardo un poco en contestar.

-Al borde de un risco – les dice este provocando una impresión en todos los profesores.

-Bien, mas nos vale ponernos en camino a buscarles, lo mejor es no enterar de esto a ninguno de los alumnos – Explica la rubia – Solo iremos nosotros, los demás profesores deberán quedarse cuidando de los demás alumnos – Termino de explicar la rubia a lo que todos asintieron y explicaron a los demás profesores que debían cuidar a los alumnos que ellos regresarían pronto, para después repartirse el terreno que rodeaba el pie del risco y yéndose todos de inmediato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ulteriormente de caminar durante varias horas el Uchiha se detuvo dejando a la Haruno sentada a los pies de un árbol a las orillas de un rió para descansar un poco y beber un poco de agua.

-"Maldición, debí ver el tema de los pies con Tsunade-sama antes de venir" – Se replicaba mentalmente la pelirosa por su pie lastimado, mas fue apartada de sus pensamientos por la voz del moreno.

-Toma –Le dijo esto, lo cual la hizo alzar la vista topándose con las manos del moreno entregándole una hoja de unos 10cm de diámetro con agua adentro, aturdiéndola por unos segundos para después tomarla con ambas manos y beber el agua que havia en esta y vaya si era refrescante.

Luego de haberle entregado la hoja el moreno se regreso al río.

-"¿Por qué hace todo esto?...No parece el mismo chico que eh visto desde que entre al instituto…este es muy amable"-Pensaba la pelirosa mirando detenidamente al Uchiha adentrándose en el rió refrescándose después de tanto caminar, se veía tan bien, muy a pesar de los raspones y heridas, se veía tan bien completamente mojado y sin su playera dejando ver aquel bien formado cuerpo producto de los deportes que el Uchiha practicaba. – "En verdad parece salido de un sueño" – Pensó inconscientemente la pelirosa a lo que sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rosadas, mas del usual rubor natural de sus mejillas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de horas de buscar incansablemente por todos lados a los dos alumnos perdidos, al fin lograban tener una esperanza de que siguieran con vida y de que pudieran ser encontrados, y era eso o su vista le estaba jugando bromas.

Al fin luego de tanto buscarles parecía haberles encontrado y rogaba por que así fuese, a lo cual apresuro su paso acercándose hasta lograr distinguir la figura que desde lo lejos había visto. Era el Uchiha no había duda, pero… ¿Dónde se encontraba la Haruno? Apresuro su paso hasta llegar donde se encontraba el moreno.

-Sasuke – Le llamo a lo que este volteo al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

-¿Kakashi-sensei? –Se pregunto extrañado.

-Sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntaba el ojigris entrando al rió donde se encontraba el moreno – Al menos sigues vivo- Decía mirándole las heridas, llamando un poco su atención el hecho de que traía un brazo vendado, mas no le presto gran atención de momento – ¿Dónde esta Sakura? – Le pregunta el ojigris a lo que el moreno le señalara el árbol que se encontraba a sus espaldas en donde se encontraba la pelirosa sentada y dormida lo cual provoco un gran alivio en el ojigris – Vamonos, los demás profesores nos esperan – Dijo este dirigiéndose ambos donde la pelirosa, acercándose el moreno hasta lograr tomarla en brazos lo mas delicadamente posible tratando de no despertarla, a lo ella solo se movió un poco rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos por inercia y acomodando su cabeza en el pecho del Uchiha a lo que este solo le vio unos momentos para regresar su vista al frente.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – Si, solo tiene unos cuantos raspones y un tobillo lastimado.

-Ya veo, eso explica tus heridas – Le dice tomando a la Haruno de los brazos del Uchiha con sumo cuidado más al momento de quitar los brazos del cuello del Uchiha, esta despertó mirando el rostro del ojigris.

-¿Kakashi-sensei? – Pregunta esta algo extrañada a lo que el ojigris le dedica una de sus típicas sonrisas despreocupadas.

-Tranquila Sakura, ya nos vamos – Le dice tomando rumbo hacia donde se vería con los demás profesores a la hora acordado, y apenas le quedaba tiempo de regresar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya todos se encontraban en el punto de reunión, solo faltaba Kakashi.

-Maldito Kakashi que todavía no llega….como siempre llegando tarde, mas le vale que sea una buena razón – Replicaba la rubia mientras los demás maestros se mantenían pensativos.

Luego de unos minutos mas de espera lograron ver dos figuras a lo lejos, mas no se distinguían, mas al irse acercando lograron ver que se trataba del peliplateado anteriormente maldecido, que traía en sus brazos a la pelirosa, y a su lado caminaba el Uchiha menor, al verles todos se sintieron aliviados y fueron donde estos, siendo la rubia la primera en hablar.

-¿Se encuentran bien?... ¿Donde se habían metido? ¿Que le paso a Sakura? – Cuestionaba la rubia.

-Tranquila Tsunade, se encuentran bien, pero guarda el interrogatorio para después, debemos regresar y atender sus heridas como es debido –Le explica el peliplateado antes de que quisiera tener bajo un interrogatorio policiaco como solo Tsunade sabia hacerlo.

-Tienes razón, vayámonos – Dijo la rubia a lo que todos accedieron subiendo al automóvil, yendo adelante Kakashi como conductor Kurenai y Tsunade como Copilotos, y atrás Azuma, Gai y Sasuke, el cual llevaba en sus piernas a Sakura.

-Kurenai, toma el radio y dile a Shiki que suba a todos los alumnos y tomen su camino, nosotros nos iremos directamente al instituto – Le indica el ojigris.

-Pero…- Intenta oponerse la castaña.

-Hazlo Kurenai – Le dice la rubia, a lo que la castaña se queda extrañada – Es mejor, así no alarmaremos a los demás alumnos por la condición de Sakura y Sasuke – Le explica a lo que la castaña sigue sus indicación.

Luego de un rato de camino, el cual duro un poco mas por el hecho de ir mas lento para no lastimarle las heridas tanto a Sasuke como a Sakura llegando donde se encontraban los demás para verificar que todos ya se hubiesen ido. Efectivamente, todos se habían ido ya, por lo que ellos tomaron su camino hacia el instituto.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿que vamos a hacer con los alumnos que pregunten sobre el estado de Sakura y Sasuke?

-No vamos a decir nada, no tenemos por que darles explicaciones – Contesta la rubia cortante.

Después de esto el camino continuo con Kakashi callado manejando simplemente, Kurenai hablando con Tsunade de cosas de la escuela y de las próximas obras que quería presentar y lo que necesitaría para ello, Gai y Azuma hablando de deportes, mientras Sasuke se había quedado dormido junto con Sakura mientras esta, tenia los brazos por su cuello, estando sentada en sus piernas y este tenia sus manos en la cintura de la pelirosa. Así transcurrió todo el viaje hasta llegar al instituto, cuando estos llegaron ya los alumnos se habían esparcido por el instituto, por lo que Kakashi entro hasta el estacionamiento de los profesores bajándose todos y percatándose de que los dos alumnos que iban con ellos se habían quedado dormidos.

-Muchachos ya llegamos – Les hablo Kurenai haciéndoles despertar. Al despertar instantáneamente se soltaron y Sakura por inercia intento pararse provocando un lacerante dolor y haciéndole perder de nuevo el equilibrio, para ser detenida entre el Uchiha y Azuma-sensei, lo cual le provoco una gran vergüenza por el estupido error.

-Gracias – Dijo esta apenada para ser auxiliada por el pelinegro de barba el cual le ayudo a bajar con sumo cuidado.

-Lleven a los dos a mi oficina, allí les curare y hablaremos de lo que paso – Dijo seria y con un tono de molestia la rubia, tomando su camino hacia su oficina. El Moreno de barba de disponía a cargar a la pelirosa cuando el Peliplateado se acerco.

-Esta bien Azuma, yo la llevo, soy su sensei a cargo al fin y al cabo – Dijo este tomando cuidadosamente en brazos a la pelirosa yendo hacia la oficina de Tsunade, con Sasuke un poco mas a tras que ellos. Al llegar a la oficina de la dirección Sasuke al ser el único con las manos libres llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante – Se escucho a Shizune decir. Cuando estos entraron – Pasen por favor, Tsunade-sama les esta esperando – Les explico la pelinegra a lo que estos tocaron a la puerta de Tsunade para pasar y cerrar la puerta tras de ellos.

-Siéntense – Les dijo la rubia, mientras sacaba unas cuantas cosas de su botiquín. El Uchiha tomo asiento mirando hacia un lado por su orgullo herido, mientras Kakashi dejo a Sakura en la silla de a lado. Tsunade comenzó a limpiar y curar las heridas de Sasuke primero, una por una, hasta llegar a la final, la de su brazo, la cual se encontraba vendada ya.

-¿Esto lo hiciste tu no es así Sakura? – Le pregunta la voluptuosa rubia mientras le quitaba el vendaje.

-Si, Tsunade-sama – Le responde esta.

-Bien, aprendes rápido Sakura – Comenta esta curando la herida para después volverle a vendar – Bien, tu ya estas listo Sasuke, ahora vamos contigo Sakura – Le dice yendo hacia la pelirosa.

-Yo estoy bien Tsunade-sama – Intenta explicar la pelirosa – Pues el que tu compañero y tus profesores tuviesen que cargante no dice lo mismo, y no pienso arriesgarme así que déjame ver – Le dice esta a lo que la pelirosa accede dejándole analizar su pie. Mientras la rubia le revisa con la mayor delicadeza posible Sakura solo aprieta las manos en los brazos de la silla con una mueca de dolor intentando ahogar sus quejidos, provocando un gesto de desaprobación en Tsunade – Esto no me agrada…Tendremos que sacar una radiografía para verificar que no se haya roto nada y solo sea un leve esguince – Le comenta mientras toma un ungüento y unas vendas – De momento te pondré esto para aligerar el dolor pero no podrás caminar así que tendrás que moverte los demás – Le explica, a lo que la pelirosa se remite a asentir con la cabeza – Tienes alguna otra herida? – Le pregunta a lo que la pelirosa niega aun agachada cosa que no paso desapercibida para el moreno.

-Tiene unos leves raspones en el abdomen – Explica el moreno sin volver su mirada de donde la tenia.

-Ya veo…Sasuke, Kakashi los quiero contra la pared y si se atreven a voltear sufrirán lo que sufrió Jiraiya en las aguas termales – Les dice la rubia con un tomo amenazante lo cual hizo que el ojigris se helara volteándose inmediatamente y volteando al pelinegro.

-Creeme, no querrás que Tsunade te haga lo mismo – Le explica el ojigris.

-Hmp – Es lo único que se digna a decir el pelinegro manteniendo su posición.

-Bien Sakura, ahora quitate la blusa – Le indica Tsunade, lo cual con un poco de pena hace la pelirosa mostrando su tórax completamente descubierto por excepción del sostén, dejando ver algunos raspones, los cuales limpio y puso un poco de ungüento – Bien, ya esta, puedes ponerte de nuevo la blusa – Le indico mientras comenzaba a guardar todas las cosas que había usado para curarles, indicación que siguió la Haruno sin reclamo alguno. Ya pueden voltearse – Les indica a el pelinegro y el ojigris, los cuales siguen sus indicaciones, mientras ella termina de guardar todo, para sentarse en su silla y mirar al Uchiha y la Haruno – Bien ¿que fue lo que paso? –Les pregunta mientras les ve interrogante.

-"Maldición…si omito el por que estábamos allí me va a seguir preguntando y si le digo el por que me van a expulsar, pero si yo no se lo digo Sakura se lo dirá….demonios…me siento como una rata" – Pensaba el moreno algo molesto.

-Y bien – Presionaba Tsunade.

-Lo que pasa es que estaba buscando las plantas medicinales, y me perdí, Sasuke me encontró, pero tuvimos un pequeño problema con un lobo que andaba por esos rumbos el cual nos acorralo en la punta del risco, Sasuke trataba de protegerme de el pero el animal era demasiado fuerte y ágil, y me hizo tropezar con un tronco cercano que fue cuando me lastime el pie y caí, pero Sasuke intento ayudarme por lo cual termino cayendo conmigo, mas el en todo momento intento protegerme, incluso en el momento que caímos, el me protegió, pues había quedado inconsciente; cuando desperté Sasuke me cargaba para ir a donde estaba nuestra ubicación. – Explicaba la Haruno lo mas convincente posible, rogando mentalmente por que Tsunade se tragara las mentiras que había agregado a la historia.

-¿Y por que traes la playera de Sasuke? – Le pregunta la rubia.

-Lo que pasa, es que mi blusa quedo destrozada gracias a la caída, por ello Sasuke amablemente me dio la suya.

-Bien….-Dijo esta analizando la situación – Esta bien, creo que a todos les puede suceder algún accidente de esa clase, pueden irse.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama…etto…Kakashi-sensei, ¿nos va a hacer repetir la materia? – Preguntaba la pelirosa.

-No Sakura, no fue problema de ustedes, así que tienen pasada la materia – Les explica el ojigris.

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei – Le dice la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

-Bien, Sasuke, puedes llevar a Sakura a la enfermería y decirles que digo yo que le saquen unas placas del pie derecho y hagan todo lo necesario para curarle.

-Claro – Responde el moreno con frialdad como ya es costumbre, para tomar a la pelirosa en brazos y salir de la dirección cerrando la puerta tras de ellos, dejando al ojigris y a la rubia solos en la oficina.

-¿No te parece un tanto extraño que Sakura se haya perdido? – Comenta el ojigris.

-Si…Sakura siempre sabe guiarse muy bien – Piensa intrigada la rubia.

-Hay algo que no cuadra bien en esta historia – Le comenta el ojigris.

-Lo se.

-¿Piensas investigarlo?

-No de momento – le comenta la rubia.

-Bien, entonces yo me retiro – Le dice yendo hacia la puerta y justo cuando estaba por salir.

-Y Kakashi…

-¿Si?

-Verifica a todos los estudiantes tuyos, cualquier aspecto raro que encuentres y me haces saber de ellos.

-Claro – Le dice saliendo de la oficina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al dejar a ambos profesores en la dirección y tomar rumbo hacia la enfermería, el moreno continua con su mirada fija al frente con la pelirosa en brazos.

-¿Por que lo hiciste? – Le pregunta cortante.

-¿Por qué hice que? – Le pregunta la ojijade.

-¿Por qué me cubriste ante Tsunade?

-Era lo menos que podía hacer para quien me salvo la vida arriesgando la suya.

-Hmp – Fue no único que dijo y parándose frente a la enfermería, a lo que Sakura llamo a la puerta, la cual se abrió siendo recibidos por una amable enfermera que les hizo pasar. Después de tomarle las placas del pie a Sakura y analizarlas la enfermera fue donde Sakura – bien pequeña, al parecer tienes un esguince en tu pie, tendremos que ponerte un férula y moverte con muletas por una semana o podrías tener que requerir una operación, ¿quedo entendido? – Le explica amablemente la enfermera a lo que la pelirosa asiente - ¿Podrías pasarla a la camilla por favor en lo que yo tomo las cosas necesarias? – Pregunta la enfermera al moreno, a lo cual ese accede con cara de pocos amigos (Como si eso fuese raro) dejando a la pelirosa cuidadosamente en una camilla para que le pudieran poner la férula, Mientras el se sentaba en un banco cerca de una ventana. No mucho después la enfermera había terminado de ponerle la férula, tomo las cosas que quedaron y las guardo sacando unas cajas de pastillas que les anoto algo en el derecho de estas y se acerco a Sakura – Bien, ahora solo necesitaras tomar estas pastillas para desinflamar y para quitar el dolor, son una en la mañana y una en la noche, aquí tiene apuntado en la caja, ¿entendido? – Le explica amablemente entregándole las cajas.

-Hai…Muchas gracias – Le contesta la pelirosa sonriente.

-No es nada pequeña, es mi trabajo…lo que si será un problema es que en este momento no tengo muletas, tendría que pedirlas y me llegarían hoy en la noche o mañana en la mañana, así que de momento tendrán que ayudarte a moverte, claro que no debes abusar, debes guardar cierto reposo; y ya mañana pasas por aquí para entregarte las muletas ¿de acuerdo? – Le decía la enfermera.

-Pero yo…-Intento decir esta siendo interrumpida.

-Esta bien, yo la llevare a su habitación, dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie y yendo hasta la pelirosa, tomando la en brazos a lo que esta se sintió un poco avergonzada.

-Eres muy amable, muchas gracias por ello joven Uchiha – Le dice sonriente la enferma.

-Si, como sea - Dice este saliendo de la enfermería y tomando camino hacia los dormitorios de la luna con la ojijade en brazos mientras esta le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y mantenía la cabeza gacha.

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba una molesta rubia de ojos azules platicando con una de sus compañeras alegres y triviales como siempre, mas la atención de su amiga fue robada por algo que pasaba frente a ella.

-Oye Ino, aquel chico que va allá no es Sasuke Uchiha? – Le pregunta la chica por lo que la rubia se vuelve para verificar si este era o no.

-Si lo es, y…oh dios, no trae camisa – Decía la ojiazul emocionada, más esta emoción duro muy poco al ver que alguien se encontraba en los brazos del Uchiha menor. – ¿Pero quien es?

-Wow, ¿Sasuke Uchiha cargando a alguien brazos?...Eso si es una prueba de que el apocalipsis esta cerca.

-¡¡Cállate Yori!! – Le grita molesta la rubia – Quien demonios se atreve a estar tan cerca de mi Sasuke – Se preguntaba molesta la ojiazul acercándose al lugar escondida entre los árboles siendo seguida por su amiga, llegando ambas hasta un punto visible para distinguir de quien se trataba, y enorme fue su sorpresa al percatarse que se trataba de la ojijade que se encontraba en los brazos del moreno, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y por si eso no fuese suficiente para enervar a la rubia, Sasuke estaba sin camisa y esta traía la camisa de el. La ira le carcomía desde adentro y si las miradas pudiesen matar, Sakura ya estaría más muerta que una rosa en Alaska.

-Vaya, ¿acaso ella no es la chica nueva?... ¿No eran viejas amigas Ino? – Le pregunta la chica un tanto ingenua.

-Cállate Yori….- Le dice furiosa la rubia a su compañera – ¿Como se atreve? Y ¿Por qué demonios trae la playera de Sasuke?... – Se preguntaba sin encontrar respuesta alguna que no le hiciera enfadar cada vez mas.

-¿Será por ello que ellos no regresaron con nosotros en el autobús? – Pregunta ingenua la chica haciéndole recordar a la rubia que en verdad tanto el Uchiha como la Haruno faltaban en el autobús encrespándole aun más los nervios.

Mientras la Haruno iba en brazos del Uchiha sintió un leve escalofrió como si alguien estuviese hablando mal de ella o le estuviese mirando mal, mas no le tomo mucha importancia y continuo en silencio durante todo el camino que el Uchiha recorría para llevarle hasta los dormitorios de la luna. Cuando por fin llegaron hasta ellos, el silencio fue al fin roto por la ojijade.

-Puedes dejarme aquí, yo iré a mi habitación – Le expone la pelirosa, cosa que el moreno ignoro por completo – Sasuke, déjame aquí, no puedes entrar al dormitorio de la luna, lo tienen prohibido. – Le decía esta.

-No es cosa que me importe, soy un Uchiha y no tengo nada prohibido, además, no puedes subir 3 pisos con el pie lastimado, así que cállate y deja de molestar – Le decía frío como siempre.

Luego de subir 3 pisos los cuales se encontraban vacíos; cosa que el pelinegro agradecía infinitamente, pues no tenia humor de tomarse con admiradoras estupidas y vacías que le harían miles de preguntas de por que se encontraba así, el por que iba sin playera y por que es que traía a una chica en brazos la cual traía su playera, y eso si le iba bien, que si no, se abalanzarían sobre el para hacerle quien sabe que cosas o querer matar a la Haruno por la situación e la que se encontraban.

-¿Cual es tu cuarto? – Le pregunta con su típica frialdad.

-El 7 – Le contesta simplemente. El moreno continúa caminando hasta pararse frente a la puerta del dormitorio de la pelirosa. Al estar allí la Haruno saca su lleva abriendo y empujando un poco la puerta, dejando entrar al Uchiha el mira ambas camas, de la habitación y sin pensarlo dos veces ni preguntar nada, la deja en la cama de su lado izquierdo, lo cual no era errado puesto que si era la cama de la pelirosa. Cuando este se disponía a salir, es detenido por la voz de la ojijade – Sasuke….Gracias por todo.

-Hmp…molestia – Es lo único que dice arrogante saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando a una confundida pelirosa tirada en su cama mirando el techo, y pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Mientras el se dirigía a su habitación, necesitaba descansar y ducharse.

-"Sasuke" – Pensó simplemente la pelirosa cuando el moreno salio cerrando la puerta tras de si – "¿Qué demonios fue todo lo que paso?" – Se preguntaba mentalmente recostándose en posición fetal mirando hacia la pared, pero al momento de hacer esto sintió el aroma de la playera del Uchiha, ese inconfundible aroma de la loción del more, ese aroma tan particular que no importaba si alguien mas se ponía la misma loción, nunca olía igual, era algo distinto, como si al momento de mezclarse con su ropa o su piel adquiriese un aroma particular; y tenia que admitirlo, ese aroma le embriagaba. Luego de varios minutos simplemente recostada se decidió ir a bañar. Se sentó en la cama quitándose con sumo cuidado las vendas y la férula dejándolas acomodadas sobre la cama, para pararse y saltando en el pie que le quedaba en buena condición, yendo el ropero a tomar un par de toallas del los cajones de este, sacando su ropa intima, y su pijama para ir al baño. Lo más complicado fue subir el pequeño escalón hacia este, pero igual se pudo defender y entrar cerrando con llave la puerta a sus espaldas. Se quito la playera del Uchiha y se quedo mirándole por unos momentos, para dejarle en una repisa de un mueble cercano a la regadera. Miro cuidadosamente los restos que quedaban de su blusa rasgada durante unos momento para después quitarla y botarla al cesto de la basura, al igual que el resto del conjunto, ya de nada serviría, además se encontraban en muy malas condiciones.

Luego de haberse terminado de desvestir por fin entro a la ducha, dejando que el agua recorriese su cuerpo lenta y abrasadoramente como los calidos y reconfortantes brazos de una madre que cuida de su recién nacido.

Después de una larga y relajante ducha, salio del baño ya estando cambiada con su pijama y la playera del Uchiha en sus manos. Fue hasta el pequeño tocador que se encontraba cerca de la cama de Ino, y tomo un cepillo de molduras que plata con el que solía cepillarse siempre el cabello. Luego de desenredar cuidadosamente sus rosados cabellos se dirigió a su cama, sentándose en la orilla de esta para ponerse de nuevo la férula. No le fue complicado, con solo ver a la enfermera hacerlo una vez con eso le había quedado grabado, claro, si quería estudiar medicina tendría que grabarse esas cosas con rapidez. Al terminar de ponerse a férula, destendio un poco la cama, solo lo suficiente para adentrarse entre las sabanas y hundirse en el mullido colchón, dejando caer su cabeza en la suave almohada que parecía abrazarle con delicadeza, haciéndole sentir sumamente bien después de todo lo que había pasado. Estando tapada hasta los hombros, con la luz apagada, conservaba en sus manos la playera del moreno; el aroma seguía allí y por alguna extraña razón le hacía sentir bien, muy a pesar de que el moreno sea un verdadero idiota, pervertido y aprovechado que había intentado propasarse con ella mas de una vez, tratándole como un objeto, una muñeca mas que el quería tener en su colección de zombies adora Uchihas, cosa que le molestaba bastante ; muy a pesar de todo aquello, esa noche…madrugada…día…tarde… Bueno que mas da, lo que sea que haya sido…se porto muy amable, fue muy dulce y caballeroso.

¿Es que acaso ese era el verdadero Sasuke?

-Que idiotez – Se dijo a si misma la pelirosa, antes de que sin darse cuenta cayera en los brazos de Morfeo, quedándose con la playera del Uchiha en sus manos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de salir del cuarto de la pelirosa, el moreno de dirigió directamente a su dormitorio lo mas rápido posible para no tener que toparse con ninguna de sus molestas y acosadoras admiradoras, cosa que logro gracias a la divinidad de dios. Al entrar en habitación cerrando tras de si la puerta pudo ver al rubio, tirado en la cama durmiendo, despreocupada y desalineado como siempre.

-Dobe – Fue lo único que dijo en voz baja el moreno, para después tomar una toalla y meterse a duchar.

Luego de un rato en la ducha el moreno salio del baño con solo una toalla enredada a su cintura y el cabello aun húmedo, el cual dejaba correr unas cuantas cotas de agua por su cuello, bajado por su bien torneado tórax, hasta absorberse en la toalla atada a su cintura. Sin rodeos el pelinegro se dirigió a su ropero sacando de el unos boxers negros los cuales serian su ropa de dormir. Luego de haberse cambiado dejo distendida la toalla en el baño, para meterse entre las suaves sabanas y el mullido colchón, relajándole después de todo lo vivido. Ya con la luz apagada y tranquilo el Uchiha se perdía poco a poco en los el sueño, hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Furiosa hasta la medula entra una rubia en su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de si, dispuesta a reclamarle a la pelirosa por que es que se encontraba en aquella situación con su Sasuke, como ella le llamaba, mas para cuando la rubia llego la pelirosa se encontraba profundamente dormida, cosa que le lleno mas de ira, pero no por ello le despertaría.

-"Ya mañana arreglaremos esto frentona" – Pensó la rubia preparándose para dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar la pelirosa y volverse para ver que hora era se percato de que su compañera de habitación ya no se encontraba.

-08:00 am… ¿en verdad dormí tanto? – Se preguntaba incorporándose y frotándose los ojos, para después ver la cama de su compañera – La cerda no esta, de seguro que esta en la practica de porristas – Con algo de dificultad se levanto y se vistió con un short negro poco mas arriba de la rodilla, y una blusa de corte oriental en color rojo, con el cabello suelto y un listón rojo a combinación con su ropa, y poniéndose un solo zapato de piso rojo de charol, pues la férula le impedía ponerse el otro. Ya estando lista, y de haber tendido la cama a como pudo, tomo la playera del Uchiha que se encontraba sobre su cama, la acerco de nuevo a su rostro sintiendo el aroma de su loción que aun no se iba, para después doblarla y dejarla bajo su almohada y salir de su habitación.

A como pudo bajo los 3 pisos del dormitorio y salio de este quedándose recargada en la pared de la entrada exhausta por el trabajo que le causaba moverse así.

-En mala hora se quedan sin muletas en la enfermería – Se comentaba a si misma la pelirosa siendo interrumpida por una voz familiar, haciéndola abrir los ojos para ver de quien se trataba.

-Buenos días – Le decía sonriente un moreno de coleta vestido con un pantalón negro, camisa de manga corta y cuello ancho en el mismo color (como la vestimenta de cuando su clan seguía vivo pero con el pantalón largo) acompañados de zapatos del mismo color acercándose a ella.

-Oh, buenos días Itachi-sempai – le contesta el saludo sonriente la pelirosa.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – le pregunta el moreno algo preocupado.

-Ah, esto…un pequeño accidente en el trabajo de ayer – Le explica esta con tal un tono que trata de restarle importancia – Solo lo tendré por una semana pero aun debo ir por las muletas a la enfermería – Explicaba esta.

-Entonces permíteme llevarte por ellas - Le decía este acercándose a la ojijade.

-Pero…- Intento decir esta siendo cargada por el Uchiha mayor como si de una pluma se tratase.

-No acepto negativas – Le explica este mirándole a los ojos, dejándole completamente indefensa por aquellos profundos ojos negros que cualquiera se podría perder en ellos, haciendo que solo asintiera levemente. El camino a la enfermería fue bastante ameno entre pláticas con el Uchiha mayor, tanto que cuando se percataron ya estaban frente la puerta de esta, la cual toco Sakura.

-Adelante – Se escucho desde adentro y a como pudieron abrieron la puerta entrando. – Oh eres tu pequeña, que bueno que vienes, aquí te tengo tus muletas – Le decía la amable enfermera sacándolas, mientras el Uchiha mayor la bajaba con delicadeza – Aquí tienes linda – le dice la enfermera entejándoselas – Ten cuidado por que las primeras horas es difícil acostumbrarte y no queremos que luego vengas con alguna otra lesión.

-Muchísimas gracias – Le dice la pelirosa a punto de salir mientras el moreno sosteniéndola puerta para que esta pudiese salir sin problemas.

-Descuida linda, ten mucho cuidado, recuerda no esforzarte mucho o de lastimarte – Dice bromista la enferma.

-No se preocupe, yo mismo me encargare de cuidarle – Le explica el moreno haciendo que las mejillas de la pelirosa se tiñeran de un leve rubor, mientras salían de la enfermería e Itachi cerraba tras de si la puerta – Bien ahora mi pequeña princesa, espero me concedas consentirte este día para llevarte e un pequeño paseo – Decía el Uchiha mayor alargándole la mano con una leve reverencia haciendo que la pelirosa se sonrojara mas.

-Cla…claro Itachi-sempai – Le dijo esta algo apenada, a lo que este sonrió.

-Entonces, vayamos a dejar estas molestas muletas.

-¿Como que vayamos a dejarlas? – Preguntaba esta algo confundida.

-Si, ahora como estarás a mi cuidado, no necesitaras de estas muletas – Le dijo tomándola en brazos haciendo que la pelirosa se sonrojase bastante pasando un brazo por el cuello del Uchiha mientras que con la otra sostenía colgando las muletas.

-Pe…Pero…- intentaba decía esta.

-No aceptare ningún pero en todo esto – Al decir esto, el moreno tomo rumbo hacia el estacionamiento del instituto aun con la rubia en brazos, al llegar a este fue hasta un convertible rojo, baja unos momentos a la pelirosa parada junto al auto para sacar las llaves, quitar la alarma y abrir el maletero para dejar allí las muletas, cerrándolo y presionando el botón del llavero para bajar la capota. Cargando de nuevo a la pelirosa entre bromas y sonrisas la dejo delicadamente en el asiento del copiloto para subir el en el asiento del piloto, arrancar su auto y tomar rumbo fuera del instituto. Mas de lo que no se percataron estos dos alegres chicos, es que alguien mas les veía desde lo lejos con el rostro lleno de ira.

Desde lo lejos en los jardines del instituto el Uchiha menor les veía colérico irse por la puerta principal del instituto entre risas, cosa que hacia hervir en rabia al Uchiha menor.

CONTINUARA……

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, esta vez fue mas rápido y mas largo XD que irónico no?, bueno el caso es que, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, fueron ratos de inspiración.

Les agradezco a tods sus reviews, espero sigan dejando mas. Onegai.

**Chibi-Yuki**: Que bueno que te gustara, y si el cap 6 y 7 son los mismos pero eso fue por un pleito campal que tuve con la pagina XD y quedo así pero ahora ya hay capitulo 7 nuevo, espero sea de tu agrado y sigas leyendo, muchas gracias por tu review.

**XxXyuleXuchihaXxX:** jajajajaj linda tu inner, y linda la manera en la que se llevan, aunque con lo de que no les pasa nada por que son los protagonistas, bueno yo no me confiaría tanto cuando se trata de mis historias, estuve a casi nada de matar a alguno o a ambos, pero tomaría un rumbo muy raro así que mejor omití eso. Y aquí tienes ya el nuevo capitulo, así que espero te agrade y seguirte viendo por aquí. Concuerdo con tu Inner a quien no le gustaría el papito de Neji ¬ pero bueno eso tendrás que verlo mas adelante.

**Link-kun:** Niisan no aguantas nada te asustas con lo de Neji y Hinata esperare a ver que piensas con este XD eso si te asustara. Lo de Kakashi y Kurenai si fue muy raro, pero ya vez como soy de rara, y este capitulo estuvo mas raro XD, y lo de tenten, bueno no es tan raro, muchos la asociamos con Neji. Arigato Niisan, arigato por todo.

**The Sky Cries Againo:** Jajaja si, así fue mi profesora de física y fue un trauma psicológico y aquí termino XD.

**ale-kuun:** Arigato, que bueno que te gustara aquí tienes ya el nuevo capitulo y espero sea de tu agrado y seguir mirándote por aquí .

**BlessTheDevil:** Arigato, que bueno que te gustase .

**setsuna17:** Que bueno que te guste, espero seguirte mirando aquí .

**always mssb:** Si, un poco turbulento el comienzo pero eso es lo que lo hace interesante ¿no?..Pues eso de los primos se vera mas adelante, y los profes bueno creo que ya quedo claro en este, pues ya vez que es lo que paso con las parejas. Espero que te agrade este capitulo y seguirte mirando por aquí .

Bueno muchísimas gracias a todos, y espero que sigan leyendo.

Nos veremos.

La luna, la luz que ilumina la negra soledad siempre acompañándoles en las veredas de penumbra.


	8. Sonrisas y divercion colmados de dolor

Cabe aclarar que este es un fic de mi autoría y que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, que no se hace con fines lucrativo

Cabe aclarar que este es un fic de mi autoría y que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, que no se hace con fines lucrativos, sino por simple y sana diversión

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el capitulo anterior:

-Cla…claro Itachi-sempai – Le dijo esta algo apenada, a lo que este sonrió.

-Entonces, vayamos a dejar estas molestas muletas.

-¿Como que vayamos a dejarlas? – Preguntaba esta algo confundida.

-Si, ahora como estarás a mi cuidado, no necesitaras de estas muletas – Le dijo tomándola en brazos haciendo que la pelirosa se sonrojase bastante pasando un brazo por el cuello del Uchiha mientras que con la otra sostenía colgando las muletas.

-Pe…Pero…- intentaba decía esta.

-No aceptare ningún pero en todo esto – Al decir esto, el moreno tomo rumbo hacia el estacionamiento del instituto aun con la rubia en brazos, al llegar a este fue hasta un convertible rojo, baja unos momentos a la pelirosa parada junto al auto para sacar las llaves, quitar la alarma y abrir el maletero para dejar allí las muletas, cerrándolo y presionando el botón del llavero para bajar la capota. Cargando de nuevo a la pelirosa entre bromas y sonrisas la dejo delicadamente en el asiento del copiloto para subir el en el asiento del piloto, arrancar su auto y tomar rumbo fuera del instituto. Mas de lo que no se percataron estos dos alegres chicos, es que alguien mas les veía desde lo lejos con el rostro lleno de ira.

Desde lo lejos en los jardines del instituto el Uchiha menor les veía colérico irse por la puerta principal del instituto entre risas, cosa que hacia hervir en rabia al Uchiha menor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con el viento en su rostro, paseaban serpenteando con gran precisión las calles de la ciudad, mientras la música sonaba a un agradable volumen.

-Itachi-sempai, ¿a donde nos dirigimos? – Pregunto la pelirosa apartando unos cuantos cabellos de su rostro que el viento pegaba a el.

-Será una pequeña sorpresa, decía el moreno volteando por unos momentos reflejando a la pelirosa en los lentes negros que traía puesto haciéndolo ver aun más sexy.

Luego de unos minutos más llegaron hasta el portón de una enorme mansión, por el interfon de escucho una voz.

-Residencia Uchiha.

-Soy yo Jerry –Dijo el moreno a la voz que salía del interfon.

-Oh Itachi-san, enseguida le abro – Poco después de haber dicho esto las enormes puertas que conformaban el enorme portón. En cuanto se abrieron las puertas, el moreno hizo avanzar el carro pasando por hermosos jardines repletos de flores y árboles, que adornaban y perfumaban la entrada hasta la puerta de la casa. Llegaron hasta la entrada de una enorme mansión que se encontraba frente a una hermosa fuente de piedra tallada, era una vista espectacular, para la pelirosa parecía salido de un cuento de hadas. Al llegar hasta la entrada el moreno aparco el carro y quitándose los lentes mientras baja del automóvil y cerraba su puerta, se dirigió hasta la pelirosa abriéndole le puerta y tomándole en brazos. Cuando el moreno de dio la vuelta con la pelirosa en brazos, se encontró con un hombre ya algo mayor, su cabello ya estaba grisáceo por las canas, al igual que su pequeño bigote, su complexión era delgada y de estatura media, el cabello ya le escaseaba un poco, e iba vestido con un traje negro con camisa blanca, y un moño negro en el cuello de la camisa, acompañado con zapatos negros.

-Que alegría verle Itachi-san – Dijo el hombre que les recibía, al parecer era la misma voz que había salido del interfon momentos antes.

-Si, lo mismo digo Jerry – Dijo simplemente el moreno.

-Y veo que viene acompañado.

-Si, es una preciada amiga que eh traído de visita así que quiero que la atiendan bien.

-Puede estar seguro que será vista como de la propia familia Uchiha, joven Itachi – Dijo amablemente el hombre – Será un placer tenerla por aquí señorita – Decía el hombre pero sin poder terminar la frase al desconocer el nombre de la pelirosa.

-Sa…Sakura….Sakura Haruno – Dijo algo tímida la pelirosa al ver lo amable que eran con ella.

-Señorita Sakura Haruno, un hermoso nombre, como la propia flor en los brazos del joven Itachi – Dijo amablemente el hombre haciendo que la pelirosa se sonrojase un poco.

-Aun mas hermosa es la portadora Jerry – Dijo el moreno haciendo que la pelirosa lo viera sorprendida por unos momentos, para después agacharse aun mas sonrojada sin saber que decir – Jerry, quiero pedirte que nos preparen el desayuno y nos lo lleven al jardín por favor.

-Enseguida joven Itachi, ¿desean algo en especial?

-Sorpréndenos Jerry.

-Entendido, en unos momentos se les llevara – Dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia mientras el moreno caminaba con la pelirosa en brazos por un pasillo con el piso de piedra, que se encontraba rodeado de unos arbustos con flores de aromas exquisitos, y atravesaba el jardín frontal en el que se encontraban hasta llegar al jardín posterior, mostrando un enorme terreno con árboles y flores sembrados, todos aquellos colores de todas aquellas flores hacían parecer que no era algo real sino un sueño, un hermoso sueño que deleitaba tanto la vista como el olfato de la pelirosa. Llegaron hasta un hermoso comedor de herrería blanca y cristal que se encontraba bajo unos enormes árboles que proporcionaban una agradable sombra, quedando frente a un bello estanque que tenia unos cuantos lirios y flores de lote aumentando su belleza. La pelirosa había quedado completamente atónita por la belleza de aquel lugar. Al llegar hasta el comedor de herrería el moreno dejo delicadamente a la pelirosa en una de las sillas del comedor para el sentarse en la que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo.

-Es hermoso – Fue lo único que articulo la pelirosa.

-Que bien que te agradara. Pensé que sería agradable comer al aire libre, pero sin toda la molestia de la multitud, así que, ¿Qué mejor que mi propio jardín? – Explicaba el moreno.

-En verdad es hermoso Itachi-sempai.

-¿Que habíamos dicho de lo de sempai? – Dijo el moreno mientras veía a la pelirosa.

-Gomen, Itachi – Dijo sonriéndole, de tal manera que el Uchiha no pudo reclamar nada. No es que no pudiese hacerlo, dios, Itachi cuando decía o quería algo lo conseguía sin importar que fuese o que tal complicado fuese de obtener, el encontraba la manera, y cuando algo era dicho u ordenado por el Uchiha mayor era cumplido, no importa a quien se lo dijera, no había persona que se atreviese a desobedecerle, pero aquella dulce pelirosa, no importaba si no seguía sus indicaciones como los demás solían hacerlo, a el no le molestaba, al contrario, le parecía que era tan dulce e inocente de su parte. Tal vez Sakura era una de las pocas si no es que la única persona que ablandaba así el corazón del moreno, y es que los corazones de los Uchiha vaya que eran duros, no había quien les pudiera contradecir algo o hacerles quedar en ridículo pues lo pagarían muy caro, y eso si es que se atrevían a hacer o decir algo. Ellos no daban pie a que pudiesen hacer algo contra ellos, siempre se encontraban un paso delante de los demás y aun más Itachi. Si Sasuke se encontraba al frente de todos, todo el tiempo Itachi siempre se encontraba delante de Sasuke, y eso le encrespaba los nervios al Uchiha menor.

-Así esta mejor – Dijo el moreno con una leve sonrisa, cosa muy rara en el pero que en verdad le hacia ver apuesto; claro mas de lo normal.

Durante varios minutos estuvieron hablando y riendo entre bromas, incluso continuaron cuando les trajeron un desayuno complementado por un poco de fruta fresca arreglado en forma de rosa abierta y coronado con una hermosa cereza fresca, un par de panes franceses decorado con unas líneas delgadas de chocolate amargo, un poco de jugo de naranja fresco, una taza con café y una con té, junto con un pequeño tazón de yogurt natural con granola espolvoreada y una fresa cortada en abanico en medio. Todo era esplendido, cada una de las cosas se veía deliciosa, y en verdad lo estaban. Entre risas y pláticas desayunaron tranquilamente. Al haber terminado el desayuno y haber sido retirado todos los trastes se quedaron solamente bebiendo una taza de té mientras hablaban; mas llego un momento en que el silencio invadió todo por unos momentos y la pelirosa solo se quedo mirando el estanque que se encontraba frente a ellos. Momentos después el moreno se paro y le extendió la mano.

-Vamos – Le dijo el moreno haciendo que la pelirosa lo mirara algo sorprendida.

-¿Pero a donde? –Pregunto esta intrigada.

-Solo al estanque – Le dijo logrando que la pelirosa de diera la mano y mientras esta se levantaba en un pie el la atrajo hasta si, para luego tomarle el los brazos delicadamente, acción que hizo sonrojar a la pelirosa, por la manera en que el moreno lo había hecho. Fueron hasta el estanque donde a la orilla bajo a la pelirosa, la cual se hinco para meter la mano en el agua. Estaba fresca y deliciosa, pero cuando la tenia adentro algo hizo que su mano cosquilleara, se tratan de unos pequeños peses que se acercaban hasta su mano tocándola suavemente haciéndole reír.

-Que lindos son. –Dijo mientras el moreno se encuclillaba a su lado.

-Al parecer les haz caído bien –Dijo este mirando a la pelirosa, mientras esta veía a los peses y simplemente asentía.

-Vaya, no recuerdo la ultima vez que alguien les callo bien a estos pequeño – Dijo el moreno posando su vista en el estanque y metiendo su mano en el agua, logrando que otros peses se acercaran hasta el.

-¿Por que lo dices? – Pregunto algo intrigada la pelirosa posando su vista en el moreno de coleta.

-No suelen hacer muchas amistades con los demás, solo han querido a unas cuantas personas – Le explico aun mirando a los peses.

-Ya veo, entonces son 100 Uchihas – Dijo esta en son de broma, a lo que el moreno volteo a verle algo sorprendido pero sin demostrarlo en su expresión – Me siento halagada que estos pequeños siendo tan Uchiha sean tan amables como el mismo Uchiha Itachi – Dijo esta volteando con el moreno de coleta y sonriéndole. El moreno rió un poco.

-Por lo que veo ya haz escuchado un poco del carácter de los Uchiha en la escuela ¿no? –Pregunto este.

-Si, un poco – Dijo la pelirosa sonriente para luego tomar una pequeña flor de loto rosada que se encontraba cerca de ella – kirei – Dijo al verla (N/A: Kirei significa bello o hermoso) mientras el moreno dejaba su mirada en la pelirosa, la cual le parecía aun mas hermosa y angelical en aquel momento. Esta volteo a verle al sentir la mira y le sonrío para luego levantarse, pero cuando lo hizo olvido un poco su pie perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo rumbo al estanque. Al ver esto el moreno de coleta reacciono intentando protegerla pero cuando logro sostenerla ya era algo tarde para recuperar el equilibrio cayendo así los dos al estanque, el cual no estaba profundo, cuando mucho tenia 1 metro de profundidad, no lo suficiente para forzarlos a nadar en el para salir a flote, pero si lo suficiente para empaparlos. Cuando toda la impresión del momento paso, el Uchiha mayor se paro sosteniendo a la pelirosa encontrándose ambos completamente empapados, y el moreno algo despeinado lo cual resulto bastante gracioso para la pelirosa, y sin poder evitarlo al verlo se soltó riendo, cosa que el moreno secundo.

-Lo lamento Itachi – Dijo la pelirosa aun entre algunas risas.

-Esta bien, hace tiempo no me divertía así – Dijo el moreno depositando un beso en su frente causándole un leve rubor. Pero el momento fue interrumpido por una voz, una voz ya familiar.

-Itachi-san, Sakura-san, pero ¿Qué fue lo que les paso? – Preguntaba aquella voz, era Jerry, que llegaba al lugar y veía a ambos aun en el estanque completamente empapados.

-Fue solo un pequeño accidente Jerry – Dijo este cargando a la pelirosa y saliendo del estanque.

-Deberían cambiarse, o pescaran un resfriado – Les explicaba el amable mayordomo.

-Si, eso haremos – Explico el moreno – Entremos a la casa para secarnos – Decía el moreno, mientras se dirigía hasta la entrada posterior de la enorme mansión. Entraron por una enorme cocina blanca, de acabados de madera preciosos, pasando hasta la enorme sala de unos muebles en tela estilo ingles de un gusto exquisito, que se encontraba relativamente cerca de una larga escalera blanca con barandal de manera don los barrotes y dinteles en blanco, mientras el pasamanos estaba en color madera, en verdad perecía un palacio, al llegar hasta allí una mucama se acertó hasta ellos con unas toallas que con anterioridad Jerry le había dicho que les llevara. Dejando delicadamente a la pelirosa en le piso, cada uno tomo una toalla comenzando a quitarse un poco del exceso de agua. Por primera vez la pelirosa veía al moreno con la coleta suelta y dios, se veía aun mas apuesto con el cabello suelto y húmedo.

-_**Kyyyyyyyaaaaaa pero que bombón –**_ gritaba desde adentro de si, su inner – "Pero que demonios, pensé que ya te habías desaparecido" – _**¿Estas loca? ¿Y perderme del cuerazo de Itachi Uchiha todo mojado y sexy con el cabello suelto?**_ – Decía efusiva – "Yo que pensé que ya me había librado de ti" - _** No tienes tanta suerte…pero si mucho al poder ver así a este cuero, kyyyaaa, yo de ser tu ya me hubiese abalanzado sobre el -**_ Continuaba diciendo la inner con corazones en vez de ojos, mientras veía al moreno – "Deja de decir tonterías, Itachi es muy lindo, y es muy apuesto pero jamás haría algo así" –_** Si, es que tu eres la aburrida, pero queja que yo me encargue de eso.**_ –"Deja ya de decir tonterías, y dime ¿donde demonios te habías metido? –_**Estuve algo ocupada eso es todo, pero veo que han pasado un par de cosas - **_ "Ya deja de molestar maldita Inner" –_** Que aburrida. **__–_ Decía molesta la inner de la pelirosa, pero aquella pelea mental fue interrumpida por una voz.

-Sakura…- Decía una vez mas el moreno, logrando ahora si captar su atención.

-¿Ha? ¿Que pasa? – Preguntaba esta algo perdida.

-Te decía que siguieras a Tammy para que te cambiaras esa ropa húmeda – Le explicaba el moreno.

-He, no…no te preocupes, esta bien, mi ropa se secara sola – Dijo esta sonriéndole.

-Si te quedas así, pescaras un resfriado – y como si el destino se hubiese empeñado en darle la razón al moreno, la pelirosa estornudó en ese preciso momento – Lo vez, ahora ve a cambiarte.

-Pero…no quiero causar tantas molestias – Dijo la pelirosa algo apenada

-No causas ninguna molestia, ahora ve a cambiarte ¿si?, y no acepto negativas, ya te lo eh dicho – Dijo el moreno.

-Hai – Respondio la pelirosa sonriendo, para luego ser cargada por el moreno escaleras arriba. Al llegar a arriba el moreno le bajo delicadamente y se volvió hacia la mucama que tenia a un lado – Tammy, llevaba a una habitación y dale un par de toallas, para que se duche y se seque luego de eso ven a mi habitación para darte la ropa que se pondrá – Le explico a la mucama.

-Si señor – Fue lo único que dijo haciendo una reverencia y volviéndose con la pelirosa – Por aquí señorita – Dijo ayudándola a caminar por el pasillo mientras el moreno se remitía a ir a su habitación.

Pasaron varias puertas hasta por fin pararse frente a una que la mucama abrió mostrando una hermosa y amplia habitación alfombrada, y arreglada al estilo ingles antiguo como era costumbre al parecer de los Uchiha en aquella casa. Todo era realmente hermoso y delicado, tan elegante como solo un Uchiha podía decorar. Mientras la pelirosa miraba atenta la habitación, la mucama saco un par de toallas de un closet cercano y dirigiéndose a una puerta que se encontraba en el fondo derecho de la habitación.

-Señorita, este es el baño, le dejare aquí las toallas, para que se duche – dijo esta para entrar y dejar en el baño las toallas y luego salir dirigiéndose a la pelirosa – por favor sientase cómoda, enseguida le traeré ropa y me llevare su ropa húmeda – Dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de si, dejando una pelirosa atónita pero a la vez alegre. Luego de ver por unos momentos mas la habitación la ojijade se dirigió al baño cerrando tras de si la puerta el baño era amplio, casi todo en blanco, con muebles de madera y detalles en metales pulidos en color natural (ósea en plateado) con unos tapetes en rojo, haciendo honor al escudo de la familia. Miro las toallas blancas y mullidas que le habían dejado allí, las cuales en la esquina tenían bordado el escucho de la familia Uchiha. Sonrió levemente y se despojo de sus ropas y de la férula mojada que ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar que tendría que ir por otra, aquello había sido tan divertido que ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en ello, solo se la quito y la tiro a un cesto cercano junto con las vendas que le acompañaban. Dejo toda su ropa doblada en el canasto de la ropa sucia y se dirigió cuidadosamente hasta la ducha, corriendo el cancel de vidrio ahumado con leves gravados, abrió las llaves dejando salir el agua, para meterse y cerrar el cancel, comenzando a ducharse y relajarse. En verdad era increíble lo bien que se sentía en aquellos momentos, increíble que no le importara que se estuviese duchando en una casa ajena, y mira que casa era, era la casa de los Uchiha, una de las familias mas importantes que había en todo Japón…no ¿que dijo en todo Japón? En todo el mundo, y ahora estaba en la ducha de los Uchiha por haber tenido un percance con Itachi el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.

Mientras la pelirosa se duchaba se escucho un llamado a la puerta de la habitación del moreno de coleta.

-Adelante – Se escucho decir desde adentro al moreno con su típico tono frío que utilizaba con cotidianeidad. La mucama simplemente obedeció abriendo la puerta con cuidado.

-Con su permiso joven Itachi – Dijo entrando a la habitación. Era una habitación sobria, decorada con colores oscuros como era costumbre del moreno.

-Tammy, quiero que le des esto a Sakura – Dijo mostrándole una cada de mas o menos unos 60cm por 60cm blanca, con una altura de mas o menos 15cm.

-Joven Itachi – Dijo impresionada la mucama al ver la caja – Usted nunca había dejado que nadie siquiera tocara esa caja.

-Si, pero quiero que se lo des – Explico con su voz fría de siempre.

-Si, joven – Dijo con una reverencia para luego tomar, la caja.

-Y ten, dale esto – Dijo tomando otra caja, esta era mas pequeña, como de unos 10 cm por 30cm, igualmente blanca, la cual puso sobre la caja blanca que llevaba la mucama en sus manos.

-Si joven, con su permiso – Dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta a duras penas. Al salir la mucama de su habitación, el moreno solo se quedo pensativo unos momentos, para luego dirigirse al baño a ducharse.

Cuando la mucama llego a la habitación la Haruno aun no salía de la ducha, por lo cual esta aprovecho para poner las cajas sobre la cama de la habitación cuidadosamente. Cuando estaba terminando de acomodarlas la pelirosa salio del baño envuelta en las toallas que le habían sido entregadas con anterioridad. La pelirosa miro a la mucama mientras terminaba de acomodar las cajas y se acerco hasta ella.

-Le mando esto el joven Itachi, señorita – Le dijo mostrándole las cajas, las cuales la pelirosa miro algo extrañada.

-¿Qué son?

- Es su ropa señorita – Dijo abriendo primero la caja mas grande y quitando unos papeles de envoltura y protección igualmente blancos, dejando ver lo que parecía un vestido doblado. Tammy lo saco destendiendolo por la parte superior, dejando ver aquel hermoso vestido al cuerpo, en corte princesa, de escote straple, con mangas de gasa las cuales se volvían un poco acampanadas a partir del codo y llegaban hasta media palma, el vestido parecía no llegar mas que arriba de la rodilla, estaba confeccionado en una hermosa seda roja con leves bordados de unos cuantos pétalos de sakuras blancos a través de la falda. Era un deleite el solo verle. Delicadamente Tammy lo puso destendido sobre la cama para luego abrir la caja más pequeña y sacar de esta unos hermosos zapatos, en el mismo rojo, que parecían forrados de satén, eran unas sandalias, con unas cuantas tiras que atravesaban de un lado a otro del pie, teniendo un par de ellas un encuentro al frente poco antes del inicio de los dedos, y una pulsera que abraza el tobillo. Eran sumamente hermosos, se conjugaban a la perfección. Tammy dejo los zapatos de nuevo en la caja para sacar de la caja del vestido una hermosa peineta de plata con incrustaciones de rubíes. No podía creer lo que veía, era tan hermosa. Tammy dejo todo sobre la cama y mientras lo acomodaba la pelirosa lo veía atónita.

-Usted en verdad debe ser especial para el joven Itachi – Decía Tammy acomodando todo.

-¿Yo?... ¿Por que lo dices? – Le pregunto intrigada la ojijade.

-El nunca había dejado que nadie tocara estas cajas y se las ah obsequiado a usted.- Le explico.

-Yo...bueno…-Intentaba explicar la Haruno, pero fue interrumpida por Tammy.

-Mando comprarle esto, dijo poniendo unas patíes rojas a un lado del vestido y un sostén rojo lo cual hizo sonrojar a la pelirosa quedando casi del color del vestido. – Si no calcule mal la talla de sostén de usted debe ser 34B – Dijo Tammy sonrojando mas a la ojijade, cosa que no parecía posible.

-Ha…Hai – Dijo apenada con el rostro agachado.

-Que bien, entonces no me equivoque. Con su permiso señorita, le dejo vestirse, cualquier cosa por favor no dude en avisarme – Dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación.

La Haruno se quedo por unos momentos completamente sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha pensando en el hecho de lo raro y penoso que es el hecho de pensar que Itachi Uchiha le mando comprar ropa intima para que se cambiara. Dios eso si que iba a sonar muy extraño si alguien se enteraba. Tardo unos minutos en sacar aquellos pensamientos para luego cambiarse por completo. Al terminar de cambiarse y ponerse las sandalias, se dirigió hasta un espejo de cuerpo completo que había junto al tocador para ver que tal le quedaba el vestido. Quedo atónita por lo que vio, se le veía hermoso, parecía como si lo hubiesen hecho a su medida, incluso los zapatos, era perfecto. Sonrió para después sentarse en el tocador a cepillarse el cabello. Una vez que había terminado tomo un pequeño mecho de cabello del lado izquierdo y lo movió un poco mas arriba poniéndole la peineta roja, sonrió ante el espejo y luego se percato de que en el tocador había un brillo labial en rojo, el cual tomo y aplico un poco, dando solo una leve tonalidad rojiza, resaltando solo un poco sus ya rojos labios. Al terminar salio de la habitación y caminando lentamente para no lastimarse llego hasta las escaleras, las cuales bajo con sumo cuidado, sosteniéndose del barandal, para toparse al final de la escalera con el Uchiha mayor, sentado en la sala con una taza de té en sus manos, ya cambiado con un pantalón negro, zapatos y camisa del mismo color, y su típica coleta baja, y debía admitirlo se veía tan sexy y apuesto de esa manera. Al llegar abajo, el Uchiha mayor volvió su vista a la Haruno quedándose boquiabierto por lo que veía. La Haruno en aquel vestido rojo parecía una diosa envuelta en pétalos de rosas rojas. Luego de unos momentos pudo reponerse de su asombro y fue hasta la ojijade sonriéndole para tomarle la mano y besarle la ante palma con una inclinación.

-Que belleza se han topado mis ojos que no son dignos de ver – Dijo el moreno sonriendo mientras se erguía haciendo que la pelirosa se sonrojase de sobre manera. – ¿Me acompañas con una taza de té? – Le pregunto amable aun sosteniéndole la mano.

-Será un placer – Dijo la ojijade sonriéndole queriendo ir donde se encontraba el moreno anteriormente, pero antes de que esta caminase, el Uchiha le tomo en brazos teniendo el cuidado de que la falda no se levantase y fuese a tener algún penoso accidente, para llevarla hasta donde el se había encontrado hasta hace unos momentos, dejándola sentada delicadamente en el sillón en el que se encontraba tomando asiento a su lado. La mucama les sirvió el té dándole a cada uno junto con una servilleta de tela que pusieron cada uno en sus respectivos muslos. Las horas se pasaron rápidamente entre risas y pláticas, cuando lograron percatarse de la hora, era por que comenzaba a oscurecer.

-Oh dios, ya esta oscureciendo, si no nos damos prisa no nos dejaran entrar al instituto – Expuso algo preocupada la pelirosa.

-No te preocupes, llegaremos rápido, además, a un Uchiha no le restringen la entrada – Dijo tranquilamente poniéndose de pie.

-Es verdad, al parecer les tienen respeto a los Uchiha…o ¿debería decir temor? – Dijo la pelirosa bromeando.

-Tal vez ambos- Le contesto de la misma manera el moreno provocando tanto en ella como en el mismo que rieran por la broma para luego tomar a la pelirosa en brazos con el mismo cuidado de hacia unos momentos con su falda. Con la pelirosa en brazos se dirigió hasta la entrada principal de la casa donde se topo con Jerry. – Bien Jerry debemos irnos al instituto.

-Que tengan un buen viaje joven Itachi, señorita Sakura, espero tener el gusto de verles nuevamente por aquí. – Decía amablemente el mozo.

-Así será Jerry – Explico el moreno.

-Muchas gracias por todo – Dijo la pelirosa sonriente.

-Ha sido un placer señorita Haruno – Dijo el hombre sonriendo levemente mientras abría la puerta para ambos jóvenes, los cuales salieron y se dirigieron hasta el auto que se encontraba bajando las escaleras de la entrada, justo donde el moreno lo había dejado en la mañana. Al acercarse al coche el mayordomo abrió la puerta para el Uchiha pudiese sentar a la pelirosa, al dejarla sentada en el asiento del copiloto el mismo cerro la puerta.

-Gracias Jerry, nos vemos. – Dijo mientras daba la vuelta al automóvil para ir hasta el asiento del piloto.

-Nos veremos joven Itachi, por favor mande mis saludos al joven Sasuke – dijo el mayordomo.

-Así lo haré – Dijo con un tono algo perverso el moreno mientras subía al coche y arrancaba rumbo a la salida de la casa.

-Itachi… ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? – Preguntaba la pelirosa.

-¿Yo?, Nada, por que lo preguntas – Decía le moreno mientras conducía rumbo al instituto.

-No lo se, ¿Tal vez por que cuando Jerry te pidió si le podías dar sus saludos a Sasuke, tu respondiste con una voz y una sonrisa algo maliciosa? – Explico esta algo irónica lo cual hizo reír al moreno.

-No es nada, descuida – Dijo mientras continuaba su camino.

Minutos después, al llegar al instituto, entro por el portón de este como si nada, estacionando su coche en el mismo lugar de siempre. Bajo del auto y fue hasta el lugar de la Haruno bajándola en brazos, y con el control de la alarma subió la capota y puso la alarma.

-Bien, ahora la llevare a si habitación princesa – Dijo este con una mezcla de broma y sinceridad que hizo reír a la pelirosa.

-No te preocupes, solo necesitare mis muletas y puedo ir yo misma – Explico esta.

-No, yo mismo llevare a esta princesa a su habitación, ya mañana yo le entregare esas molestas muletas, ¿que dices? – La pelirosa intento decir algo, pero antes de que esta pudiera responder el moreno le interrumpió – No necesito recordar que no acepto negativas ¿verdad? –Dijo con una sonrisa me medio lado.

-Eso es una vil trampa – Expuso con intención de parecer molesta.

-Puede ser, pero si es necesario – Dijo sonriendo mientras se encaminaba al dormitorio de la luna, haciendo que ambos rieran ante aquello. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio.

-Gracias Itachi, de aquí puedo ir yo misma.

-No, yo te llevare a tu habitación – Dijo este entrando al dormitorio.

-Pero…esta prohibido que entren los chicos al dormitorio de las chicas – Le exponía esta.

-Es por una buena razón – Dijo este subiendo las escaleras, mientras varias chicas que había desbalagadas por todos los pisos se les quedaban mirando, unas extrañadas por ver chicos dentro de las instalaciones del dormitorio de la luna, otras embelezadas por ver a Itachi allí, otras furiosas por ver que la Haruno se encontraba en los brazos del Uchiha mayor, el chico mas popular de toda la escuela; si, el mas popular, incluso mas que Sasuke, si a una chica le daban a escoger entre Sasuke o Itachi, no pensaban mucho para elegir al mayor de los Uchiha, aun cuando se llamara fan de Sasuke. Una vez que llegaron hasta su habitación la bajo con delicadeza.

-Gracias por todo Itachi – le dijo sonriente la pelirosa- y disculpa las molestias.

- No hubo ninguna molestia, y quien agradece este día, soy yo – Dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla de la Haruno, haciendo que esta se sonrojase y que las pocas chicas que había en el pasillo le mirasen de tal forma que aunque las miradas no matasen podrían jurar que esas podrían hacerlo.

-Gracias – Fue lo único que dijo nuevamente poniéndose de puntitas en un solo pie, y dándole un beso en la mejilla, para luego sonreírle y abrir la puerta de su habitación entrando en esta y cerrándola detrás de si. El moreno sonrió ante esta acción y tomo su camino para salir del dormitorio. En cuanto paso el dormitorio de la luna a unos pocos metros alguien le intercepto en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Qué demonios hacías con Sakura?- Pregunto una voz de manera áspera.

-No creo que sea algo que te incumba estupido hermano menor – Le dijo con la frialdad y poco interés que siempre ponía cuando hablaba con el.

-Te eh dicho que te alejes de ella, ella es mi presa – Le dijo molesto el Uchiha menor.

-Vaya, siempre tan infantil – Dijo mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros 7 stars de la bolsa de su pantalón, tomando uno con los labios y guardando de nuevo la cajetilla para sacar de la otra bolsa un encendedor. Encendió tranquilamente el cigarro, guardando de nuevo el encendedor en su bolsillo, dio una bocanada, y soltó el humo tranquilamente, haciendo exasperar aun más a su hermano – Si tu la vez como juego o un trofeo mas por el que competimos, olvídalo, una vez mas te ganare entupido hermano, como todo en nuestras vidas.

-Maldito bastardo – Dijo enfurecido el pelinegro abalanzándose contra su hermano el cual lo esquivó y lo hizo caer sometiéndole.

-Olvídalo estupido hermanito, Sakura no será presa tuya ni de nadie, es alguien que me ah interesado así que tendrás que ser tu el que se aleje de ella – Le dijo soltándole y tomando su rumbo – Nos vemos –Dijo cínico mientras se iba tranquilamente dejando al Uchiha menor rabioso levantándose y limpiándose el polvo de la ropa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Sakura entro su compañera de cuarto de encontraba en la regadera, y solo al escucharle entrar simplemente grito con su aguda y a veces exasperante voz.

-Frentona – Gritaba la rubia desde la regadera.

-¿Qué quieres cerda? – le contesto de la misma manera la pelirosa. Cotidianamente le habría molestado, pero ese día la había pasado demasiado bien.

-La directora te esta buscando, dijo que fueras urgente a su oficina y que la próxima vez no olvidaras maldito celular – Le dijo la ojiazul.

-"La directora buscándome urgente mente…es raro…aunque…dios, es verdad deje aquí mi teléfono" – Pensaba la pelirosa mientras tomaba el teléfono de la mesa de noche que tenia a lado de su cama y veía las llamadas perdidas – "¿60 llamadas perdidas de Tsunade-sama?... ¿que demonios era lo que había pasado?" – Se preguntaba la pelirosa mentalmente.

-Frentona, ¿me escuchaste? – Pregunto la rubia.

-Sii, ya voy con ella – Dijo la pelirosa saliendo con cuidado de la habitación. Luego de varios minutos caminando y bajando escaleras lentamente para no lastimarse logro salir del dormitorio de la luna, el lugar se encontraba solitario, pero a unos metros del dormitorio se encontró con un moreno furioso. – ¿Sasuke? – Pregunto esta algo extrañada de ver allí al moreno. Este se le quedo mirando de pies a cabeza, ¿Por qué demonios traía otra ropa? ¿Es que acaso había pasado algo con Itachi? No sabía por que, pero le enfurecía mas pensar que había podido pasar algo con Itachi y Sakura. Cuando analizo mejor la ropa recordó que esa ropa era la que guardaba Itachi desde hacia años, que era muy preciada para el y ver que la traía puesta Sakura…no podía haber una buena explicación, o al menos una que no le hiciera hervir de la ira.

-¿Qué demonios haces con esa ropa? – Fue lo único que dijo el moreno.

-No creo que tenga por que contestarte tal cosa – le explico al moreno.

-Hmp…Como sea, molestia – Dijo simplemente yéndose del lugar, dejando a la pelirosa algo confundida, pero sin tomarle demasiada importancia, retomo su camino hacia la oficina de la directora. Luego de un tiempo caminando lentamente llego hasta la oficina a la cual llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante – Se escucho la voz de Shizune decir desde adentro por lo cual la pelirosa entro tranquilamente.

-Buenas noches Shizune-san – Dijo sonriente la pelirosa mientras cerraba tras de si la puerta.

-Sakura, que bueno que vienes – Dijo la morena mientras veía atónita a la pelirosa, se veía hermosa – Que linda te vez – Dijo esta.

-ha…gracias – Contesto sonriente la ojijade.

-Sakura – Dijo recordando que no debía desviarse por ninguna razón del tema importante – Tsunade-sama te ah estado buscando todo el día, por favor pasa a su oficina – Le dijo muy seria, cosa que preocupo un poco a la pelirosa.

-Claro…gracias Shizune-san – Dijo la pelirosa yendo a la oficina de la directora tocando antes de entrar.

-Adelante – De escucho la voz de la rubia, por lo cual Sakura siguió.

-Buenas noches Tsunade-sama – Dijo sonriendo, pero la cara de la rubia era algo preocupante por lo cual la sonrisa de la pelirosa se callo con rapidez.

-Sakura, que bueno que bienes, toma asiento por favor – Le indico mientras con un ademán le ofrecía un asiento frente a ella, a lo que la pelirosa con cuidado fue hasta el sentándose.

-¿Qué pasa Tsunade-sama? – Preguntaba ya algo preocupada la ojijade.

-Sakura…lo que te tengo que decir es algo muy duro – Dijo la rubia con una voz seria, tanto que era preocupante el tono que usaba, y sus palabras parecía pensarlas demasiado, se quedo unos momento callada, como buscando las palabras indicadas, cosas que inquietaba aun mas a la Haruno.

-¿Qué pasa Tsunade-sama? – Preguntaba algo inquieta la ojijade.

-Sakura…Hace unas horas llamaron al instituto del hospital – Dijo haciendo una pausa, como reacomodando sus ideas, para luego proseguir – Nos informaron que tus padres tuvieron un accidente automovilístico y estaban muy graves – Dijo la rubia de la mejor manera posible para no lastimas demasiado a la ojijade, la cual se quedo inmóvil como en estado de shock, con los ojos abiertos, y algo vidriosos.

-Pero…Ellos…ellos están bien ¿verdad? – Dijo la ojijade con la voz entrecortada, pero la rubia no le contestaba – ¿Tsunade-sama? – Dijo intentando obtener una respuesta, pero la rubia solo miraba hacia abajo como intentando buscar la respuesta o las palabras necesarias, como si sus palabras no sirvieran, o no se quisieran acomodar. Cuando por fin logro encontrar las palabras indicadas o eso parecía, volvió a ver a la Haruno a los ojos, su mirada era tan indulgente que hasta llegaba a dar un poco de miedo.

-Sakura…Tus padres han muerto.

**CONTINUARA…………**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-**

Bueno eh aquí un capitulo mas de este fic espero y haya sido de su agrado, y continúen leyéndolo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic y de dejar reviews.

Pido disculpas si alguna persona que no este registrada quiso dejar algún review y no pudo, no había checado la opción de Reviews anónimos y no sabia que los tenia bloqueados, pero ya los eh desbloqueado y nuevamente pido disculpas por las molestias causadas.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer .

Asukasoad: Muchísimas gracias por leer me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, espero y continué siendo de tu agrado y disculpa si no podías dejar review por no estar inscrita en la pagina, no sabia de esa opciones ¡, pero ya quedo. Y con respecto al Nejihina, se que es un poco raro, pero si te fijas en el summary es Naruhina, solo quería destantearles un poco, eso es todo. Espero y continúes leyéndolo y siga siendo de ti agrado gracias y nos vemos.

Gracias a todos, nos veremos luego y sigan dejado reviews onegaii.

"La luna sigue brillando pero ¿hasta cuando lo hará?"


	9. Tristeza, Dolo Y Nuevas Sorpesas

Cabe aclarar que este es un fic de mi autoría y que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, que no se hace con fines lucrativo

Cabe aclarar que este es un fic de mi autoría y que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, que no se hace con fines lucrativos, sino por simple y sana diversión

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el capitulo anterior:

-¿Qué pasa Tsunade-sama? – Preguntaba algo inquieta la ojijade.

-Sakura…Hace unas horas llamaron al instituto del hospital – Dijo haciendo una pausa, como reacomodando sus ideas, para luego proseguir – Nos informaron que tus padres tuvieron un accidente automovilístico y estaban muy graves – Dijo la rubia de la mejor manera posible para no lastimas demasiado a la ojijade, la cual se quedo inmóvil como en estado de shock, con los ojos abiertos, y algo vidriosos.

-Pero…Ellos…ellos están bien ¿verdad? – Dijo la ojijade con la voz entrecortada, pero la rubia no le contestaba – ¿Tsunade-sama? – Dijo intentando obtener una respuesta, pero la rubia solo miraba hacia abajo como intentando buscar la respuesta o las palabras necesarias, como si sus palabras no sirvieran, o no se quisieran acomodar. Cuando por fin logro encontrar las palabras indicadas o eso parecía, volvió a ver a la Haruno a los ojos, su mirada era tan indulgente que hasta llegaba a dar un poco de miedo.

-Sakura…Tus padres han muerto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tus padres han muerto Esas palabras resonaban la cabeza de la pelirosa como si llegasen a tomar sentido, como aun no captase la situación; sus ojos se encontraban sumamente abiertos, pero no miraban nada; de sus labios no salio una sola palabra, durante varios minutos se mantuvo así, cosa que ya comenzaba a preocupar a la rubia que le acompañaba, hasta que unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos y poco a poco a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Eso…es mentira, ¿no es así?, Tsunade-sama – Preguntaba esperanzada la pelirosa volteando a ver a su directora, mientras las lagrimas surcaban lentamente su rostro – No es verdad, ¿No es así? , debe ser un error, o algún mal entendido – Decía la pelirosa intentando convencerse a si misma de lo que decía.

-Sakura…-Comenzó a hablar la rubia, deteniéndose por unos momentos, para tomar un poco de aire y encontrar la manera de decir las cosas de la mejor manera posible, para lastimar menos a su alumna. – No es un error…Ya verificaron los cuerpos, sin duda son los de tus padres. – Al decir esto, las lágrimas brotaron con mayor rapidez de los ojos de la pelirosa.

-Pero...Como…si anoche mismo recibí un mensaje de mi madre diciéndome que me extrañaba y que me esperaba en vacaciones – Decía la pelirosa sin comprender la situación.

-Sakura…El accidente se suscito esta mañana, nos avisaron en la tarde, quisimos decírtelo, pero no te encontrabas en el instituto. – Mientras la rubia le explicaba las cosas con la mayor delicadeza posible la pelirosa solo mantenga la cabeza gacha, con las manos en su regazo mientras sus lágrimas caían, una tras otra sin poder detenerlas.

-¿Cómo paso? – Dijo repentinamente la pelirosa.

-Al parecer iban por carretera rumbo a los Ángeles, estaba llovido y algo nebuloso, por ello iban despacio, pero…al parecer un chofer de un trailer que iba con rumbo contrario no tenía esa misma precaución. En una vuelta muy cerrada, ambos se encontraron, y sin poder maniobrar el volante lo suficiente, se estamparon…Los paramédicos dijeron que su muerte fue instantánea. – Mientras la rubia explicaba lo sucedido la pelirosa solo se remitía es escuchar y llorar – En verdad lo lamento Sakura.

-¿Cuándo estarán aquí? – Pregunto la pelirosa simplemente, manteniéndose como hasta el momento.

-Al parecer, en lo que se hace todo el papeleo necesario, y se preparan los cuerpos para el viaje, ellos tardaran entre 7 y 8 días, mientras tanto les mantendrán congelados, para que el cuerpo no sufra ningún daño.

-Ya veo…Tsunade-sama…con respecto al funeral…-Intento decir la pelirosa pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impidió.

-No te preocupes Sakura…Yo me encargare de todo, tu solo, ve a descansar. –Le dijo la rubio con indulgencia y algo de dolor en si misma, muy a pesar de que no tenia tanto de conocer a la pelirosa, ya le había tomado mucho cariño, tanto como si se tratase de su propia hija, y el verle tan dolida por la muerte de sus padres, a ella también le dolía.

-Gracias, Tsunade-sama – Al decir esto, la pelirosa se puso de pie haciendo una pequeña reverencia y saliendo de la oficina, y tomando un camino que ni ella misma sabia en donde terminaría, simplemente caminaba con lentitud, puesto que su pie no le dejaba ir demasiado rápido, no se fijaba hacia donde se dirigía, solo caminaba, sin importarle donde terminaría, mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, y su corazón rogaba por que todo fuese un mal entendió, muy a pesar de lo que ya Tsunade le había explicado, ella rogaba por que hubiesen cometido un error. No se percato hacia donde, o cuanto camino, pero cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en el mismo claro de siempre, el claro donde se encontraba la fuente de piedra. No le importo averiguar como es que llego hasta allá, o cuanto tiempo tardo, ni siquiera el por donde paso, solo se remitió a sentarse en la orilla de la fuente a llorar desconsoladamente por la muerte de sus padres. Lloro, lloro tanto que sentía que sus ojos se habían quedado secos ya, y sin saber como ni cuando, el cansancio le venció, quedándose dormida en la pequeña barda de la fuente de roca.

El sol le golpeaba el rostro, cosa que le hizo despertar y darse cuenta que aun se encontrara en aquel claro del bosque del instituto. Se incorporo quedándose sentada unos momentos; miro su reloj, marcaba las 9am, era domingo así que no importaba mucho en donde se metiera, al fin y al cabo casi todos los alumnos solían salir ese día, así que prefirió quedarse en aquel escondido lugar todo el día, que salir y encontrarse con las preguntas de medio mundo de por que traía los ojos rojos e hinchados, que havia sucedido, y eso sin mencionar que se encontraría con las interrogantes de mas de uno o una que le puedo haber visto con el Uchiha menor, y no se encontraba en lo absoluto de un animo para soportar tales cosas. Por ello fue que prefirió recostarse de nuevo en aquella barda de la fuente de roca, pensando simplemente, recordando los algunos momentos de su vida con sus padres, de lo dulce que siempre había sido su madre, de lo tierno que había sido siempre su padre, el como le sonreían, bueno tantos recuerdos que eran agridulces en aquellos momentos, recuerdos que normalmente le harían sonreír, pero que ahora le causaban un gran dolor, un dolor que le laceraba el corazón y le hacia llorar como pocas veces en su vida lo había hecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ino – Le llamaba una castaña, captando la atención de la rubia.

-¿Si? – Pregunto esta con su típico tono.

-¿Haz visto a Sakura?

-No, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-¿Tal vez por que es tu compañera de cuarto?

-Soy cu compañera de cuarto, no niñera de la frentona – Decía la rubia con arrogancia.

-Al menos podrías decirnos si es que la viste anoche o ahora en la mañana – Le decía la castaña.

-No, la ultima ve que la vi iba rumbo a la oficina de Tsunade-sama – Explica la ojiazul, lo cual hizo que se marcara una expresión de preocupación en la castaña y la morena que le acompañaba, de la cual ni siquiera se había percatado hasta aquel momento - ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto la rubia ya algo preocupada.

-No, es solo que...no sabemos nada de Sakura desde hace un par de días, y a todo el mundo que hemos preguntado por ella no nos han sabido dar razón. – Al escuchar esto la rubia se preocupo un poco por su amiga pero trato de no demostrar su preocupación, ya que para todo el mundo ella y Sakura se odiaban, aunque no fuese así.

-De seguro esta en la biblioteca leyendo algo, como es típico de ella, o en algún lugar dibujando, ya sabes.

-Si, debe ser así…Bueno gracias Ino –Dijo la castaña dándose media vuelta junto con la pelinegra.

-Tente – Dijo la rubia haciéndole voltear.

-¿Si? – Pregunto esta mirándole.

-Si sabes algo de Sakura, por favor házmelo saber – Dijo la ojiazul con su orgullo algo herido gracias a la preocupación que sentía por su amiga de la infancia.

-Claro –Dijo la castaña sonriendo y retomando su camino acompañada de la pelinegra.

-"Maldita frentona, ¿en donde te haz metido?...donde sepa que te paso algo no te lo voy a perdonas" – pensaba para mi la rubia preocupada por la ojijade.

El día continuo tranquilo, al parecer de la mayoría. Muy pronto llego la noche, y aun no había noticia alguna de la pelirosa, sus tres amigas se encontraban bastante preocupadas de que la pelirosa no hubiese aparecido aun, pero tenían la esperanza de que pronto entraría e su habitación diciendo que había ido algún sitio, o que sus padres habían ido a visitarle, o cualquier cosa similar, o al menos eso era lo que espera la rubia mientras se preparaba para dormir, volteando a ver la puerta y el reloj de tanto en tanto. Luego de por fin haberse terminado de preparar para dormir, la rubia se recorto en su mullida cama, con la luz ya apagada, mirando hacia la puerta, esperando que su compañera entrase en cualquier momento, mas nunca la vio entrar, y sin saber como o cuando el sueño la venció, haciéndola caer en los brazos de Morfeo sin percatarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche había caído ya hacia varias horas, pero la pelirosa seguía recostada en la barda de la fuente de roca, para ella era como si el tiempo no transcurriera, como si estuviese en medio de la eternidad para llorar y sufrir ese dolor tan grande que es la perdida de sus padres. Su corazón aun no lo asimilaba bien, aun no aceptaba el hecho de que sus padres habían muerto, y no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado allí pensando y llorando en ese tema, pero era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, y como ya había pasado en ocasiones anteriores, entre llanto y llanto, el sueño le venció, quedándose recostada y dormida, aun con unas cuantas lagrimas que corrían de sus ojos, como si el dolor fuese tan grande que su cuerpo no podía dejar de llorar ni aun dormida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un molesto sonido hacia que la rubia abriese sus azules ojos con pesadez, para ver que el despertador anunciaba ya las 6:30am. La noche se había ido rápido, pero ¿Cuándo es que ella se había dormido?...y ¿Su amiga había llegado ya? Volteo a la cama de su amiga con la esperanza de que ya estuviese allí, pero su decepción fue casi tan grande como su preocupación al percatarse de que no se encontraba allí, y que su cama se encontraba exactamente igual que anoche, lo cual mostraba que la pelirosa no había regresado, y eso no era normal en ella, Sakura era una persona muy responsable que siempre avisaba cuando no llegaría o a donde iría, al menos a una persona para que no se preocuparan por ella; pero en esta ocasión, simplemente había desparecido y eso le tenia muy preocupada, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, aunque su orgullo fuese muy grande, tenia que admitir que estaba preocupada por su amiga.

Aun preocupada por la pelirosa, la rubia se arreglo para irse a clases, y antes de salir de su habitación, volvió a ver la cama de la Haruno.

-¿Dónde demonios te metiste frentona? – Susurro la rubia para si misma, para luego salir y cerrar la puerta tras de si, tomando su camino hacia el edificio donde tomaría las clases de ese día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unos molestos rayos de sol, llegaban hasta su rostro despertándole; ¿Cuando es que había llegado la mañana? ¿Cuándo es que se había quedado dormida?, ya no sabia que día, mes u hora vivía, simplemente despertó una vez mas, en aquel claro del bosque, recostada sobre la barda de la fuente de roca. Se incorporo sentándose con algo de complicaciones puesto que el haberse quedado tanto tiempo allí le había dejado un poco adolorido el cuerpo; vio un poco el lugar sin siquiera verle, y luego miro su reloj, marcaba ya las 9:10am.

-"Ya todos deben estar en clases" – Pensó para si misma, y se levanto, tomando camino hacia el dormitorio de la luna. Todo se encontraba sumamente tranquilo, y no era para menos, todos ya se encontraban en clases, por ende el lugar se encontraba prácticamente desierto, cosa que le agradaba por como se sentía en ese momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hinata – Llamaba una rubia a la morena en un leve susurro, para que la profesora no les escuchara.

-S-¿si? Ino – Pregunta la tímida pelinegra.

-¿Haz sabido algo de la frentuda? – Pregunta la rubia intentando no parecer muy preocupada, a lo que la pelinegra solo negro con la cabeza y un gesto de preocupación que saltaba a la vista, el cual fue acompañado con el de la rubia.

-¿Te preocupa mucho Sakura verdad Ino? – Pregunto la pelinegra algo acongojada por la reacción de la rubia.

-No...Yo…-Intento negar la rubia, pero no puedo hacerlo al ver el rostro de la pelinegra, el cual se veía preocupado e indulgente. – Si – Contesto la rubia, algo triste.

-A pesar de todo siguen siendo buenas amigas ¿no? – Pregunto la pelinegra sorprendiendo bastante a la rubia.

-Yamanaka, Hyuuga, dejen de platicar y presten atención – Reclamaba la profesor al frente de la clase, haciendo que las ambas chicas se irguieran en sus respectivos asientos.

-Hai – Dijeron ambas al unísono, para luego continuar la clase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de varios minutos caminando lentamente, la pelirosa por fin llego a su habitación, la cual se encontraba vacía, cosa que agradecía infinitamente, pues con la tristeza que le invadía, no tenia animo alguno de soportar las burlas o cuestionamientos de su compañera. Al entrar cerró la puerta tras de si, para luego tomar un par de toallas y entrar a ducharse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye teme, ¿No sabes por que no vino Sakura a clases? – Preguntaba un rubio a su compañero, el cual recordó el recuerdo del sábado cuando vio salir a la pelirosa con el molesto de su hermano mayor Itachi, lo cual le hizo enfurecer.

-Hmp…-Fue lo único que dijo el moreno, mostrando su molestia.

-"Que humo" – Fue lo único que pensó el rubio, para luego continuar pensando en por que la ojijade no se havia presentado a clases ese día.

Las clases se fueron rápidamente, o al menos así fue para unos cuantos, ya eran las 4pm, y las tres chicas no sabían absolutamente nada de ojijade, cosa que les preocupaba bastante.

-¿Creen que deberíamos decirle a Tsunade-sama? – Pregunto la castaña a las otras dos chicas.

-¿Y enfrentarnos a ese horrido carácter que tiene? – Pregunto la rubia.

-En eso tienes razón – dijo la castaña pensando en que hacer.

-Chi…chicas, ¿No creen que primero deberíamos ver si Sakura regresa este día, y si no es así avisar a Tsunade-sama?

-Hinata tiene razón, además, ya falta poco para que termine el día – Dijo la castaña.

-Si, esperemos y la frente de marquesina aparezca de una buena vez – Comento la rubia con algo de preocupación por su amiga y compañera de cuarto.

El resto del día paso rápido y las tres chicas se dirigían ya hacia el cuarto que compartían la pelirosa y la rubia, al llegar hasta la puerta se pararon unos momentos, para luego abrir la puerta, con algo de angustia en sus corazones, pensando en ¿Qué pasaría si su compañera no estaba allí?, pero muy a pesar de aquellos pensamientos, abrieron la puerta topándose con una pelirosa recostada en su cama, tapada hasta los hombros. Al verla, un gran alivio invadió a las tres, pero ahora la cuestión era ¿Por qué se havia desaparecido durante tanto tiempo y sin avisar? Incluso sin su teléfono celular. Las tres chicas entraron a la habitación cerrando tras de si la puerta, y acercándose donde la pelirosa para ver si es que se encontraba despierta y si era así cuestionarle el por que había hecho tal cosa y les había preocupado tanto. Al acercarse hasta la pelirosa se percataron de que efectivamente estaba despierta, pero sus ojos se encontraban rojos e hinchados, al parecer por haber estado llorando quien sabe que tanto tiempo, y al parecer aun continuaba, su almohada ya se encontraba empapada en lágrimas, y continuaba llorando. Al ver esta escena el corazón de las tres chicas se encogió, sin saber si preguntar algo o no. Las tres se habían quedado en silencio durante unos momentos, mas la primera en decir algo fue la rubia, la cual se había hincado al lado de la ojijade.

-Sakura – Le dijo mirándole, pero la ojijade tenia la mirada perdida, mientras las lagrimas rodaban por su rostro desapareciendo en la almohada ya empapada – Sakura – Volvió a llamarle la rubia, haciendo que la ojijade voltease a verle, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran causándole un gran dolor de tan solo mirar la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos.

-Ino – Dijo esta simplemente mientras las lagrimas brotaban con mayor rapidez y abundancia de sus ojos.

-Sakura, ¿Por que te desapareciste así? Maldita frentona, nos tenias preocupadas – Decía sin querer aceptarlo la rubia mientras la castaña y la morena se arrodillaban junto a la rubia mirando a la ojijade, la cual solo las miro unos momentos y sus lagrimas continuaban brotando.

-Chicas – Dijo la ojijade, llorando aun mas.

Luego de unos minutos de llorar sin decir una sola palabra a sus amigas, la pelirosa logro calmarse y decirles lo que havia sucedido, dejando a las tres chicas sumamente sorprendidas, mas que nada a la ojiazul, la cual conocía desde hacia mucho a los padres de la pelirosa por la amistad que existía entre ellas desde muy pequeñas.

-Yo les vería en las vacaciones de invierno, cada día me mandaban un mensaje – Decía la pelirosa entre sollozos haciendo que inclusos sus compañeras derramasen algunas lagrimas por la tristeza.

Las tres chicas se quedaron toda la noche intentando consolar a la pobre pelirosa, tratando de hacerle sentir mejor, hasta que se quedaron dormidas. Cuando se dieron cuenta el despertado sonaba marcando las 6:30 am, la primera en despertar fue la pelinegra, seguida por la castaña.

-Tenten, de-debemos irnos a nuestra habitación, hay que arreglarnos para ir a clase – Le comento a la castaña la cual se puso de pie, moviendo ala rubia.

-Ino…Ino – Le llamo haciendo que la ojiazul despertara, algo perezosa.

-¿Mm?

-Ino, es hora de irnos, hay que ir a clases. – Le comento la castaña.

-Si – Dijo la rubia incorporándose y sentándose – Vayan, les alcanzo en el comedor – Luego de esto, la castaña y la morena salieron de la habitación de la Haruno y la Yamanaka. La rubia se metió a bañar y cuando salio se dispuso a hablarle a la ojijade.

-Sakura…Sakura, es hora de ir a clases frentona – Dijo bromeando con ella, a lo que la ojijade solo se movió un poco para verle.

-No pienso ir, pero gracias Ino, - Dijo la pelirosa volteándose y tapándose, a lo que la rubia solo le miro con algo de tristeza, para luego continuar arreglando y retirarse a clases.

Al llegar al salón ya la mayoría se encontraba allí, llego y dejo sus cosas en su lugar cuando la castaña y la morena se le acercaron.

-Ino, ¿y Sakura? ¿No vendrá? – Pregunto la castaña preocupada, a lo que la rubia solo negó con la cabeza.

-No se siente con ánimos ni de salir de la habitación – Les comenta, lo cual hace que ambas se entristezcan un poco. Fue entonces que entro el profesor.

-Tomen sus lugares – Dijo yendo hacia el escritorio.

El día pasó relativamente rápido, al igual que la semana, pero la pelirosa no salía en lo absoluto de su habitación, y el único que se ponía a pensar que habría pasado con ella era Naruto, ni siquiera los maestros habían preguntado por ella. Seguro que Hinata o Tenten debían saber de ella, o incluso Ino, pero cada vez que el rubio quería preguntarles algo, estas desaparecían misteriosamente. Pero el rubio no sabia que la razón por la cual desaparecían tan repentinamente era para ir a ver a la pelirosa por la cual quería preguntarles, intentaban mantenerla a flote dándole ánimos, y algunas bromas para hacerla sonreír, aunque no servían de mucho, le llevaban comida, pero esta apenas la probaba, todas estaban muy preocupadas incluso por la salud de esta, puesto que dormía poco, y comía menos, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba llorando o pensando; en varias ocasiones parecía como si ni siquiera estuviese allí, se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos y en su dolor, y aun al hablarle tardaba en contestar, como si no se encontrase allí en aquel momento, como si solo su cuerpo estuviese allí, cosa que entristecía y preocupaba bastante a sus amigas.

Ya estaba por cumplirse la semana desde que le dieron la fatídica noticia a Sakura, y la semana de todos ya estaba terminando, ya eran las 4:40pm del viernes, y las chicas de disponían a ir por un poco de comida e ir a la habitación con Sakura para intentar que comiese un poco, pero cuando se disponían a ir al comedor fueron interrumpidas.

-Ino – Se escucho una voz femenina llamarle, lo cual hizo que la rubia se volviese para toparse por la imagen de la directora.

-Tsunade-sama – Dijo esta, haciendo una reverencia al tiempo que sus amigas la hacían también.

-Ino Podrías decirle a Sakura que vaya a mi oficina por favor – Dijo esta algo seria, cosa un tanto extraña en la directora, y a su vez, cosa que significa problemas la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Claro, Tsunade-sama – contesto la rubia ojiazul.

-Gracias – le respondió la voluptuosa directora para darse media vuelta e irse rumbo a su oficina.

-¿Qué creen que quiera Tsunade-sama con Sakura? – Preguntaba intrigada la castaña.

-Ta-tal vez es por que Sakura no ah ido a clases – Contesto la tímida pelinegra.

-Maldita frentuda, le dije que le causaría problemas tal cosa – Comenta la rubia algo preocupada, pero intentando disimular con un poco de molestia.

-En-en verdad te preocupa Sakura ¿verdad Ino-chan?- Comento la pelinegra, haciendo que la rubia se volviese hacia ella algo sorprendida.

-Si – contesto la rubia con una sonrisa agridulce en su rostro – No importa cuanto peleemos o por que lo hayamos hecho, la maldita frente de marquesina y yo seguimos siendo amigas. – Dijo con un todo un tanto melancólico.

-Bien, no es momento para ponernos así, hay que llevar algo de comida a Sakura y avisarle que Tsunade-sama le esta llamando – Comento la castaña para intentar sacar a sus amigas de ese estado melancólico en el que se habían sumido hacia unos momentos, lo cual resulto.

-Si, vayamos. – contesto la rubia poniéndose al frente de estas.

-Hai- Contesto la morena, yendo al lado de la castaña un poco mas atrás de la rubia.

Luego de pasar por un poco de comida al comedor las tres chicas fueron directamente a la habitación de la pelirosa. Al entrar en esta como cada día, la ojijade se encontraba tumbada en su cama, con la mirada perdida, y un par de lágrimas corriendo por su rostro; cosa que oprimía el corazón de sus amigas al verle en tal estado. A pesar de que llevaban casi una semana mirándole así, no lograba acostumbrarse a verle en ese estado, siendo que Sakura suele ser una persona sumamente fuerte, no creyeron llegar a verle tan abatida.

-Hey, frente, trajimos algo de comida, levántate y acompáñanos – Decía la rubia en forma de broma para intentar darle algo de ánimos.

-Ino – Susurro simplemente la ojijade, volteando a verles.

Luego de unas cuantas bromas e intentos por darle ánimos, lograron que la Haruno se levantase a comer un poco, o mejor dicho a apenas probar la comida como solía hacerlo en aquellos días. Después de haber comido un poco, las tres chicas buscaban el momento para poder decirle a Sakura que le buscaban en la oficina de la directora.

-Oye frente – Dijo la rubia intentando no tomarle mucha importancia al tema.

-¿Mm? – pregunto simplemente la pelirosa.

-Tsunade-sama quiere que vayas a su oficina, para no se que cosa – Dijo simplemente la rubia.

-Hai – solo contesto la ojijade, después de unos momentos, para levantarse e ir rumbo al baño, para darse una ducha y justo cuando se encontraba apunto de cerrar la puerta se volvió hacia sus tres amigas para verle unos momentos y dedicarles una sonrisa algo triste – Gracias por todo chicas – dijo simplemente para luego cerrar la puerta del baño y meterse a duchar. Las tres chicas solo sonrieron amargamente.

Luego de unos minutos Sakura salio del baño enredada en una toalla blanca, cuando vio su cama, ya estaba su ropa destendida sobre esta y sus migas platicaban sentadas sobre la cama de Ino, esta volteo a verles.

-Vamos frente, cambiate de una vez o pescaras un resfriado, y yo no soy la que sabe de medicina – Dijo la rubia intentando alegrarle, lo cual provoco una leve sonrisa en la pelirosa.

Luego de haberse cambiado fue al tocador donde se quedo mirándose por unos momentos, se veía algo demacrada, sus mejillas habían perdido un poco del rubor natural que solían tener, claro aun le quedaba un poco pero ya no era como antes, sus ojos se veían apagados, sombríos, sus labios se encontraban secos, y con unas cuantas partiduras en ellos, en verdad se notaba su tristeza en el físico. La pelirosa continuaba mirándose al espejo mientras pensaba que la tristeza se reflejaba en su físico, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que alguien le quitaba la toalla del cabello, al reaccionar vio que se trataba de su compañera de cuarto…no, mejor dicho de una de sus amigas, Ino, que gentilmente le quitaba la toalla y tomaba un cepillo, para comenzar a desenredarle el hermoso cabello rosado que tenia.

-No puedes ir en esas fachas frente, no puedo permitir que digan que comparto cuarto con alguien tan desalineada – Dijo la rubia como una de sus típicas bromas, lo cual hizo que la pelirosa se agache y sonriera levemente.

-Gracias- Dijo simplemente dejándose cepillar el cabello por la rubia mientras la castaña sacaba unos cuantos maquillajes.

-Además debemos darte un poco de color, tanto estar aquí te a palidecido – Dijo sonriéndole, mientras la pelinegra sostenía el mundo de maquillas de Ino llevándoles hasta el tocador y sonriéndole a la pelirosa, lo cual la ojijade respondió levemente.

-Gracias chicas – Contesto la pelirosa dejando que le arreglasen.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos que las tres chicas estuvieron arreglando a la Haruno, ya se encontraba radiante, como esta solía ser cotidianamente, su cabello rosado y naturalmente lacio caía sobre sus hombre y espalda, con solo una pequeña tiara blanca adornándole, sus mejillas llevaban un poco de rubor rozado solo haciéndole ver como eran cotidianamente, y sus labios llevaban un gloss levemente rosado para hidratarle y hacerle ver naturales, todo esto acompañado de un vestido de cuello corazón, con tirantes delgados, y corte princesa, en blanco que le llegaba a medio mulso, con un pequeño encaje del mismo color adornándole acompañándole con unas sandalias blancas, de tacón pequeño y pulsera a tobillo, en verdad se veía tan hermosa como siempre, parecía la Sakura de siempre…claro exceptuando el dolor reflejado en sus ojos. Las tres chicas miraron a la Haruno, impresionadas de lo bien que se veía. La Haruno se miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba cerca del ropero, y luego volteo a ver a sus amigas, sonriéndoles levemente.

-Gracias chicas – Dijo para luego salir de la habitación y tomar su rumbo hacia la oficina de Tsunade.

Al salir del dormitorio de la luna, miro hacia el cielo, el cual ya comenzaba a tomar tonos anaranjadozos puesto que el atardecer comenzaba a caer, camino unos cuantos metros cuando sin mirar a ningún lado, simplemente con la mirada perdida en el cielo, mas gran error fue al haber hecho eso pues cuando menos lo pensó había chocado con algo o alguien, mas logro percatarse de que había sido alguien al haber sido sostenida entre unos fuertes brazos.

-¿Siempre hemos de encontrarnos de esta manera? – Pregunto una voz grave e inconfundible para la pelirosa.

-¿Itachi-sempai? – se pregunto a si misma, volteando a ver si eran ciertas sus suposiciones; efectivamente era el moreno, el cual le dedico una leve sonrisa.

-¿No habíamos arreglado ya eso de sempai? - Pregunto el moreno, mas luego de ver bien a la pelirosa su tono fue un poco más serio, un tanto complicado tomando en cuenta que siempre suele ser bastante serio – ¿Haz estado llorando verdad?

-No…yo – Intento escudriñarse la pelirosa, mientras agachaba el rostro inclinándole un poco de lado, a lo que el moreno le tomo delicadamente de la barbilla, con los dedos índice y pulgar, alzándole para que le mirase.

-No puedes negarlo, tus ojos te delatan – Le dijo el moreno mirándole a los ojos, lo cual hizo que la pelirosa se quebrara, llenándosele los ojos de lagrimas.

-Itachi – Dijo esta rompiendo en llanto al ver aquellos ojos negros tal similares a los de Sasuke, pero que en ese momento se veían tan indulgentes con ella. Al ver esto, el moreno no pudo más que abrazarle para intentar reconfortarle. Varios minutos duro simplemente abrazándole y acariciándole el cabello intentando reconfortarla, mas desde lo lejos alguien que pasaba por ese rumbo, en aquel preciso momentos, les miraba con odio y recelo, no podía evitarlo pues su hermano mayor le estaba quitando a su presa y parecía que el destino se empeñaba a demostrárselo, a restregárselo en la cara; pero el Uchiha menos prefirió no tomarle mucha importancia, o mostrar como si no le importara e irse de allí aun trinando de coraje. Luego de unos minutos de consolar a la pelirosa, le había convencido de irse a sentar a una de las bancas que se encontraban cerca, para hablar con mayor tranquilidad, mientras bebían un café que el se había tomado las molestias de ir a comprar. Después de unos cuantos minutos entre lágrimas, y sollozos, la pelirosa logro contarle lo que había sucedido.

-Ya veo – Dijo este mientras la pelirosa agachada miraba el café – Se lo duro que es esto para ti Sakura, la perdida de los padres no es algo sencillo de vivir – Decía el moreno con un poco de amargura en sus palabras cosa que no paso desapercibido para la Haruno, la cual volteo a verle, para toparse con una mirada un tanto amarga en los ojos del Uchiha mayor, como si miles de recuerdos amargos le invadiesen.

-Itachi – Dijo esta en un susurro cosa que le hizo reacción, para voltear a verle y sonreírle levemente.

-Se que es difícil, pero también se que lo superaras Sakura, ellos no quisieran verte así – Dijo esta intentando animarle – Acaso ellos ¿quisieran ver a su pequeña princesa tan abatida? – Pregunto este haciendo que la pelirosa simplemente se agachara un poco abatida, a lo que este le tomo el rostro, alzándole delicadamente para mirarle – Pues yo no – Dijo amablemente haciendo que la pelirosa se derritiera en sus ojos azabache.

-Gracias – Dijo esta sonriéndole levemente, lo cual provoco una sonrisa en el rostro del moreno. Pero un recuerdo de la pelirosa rompió el momento – Es verdad, yo iba rumbo con Tsunade-sama – Dijo al recordarlo.

-Entonces te acompaño hasta allá – Dijo amablemente.

-No te preocupes, no es necesario.

-No, no puedo dejar a una princesa sola en esta noche – Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, haciendo sonrojar a la pelirosa pero a final de cuentas convenciéndole.

Luego de unos minutos caminando, llegaron hasta la puerta de la oficina de la rubia, donde ambos se pararon.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos después – Dijo el moreno agachándose un poco a darle un beso en la frente, para darse medio vuelta e irse, pero la voz de la Haruno le detuvo.

-Itachi – Dijo esta haciéndole voltear. La pelirosa se acerco dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla como seña de agradecimiento.- Gracias Itachi – Dijo sonriéndole, para luego entrar en la oficina de la directora, dejando al Uchiha mayor con una sonrisa de medio lado y sus mejillas con un muy leve rubor, cosa bastante extraña en el, mas solo se limito a sacar un cigarrillo y un encendedor del saco de su uniforme, y encenderlo, para luego guardar el encendedor y tomar su camino.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la rubia.

-Sakura, Tsunade-sama te espera, pasa por favor – Le dijo la morena, tan amable como siempre a lo que la pelirosa solo hizo una reverencia y fue hasta la puerta de la directora dando unos leves golpes avisando su presencia.

-¿Qué pasa Shizune? – Pregunto desde adentro la rubia, a lo que la pelirosa abrió un poco la puerta asomando solo el rostro.

-Soy yo Tsunade-sama – Dijo mirando a la rubia tras su desordenado escritorio.

-Ah, pasa Sakura, toma asiento por favor – Dijo la rubia, a lo que la pelirosa obedeció entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de si para tomar asiento frente a la voluptuosa directora.

-¿Me mando llamar Tsunade-sama? – Pregunto la ojijade.

-Si Sakura, hay unas cuantas noticias que darte – Dijo la rubia intento no escucharse muy drástica – Sakura como inicio, los cuerpos de tus padres llegan mañana, ya esta todo listo para el funeral, yo me encargue personalmente de todo – Le explicaba la rubia con la mayor delicadeza posible, mas la pelirosa no pudo evitar agacharse y apretar los puños en su regazo para intentar no llorar.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama.

-En cuanto a tus clases perdidas, no debes preocuparte por ellas, pero no es bueno que faltes tanto o tendrás problemas en tus evaluaciones – Le dijo la rubia haciendo que la Haruno se sorprendiera un poco por el hecho de que supiera que no estuvo yendo a clases.

-Tsunade-sama…yo…

-No te preocupes, es comprensible, no habrá problema, y una ultima cosa Sakura… como aun no eres mayor de edad, alguien deberá ser tu tutor mientras tanto – Le explico la rubia lo cual hizo que de los ojos de la pelirosa brotaran un par de lagrimas, que hizo que el corazón de la rubia sintiera una pequeña punzada – En este caso serán dos los tutores.

-Pero, es que ¿ya fueron elegidos? – Pregunto la Haruno sin atreverse a levantar el rostro.

-Si Sakura, uno de tus tutores soy yo – Dijo sorprendiendo a la pelirosa, la cual levanto el rostro para mirarle – Y tu segundo tutor será…Hatake Kakashi. – Al escuchar esto la pelirosa no lo capto del todo, pero cuando por fin logro asimilarlo, la impresión casi la hace irse de espaldas, aun así la rubia espero paciente a que la ojijade reaccionara.

-Ya veo, gracias Tsunade-sama – Dijo simplemente.

-Mañana a las 10 podrás ir a ver a tus padres…en esta ocasión por el tiempo que duraron congelados los cuerpos solo podrás velarles un día, tendrán que ser cremados al día siguiente – le explico lo mas delicadamente posible, mas aun con ello la pelirosa no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas cayeran sobre sus manos apuñadas en su regazo.

-Esta bien Tsunade-sama, con ello es suficiente – Dijo la ojijade tratando de escucharse tranquila. El silencio invadió el lugar por unos momentos, parecía que nadie sabia que decir, hasta que la Haruno interrumpió aquel silencio – Si no me necesita mas, me paso a retirar Tsunade-sama – Dijo la pelirosa levantándose y haciendo una reverencia.

-Adelante Sakura, ve a descansar – Dijo la rubia mientras la ojijade se acercaba a la puerta abriéndola para luego mirar a la rubia.

-Y Tsunade-sama…en verdad gracias – Dijo para luego salir de la oficina.

-Sakura…-susurro la rubia al verle salir.

Al salir de la oficina, la pelirosa se dirigió directamente a los dormitorios de la luna, con todo lo que había tardado platicando con Itachi y el tiempo que duro en la oficina de Tsunade, ya había caído la noche, mas en el transcurso del edificio central al dormitorio de la luna se topo con una figura un tanto familiar, al acercarse un poco mas no tubo duda de sus sospechas, se trataba del Uchiha menor, que se encontraba saliendo del comedor. La ojijade recordó la camisa del moreno que aun se encontraba entre sus cosas, y recordó que debía habérsela devuelto hace tiempo, así que se dirigió donde el moreno para disculparse y cuando llego a unos cuantos metros de el.

-Sasuke-kun – Le llama la ojijade, haciendo que el moreno voltee a verla con uno de sus típicos gestos apáticos, pero sin contestar nada, por lo cual la pelirosa se acerco un poco mas quedando a poco menos de un metro de distancia – Disculpa, pero, aun tengo tu camisa, la que me pusiste el día del trabajo en el bosque, yo, lamento aun no habértela podido regresar pero…

-Hmp…como si importara – contesta este con un todo frío, incluso en el.

-¿Cómo? – Pregunta algo intrigada la pelirosa.

-Olvídala…ahora ¿porque no dejas de ser una molestia y te vas con Itachi de una vez? – Contesta el moreno con un tono despectivo.

-¿Disculpa? – pregunta la pelirosa algo molesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Apoco no estaban muy divertidos el sábado pasado? ¿Oh que tal hoy en la tarde? El ya esta pagando a su ramera del mes, y te lo ah pagado bien con aquel vestido ¿no? – Le dijo el moreno molesto y despectivo como solo un Uchiha podía serlo, lo cual lleno de ira a la pelirosa hasta el tope, haciéndola apretar sus puños de la ira para luego propinarle tremendo puñetazo en la mejilla al moreno, tirandole al suelo, y haciéndole escupir sangre.

-No me equivoque con mi primera impresión, en verdad eres un idiota – Dijo la pelirosa para luego irse prácticamente corriendo rumbo a su habitación, dejando tirado a un moreno algo sorprendido y molesto a la vez limpiándose la sangre que resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios.

**CONTINUARA………**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Siiiii soy mala muajajajja pero bueno el caso es que XD ignoren mis histerias y arranques de malo de videojuego "Pero pero, yo tampoco soy de capcom" XD lo siento traumas con animaciones para quienes no lo han visto y no entendieron (que dudo que haya alguien asi) esta animación se llama Evil Rebelion y lo pueden encontrar en newgrounds. En fin ese no es el caso, perdón por haber tardado, pero ya tardo menos algo es algo ¿no?, bueno Gracias a todos mis lectores, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo y espero este capitulo siga siendo de su agrado y continúen leyendo. En fin ahora agradecimientos a quienes han dejado reviews.

**Ailei-chan:** Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer, y si que gacho lo que le paso a Sakura pero suele pasar, me consta, bueno pero no es el caso, espero que continúes leyendo y este cap sea de tu agrado.

**Katsuu:** Primero que nada gracias por pasar y leer, Y pues aquí tienes lo que paso en el transcurso de esta semana algo complicada para Sakura, pero que dulce de tu parte tal comentarios, gracias por leer y espero te agradara este nuevo capitulo.

**Link-kun:** Niichaaaaaaaaaaan, Arigato niichan, que bueno que te gustase y espero este tmb te agrade. Si es feo una noticia asi luego de un día genial, pero aquí tienes este nuevo capitulo y espero te agrade. Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda, que siempre estas allí gracias por todo Niichan, eres genial (k)

**always mssb:** Sii, pobre de Sakura, pero bueno aquí tienes este nuevo capitulo y espero te agrade. Muchísimas gracias por pasarte, espero sigas leyendo y te agrade.

**YuMii.Na:** No te preocupes por no haber dejado review antes, pero que bueno que te gustara la historia, Muchísimas gracias por tus felicitaciones y me alegra mucho que te guste y espero continúe dentro de tus gustos. Y pues aquí tienes la continuación, tarde un poco pero espero te agrade . Siii soy mala al tratar asi a Sakura XD. Si, era raro, y pues en este capitulo ya se libero la incógnita, o unas cuantas de tantas y se liberaron otras. Bueno espero continúes leyendo y de nuevo muchas gracias me siento halagada por tus comentarios.

**Mizunito:** Que bueno que te gustara el fic, espero y este nuevo capitulo te agrade y continúes leyendo. Si es buena pregunta luego de sus comportamientos ¿no?... Siii Itachi es tan sexy, pero todo Uchiha lo es, jajaj bueno espero te agradara este capitulo, y continúes leyendo.

Bueno sin mas que decir agradezco muchísimo sus visitas, y que lean mi fic, espero continúen leyendo y les siga gustando. Gracias por todo y gracias por su reviews espero sigan dejando mas.


	10. Lagrimas y Despedidas

Cabe aclarar que este es un fic de mi autoría y que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, que no se hace con fines lucrativo

Cabe aclarar que este es un fic de mi autoría y que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, que no se hace con fines lucrativos, sino por simple y sana diversión

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el capitulo anterior:

-Olvídala…ahora ¿porque no dejas de ser una molestia y te vas con Itachi de una vez? – Contesta el moreno con un tono despectivo.

-¿Disculpa? – pregunta la pelirosa algo molesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Apoco no estaban muy divertidos el sábado pasado? ¿Oh que tal hoy en la tarde? El ya esta pagando a su ramera del mes, y te lo ah pagado bien con aquel vestido ¿no? – Le dijo el moreno molesto y despectivo como solo un Uchiha podía serlo, lo cual lleno de ira a la pelirosa hasta el tope, haciéndola apretar sus puños de la ira para luego propinarle tremendo puñetazo en la mejilla al moreno, tirandole al suelo, y haciéndole escupir sangre.

-No me equivoque con mi primera impresión, en verdad eres un idiota – Dijo la pelirosa para luego irse prácticamente corriendo rumbo a su habitación, dejando tirado a un moreno algo sorprendido y molesto a la vez limpiándose la sangre que resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Furiosa, decepcionada y con un poco de tristeza la pelirosa se fue prácticamente corriendo ha si dormitorio. Al llegar a la puerta se quedo unos momentos intentando tranquilizarse para que Ino no comenzara a interrogarle de que había sucedido, mas por el tiempo que había tardado fuera. Al por fin haberse tranquilizado un poco, la pelirosa se decidió a entrar, al abrir la puerta efectivamente su compañera estaba en la habitación; entro cerrando la puerta detrás de si, y al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, la rubia se acerco rápidamente a su compañera con un rostro molesto.

-Frentona, ¿Por qué siempre dejas el maldito celular? – Preguntaba algo molesta.

-"¿El celular?...Es verdad, estos días ni siquiera me ah importado," – Pensaba para si la pelirosa.

-Estaba sonando muy insistentemente así que conteste, dijo ser una prima tuya, Konan creo que se llamaba, dijo que estuvo llamándote con anterioridad para avisarte que había sido transferida al instituto y que llegaba hoy en la noche, como a las 9 que si querías verle te vería en el comedor a las 10:30 pm.

-Konan…Gracias Ino – Dijo sonriendo un poco la pelirosa al pensar en volver a ver a su mas querida prima, la que toda la vida, fue como la hermana mayor que nunca tubo, o mejor que eso, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de un teléfono, ambas chicas voltearon a ver, era el de la rubia, esta se acerco y lo tomo, vio el numero para luego contestar.

-¿Que demonios? Pero ¿Quién se atreve a hablarme a estas horas?...Moshi moshi – Contesto la rubia, pero a pesar de que era por teléfono simplemente todo se llegaba a escuchar.

-Ino, primita querida, ¿Como esta la consentida? – Se escucha "levemente" decir a la otra voz tras el teléfono.

-¿Deidara?... ¿Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me digas así?

-Calma primita, solo te llamaba para darte la buena noticia de que volveré a Japón, y en esta ocasión regresare para quedarme…y ah si, estudiare en tu instituto, llego en 4hrs.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE? – Grito histérica la rubia.

-Sabia que te alegrarías, nos, vemos unas cuantas hora primita – Dijo la otra voz detrás del teléfono.

-Deidara, esperate...Deidara – Cuando la rubia logro decir esto el chico detrás de la otra línea ya le había colgado, cosa que enfureció a la rubia.

-"Al parecer lo ruidosos es de familia" – Pensaba la pelirosa - ¿Quién era Ino?

-Mi primero Deidara, viene a vivir de nuevo a Japón, y lo peor es que estudiara acá…Mi reputación esta completamente arruinada –Decía tirandose de espalda en su cama.

-No creo que sea tan malo cerda – Dijo la pelirosa sentándose a su lado.

-No sabes lo que dices frentona, es la oveja negra de la familia tan solo espera que lo conozcas, con ese look de pandillero que se carga – Decía esta molesta y a la vez auto compadeciéndose. A lo que la pelirosa río un poco, sorprendiendo a la rubia, y haciéndola incorporarse, quedando sentada al lado de la ojijade. –Hace mucho que no reías frentona. – Al decir esto la Haruno voltea a ver a su amiga.

-Si, un poco – Dijo esta en contestación, quedándose ambas un momento en silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por la pelirosa al ver el reloj – Son las 10:05pm debo irme, para esperar a Konan – Dijo esta levantándose y yendo rumbo a la puerta – Vuelvo luego Cerda.

-Hey frentona – Le llamo la rubia haciéndola volverse en si – No olvides tu teléfono – Le dijo acercándose a entregárselo.

-Gracias – Dijo tomándolo y saliendo de la habitación, tomando su rumbo al comedor de la escuela.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un moreno entraba en el dormitorio del sol yendo hasta su habitación deteniéndose unos momentos frente a la puerta de esta, mirando unos presentes de sus admiradoras, postrados en el piso de esta, los cuales, por su ira de lo ocurrido y su antipatía pateo a un lado par luego abrir la puerta y entrar cerrando la puerta tras de si, sin recordar que se tomaría con su compañero de cuarto que muy a pesar de ser su mejor amigo, no podía evitar pensar que era muy ruido y a veces inclusive podía llegar a ser molesto.

-Hey teme ¿donde estabas? – Decía el rubio, mas sus cuestionamientos cambiaron de rumbo al ver que el moreno traía en labio partido, la mejilla hinchada y aun sangraba – Wow, ¿con quien te peleaste teme? Vaya paliza que te pusieron, y yo que pensé que era el único con el que peleabas, pero en serio que debió ser alguien muy bueno para hacerte eso dattebayo, ¿fue de nuevo tu hermano? Dattebayo – Preguntaba el rubio, siendo bastante imprudente, y colmando la paciencia del moreno.

-Ya cállate dobe, no es algo que te interese – Dijo furioso el moreno metiéndose al baño con un humor que incluso el rubio veía pocas veces en el moreno.

-¿Vaya que le habrá pasado a este teme? Que esta tan molesto, dattebayo – Se preguntaba el rubio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo se encontraba prácticamente desierto a esas horas de la noche. Al llegar al comer este se encontraba casi vació, solo al final de las mesas se encontraban un par de chicos muy extraños a su parecer, y creo que al de cualquiera, sentados conversando; no les tomo mucha importancia, solo fue y se sentó un poco alejada de ellos, miro la hora en la pantalla de su celular, ya marcaba las 10:12pm, aun faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que su prima llegase, mientras tanto decidió ir a una de las maquinas expendedoras que se encontraban a unos metros de donde ella a comprar una lata de jugo, los miraba uno a uno sin decidirse, pero no le importaba, estaba bien si se tomaba su tiempo, no tenia prisa. Cuando por fin decidió el jugo, lo compro y lo tomo, pero al volverse para ir a su antiguo asiento casi se estrella con dos chicos, los mismos que se encontraban al fondo del comedor, les miro detenidamente, y ahora que los veía de cerca eran mas extraños y un poco temibles. Primero miro detenidamente al que se encontraba a la izquierda, era un chico alto, con el cabello…verde, traía una gabardina negra con unas cuantas nubes rojas sobre el uniforme, cosa que tapaba casi todo su cuerpo, excepto el rostro y las manos, los cuales, una mitad era blanca y la otra… ¿negra?, sus ojos eran en ámbar brillante, y eso le hacia ver mas atemorizante, así que decidió ver al otro chico, un chico de mas o menos la misma altura, de tes morena clara, con los ojos en un verde un poco extraño, negro, llegándole casi al hombro, un poco degrafilado, y unas marcas un poco extrañas en su boca, como si hubiese sido cosida de las comisuras, y las uñas en…negro…con una gabardina, igual a la del otro chico, en verdad eran un tanto atemorizantes, pero no le gustaba juzgar, no era lo suyo, así que simplemente prefirió agachar su mirada y seguir de largo, pero cuando intento hacerlo, estos chicos le detuvieron lo cual le sorprendió y asusto un poco, volvió a verles, sintiendo un escalofrió por su espina dorsal.

-Sumimasen (N/A: para los que no lo saben significa, disculpe) – Dijo la pelirosa intentando que le dejaran pasar, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado positivo, sino que al contrario, ambos chicos se acercaron un poco más a ella.

-Mira nada más con la muñequita que nos hemos topado – Dijo con un tono y una sonrisa un poco perversos el chico de cabello negro.

-Al pacer la cena de hoy será muy buena – Dijo con una sonrisa malévola el chico bicolor, asustando a la pelirosa y haciéndola retroceder un poco para terminar pegada a la maquina expendedora.

-Vamos, muñequita, no te espantes, no te vamos a hacer nada que no te guste….- Dijo malévolamente el chico de cabello oscuro, acercándose cada vez mas, haciendo que el jugo cayera de las manos de la ojijade del miedo que le recorría.

-Ya déjate de tanta palabrería Kakuzu, quiero comerla ya – Dijo el chico bicolor.

-Tendrás que pagar una buena suma si quieres ir tu primero – Le dijo el pelinegro a su compañero.

-No importa, tu avaricia lo vale con esta cena – Dijo mirando a la pelirosa de una maliciosa manera, mientras acorralaba a la pelirosa contra la maquina expendedora de jugos, acercándose poco a poco, mas cuando ya se encontraba a unos centímetros de esta, alguien les hizo detenerse propinándoles tamaño golpe en la cabeza, lo cual les hizo voltear a ambos chicos, pues nadie se atrevía a meterse con ellos, a decir verdad, con nadie de la banda en la que se encontraban, la cual era inconfundible por aquellas gabardinas negras con nubes rojas; cuando ambos chicos se volvieron para ver de quien se trataba, se toparon con quien menos podrían esperar en aquel momento; la única chica del la banda.

-Dejen en paz a Sakura – les dijo esta furiosa.

-Konan – Dijeron ambos chicos al unísono, era muy extraño que estuviese allí, hacia años que se había ido de Japón, pero… ¿Qué hacia ahora allá? ¿Cuándo había regresado? Y ¿Por qué estaba defendiendo a su victima?

-Que se alejen de ella malditos degenerados – Les dijo quitándoles y yendo hasta la pelirosa - ¿Estas bien Sakura? – Le pregunto preocupada, cosa que no hacia por cualquiera.

-Hai, arigato, Konan – Dijo la pelirosa, sonriéndole.

-Ven, dame un abrazo –Dijo la peliazul, a lo que la pelirosa simplemente le abrazo. – Tenía tanto sin saber de ti y mira lo grande y hermosa que estas ahora, de seguro que traes a todos los chicos del cole muertos por ti, solo no dejes que estos malditos engendros te quieran hacer algo, cualquier cosa solo dime a mí y les ponemos una paliza primita. – Le comento la peliazul soltándola por fin de su abrazo, pero dejando a los otros dos chicos estupefactos por el término que uso.

-¿Acaso le dijo prima? – Pregunto el chico bicolor.

-Eso creo…entonces ¿los colores extraños de cabello son de familia? – Dijo el pelinegro como observación a lo que ambas chicas voltearon a verle furiosas.

-¿Cual extraño color de cabello? – Dijeron furiosas al unísono, poniéndoles algo nerviosos a ambos chicos.

-No ninguno,…pero ¿cuando regresaste?- Pregunta el bicolor.

-No les incumbe, y ya váyanse, que tengo que hablar con mi primita – Dijo la peliazul.

-Tiene el humor de siempre, por eso es que tiene el novio que tiene – Comento bicolor.

-Ya te oí Zetsu, y lo vas a pagar.

-Ya, ya, entonces nos vamos, - Dijo el pelinegro simplemente siguiéndose de lado acompañado del chico bicolor.

Una vez que ambos chicos se fueron, ambas chicas se sentaron en la mesa más cercana.

-Y ¿enserio vas a estudiar aquí? – Preguntaba la pelirosa.

-Así es, estaré en Administración, manejo y diseño de macroempresas – Dijo la peliazul (no me interesa si existe o no, solo se me ocurrió).

-Ya veo, entonces iras con Itachi…Que envidia – dijo casi inaudible.

-¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto la peliazul, haciendo que la pelirosa se sonrojase, al pensar que pudo haberle escuchado.

-No, nada – intento componer las cosas, más no convenció de todo a la peliazul. Luego de más o menos una hora platicando y divirtiéndose su conversación fue interrumpida por una mujer mayor que trabajaba en el comedor.

-Señoritas, lamento molestarles, pero debemos cerrar ya el comedor – Dijo amablemente la mujer.

-Oh, lo lamento, no nos percatamos de la hora. – Dijo la pelirosa, para luego salir ambas chicas del comer rumbo al dormitorio de la luna.- ¿Ya te instalaste, Konan?

-Si, mas o menos.

-Y ¿tienes compañera de habitación?

-No, estoy sola.

-Vaya que suerte.

-Si, pero no tanta, aunque cuando quieras puedes venir a mi habitación a dormir Sakura – Le dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias Konan – Le contesto la pelirosa sonriendo.

Al llegar al dormitorio ambas chicas subieron hasta el tercer piso.

-Olvide preguntarte en que piso estabas – Dijo la pelirosa.

-En este, solo que al fondo – contesto la peliazul.

-Que bien – Dijo la pelirosa, al llegar hasta la puerta de su habitación y deteniéndose en ella – Bueno pues esta es mi habitación, cuando gustes venir Konan – le dijo amablemente.

-Gracias primita, la mía siempre esta abierta para ti, es mas – Dijo sacando ambas llaves del cuarto y entregándole una – Cuando quieras entrar – Dijo sonriente.

-Gracias – contesto la pelirosa sonriendo y poniendo la llave del cuarto de su prima junto con la de ella.

-Bueno primita mejor te dejo, mañana será un día pesado –Dijo dándole un beso en la frente y abrazándole – nos veremos mañana – al decir esto la peliazul tomo su camino rumbo a su dormitorio.

-Hai - contesto la pelirosa mirando a su prima irse, para luego entrar en su propia habitación cerrando la puerta de tras de si. Al entrar su compañera de cuarto ya se encontraba profundamente dormida, así que solo tomo una pijama silenciosamente para cambiarse eh irse a dormir, ya que mañana seria un día duro, seria el ultimo día que vería a sus padres, seria el adiós, al menos a sus cuerpo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al entra en su habitación, la peliazul logro distinguir la sombra de alguien entre la oscuridad.

-Entre las sombras como siempre ¿no? – Dijo la peliazul tranquilamente, a lo que la figura que simplemente río por lo bajo.

-Me conoces bien…y al parecer era cierto, el rumor que regresaste. – Dijo la voz grave de la figura que se encontraba entre las sombras.

-Vaya los rumores se extienden rápido, dime ¿Cuanto te cobro Kakuzu por la exclusiva? – Pregunto esta divertida.

-Es lo que menos importa…al in fin y al cabo pagaría cualquier precio por noticias tuyas – Dijo la figura que se encontraba entre las sombras mientras la peliazul cerraba tras de si la puerta y se acercaba a la persona que se encontraba allí.

-Que galante, como siempre – Dijo la peliazul para prender una lámpara de buró mientras pronunciaba el nombre de la persona que se revelaba antela luz – Pain.

-¿Que puedo decir? – Dice el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la chica – Solo mi novia puede valerlo – Dijo tomándola por la cintura.

-Tal dulce como siempre – Para luego terminar sellando esto con un beso del pelirrojo, que se entrelazaba con otro, y otro, formando una pasional cadena, que se movía poco a poco hacia en cuello de la peliazul mientras le quitaba la rosa que sostenía el pedazo de cabello recogido. Entre respiraciones algo agitadas y cuerpos un poco acalorados, el pelirrojo se detuvo un momento para apreciar los ojos azules de la chica que hacia tiempo no veía.

-Ahora no te dejare ir, jamás, eres mía y no dejare que te vayas de nuevo….por que…te amo – Dijo el pelirrojo volviendo a besarle el cuello pasionalmente.

-Yo también te amo Pain – Dijo la peliazul dejándose llevar por el momento mientras con una mano le acariciaba el cabello al pelirrojo, el cual comenzaba a bajarle el cierre de la blusa al tiempo que sus besos bajaban poco apoco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

8:00 am, era la hora que el reloj marcaba, mientras la molesta alarma del despertador sonaba, arrancando a una pelirosa de los brazos de Morfeo; pesadamente abría sus ojos, para mirar el reloj, y apagar la alarma y quedarse mirando el techo unos minutos. Luego de esos letárgicos minutos, se levanto dirigiéndose al baño para tomar una ducha. Al terminar de ducharse, fue directamente al armario de donde saco su ropa, un simple vestido al cuerpo, con corte de princesa en negro, de cuello de escote corazón tirantes delgados, llegando unos 5 o 10 cm. arriba de la rodilla, acompañándolo con un saco de cuello ancho, que llegaba a los hombros, y manga tres cuartos, con un solo broche al nivel de la clavícula, quedando un poco suelto, todo esto en conjunto con unas sandalias negras de pulsera y corte delicado. Luego de estar ya cambiada, fue hasta el espejo para destramarse el cabello, lo cual hizo lenta y cuidadosamente, estando un poco perdida en sus propios pensamientos, los cuales fueron interrumpidos al sentir que alguien tomaba el cepillo y le cepillaba cuidadosamente, lo cual le hizo sentir muy bien.

-Hoy debes ir bien arreglada frentona, así que tendré que ver que puedo hacer por ti – Dijo en son de broma la rubia, intentando darle un poco de ánimos a su amiga. Luego de haberle cepillado el cabello y haberle puesto una peineta propiedad de la rubia, en el lado izquierdo tomando poco cabello para esto, le puso un maquillaje muy sobrio, solo para dar un poco de color a su piel que había palidecido en aquellos días, le puso unos pequeños aretes de perla, y un collar de plata con un pequeño dije de luna, la miro durante unos momentos. – Pues todo lo que pude hacer por ti frentona, no te vez mal, pero claro no te puedes comparar conmigo – Dijo la rubia como una de sus típicas bromas.

-Cerda – Pronuncio simplemente la pelirosa – Gracias – Continuo la ojijade, para luego levantarse y tomar únicamente sus llaves y su teléfono.

-Yo te veo en el santuario luego – Dijo la rubia a lo que la pelirosa solo asintió para salir de su habitación. (N/A: para quienes no lo saben, los sepelios en Japón suelen ser en santuarios para luego cremar los cuerpos puesto que ya no hay espacio en donde enterrarles y se necesitan esperar décadas para que un lugar se desocupe)

Después de unos minutos la pelirosa se encontraba frente a la oficina de la directora pero antes de siquiera llamar a la puerta, una voz le hizo volverse en si.

-Estas lista Sakura – Le pregunto un peliplateado.

-Hai – Dijo simplemente la pelirosa.

-Vamos, yo te llevare, Tsunade ya esta esperando en el santuario – Dijo el ojigris, conduciendo a la pelirosa hasta el estacionamiento, donde abordaron un auto negro convertible. Ambos iban muy silenciosos rumbo al santuario hasta que el peliplateado se atrevió a romper ese silencio – Lamento lo que paso Sakura – Dijo con la mirada en el camino.

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei…y también…Gracias por hacerse cargo de mi.

-Es mi trabajo – Contesto el peliplateado mientras mantenía la vista en el camino.

-No, no solo en la escuela, sino…por hacerse cargo de mí fuera de ella, de las actividades curriculares, y por ser uno de mis tutores – Al decir esto, el peliplateado volteo unos momentos a ver a la pelirosa, y luego devolver la vista al camino.

-Así que Tsunade ya te lo dije ¿eh?

-Hai – Dijo la pelirosa levemente agachada.

-Bien, ¿Qué puedo decir? También hay personas a las que le puedo tomar cariño – Dijo el peliplateado, sin separa la vista del camino, pero sorprendiendo a la pelirosa haciéndole voltear a verle, y sacándole una leve sonrisa por el gesto de este.

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei – Dijo sonriéndole la pelirosa, por lo que el peliplateado volteo a verle unos segundo para después acaríciale el cabello con una mano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol entraba con las ventanas, y daba en el hermoso rostro de una chica de cabello azul, que se encontraba entre los brazos de un pelirrojo con varios piercing's, encontrándose ambos cubiertos solo por una sabana; al sentir el sol en su rostro, la peliazul despertó, mirando la hora en el despertados 8:30 am, marcaba este; cuando intento moverse se percato de que no podía pues estaba pegada al pelirrojo, por lo cual sonrió y le movió levemente.

-Pain…Pain, debo irme – le susurro esta, a lo que el pelirrojo aun con los ojos cerrados, solo apretó el abrazo.

-No, no te dejare ir.

-Vamos Pain, necesito ir al sepelio de mis tíos – Dijo esta, a alo que el pelirrojo aflojo el abrazo pero aun sin soltarle, por lo que la peliazul se volteo quedando frente a frente con el pelirrojo – Gracias, mas tarde te lo eh de pagar – Dijo la peliazul depositando un dulce beso en sus labios para luego levantarse acomodándose un poco el cabello, mientras el pelirrojo admiraba el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de su amada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

10:00am marcaba el reloj cuando el peliplateado y la pelirosa llegaban al santuario, como buen caballero el ojigris bajo del automóvil para luego abrirle la puerta a la pelirosa, la cual agradeció esto con una reverencia; antes de cerrar el auto, el ojigris saco del asiento trasero dos enormes ramos de lilis blancas (flor muy usada en funerales), imagine que querrías ofrecerles esto a tus padres, dijo el ojigris mostrándole los ramos de flores, haciendo que la ojijade, se enterneciera, apareciendo unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Arigato, Kakashi-sensei – Dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y tomando un ramo para ayudarle, para que el ojigris pudiera cerrar el automóvil y luego entrar ambos al santuario. Dentro todo se encontraba hermosamente arreglado, con gasas blancas adornando desde el techo hasta las paredes, con un bello camino de flores hasta los escalones que llevaban a los ataúdes, ambos, acomodados uno al lado del otro, y detrás de esos una foto donde se encontraba la hermosa pareja que fueron eran los padres de la pelirosa; con todo este gesto, la pelirosa no pudo evitar que las lagrimas comenzaran a rodar por sus mejillas, intentando limpiárselas, mas sintió una mano que le acariciaba el cabello intentando hacerle sentir mejor, al voltear se percato que se trataba del peliplateado, que le intentaba reconfortar y darle algo de apoyo y fortaleza cosa que le hizo sentir un gran cariño y calidez de parte de este, por lo que esta se atrevió a ir hasta donde los ataúdes, acompañada aun por el ojigris, dejando sobre cada ataúd un ramo de flores, dio sus oraciones al tiempo que el Hatake, y cuando esta se disponía a abrir la tapa superior de los ataúdes fue interrumpida por una voz.

-Sakura, ya llegaste – Dijo la inconfundible voz de su directora que se acercaba vestida con un pescador negro y una blusa de manga larga, entre cruzada, con un típico escote pronunciado como los que solía usar y sus típicas sandalias, pero en blanco. Fue hasta donde la pelirosa abrasándole.

-Arigato Tsunade-sama. – Dijo simplemente la pelirosa comenzando a llorar.

-No agradezcas nada Sakura, en lo mínimo que merece mi pequeña – Dijo acariciándole el cabello, a lo que la pelirosa sonrió levemente por unos momentos, y luego se volvió hacia los ataúdes de sus padres, se acerco un poco hasta ellos para destaparles a ambos. Al verles allí tendidos, como tantas veces que les miro dormidos, pero sabiendo que esta vez jamás despertarían ante sus llamados, su corazón no pudo evitar sentirse oprimido, y por ende hacer que las lagrimas brotasen una tras otra sin poder detenerse, demostrando el gran dolor que sentía en su pecho, acongojando tanto a la rubia como al peliplateado.

-Tsunade, iré a avisar a sus amigos, para que vengan a apoyarle – Dijo el ojigris por lo bajo para no interrumpir a la pelirosa, a lo que la rubia solo asintió, para luego ir a consolar a la ojijade, que lloraba desconsolada sobre los ataúdes de sus padres.

Pasaron casi 2 horas desde que el peliplateado fue a avisar a los amigos de Sakura sobre el sepelio de sus padres, para que fuesen a acompañarle, y al llegar aun se encontraba la pelirosa recargada en los ataúdes de sus padres llorando su pérdida, cosa que hizo sentir acongojado al ojigris.

No pasaron mas de 20 minutos para cuando la chica de cabello azul, había llegado acompañada de su novio, ambos muy bien vestidos, ella con un vestido a media pierna, en corte princesa, de manga corta bombacha, seguida como manga larga hasta media mano (es como un vestido de lolita pero mas sencillo y sin crinolina) y el pelirrojo, con un pantalón de vestir, corbata, saco y zapatos negros, acompañados de camisa blanca, ambos elegantes para la ocasión, al entrar ambos se dirigieron hasta la pelirosa, claro, no pasaron desapercibidos para la rubia y el peliplateado a los que saludaron con una reverencia, para luego ir hasta le ojijade que se encontraba donde los ataúdes; al llegar hasta ella, la peliazul abrazo a su querida prima intentando consolarle mientras le acariciaba el cabello mientras la ojijade lloraba abrazada de su prima. Varios minutos pasaron hasta que pudo tranquilizarse un poco y separarse de su prima, la cual le miro indulgentemente como si de una hermana mayor se tratase, y es que siempre se habían visto así, como la hermana que nunca tuvieron.

-¿Estas mejor? – Pregunto suavemente la peliazul.

-Hai, Arigato Konan-chan – Dijo la pelirosa un poco mas tranquila y limpiándose las lagrimas con la mano.

-Toma – Dijo una voz masculina que le hizo alzar la vista, mirando la mano de un chico entregándole un pequeño pañuelo blanco, doblado, de momento lo capto muy bien, pero lo tomo limpiándose las lagrimas que le impedían ver.

-Arigato – Dijo para luego mirar al joven que había hecho tal dulce gesto, pero al verle le asombro el ver a alguien como el, un chico alto, pelirrojo, con un rostro que parecía de un ángel, pero…con piercings, vestido de traje que encaba perfecto a su atlético cuerpo; en verdad era alguien muy apuesto pero…nunca antes le había visto, entonces por que se encontraba allí, prestándole un pañuelo para secar sus lagrimas.

-Sakura, se que no es el mejor momento, pero te presento a Pain, mi novio – Dijo la peliazul mirando a la ojijade, que aun se encontraba algo aturdida.

-Es un placer – Dijo el pelirrojo tomando la mano de la pelirosa y besando la palma de su mano, cosa que le desconcertó mas y la hizo sonrojar pues no muchas personas hacían eso hoy en día – Konan me ah platicado mucho sobre ti, y es bueno el poder conocer a quien es como su pequeña hermana; y por lo que veo la belleza viene en lo genes.

-El…el placer es mío – Dijo la pelirosa haciendo una reverencia – Gracias por sus cumplidos y por asistir hoy joven Pain.

-Solo llámame, Pain, al fin y al cabo soy tu primo – Dijo este sonriéndole levemente, refiriéndose al hecho de que era el novio de Konan.

-Hai, Arigato, Pain – dijo la pelirosa intento mostrar una sonrisa, la cual no fue nada creíble, pues el dolor de la muerte de sus padres le brotaba por los poros.

-Konan, no vas a poner las flores tenshi – Menciono el pelirrojo mirando a la peliazul. (N/A: Para quienes no sepan Tenshi significa ángel, que en este caso es puesto por que en el manga de Naruto a Konan le dan el apodo del ángel de dios, como ayudante de Pain que lo ven como el dios, en su aldea, claro que en este caso es en forma de afecto)

-Si, es verdad – Dijo la peliazul, a lo que el rubio fue hasta unas sillas, recogiendo un par de ramos de flores blancas con Sakuras rosas, para luego ir donde el par de chicas- Las flores favoritas de mis tíos, así como su pequeña Sakura – Dijo la peliazul algo nostalgia, al igual que la ojijade, al recordar el origen del nombre de Sakura. Mientras la peliazul y el pelirrojo ponían los ramos cerca de los ataúdes, y ponían una Sakura sobre el cristal de cada uno de los féretros, para luego decir sus oraciones acompañados de la pelirosa, el peliplateado y la rubia hablaban en voz casi inaudible, un poco lejos de el trío de jóvenes.

-Tsunade, acaso ¿no es el, el chico que lidera un grupo de vándalos de la escuela? – Pregunta intrigado el peliplateado mientras ve a los tres jóvenes.

-Eso se dice, pero no hay pruebas para probarlo, solo se puede decir que son jóvenes con suerte – Contesta la rubia.

-Pues vaya suerte que luego de reñir con el profesor de filosofía, se quemara su ordenador, todos sus papeles desaparecieran y su auto fuese robado y encontrado en un barrando – Contesta el peliplateado.

-Si, todos pensamos que la suerte de ellos es mucha casualidad, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer para comprobarles algo o acusarles – Le comenta la rubia.

Pasaron apenas un par de minutos para cuando llego un grupo de muchachos, los amigos y compañeros de Sakura, todos y cada uno de ellos con un pequeño ramo de flores como ofrenda a los difuntos; todos se acercaron y dieron el pésame a la ojijade, y acomodaron las flores, para luego ofrecer unas oraciones, poco después fueron llegando amigos de los padres de Sakura, repitiendo esta acción; ya estaba el lugar repleto, todos sus amigos se encontraban allí, desde Ino, hasta Naruto, claro ya era mas o menos la 1:00pm cuando por la entrada del templo se vio entrar a un moreno de coleta, vestido con un traje de saco, pantalón y zapatos negros, acompañados de una camisa blanca y cortaba negra, con su cabello cuidadosamente peinado y agarrado en una coleta baja como de costumbre, con dos ramos de hermosas flores blancas, de varios tipos; se acerco a la pelirosa, le dio un beso en la frente sorprendiendo a todos los que conocían al moreno, y lo apático que solía ser con todos, incluso con sus amigos.

-¿Cómo sigues? – Pregunto mirando los ojos de la Haruno, la cual se había levantado para saludarle.

-Estoy bien, gracias Itachi, y gracias por venir – Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-No hay nada que agradezcas, solo quiero acompañarte en este momento – Dijo mirándole dulcemente, lo cual tiño levemente las mejillas de la pelirosa.

-Vaya, que sorpresa verte por aquí Itachi – Dijo un pelirrojo acercándose a entregarle un vaso con café a la pelirosa – Aquí tienes – Dijo amablemente al entregárselo.

-Gracias Pain – Dijo la ojijade tomando el vaso de café.

-Ya vez las sorpresas que da la vida – Contesto al pelirrojo con el tono frió que siempre usaba con todos los demás.

-El mismo de siempre con casi todos ¿no es así? Itachi – Dijo la peliazul acercándose al pelirrojo, y haciendo que el moreno voltease a verla.

-Vaya, así que el rumor era cierto – Dijo el moreno igualmente frió.

-Si, así es – Dijo mirándole.

-Y ¿Por que vinieron ustedes? – Pregunto el moreno.

-Bueno, es que Sakura es mi prima – Le explico la peliazul.

-Ya veo – Dijo simplemente el Uchiha – Si me permiten iré a acomodar esto – Dijo mostrando las flores.

-Te ayudo Itachi. – Dijo la pelirosa tomando un ramo y yendo donde los ataúdes mientras el pelirrojo y la peliazul les miraban.

-Vaya, que extraño que alguien fuera de Akatsuki pueda hablarle por su nombre a Itachi – Comento el pelirrojo.

-Tal vez no tanto con las razones que debe haber escondidas – Dijo la peliazul mirando al pelirrojo y sonriéndole, cosa que enseguida capto el pelirrojo.

-Eso lo explica – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras veían al par de chicos dando unas oraciones para los difuntos, luego de haber acomodado las flores.

El día paso rápido, al menos para algunos así fue, la noche había caído ya, muchos fueron y vinieron, pero la pelirosa se mantuvo allí todo el día, varios intentaron convencerle de ir a comer algo, pero nadie pudo separarle de sus padres, en momentos solo mirándole, y en momentos llorando, muchos se preguntaban como es que sus ojos ya estarían secos, ni ella misma se explicaba como había podido llorar tanto. El reloj ya marcaba las 2:00am, ya pocas personas quedaban, solo estaba Naruto dormido en una silla puesto que no soportaba mucho las desveladas, el Uchiha mayor al lado de la pelirosa, la peliazul y el pelirrojo al otro lado de la pelirrosa, y sus dos tutores a un par de metros de allí.

-Sakura, deberías ir a dormir un poco – Dijo la peliazul mirando a la pelirrosa.

-No, quiero quedarme aquí – Le explicaba la ojijade.

-Pero Sakura esto no te sentara bien.

-Estoy bien, gracias Konan, pero…No quiero separarme de mis padres… al fin y al cabo…esta es la ultima vez que les voy a poder ver – Dijo mientras nuevamente las lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos, para secarlas con el pañuelo que Pain le había dado con anterioridad; los tres jóvenes miraron esta escena con una gran amargura en el pecho.

-Esta bien…no necesitas irte – Dijo comprensivo el moreno rompiendo el silencio y abrazando a la pelirosa, cosa que sorprendió mucho al pelirrojo y a la peliazul, e hizo sonrojar a la pelirosa – Puedes dormir aquí mismo, y así les continuaras acompañándoles.

-Itachi – Susurro levemente poniendo suavemente una mano apuñada en el pecho del moreno, y escondiendo el rostro en este mismo – Gracias – Dijo esta entre sollozos, mientras el Uchiha mayor le acariciaba el cabello. Al ver esta escena, la peliazul miro al pelirrojo en señal que será mejor que se retirasen y les dejaran solos, lo cual el comprendió de inmediato, poniéndose de pie juntos con la peliazul y haciendo una seña al moreno, para avisar que ya se iban, a lo que el moreno solo asintió levemente, aun con la pelirosa en brazos. Mientras la pelirosa dormida entre los brazos del Uchiha, el ojigris hablaba con la rubia.

-Será mejor que me lleve a Naruto – Dijo el ojigris mirando al rubio dormido en una silla.

-Si, llevatelo, yo iré después, solo le diré a Uchiha que lleve a Sakura al instituto – Dijo esta, a lo que el ojigris solo dio media vuelta despidiéndose con su ya típico ademán con la mano izquierda, para ir hasta el rubio.

-Naruto…Naruto despierta – Le decía moviéndole, pero el rubio continuaba profundamente dormir, alo que el ojigris suspiro con pesadez - Naruto hay un plato de ramen esperándote – Dijo el ojigris por lo bajo, lo cual hizo despertar de inmediato al rubio.

-Que bien dattebayo – Dijo el rubio alegre, a lo que el peliplateado movió la cabeza en forma negativa – ¿Y el ramen?

-No hay, ramen vamonos Naruto – Dijo el ojigris.

-No, yo me quedare aquí con Sakura-chan – Dijo este decidido.

-A ella le llevaran después – Le explico el peliplateado.

-Pero…-Intento reclamar el rubio, mas fue interrumpido por su sensei.

-Vamonos Naruto – Dijo este, a lo cual el rubio solo se agacho, y fue detrás del ojigris.

Unos pocos minutos después de que el ojigris se había llevado al Uzumaki, la rubia se acerco donde el moreno, el cual solo volteo a mirarle, con la pelirosa en los brazos, cubriéndole con su saco. (No pregunten cuando se lo quito y se lo puso a Sakura XD, fue en el transcurso de la noche)

-Uchiha Itachi – Dijo la rubia mirándole.

-¿Si? – Dijo este con su típico tono frívolo.

-¿Puedes llevar a Sakura al instituto a que descanse un poco? – Le pregunto la ojimiel, a lo que el moreno solo asintió, poniéndose de pie cargando a la pelirosa – Gracias y vayan con cuidado.

-Si – Dijo solamente para salir del tempo, dejando este vació, a excepción de la rubia que acomodaba todo para irse pronto. Al llegar hasta el automóvil, el moreno como pudo saco la llave de su bolsillo para botar los seguros y abrir la puerta del copiloto, para meter y dejar en este a la pelirosa con gran cuidado de no despertarla, para luego recostar el haciendo y arroparle bien con el saco, cerrando la puerta y yendo hasta la puerta del piloto y subiendo para tomar su rumbo hacia el instituto. Luego de varios minutos llegaron hasta el instituto; luego de aparcar el automóvil donde siempre, el moreno de bajo, dándole la vuelta al automóvil y abriendo la puerta para tomar delicadamente en brazos a la pelirosa, y sacándola del auto aun dormida, para luego cerrar la puerta y poner la alarma. Al ser ya las 3:20am, el lugar se encontraba desierto, cosa que le facilito al moreno, su entrada al dormitorio de la luna, yendo hasta la habitación de la Haruno, llamo un par de veces a la puerta pero nadie contesto, era lógico, ya era muy tarde, y era lógico que la compañera de cuarto de la ojijade estuviese profundamente dormida, mas en aquel momento el moreno recordó que la peliazul había comentado que su habitación se encontraba, así que este decidió ir hasta allá, al llegar a esta llamo a la puerta, la cual abrió la peliazul, con un cepillo dental en la mano derecha.

-¿Puedo dejarla aquí? – Pregunto el moreno.

-Adelante – Dijo la peliazul dándole el pase, para ir hasta la cama del lado izquierdo y bajar el cobertor, para que le pudiera recortar; luego de hacer esto la peliazul fue hasta el baño para lavarse los dientes, mientras el moreno pasaba y recostaba delicadamente a la pelirosa en la cama, previamente preparada para ella, moverla mucho solo le quito los zapatos, dejándoles acomodados en la punta de la cama, para luego arroparla sin siquiera quitarle el saco, quedándose a verla por unos momentos, acariciándole el rostro y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Descansa dulce princesa – le susurro este.

-Vaya, no pensé que fueses tan sensible Itachi – Dijo la peliazul saliendo del baño y mirando al moreno, el cual se había erguido ya y le miraba con sus típicos ojos asesinos.

-Hmp…No es algo que importe a Akatsuki – Dijo este simplemente para dirigirse a la salida, mas la voz de la peliazul le detuvo.

-Al parecer el amor por fin te llego y te ah hecho estragos Itachi….el que decía que para el no existía el amor, que eso solo era una bobería que la mente se inventaba – Por lo que el moreno se volteo solo quedando en tres cuarto con el rostro de frente hacia la peliazul (Como la pose de Sasuke cuando se va a ir de la aldea de Konoha, que le dice a Sakura que en verdad es una molestia, así pero en Itachi ¬)

-Lo mismo que pensaba la chica que sentía tanto como el papel, así que no tengas cara de decirme algo – Dijo este de manera frívola y burlesca, a lo que la chica sonrió.

-Bueno, a todos nos llega.

-Si, como sea – Dijo este sacando un cigarrillo y un encendedor del bolsillo se su pantalón, encendiéndole, y dándole una bocanada, para luego guardar el encendedor y soltar en humo – Cuida de Sakura – Termino de decir, poniéndose el cigarrillo en la boca y cerrando la puerta al salir, para tomar su rumbo hacia el dormitorio del sol.

El sol entraba por la ventana pegando en el rostro de la pelirosa que comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, mirando el techo de la habitación, miro hacia los lados; esa no era su habitación, estaba segura de ello, además que hacia allí si ella estaba en el santuario, dormida entre los brazos de Itachi…Itachi, al recordar eso, sus mejillas de tiñeron de rojo, entonces una pregunta llego a su mente ¿A caso todo fue un sueño?, dios quiera que si, pero entonces fue que al incorporarse, quedando sentada en la cama, miro el saco del Uchiha mayor, se levanto algo tambaleante y tomo el saco que había quedado debajo de ella, lo acerco a su rostro oliéndole, mientras cerraba los ojos, llenando sus pulmones del aroma característico de los Uchiha, que por un momento le recordó la camisa que tenia de Sasuke aun bajo su almohada, pensó durante unos segundos en esto, para luego sacudir la cabeza para despejar de esta esos pensamientos, y regresar a ver el saco del Uchiha mayor, recordando lo lindo que se había portado.

-Itachi – susurro levemente, mientras pensaba en lo dulce que era con ella, pero estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por la voz de su prima que salía del baño, enredada en una toalla.

-Sakura, ya despertaste- Le dijo esta sacándola de sus pensamientos y asiéndola dar un leve salto para voltear a verla.

-Konan – Dijo sorprendida.

-¿Dónde…?- intento formular la pelirosa para cuando la ojiazul ya le había contestado.

-Estas en mi habitación prima – Contesto sonriéndole.

-¿Pero como…? – Quiso preguntar esta, pero de igual forma la ojiazul le contesto antes de que la pelirosa terminara.

-Itachi te trajo aquí, te recostó con delicadeza, y te arropo – Le comentaba mientras iba hasta la Haruno, le daba un beso en la frente para luego ir al armario a buscar la ropa que utilizaría ese día.

-Pero yo…-Intento decir la pelirosa agachada un con leve rubor en las mejillas de solo pensar que Itachi Uchiha, el chico mas codiciado de todo el instituto, le había llevado hasta la habitación de su prima, le había recostado y arropado, dejándole su saco.

-Era mejor que descansaras un poco Sakura – Le explicaba la ojiazul.

-Hai – Dijo esta mirando el saco del Uchiha.

-Sabes, nunca antes había visto o sabido que Itachi se portara así con alguien – Le comento la ojiazul terminando de sacar la ropa y destendiendola en la cama; al escuchar este comentario la pelirosa inmediatamente volteo a ver a la ojiazul.

-¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto intrigada.

-Si, tengo tiempo de conocer a Itachi, nos conocimos más o menos a los 12, y siempre fue un chico muy frió, al que trataba mejor era a su hermano menor, pero nunca le había visto, o había sabido que tratara tan bien a alguien – Le dijo esta sonriéndole – Al parecer eres muy especial para el Sakura-chan – Le dijo haciendo que la pelirosa se agachara y se sonrojase.

-Bueno…yo… - Intento explicar la ojijade sin poder terminar de formular nada.

-Esta bien primita, solo lo mencionaba, ahora anda, ve a ducharte – Le dijo dándole un par de toalla dobladas, a lo que la pelirosa asintió, dejando el saco del Uchiha sobre la cama en la que había dormido y metiéndose a duchar. Luego de varios minutos la pelirosa salio envuelta en una toalla, mientras en la otra enrollo su rosado cabello, al momento en que salio, miro la cama la cual se encontraba ya tendida y con una ropa destendida sobre esta, por lo que volteo a ver a su prima, la cual se termina de arreglar, colocándose una de sus típicas rosas blancas que resaltaba muy bien en su cabello azul.

-Sakura-chan, me tome la libertar de elegirte la ropa de hoy – Dijo la ojiazul.

-Pero…no, yo no puedo, además, mi ropa esta en mi habitación – Explicaba a la peliazul.

-No, no importa, fui con tu compañera por ropa interior pero esta ropa debe quedarte, y me pareció perfecta para ti – Dijo mostrándole un vestido de cuello "V", con manga larga, la cual tenia un corte sesgado, quedando en la mitad interior(por la parte de la palma) quedaba a media mano, y la parte exterior, llegaba a la rodilla, mientras la falda, un poco angosta, quedaba poco arriba de medio muslo, el cual acompañaba con unos zapatos de charol, con tacón puente de no mas de 5 cm. de alto, todo esto en negro.

-Yo, no puedo Konan – Dijo al ver el hermoso vestido.

-Claro que si puedes, por que yo quiero que te lo pongas – Dijo esta sonriendo, a lo que la pelirosa contesto de igual forma, para vestirse. Después de haberse puesto la ropa y los zapatos, la ojiazul le miro completa, se veía muy linda.

-Te vez tan linda, ahora, siéntate aquí – Le dijo ofreciéndole el asiento que se encontraba frente al tocador, a lo que la pelirosa solo fue hasta allí, sentándose quedando de espaldas al espejo. Después de unos pocos minutos de que su prima le arreglara el rostro y el cabello, le volteo girando la silla, dejándola de frente al espejo, mostrándole como es que le había puesto un maquillaje que solo le hacia ver como cotidianamente se veía, con las mejillas rosadas, al igual que sus labios, con un ligero gloss transparente, mientras su cabello de encontraba recogido en una cola alta con una liga negra adornada con el broche de una sakura rosada desvanecida a blanco, y unos cuantos mechones al frente – Te ves hermosa hermanita – Le dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Hermanita? – Pregunto aun algo atontada.

-Hai, por que eso eres para mi neechan (N/A: hermana menor, o hermanita para quienes no lo sepan)

-Arigato neesan (N/A: Hermana mayor) – Contesto sonriéndole.

-Bien, será mejor que tomemos nuestras cosas y nos vayamos, Pain quedo de llevarnos a las 10 y ya son las 9:30.

-Hai – Dijo tomando el saco de Itachi y mirándole – Neesan, de casualidad…- Comenzó a decir la pelirosa cuando volteo donde la ojiazul, para verla con una plancha de vapor en mano.

-¿Si tengo una plancha de vapor? – Pregunto sonriéndole levemente.

-Hai…pero… ¿Cómo sabes lo que te voy a decir? – Pregunto la ojijade.

-Bueno, tus expresiones te delatan un poco, además…conozco a mi neechan – le dijo mirándole dulcemente, para luego conectar la plancha de vapor. Luego de desarrugar cuidadosamente el saco del Uchiha, desconectaron la plancha para salir de los dormitorios, donde ya se encontraba el pelirrojo esperando. – Tan puntual como siempre – Dijo la peliazul mientras le recibía con un dulce beso en los labios.

-No puedo hacer esperar a las mas grandes bellezas que hay – Dijo acercándose a la pelirosa dándole un beso en la frente – Buenos días primita.

-Buenos días Pain – Dijo haciéndole una reverencia.

-Pero ahora será tu prima, sino tú cuñada amor. – Le comenta la peliazul.

-¿A si? – Pregunta el pelirrojo, mirando a su novia.

-Si, por que eh llegado a la conclusión que Sakura mas que mi prima es mi hermana – Dijo sonriendo levemente.

-Que bien, pues no podría ser mejor, una hermosa novia y una bellísima cuñada – dijo el pelirrojo pasando una mano por la cintura de la peliazul, mientras la pelirosa se sonrojaba un poco por los cumplidos de este.

-Arigato, Pain – Dijo esta algo tímida.

-Bien, será mejor que nos demos prisa – Menciono la peliazul.

-Etto…Neesan…yo, quisiera entregarle esto a Itachi…demo… - Decía la ojijade, sin terminar para cuando la peliazul volteo a ver al pelirrojo que asintió.

-No sabes donde esta el cuarto de Itachi ¿verdad? – Le pregunta este mirando a la ojijade.

-Iie, demo…esta prohibido que las chicas entremos al dormitorio del sol – Les explico la pelirosa.

-Por ello no hay problema, mucho menos si vas con un Akatsuki.

-¿Akatsuki? – Pregunto esta algo intrigada.

-Así se llama nuestro grupo de amigos – Le explico la ojiazul.

-Ya veo – Dijo la ojijade.

-Vamos, te llevamos hasta el cuarto de Itachi para que le entregues el saco – Dijo el pelirrojo, para ir los tres hasta el dormitorio del sol, y entrar como si nada pasara, yendo hasta el cuarto piso, mejor conocido como "El piso prohibido" o "El piso rojo" puesto que literalmente era "El piso Akatsuki" pues como nadie mas tenia dormitorio allí y cada uno de sus integrante tenia el propio, nadie se atrevía a subir allí, a menos de que alguien le llamase, y aun así lo pensaba mas de dos veces para poder subir. Fueron hasta las habitaciones que se encontraban casi hasta el final del corredor, para ser precisos hasta la penúltima puerta donde los tres se detuvieron.

-Esta es la habitación de Itachi, la de allí, es la mía – Dijo señalando a la ultima habitación – Y la que esta al otro lado de Itachi es de…- Pero antes de que pudiese terminar de decir el nombre del habitante de ese cuarto, de este salio un chico vestido con pantalón negro y playera negra de manga larga y cuello de tortuga un poco mas ancho de lo acostumbrado, zapatos negros, el cabello corto, negro y algo revuelto, pero lo mas extraño en el era que no se le veía el rostro, sino que traía una extraña mascara naranja en forma de espiral con solo un orificio para el ojo derecho. Al salir el chico miro a los tres jóvenes parados allí y fue hasta ellos.

-Hola Pain, Hola Konan, que bien que Konan volvería…-Decía el chico alegremente, pero antes de terminar miro a la pelirosa parada junto a sus amigos.

-Y este idiota es Tobi – Dijo el pelirrojo refiriéndose al chico de la mascara.

-Pero Tobi es un buen chico – Dijo este inocentemente.

-Cállate Tobi – Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Pero…-Intento decir el chico de la mascara naranja, cuando miro a la pelirosa.

-Pero que linda muñeca – Dijo alegre el ingenuo chico - ¿Quién es? – Pregunto mirando al pelirrojo.

-Es Sakura, la novia de Itachi – Dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que la pelirosa se sonrojase enormemente.

-Pero yo…-Intento negar la pelirosa cuando le interrumpió el pelinegro de la mascara.

-¿Enserio? Que bien, Itachi-sama ya tiene una novia, esperemos que así pueda ser mas amable con Tobi – Dijo el pelinegro alegremente mirando a la pelirosa.

-Tobi por que no vas a ver por donde anda Zetsu – Dijo el pelirrojo solo para hacerle que se fuera.

-Esta bien Pain-danna – Dijo alegremente – Hasta luego Konan-sama, Pain-danna, Sakura dono, suerte con Itachi-sama – Dijo yéndose alegremente por el pasillo.

-Enserio que Tobi nunca cambia, desde que le conozco es igual – Comento la ojiazul.

-Si, pero es lo menos importante – Comento el pelirrojo, para mirar a la ojijade – Bien, aquí tienes la habitación de Itachi, nosotros te esperamos a la salida de los dormitorios – Dijo llamando a la puerta de la habitación de Uchiha mayor, para irse con Konan.

-Pero…- Intento decir la pelirosa, sin éxito puesto que estos ya iban algo avanzados en su camino mientras escucho la voz del moreno desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Voy – Escucho la grave voz del moreno, que hizo que la pelirosa se quedara de frente a la puerta algo apenada, por estar allí en su habitación; mientras pensaba en esto el moreno abrió la puerta, mirando a la pelirosa, quedando deslumbrado por lo hermosa que se veía. Aun con la cabeza agachada miro los zapatos negros y la parte inferior del pantalón negro de vestir del moreno cuando abrió la puerta, para luego alzar poco a poco la mirada, topándose con la sorpresa de que traía una camisa negra de vestir sin abrochar aun, con el cabello suelto, y un cigarrillo en la boca, vaya si se veía sexy.

-Itachi – susurro la pelirosa sonrojada al mirar al moreno, sus ideas ni siquiera se acomodaban de solo ver al sexy moreno arreglado así, hasta que por fin logro acomodar sus ideas – Gomen…Tu saco – Dijo esta extendiéndole el saco mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia, lo cual le pareció muy dulce al moreno, mas en vez de tomar el saco, este puso una mano en el rostro de la pelirosa haciéndola sonrojar mas, y erguirse levantando el rostro para verle.

-¿Como dormiste? – Pregunto este, tranquilamente deteniendo su cigarrillo con la otra mano.

-Etto…Bien gracias Itachi, y tu ¿lograste dormir bien?...lamento las molestias causadas – Decía apenada la pelirosa.

-No es ninguna molestia – Dijo este, sonriéndole levemente - ¿Quieres pasar? Pronto terminare de cambiarme y puedo llevarte al santuario – Le dijo el moreno dándole el pase.

-Bueno, yo…es que Konan y Pain me están esperando abajo – Dijo esta mirando al moreno.

-No hay problema, yo le aviso a Pain que iras conmigo.

-Bueno…- Dijo esta pensando un poco, pero antes de poder contestar el moreno le había tomado de una mano, jalándole delicadamente hacia adentro de su habitación, para cerrar la puerta detrás de esta. Al estar adentro la pelirosa acerco el saco a su pecho mirando la habitación de moreno, arreglada exquisitamente, en estilo japonés antiguo, en negros, cafés oscuros, blancos, y rojos, todo se encontraba sumamente ordenado, cada detalle era tan elegante y sobrio, como cualquiera podría imaginas viniendo del Uchiha mayor, y todo tenia ese característico aroma de los Uchiha, le embriagaba ese aroma. Mientras la pelirosa miraba el cuarto, el Uchiha tomo el móvil que había dejado sobre el buró que se encontraba al lado de la cama, marcando el número del pelirrojo, mientras apagaba en un cenicero el cigarrillo que traía en la mano.

-Pain…Konan y tu pueden irse yendo, yo llevare a Sakura – Dijo este el tono frío que siempre usaba con todos menos con Sakura – Si, adiós – Dijo simplemente para colgar y voltear a ver a la pelirosa – Ya están avisados – Le dijo este dejando el móvil de nuevo en el mismo lugar para mirar a la pelirosa que aun se encontraba de pie mirando la habitación, por lo que este se acerco, poniendo una mano en la mejilla de la ojijade, acercándose a darle un dulce beso en la frente – No estés tan tensa, sientete como en tu habitación, yo casi termino y nos vamos - Dijo este sonriéndole para ir hasta el armario y sacar una corbata en negro con unos pequeños detalles plateados colocados muy esporádicamente en esta, mientras la pelirosa se encontraba sentada en la cama del Uchiha, ya con el saco destendido a un lado de ella. El moreno se cerro camisa, poniéndose la corbata, y dios, no se sabia como se veía mas sexy, si con la camisa abierta o ahora que estaba con ella cerrada y poniéndose la corbata. Mientras el moreno se anudaba la corbata, la pelirosa no pudo evitar acercarse hasta el y tomarle el cabello, gesto que le hizo voltear un poco el rostro quedando de perfil para mirarle.

-Sumimasen… ¿Puedo? – Pregunto aun con el cabello del moreno en sus manos, a lo que este solo asintió tomando un banco que tenía cerca, para sentarse y quedar a un nivel más accesible para la pelirosa, a lo que esta sonrió levemente tomando un cepillo que se encontraba en el tocador cepillando delicadamente el sedoso cabello azabache del Uchiha; lo hacia con tal delicadeza que esto adormecía al Uchiha, haciéndole cerrar los ojos mientras la pelirosa continuaba cepillandole el cabello; varios minutos pasaron así, para que la pelirosa tomase una liga negra que se encontraba en el tocador, y le atase el cabello en una cola baja, como el mismo Uchiha solía hacerlo. Al sentir esto, el Uchiha abrió los ojos, y sonrió levemente para ponerse de pie y mirarle.

-Arigato – Le dijo simplemente depositando un tierno beso en la frente de la pelirosa haciéndola sonrojar, para luego tomar sus llaves, el móvil, y el saco que se encontraba sobre la cama, y ofreciéndole la mano – ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto este amablemente, a lo que la pelirosa asintió, acercándose para tomar la mano del moreno, y salir de la habitación de este y de los dormitorios, yendo hasta el estacionamiento para subir al auto, e ir rumbo al santuario.

11:10am marcaba el reloj cuando el moreno y la pelirosa arribaron al santuario, al entrar solo se encontraba sus dos tutores que al parecer se encontraban esperándole, pues en cuando entraron la rubia de acerco donde la pelirosa y el moreno.

-Buenos días – Dijo Tsunade amablemente.

-Buenos Días – Contesto seco el moreno.

-Buenos Días Tsunade-sama – Le dijo amablemente la pelirosa.

-Sakura, hubo un pequeño cambio con el funeral de tus padres – Le comenta la rubia.

-¿Cuál cambio? – Pregunto la pelirosa un poco preocupada.

-Bueno, nos percatamos de que tus padres eran dueños de una cripta que habían comprado años a tras, por ello, es que no será necesario cremarles, sino que podemos sepultarles, claro si así es que lo deseas – Le explico la rubia a la pelirosa, la cual solo se agacho.

-Hai…al menos así, podré tener un lugar donde ir a dejarles flores – Dijo esta tratando mientras el llanto le estrangulaba las palabras en la garganta, lo cual hizo que tanto la rubia como el moreno sintieran un dolor en el pecho al ver a la ojijade tan afligida.

-Sakura, mi pequeña – Dijo esta abrazando a la pelirosa que lloraba desconsolada en sus brazos mientras el moreno solo se aparto un poco, para darles su espacio. Luego de unos minutos llorando la pelirosa pudo controlarse un poco, aunque sus ojos se encontraban muy rojos por tanto llorar, mas no le importo mucho y fue hasta los ataúdes de sus padre, mirándoles y comenzando a llorar de nuevo, a lo que esta vez fue el moreno el que se acerco a reconfortarla mientras el peliplateado y la rubia les veían a una prudente distancia con un dolor en el pecho.

Poco a poco se fue llenado el santuario, todos los amigos de Sakura se encontraban de nuevo acompañándole, sus amigas intentaban reconfortarla, junto con el rubio despistado que intentaba hacerle reír un poco con algunas cuantas bromas, todos intentando hacerle sentir mejor.

Pronto llegaron las 3:00pm. , la hora en la que debían llevarse los cuerpos a la misa que se oficiaría y llevarles a sepultar, por lo que la rubia se acerco a la pelirosa que se encontraba entre sus amigos ya un poco mas tranquila.

-Sakura – Le llamo haciéndole voltear.

-Es hora de la misa (si es una costumbre de mi religión pero me agrada esa costumbre) – Dijo la pelirosa tratando de tener cierta delicadeza y no herir a la ojijade, pero esta solo se agacho un poco, y con una marga sonrisa muy leve asintió, poniéndose de pie, mientras sus amigos le veían con gran tristeza.

Todos acompañaron a Sakura en la misa de cuerpo presente, efectuada para los padres de esta, la cual hizo que mas de uno llorara, por la hermosa manera en que la efectuaron, y algunos derramaron algunas lagrimas de solo mirar como la pelirosa lloraba amargamente en los brazos del Uchiha mayor. Mientras la misa se efectuaba, fuera una gran tormenta había comenzado a caer. Para cuando la misa termino, y todos salían, tuvieron que usar unos paraguas para taparse de la lluvia. Todos llegaron hasta el panteón, donde colocaron los ataúdes, en una base, para abrirles la tapa superior, y efectuar la ultima despedida. Mientras el encargado del santuario daba unas palabras de despedida para motivar a la familia, la pelirosa miraba los rostros de sus padres, inertes, tranquilos en los ataúdes, como si estuviesen dormidos, como en aquellas noches de su infancia cuando iba hasta la cama de estos para dormir con ellos, o aquellas mañanas que les despertaba para felicitarles por alguna razón, o incluso cuando su padre se quedaba dormido leyendo, la diferencia en esto es que ellos ya jamás despertarían, que ya no abrirían sus ojos para ver a la pequeña Sakura, cosa que le hacia quebrar y derrumbarse llorando, mientras les veía. Varios minutos duro la pelirosa llorando mientras veía a sus padres por última vez, cuando la rubia de ojos miel se le acerco.

-Sakura, es tiempo de bajarles ya – Le dijo lo mas delicadamente posible, a lo que la pelirosa solo asintió con lagrimas en los ojos, para luego levantar el cristal del ataúd y depositar un agridulce beso en la mejilla de cada uno de sus padres, cosa que a mas de uno hizo llorar de solo ver la dolorosa escena – Toma pequeña – Le dijo la rubia dándole dos flores de Sakuras rosadas, las cuales tomo una en cada mano; beso la primera y la puso por dentro del cristal del ataúd sobre el pecho de su madre, e hizo lo mismo con la otra pero esta, dejándola en el pecho de su padre, y con lagrimas en los ojos y la voz semi estrangulada por el llanto.

-Onegai, vuelvan a ser mis padres en una nueva vida – Les dijo esta para terminar rompiendo en llanto, cosa que hizo derramar al menos una lagrima. Al hacer esta acción, el moreno abrazo a la pelirosa intentando reconfortarle.

Dos horas después, los ataúdes ya se encontraban abajo, y las tumbas cerradas, para este entonces ya solo quedaban los tutores de la pelirosa, sus tres amigas mas allegadas junto con el rubio, su prima y el novio de esta, y el Uchiha mayor. A lo que la rubia se acerco a la pelirosa.

-Sakura, es hora de irse – Le dijo dulcemente.

-Onegai, Tsunade-sama, váyanse ustedes, yo solo quiero quedarme un rato mas, solo quiero quedarme un momento mas con mis padres – Le dijo la pelirosa , pero la rubia no estaba convencida de esto pero al momento en que la pelirosa le miro a los ojos, con ese gran dolor y necesidad de tiempo, de espacio, aun no muy convencida – Esta bien Sakura, por favor no te quedes mucho tiempo afuera – Le dijo la rubia depositándole un beso en el cabello, para voltear con los demás – Bien, es hora de que nos vayamos.

-Pero Tsunade-obachan…-Intento reclamar el rubio a lo que la rubia le dio tremendo golpe en la cabeza – Cállate Naruto y mueve – Le dijo mirándole y demostrándole con esto que debía obedecer, por lo cual el rubio solo se agacho y le siguió, al igual que los demás, no sin antes mirar una vez mas a la pelirosa llorando hincada a un lado de la tumba de sus padres, los únicos que quedaban junto con la pelirosa, eran la peliazul y su novio junto con el Uchiha mayor.

-Sakura – Le llamo la peliazul a la ojijade, encuclillándose junto a esta, la cual volteo a verle, con los ojos suplicantes – Por favor no te tardes mucho, tienes mi numero prima, y el Pain, cualquier cosa avísanos ¿si? – le dijo esta a lo que la pelirosa solo asintió con lagrimas en los ojos, para ser abrazada por su prima, para que luego le diera un beso en la frente – Ten cuidado a imoto – Le dijo la peliazul, poniéndose de pie y yendo donde el pelirrojo, para mirar al Uchiha y luego irse. (N/A: Imoto significa hermanita) Cuando estos se fueron el Uchiha se encuclillo al lado de la pelirosa, la cual le miro aun llorando.

-Onegai Itachi – Le dijo simplemente, a lo que este asintió – Solo quiero pedirte que tengas cuidado, y que cuanto quieras regresar o si necesitas algo, solo llámame – Le dijo este.

-Hai, Arigato Itachi – Le dijo intentando sonreírle. El moreno solo le dio un beso en la frente y le acaricio el cabello para levantarse, mirarle unos momentos y luego irse, quedando solo la pelirosa hincada, llorando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde la parte interna de una cafetería un chico de cabello y ojos azabaches, miraba la tormenta cernirse sobre la ciudad, mientras unos pensamientos y mentes le atiborraban la mente.

INICIA FLASH BACK

Un rubio se encontraba arreglándose con un traje negro con camisa blanca, para voltear a ver a su compañero de cuarto, el cual traía aun una cara de muy poco amigos, peor que la que cotidianamente solía traer, mientras se encontraba sentado en su cama, leyendo.

-Oye teme – Le llamo el rubio mientras se acercaba al moreno, haciéndole desviar la mirada de su lectura para ver al rubio acercarse – ¿No piensas ir?

-¿De que hablas dobe? – Le pregunto este frío, sin disimular en su tono la ira que aun tenia.

-Al sepelio de los padres de Sakura-chan – Dijo el rubio, sorprendiendo al pelinegro, pero sin dejar que el Uzumaki notara esa sorpresa.

-No es algo que me interese – Dijo el moreno regresando a su lectura, por lo que el rubio le miro molesto.

-Pensé que al menos por haberlo vivido tu también lo entenderías teme, pero ya me di cuenta que no – Dijo el rubio tomando su celular y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir, mas antes de hacerlo saco un pedazo de papel que dejo sobre el tocador de la habitación – si cambias de parecer allí esta la dirección del santuario y el lugar en que los enterraran – Dijo finalmente el rubio para salir de la habitación, dejando a un pensativo Uchiha.

FIINALISA FLAS BACK

El cielo ya quería comenzar a tomar colores rojizos anunciando la pronta caída del atardecer, y el Uchiha menor aun se debatía mentalmente si ir al cementerio donde enterraron a los padres de Sakura, volteo a ver el ramo de flores blancas que había compadro, y de pronto se le vinieron unos cuantos recuerdos de lo dulce que había sido Sakura con el luego del accidente en el trabajo de Kakashi, y lo idiota que se había portado el al decirle que era la ramera de Itachi por la ira que le carcomía, aunque aun no comprendía por que le hacia rabiar el ver a su hermano con Sakura, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en aquellos momentos, los pensamientos comenzaban a atiborrarse tanto que hasta le hacían sentir un poco mareado, hasta que le hartaron y en un impulso, solo se paro de golpe dejando del pago del café que había bebido, tomo el ramo de flores que había compadro, cogiendo su paraguas y yéndose hacia el cementerio que se encontraba cerca de allí. No tardo mucho en llegar a este, miro el lugar, y allí encontró a la pelirosa, vestida de negro hincada en el césped, junto al lugar donde el suponía debían ser las tumbas, llorando bajo la lluvia, se encontraba empapada ya, pues ya habían quitado la pequeña carpa que tenia durante el entierro. Al ver esto, el moreno sintió una gran presión en el pecho; se acerco poco a poco, hasta llegar a un lado de la pelirosa, cosa que ella no noto, hasta que el había dejado las flores en la tumba, por lo cual esta volteo a verle, mientras el le tapaba la lluvia con su paraguas.

-¿Qué haces? – Pregunto ella con el rostro completamente mojado donde sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia.

-Yo…-Intento explicarse el moreno, cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de la pelirosa.

-Vete, déjame sola por favor – Le dijo esta agachada.

-Sakura…-Intento continuar pero la pelirosa no se lo permitió, poniéndose de pie, ya estando molesta.

-Vete, dejame tranquila, ¿a que venias? ¿A burlarle de tu estupida compañera de clases que se encontraba llorando por la perdida de sus padres? ¿A eso venias? O ¿A ver si su hermano se encontraba con su ramera como tu mismo me llamaste? – le dijo esta iracunda, cosa que le dio de lleno al Uchiha, puesto que le daba en cara la idiotez que cometió, siendo que por la fecha en que paso, de seguro ella solo estaba llorando desconsolada en sus brazos por lo de sus padres, pero el no lo sabia….entonces ¿podían culparle por ello?...bueno…quizás si. – Ya déjame tranquila de una buena vez Uchiha – Le dijo esta aun con lagrimas en los ojos, pero el moreno no se pensaba dar por vencido, por alguna extraña razón y sin saber cual quería explicarse y tal vez disculparse, aunque no sabia por que, tal vez seria por el hecho que el sabia lo que era perder a sus padres y a pesar de ello se porto como un idiota. En su intento por explicarse tomo la muñeca de la pelirosa, pero esta intentaba zafarse.

-Sakura déjame hablar – Le decía el moreno, pero la pelirosa hacia caso omiso de esto.

-Que me dejes – Le dijo al momento que le propinaba tremendo golpe en la mejilla haciendo que le soltara, y al tiempo cayera al piso, para salir corriendo lejos del Uchiha, que le miraba, como iba lejos, mientras el estaba tirado en el piso limpiándose la sangre con agua de lluvia que corría por la comisura de su labio. Casi le había perdido de vista cuando se puso de pie, vaya si era rápida, pero eso no le iba a detener, por lo cual sin importarle siquiera la sombrilla salio corriendo donde la pelirosa, pero le perdió de vista.

-Demonios, ¿Donde te metiste Sakura? – Decía para si mismo el moreno, buscándole – No pudiste ir muy lejos – Dijo para continuar su búsqueda bajo la tormenta. Paso fácilmente una hora buscando bajo la lluvia, estaba apunto de darse por vencido, cuando al llegar a un parque que se encontraba en el camino al cementerio, vio una figura que le era familiar, se acerco un poco mas y no le quedo duda, era la pelirosa, sentada en el césped, recargando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol, fue hasta donde ella, percatándose que al parecer se encontraba dormida, por lo que este se encuclillo donde ella y le movió delicadamente de un hombro intentado despertarle – Sakura…Sakura – Le llamaba el moreno mientras le sacudía pero esta no despertaba -…Sakura…- Le llamo una vez mas pero esta continuaba igual, por un instinto le puso la mano en la frente – Demonios – Expreso el moreno al percatarse que la pelirosa ardía en fiebre – Maldición Sakura, ¿tenias que meterte en esto? – Decía el moreno, formulando una pregunta que sabia que no iba a ser contestada, pero aun así la hacia mientras tomaba en brazos a la pelirosa yéndose de allí prácticamente corriendo en busca de algún lugar donde le pudiese atender. Apenas salía del parque cuando un auto sonó el claxon, al voltear se percato de que se trataba del auto de su hermano Itachi, pero no pensaba detenerse, por lo que el chico bajo la ventanilla.

-Sasuke súbete – Le dijo el moreno a su pequeño hermano, pero este solo continuo caminando, por lo que el moreno se adelanto un poco en el auto, bajando para alcanzarle – Sasuke… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – le pregunto el Uchiha mayor mientras tomaba el pulso de la pelirosa – Sasuke sube ahora mismo – Le dijo el moreno al percatarse del débil pulso de la Haruno.

-No – Contesto simplemente el Uchiha menor intento continuar su camino, cosa que no pudo, puesto que su hermano le detuvo.

-Sasuke, Sube al auto de una buena vez, Sakura se encuentra muy mal, y necesita ser atendida urgentemente o podría costarle la vida.

**CONTINUARA……….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno eh aquí un nuevo capitulo del fic que espero sea de su agrado, en lo personal me gusta mucho y es un capitulo largo, pasa ser sincera hasta una lagrima me saco cuando estaba escribiendo, pero bueno eso mejor se lo dejo a su criterio.

No me extiendo mucho por que no tengo tiempo, solo quiero agradecer a todos los que sigues leyendo, y espero que les agrade y continúen leyéndolo.

Oniichan, gracias por todo.

Link-kun: Gracias oniichan que bueno que te gustara espero y continué dentro de tus gustos, gracias por ayudarme y por todo. Y si Sasuke metió la pata hasta el fondo, y que se de de santos que fue un puñetazo y no otro rodillazo.

setsuna17: Que bueno que te gustara el capitulo, espero y continúes leyéndolo y sii Sasuke siempre todo sexy. Gracias por tu animo

Mizunito: Me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero este también te agrade, y si el Naruhina no ah tenido mucho lugar hasta el momento, pero no, no va a ser Nejihina eso si es seguro, pero lo mas seguro es que en el siguiente capitulo meta algo del Naruhina, todo depende tienen que estar en expectativas. Espero y continúes leyendo y siga siendo de tu agrado.

Asukasoad: Si, pobre de Sakura, le llueve sobre mojado, me recuerda a mi cuando tengo una mala semana XD, aunque bueno el caso es que, espero te agrade tmb este capitulo y continúes leyendo.

XxXyuleXuchihaXxX: Pues aquí tienen, esta vez no tarde a mi parecer, espero les agrade este nuevo capitulo y que continué dentro de tus gustos.

Gracias a todos por pasar, leer y por dejar reviews, espero continué este fic dentro de sus gustos y continúen leyéndolo, onegai sigan dejando reviews.

Gracias a todos y hasta luego

"una luna que lucha por aun brillar…o quizás no"


	11. Lagrimas Y¿Acaso Otro Adios?

Cabe aclarar que este es un fic de mi autoría y que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, que no se hace con fines lucrativo

Cabe aclarar que este es un fic de mi autoría y que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, que no se hace con fines lucrativos, sino por simple y sana diversión

En esta ocasión habrá algunas llamadas telefónicas que se pondrá tanto el dialogo del personaje que se encuentra en el lugar del relato como el dialogo del que se encuentra del otro lado de la línea, en el caso del primero se continuara el dialogo normal, mientras que en el segundo se pondrá el dialogo en cursiva.

Ejemplo:

Tomoe llamando a Gackt.

_-Moshi Moshi – Contesta el cantante del otro lado._

-Te violare – Le dice esta simplemente, lo que deja al cantante con cara de WTF?

Bien creo que eso debe dejar todo claro XD hasta cierto punto, otras tantas cosas las dejo seguramente muy confusas, pero el caso es que, que disfruten este nuevo capitulo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el capitulo anterior:

-Sasuke súbete – Le dijo el moreno a su pequeño hermano, pero este solo continuo caminando, por lo que el moreno se adelanto un poco en el auto, bajando para alcanzarle – Sasuke… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – le pregunto el Uchiha mayor mientras tomaba el pulso de la pelirosa – Sasuke sube ahora mismo – Le dijo el moreno al percatarse del débil pulso de la Haruno.

-No – Contesto simplemente el Uchiha menor intento continuar su camino, cosa que no pudo, puesto que su hermano le detuvo.

-Sasuke, Sube al auto de una buena vez, Sakura se encuentra muy mal, y necesita ser atendida urgentemente o podría costarle la vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al escuchar estas palabras de su hermano, el Uchiha mayor miro a la pelirosa inconsciente en sus brazos, para luego volver a ver a su hermano.

-Esta bien – Dijo el Uchiha menor, para ir hasta el auto junto con el Uchiha menor que le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que pudiera subir con la pelirosa en brazos y luego subir el al lugar del piloto, y tomar su rumbo hacia el hospital mas cercano, yendo a toda velocidad.

Todo el camino estuvieron en silencio, ninguno de los dos quiso siquiera decir una sola palabra. No tardaron mucho en llegar al hospital pues el Uchiha mayor manejaba como alma que llevaba el demonio. Llegaron directamente a la entrada de urgencias, bajándose rápidamente y yendo hasta la recepción de esta.

-Señorita tenemos una joven en mal estado – Hablo el moreno de coleta a la mujer de blanco tras el mostrador de urgencias, que al ver la piel pálida de la chica, junto con sus labios, se asusto un poco.

-Enseguida – Dijo esta haciendo unas llamadas internas para luego ir donde la pelirosa que aun se encontraba en los brazos del Uchiha menor – En un momento traerán una camilla- Dijo la chica de blanco tomándole el pulso a la Haruno, cosa que le alarmo al notar que era casi imperceptible. El susto en el rostro de la enfermera no pudo ser disimulado, cosa que preocupo a los Uchihas.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Pregunto el Uchiha menor, cosa que ignoro la enfermera, volviéndose a un chico de blanco que venia con la camilla, que enseguida tomo y acomodo.

-Por favor póngala aquí – Indico la enfermera, a lo que el chico de blanco se acerco al moreno para tomar a la pelirosa en brazos y recostándola en la camilla, mientras la enfermera activaba el altavoz- Doctor Ichido, favor de reportarse en urgencias de inmediato…Repito…Doctor Ichido, favor de reportarse a urgencias de inmediato – Al terminar de dar el mensaje la enferma se dirigió hasta la pelirosa revisando su respiración y tratando de quitar algo que traía en la mano, pero le tenia muy bien sujeto, después de un momento de estar intentando quitarle el objeto, logro que abriera la mano quitando de esta una peineta que tenia en la parte superior una sakura rosada desvanecida a blanco, precisamente la que Konan le había puesto en el cabello. Al quitarle la peineta de la mano la mujer de blanco se la entrego al Uchiha mayor que se encontraba cerca, mas en ese momento fue que llego un hombre de estatura media, cabello corto y oscuro, los típicos rasgos de un japonés de unos 45 años, vestido de blanco y un estetoscopio colgando de su cuello, el cual se acerco apresurado hasta la mujer de banco.

-¿Que es lo que sucede? – Pregunto el hombre de blanco.

-Doctor Ichido, nos han traído a esta chica, sus signos vitales son muy débiles – Le explico mientras el doctor hacia una revisión de respiración y pulso, para quitarse el estetoscopio de los oídos.

– Preparen quirófano 3 de inmediato y llévenla allí, iré a prepararme, y llame a la doctora Ishigaki, que vaya de inmediato – Le indico el doctor a la enferma, para irse rápidamente, para lo que la enfermera solo fue rápidamente hasta el altavoz.

-Doctora Ishigaki, se le solicita urgentemente en quirófano 3, repito, doctora Ishigaki, se le solicita urgentemente en quirófano tres.

-Señorita ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Cuál es el estado de Sakura? – Pregunto el moreno de coleta acercándose al mostrador de recepción.

-No puedo darle un diagnostico joven, pero…la señorita se encuentra en un estado algo delicado, ¿es usted familiar de ella? ¿Podría darme los datos de la señorita? – Le preguntaba la enfermera a lo que el Uchiha mayor asintió, con una preocupación en su rostro que no podía disimular, mientras el menos de los Uchiha se había quedado parado, pensando, sintiéndose un tanto culpable por lo que le había pasado a la pelirosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un café se encontraban conversando una peliazul y un pelirrojo, ya estaban por irse, el pelirrojo ya había pagado la cuenta y se había levantado ofreciéndola su mano a la peliazul para que se levantase, la cual ella tomo poniéndose de pie, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio estando apunto de caer, de no ser por el pelirrojo que le detuvo de la cintura.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto el pelirrojo mirándola, mientras le sostenía.

-Si…solo perdí el equilibrio unos momentos – Dijo esta mirando hacia un lado pensando en su prima.

-¿Segura?...tu no sueles perder el equilibrio Tenshi – Le dice este algo preocupado por su amada.

-Si, es que no me fije por ir pensando en Sakura…me preocupa un poco que se quedara allí – Le explico la peliazul.

-Ella debe estar bien, solo quería estar un momento a solas – Le explico intentando aliviar su congoja.

-Si, tienes razón – Dijo la ojiazul, pero aun sin terminar de convencerse, para luego irse del café acompañada de su amado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la cafetería del instituto, una ojiperla se encontraba sentada tomando una taza de té, hundida en sus pensamientos cuando una voz la saco de estos.

-Hinata-chan – Dijo una voz que para la pelinegra era inconfundible, lo cual la sorprendió y le hizo voltear a ver al portador de la voz.

-Na…Naruto-kun – Dijo la ojiperla mirando al rubio frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hinata-chan? – Pregunto este mirando a la pelinegra que, por demás esta decir que se encontraba sonrojada, como le pasaba siempre que miraba al rubio.

-Bue-bueno…yo…estaba pensando Naruto-kun – Dijo esta mirando hacia otro lado para no sonrojarse mas.

-Ya veo, tu siempre seria y pensando Hinata dijo mientras se sentaba frente a la pelinegra.

-"¿Yo siempre pensando dijo el?... ¿Ya se había percatado de mi con anterioridad?...Que pena – Pensaba la pelinegra sonrojándose un poco mas.

-Hinata…Hinata… ¿Estas bien? – Preguntaba el rubio, mirando a la ojiperla, peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, asustándole al momento de que esta regresara a la realidad.

-Na…Naruto-Kun – Dijo la pelinegra con el rostro sumamente sonrojado por ver al rubio tan cerca de ella.

-Hinata…- Le llamo nuevamente el ojiazul, sin separarse, se la Hyuuga, pero la presión sanguínea para la pelinegra era demasiada, y cuando se quiso ponerse de pie para alejarse un poco del rubio, ya fue algo tardío, pues al pararse el mareo fue muy grande y todo comenzó a ponerse negro, lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar fue la voz del rubio gritando su nombre – ¡¡Hinata!! – Fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir el rubio antes de que la ojiperla quedara inconsciente apenas logrando sostenerla en sus brazos para que no fuese a lastimarse en la caída.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una rubia ojiazul caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela tranquilamente, cuando una voz algo estrepitosa le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Inooooo, Primita – Se escucha la voz de un chico gritándole, lo que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la columna de la rubia, y le hiciera voltear furiosa, sabiendo ya con que, o mejor dicho con quien es que se encontraría.

-Deidara – Decía esta molesta al ver al rubio de coleta acercándose.

-Primita, te dije que llegaría pronto y no estuviste para recibirme, que mala anfitriona eres – El comentaba este bromista como siempre.

-Cállate Deidara, ni que fuese un país nuevo para ti, viviste aquí desde que eras tenias 2 años hasta los 17 – Le explica esta molesta.

-Si, tienes razón, pero yo quería que mi primita del alma me recibiera – Decía este pellizcándole una mejilla, gesto que la rubia desaprobó quitándole la mano bruscamente.

-Te eh dicho que no hagas eso – l.e decía molesta la rubia.

-Ya esta bien, primita mejor toma, mira lo que te hice – Le dijo sacando de la bolsa de su pantalón una pequeña figurilla de arcilla de un ave, la cual le entrego, dejando a la rubia estupefacta.

-Vaya…Gracias Deidara, es hermosa, haz mejorado mucho tus habilidades, y al parecer ya haz madurado primo – Dijo sonriéndole, mas en ese preciso momento la figurilla exploto llenando todo el lugar de humo, y haciendo que el rubio tuviera un ataque de risa.

-Deidara, no haz cambiado, ya veras ven acá – Le dijo la rubia yendo detrás del rubio el cual salio corriendo, por lo que la rubia le siguió de la misma manera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abriendo lentamente los ojos, logro ver un techo blanco… no era el de su habitación, de pronto escucho una voz relativamente familiar.

-¿Cómo te sientes Hinata? – Pregunto una voz femenina, haciendo que la pelinegra se incorporara poco apoco quedando sentada en la cama que le habían recostado.

-Señorita inowe – Pronuncio la pelinegra al ver a la enfermera – yo...e-estoy bien, gra-gracias.

-Que bien, pues el chico que te trajo a estado muy preocupado – Le menciono la enfermera haciendo que le pelinegra se sonrojase y agachase.

-Enseguida le haré pasar – Dijo la mujer de blanco para ir a la entrada de la enfermería y hacer pasar al rubio, que ni tardo ni perezoso entro rápidamente hasta donde la pelinegra se encontraba.

-Hinata-chan ¿Estas bien?..Que susto me haz dado Dattebayo – Dijo el rubio estando recargado con las manos en la orilla lateral izquierda, en donde se encontraba la pelinegra.

-"¿Acaso dijo que se asusto?... ¿Naruto-kun se ah preocupado por mi?"-Pensaba la pelinegra algo sonrojada – Gracias Naruto-kun – Dijo la ojiperla sonriéndole alegre de que el chico que siempre pensó que ni siquiera sabia que existía se preocupara por ella.

-¿Eh? – Exclamo simplemente el rubio ante el agradecimiento de la pelinegra.

-¿Pu-puedo retirarme? – Pregunto la pelinegra mirando a la enfermera, la cual le sonrió.

-Si, ya que estas bien puedes irte pero ten mucho cuidado Hinata – le dijo amable la enfermera mientras la pelinegra se ponía los zapatos y se ponía de pie para luego hacer una reverencia a la enfermera.

-Muchísimas gracias Señorita Inowe.

-No hay nada que necesites agradecer pequeña – le respondió amablemente. Mientras iban hacia la puerta.

-Arigato Dattebayo – Dijo sonriente el rubio, saliendo de la enfermería acompañado con la pelinegra.

-No es nada, y cuida mucho de Hinata.

-Claro Dattebayo – contesto el rubio sonriente como siempre.

-Buen novio que te haz conseguido Hinata – Dijo sonriente la enfermera, cosa que les hizo sonrojar a ambos.

-No…pero…nosotros no – Intentaba explicar la apenada pelinegra, cosa que no logro hacer pues la enfermera se despidió con un ademán y entro en la enfermería cerrando la puerta para dejar a un par de chicos apenados, mirándose.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche había caído ya, y dos morenos preocupados aun se encontraban en la sala de espera sin saber nada sobre el estado de la pelirosa que habían dejado en manos de los doctores; claro no había pasado tanto, si acaso entre media y 1 una hora, pero para ellos parecía una eternidad. El mayor de los Uchiha se encontraba recargado en una pared con un cigarrillo en la boca, tratando de no mostrar su preocupación, pero claro no lo lograba del todo bien; mientras tanto el Uchiha menor se encontraba sentado, con los codos recargados en las rodillas, y las manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro (Como típico sentado de Sasuke) , pensando en lo que había pasado, en la culpa que tenia, en si la pelirosa conseguiría salir con vida de esta, y si era así, que es lo primero que haría…tal vez disculparse…si, sonaba muy extraño si se ponían a pensar que se trataba de un Uchiha, la familia mas orgullosa que ah existido nunca, personas que no se disculpan aun teniendo ellos la culpa, o al menos esos eran los rumores que corrían por el instituto. Duraron un par de minutos mas en la misma situación, cuando regreso de pronto la enfermera de quien sabe donde, con una angustia en su rostro que no podía disimular. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia los Uchiha, mas que nada hacia en mayor de estos por obvias razones de edad, pero aun así le hervía la sangre al moreno menor el que se dirigiese a su hermano.

-¿A pasado algo señorita? – Pregunto el moreno de coleta a la enfermera.

-Bueno…el estado de la señorita Haruno no a mejorado nada, los doctores siguen haciendo todo lo que pueden pero…no hay mucha esperanza de vida para la señorita…le aconsejo que llame a sus amigos y familiares mas cercanos para que se vayan reuniendo – Explico la enfermera haciendo que un gran dolor se aferrara a los corazones de los Uchiha – Con su permiso - Dijo la mujer de blanco haciendo una reverencia y alejándose de allí, dejando a los dos Uchiha un tanto pasmados por unos momentos. Luego de quedarse por unos minutos pensando el moreno de coleta camino hasta un cesto de la basura, apagando y tirando su cigarrillo para ir rumbo a uno de los jardines cercanos, un lugar un poco más tranquilo para lograr hacer una llamada. Cuando por fin logro encontrar uno, saco su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón, a pesar de haberse bajado en medio de aquella tormenta increíblemente seguía bien el móvil; busco en la agenda electrónica de este hasta llegar al numero que nadie pensaría que tendría en la memoria de su móvil. "Tsunade-kocho" ,sin pensarlo dos veces marco el numero, escuchando el típico tono de estar sonando, luego de unos segundos que para el moreno fueron horas, la rubia contesto.(N/A: para quienes no lo sepan Kocho significa director o directora de alguna escuela)

_-Moshi Moshi – Se escucho en la bocina del móvil, del moreno._

-Tsunade-San – Dijo este simplemente.

_-¿Itachi? – Pregunto la rubia, extrañada por la llamada del moreno._

-Si…Tsunade-san, necesitamos que venga inmediatamente al hospital de Shinjuku, cercano al cementerio – Le explico el moreno de coleta.

_-¿En el hospital? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Itachi? – Preguntaba la rubia preocupada, intentando pensar que no seria lo que pensaba, intentando convencerse de que su pequeña nueva y única hija estaría bien._

-Tsunade-san…es Sakura…Esta muy mal, los doctores no le dan esperanza de vida – Le explico el moreno con una amargura notable en su voz por el dolor causado con el solo hecho de pensar que la pelirosa podría morir – Nos han dicho que…muy probablemente muera.

**CONTINUARA………**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien eh aquí un nuevo capitulo, creo que últimamente no eh tardado mucho en actualizar, ustedes ¿que dicen?, es que me han dado ataques de inspiración y eh escrito como demente, aunque espero que siga siendo de su agrado. Y bueno aquí a Sakura le llovió sobre mojado tanto literal como hipotético, XD sigo diciendo, me recuerda a mi misma con una mala semana XD pero bueno el caso es que. Muchas gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer, en verdad gracias.

Y ahora agradecimientos a los reviews.

**Setsuna17:** Bueno eso quien sabe si pase pronto o no, no puedo decirte…y en verdad no puedo por que ni yo misma se como continuo XD, que irónico ¿no? Bueno pero gracias por leer y espero continúes leyendo y te agrade este nuevo capitulo. Gracias

**Al:** Muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste y pues aquí ya tienes este para que veas que es lo que pasa, espero te agrade y continúes leyendo. Gracias por tu tiempo.

**Mizunito:** Si, fue un capitulo triste, hasta a mi me costo una lagrima, Y que bueno que te agrade espero y este nuevo capitulo también te agradara, y con respecto a Dei-chan, si, fue algo de improvisto hasta cierto punto XD, pero me agrado como quedo y el como se llevan y llevaran. Espero continué entre tus gustos y sigas leyendo muchas gracias por tu tiempo .

**XxXyuleXuchihaXxX:** Si, fue triste pero así es la vida, a veces toca llorar y sufrir, Pero que bueno que te gustara, y espero este nuevo capitulo te agrade también, y continúes leyendo, Y con lo de Itachi, si es todo lindo y caballeroso, aunque con los demás pueda ser un vale madrista, me recuerda a alguien que conozco, pero bueno, eso es otra historia, jajaj gracias por tu tiempo espero continúes leyendo.

**Asukasoad:** Muchas gracias en verdad que me siento muy halagada por ello, Espero y este nuevo capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado y con Sasuke, si yo también espero que se reivindique, por que no termina de sacar una pata para cuando mete la otra -.- y lo peor es que hay quienes si se las avientan así .-.¡ Pero bueno con Itachi, si, allí seguirá, el no es alguien que se de por vencido y esta no será la excepción. Bueno espero y continúes leyendo y siga siendo de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tus halagos y tu tiempo.

**Link-kun:** Arigato Niichan. Awww que lindo, que bueno que te gusto, Arigato, . Si, poco apoco los akatsukis se reúnen, jajaj Tobi es la onda XD, jaja siii un amigo lo hizo y todos lo tratamos igual que a Tobi, éramos como Akatsuki igual de malvados y el era Tobi, y como siempre yo era Itachi XD. Arigato Niichan, y aquí ya tienes otro, espero te guste.

**Love and Dead:** Con respecto al post del capitulo nuevo, primero que nada muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara , y fic que te puedo recomendar pues bien, en mi lista de favoritos, alli tengo algunas historias, la mayoría de Sasusaku, por allí se desbalaga un Itasaku y creo que un Kakasaku, pero me agradan, te aconsejo mucho las de Dorizka y Dulce Haruno, son muy buenas escritoras. Y con el otro Review, Me alegra mucho que te gustara y que te conmoviera tanto, es una satisfacción para mi por que significa que lo hice bien, (o eso creo yo), Ah que linda . No te preocupes nunca olvido mis fics aunque tarde, no olvido. Muchísimas gracias por tu deseo de suerte, muchas veces lo necesito. Me encantaría avisarte Jessy-chan, aunque si pones una dirección de msn o mail toda pegada no aparece, no se por que pasa eso aquí en Fanfiction, pero si quieres te dejo el mío, solo quita los espacios entre letra y letra, es para que se vea, es m i m a t o 2 0 2 h o t m a i l . c o m Espero continúes leyendo y siga siendo de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tus comentario, halagos y tiempo .

Bueno de momento creo que es todo, muchísimas gracias a todos los que pasan, y onegai, sigan dejando reviews, yo continuare esforzándome para darles un fic digno de ustedes.

Matta Nee.

"La luna continua intentando brillar, pero a veces ni su mascara logra ocultar su oscuridad"


End file.
